Dans les Montagnes
by Jill Holmes
Summary: Tout le monde n'a pas retrouvé le chemin de l'autoroute après la chute de la ferme. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un des groupes tombe sur ceux qu'ils croyaient morts depuis des années ? Traduction de Sandlapper
1. Chapitre 1

Hello,

Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle traduction. Je pensais en commencer la publication plus tôt, mais mon poignet a malencontreusement rencontré une massette... qui a gagné le combat ! Résultat : scaphoïde cassé. Du coup, je fais tout à une main. Je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça donne quand je tape sur un clavier:))

Si vous espérez du sang, des tripes et du sexe, passez votre chemin. Bien que classée M par **Sandlapper**, cette fiction est, à mon avis, largement lisible avant 16 ans.

Cette fiction compte 24 chapitres. Je n'ai pas complètement terminé de corriger, mais la traduction est finie. Si vous commencez à lire cette fiction, vous pouvez donc être sûrs que vous en connaîtrez la fin.

Bonne lecture

҈

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « **Into the Mountains** », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

** Chapitre 1**

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était la maison du garde forestier en chef. Habituellement, conformément à la tradition tacite, cela aurait dû être une simple cabane en rondins. Mais cela avait été une ferme et un village d'histoire vivante - une ferme de montagne. Pour être plus précis, ils avaient rénové une vieille ferme longtemps négligée, dans les montagnes de Géorgie du Nord. C'était assez simple, des bardeaux blancs avec un toit de tôle vert foncé, qui se fondait dans les magnolias qui poussaient à chaque coin de la maison. Une masse de plantes dissimulait les fondations de la maison et encadrait les marches, cachant le porche, et offrant ainsi une ombre profonde à cet endroit. D'un côté, la ferme elle-même était blottie contre la pente abrupte d'une montagne, la porte arrière s'ouvrant sur une petite cour entourée d'une clôture en bois de cèdre. Un chemin en pierre broyée menait à une lourde porte en bois encadrée par des roches de rivière et installée dans le flanc de la montagne. Le reste de la cour était de bonne taille, avec un potager bien ordonné niché dans l'espace à gauche de la maison, et plusieurs dépendances en bois et en pierre éparpillées autour, l'une d'elles chevauchant un petit ruisseau qui coulait à toute allure depuis une cascade vers une plus grande étendue d'eau vive. Le large et tumultueux ruisseau délimitait la propriété sur deux côtés, avant de s'écouler dans les bois et de s'incurver brusquement vers ce qui ressemblait à un grand étang qui scintillait au loin. L'épaisse forêt de la crique offrait une protection de tous les côtés, et la descente du ruisseau depuis la grande cascade rocheuse assurait que la seule approche intelligente de l'endroit était le chemin menant à la porte d'entrée. Le reste de la cour était entouré d'une épaisse clôture vivante faite de pyracantha, de rhododendron et des feuilles vertes de laurier des montagnes. Il y avait une petite passerelle couverte qui enjambait l'eau qui coulait rapidement. L'entrée se faisait en passant sous une robuste tonnelle fermée par un portail et surmontée d'une d'épaisses vignes muscadine et scuppernong* s'étendant d'un côté à l'autre. La porte elle-même était en fer forgé festonné et d'une élégance mortelle.

Rick Grimes se retourna et fixa le jeune homme qui lui servait de guide dans la crique de montagne cachée que le groupe avait découverte sur le chemin du retour après l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécue en Virginie. Il en avait assez de se sentir entravé. D'abord, le conseil n'avait pas pu le recevoir avant ce soir, ensuite, Doc Mayor, qui qu'il soit, n'était pas disponible. Maintenant, il marchait sur une large piste érodée pour voir quelqu'un dont il ne savait rien, avec un gamin qui ne parlait que s'il y était obligé. Tout cela et le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, tapait sur les nerfs de Rick. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était des réponses. Tout du moins, où diable était-ils ? Il ne savait pas trop où ils se trouvaient par rapport aux anciens États, mais Rick espérait qu'ils avaient traversé la Géorgie à un moment donné de leur voyage de retour, ou qu'ils étaient au moins dans le sud de la Caroline du Nord ou du Tennessee. La Virginie avait été un bon endroit jusqu'à ce que ça dérape, et qu'il ne reste plus que du sang, des larmes, et la mort. Ils ont tant perdu depuis la formation du groupe d'origine dans la carrière au-dessus d'Atlanta, puis consolidé à la ferme Greene. Du groupe initial, il n'y a que trois survivants, quatre si on prend en compte ceux de la ferme. Les autres sont arrivés dans le groupe entre la prison et Alexandria.

L'ancien policier suivait le jeune homme, ne faisant pas vraiment attention au paysage coloré de l'automne, trop absorbé par ses pensées. La marche entre le village et la ferme fut calme, trop calme, mais cela avait donné le temps à Rick de réfléchir à toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient subies. Des pertes gravées dans son âme, des pertes qu'il espérait laisser derrière lui, mais qu'il voyait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Se secouant pour sortir de sa rêverie, Rick tendit la main pour attraper le portail devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés lorsque Noah, le jeune homme, lui saisi le poignet. "Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. On pourrait se faire tirer dessus, surtout si Mademoiselle B. est là. Il est très protecteur avec sa femme."

Rick arqua un sourcil, et gloussa tristement, " Pourquoi on me tirerait dessus ? Je croyais que tu m'emmenais voir votre chef." Il agita les doigts vers Noah, sa colère montant un peu plus.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, le sarcasme glissant sur lui. "M. Dixon n'aime pas qu'on dise qu'il est le chef, c'est pourquoi nous avons Doc Mayor et le reste du conseil. Doc m'a juste demandé de vous amener ici pour vous présenter sans faire de chichi. Pour que vous puissiez faire valoir votre point de vue auprès d'eux. Les Dixon ont en quelque sorte le dernier mot par ici. Et si Mme Dixon n'est pas heureuse, il ne l'est pas non plus." Noah se détourna de Rick, et cria par-dessus de la clôture, "Mlle B ? M. Dixon ? C'est moi, Noah. J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Doc nous envoie. Un nouveau groupe est arrivé cet après-midi."

Après plusieurs minutes debout, de plus en plus irrité, Rick plissa les yeux vers la maison quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se figea. La personne debout sur le porche était cachée dans l'ombre, de sorte qu'il ne voyait rien de plus qu'une silhouette, mais il avait conscience qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il avait été un peu surpris quand Noah avait prononcé le nom Dixon, juste un nom de plus à ajouter à la liste de ceux qu'il avait perdus. Cependant, de tous, Daryl Dixon était celui qui l'avait le plus ébranlé, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant personne. Il avait commencé à compter plus sur le chasseur que sur Shane, ils l'avaient tous fait, et Rick savait que les choses auraient pu se passer différemment s'il avait encore été avec eux après la ferme.

Lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré la caravane de commerçants la semaine précédente, Rick avait cédé sans se faire prier lorsqu'ils avaient offert un sanctuaire au groupe. La situation était si grave que la plupart d'entre eux ne se souciaient plus du lendemain, ils avaient juste besoin d'un vrai repas et d'un endroit sûr pour dormir. Rick, lui-même, était en pleine confusion depuis que Michonne et Carl l'avaient poussé à se diriger vers les montagnes. Les régions à l'est, au nord et au sud d'Alexandria étaient peuplées non seulement de rôdeurs, mais aussi de vivants désireux d'en créer d'autres. Les montagnes semblaient être leur seul recours, et Rick ne pouvait fuir l'ironie qui l'accablait après toutes les mauvaises décisions qu'il avait prises.

Il fut arraché à ses pensées lorsque l'homme descendit du porche et se dirigea vers la passerelle. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Rick le reconnu, et inspira une grande bouffée d'air sous l'effet de l'incrédulité et d'un remords sans bornes. "Daryl ? Daryl Dixon ? Comment c'est..." Complètement perdu, il regarda Daryl traverser le pont.

"Tiens, tiens, officier Rick Grimes. Ça fait longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Walela Cove ?" Daryl ne donna pas à Rick l'occasion de répondre. Il hocha la tête vers Noah, qui faisait demi-tour pour retourner en ville. "Dis à ton père qu'on a trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Ça sera au magasin demain matin."

Noah agita la main et dit : "Merci, M. Dixon, passez le bonjour à Mlle B de ma part."

"Je lui dirai", répondit Daryl en ouvrant le portail en fer forgé et en faisant signe à Rick d'entrer dans la cour. "Mieux vaut aller à la maison, Li'l B** servira le dîner tôt vu qu'on a une réunion du conseil ce soir. Je pense que tu vas être le sujet de conversation de la soirée. On descendra après avoir mangé."

Le portail fermé et verrouillé, Rick hocha la tête puis suivit Daryl à travers la grande cour avant, et monta les marches du porche. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé, choqué d'entendre une voix dont il pouvait à peine se souvenir, et qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre. Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, Daryl l'introduisit dans un grand couloir ouvert. La lumière, provenant des étroites fenêtres latérales et de la vitre entourant la porte, inonda la pièce. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le hall indiqua à Rick qu'il y avait deux portes à droite et une à gauche. Un superbe escalier en bois sculpté s'élevait le long du mur gauche de l'entrée et s'incurvait jusqu'à l'étage. Entre les deux portes de droite se trouvait une table magnifiquement sculptée, décorée d'un napperon brodé et de deux lampes anciennes. Une petite collection de ce qui ressemblait à des anges, remplissait l'espace entre les lampes, entourant un vase rempli de fleurs jaunes, rouges et orange. Sur les murs blancs, étaient accrochés plusieurs tableaux représentant des paysages.

"La porte de droite est celle de la salle à manger, entre." dit Daryl d'une voix traînante, observant Rick regarder autour de lui d'un air surpris. Il ne dit rien d'autre, hocha juste la tête puis se détourna. Avant que Rick ne puisse répondre, Daryl était à la deuxième porte et avait disparu à l'intérieur.

Rick, quelque peu déconcerté, suivit silencieusement l'ordre de Daryl et entra dans une pièce joliment décorée. En son centre, se trouvaient une longue table de salle à manger cirée et des chaises assorties. Un lourd buffet était disposé le long du mur en face de la porte, et flanqué de deux grandes fenêtres. De délicats rideaux de dentelle blanche tombaient le long des fenêtres, ajoutant une touche de luminosité à la pièce. Le mur longeant le porche était orné d'une seule fenêtre, décalée par rapport aux autres, drapée de dentelle, et d'un petit buffet recouvert d'un chemin de table en dentelle, assorti aux rideaux, et agrémenté d'un vase et de deux lourds chandeliers. Il y avait une porte menant à l'arrière de la maison que Rick supposa être la cuisine parce qu'il entendait un cliquetis de vaisselle et des voix qui chuchotaient. Il tourna de nouveau son attention vers la salle à manger, émerveillé qu'il puisse y avoir encore un endroit comme celui-ci après tout ce qu'il avait vu ces cinq dernières années, même après le confort moderne d'Alexandria. C'était comme revenir dans un livre d'histoire - le genre de livre sur lequel il s'était endormi à maintes reprises. Tout était propre et ordonné, et l'air sentait légèrement le citron et la bougie. Il inspectait encore la pièce quand la porte du fond s'ouvrit, et qu'une petite blonde entra. Une autre explosion du passé heurta son plexus solaire et Rick en eut le souffle coupé.

"M. Grimes ! Daryl a dit que vous étiez là. Je suis si contente de vous voir !" Elle posa son fardeau sur la table et se précipita vers Rick, l'enlaçant fermement. "On ne pensait pas vous revoir un jour ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous nous ayez tous trouvés..."

Étourdit, l'homme l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer. "Beth Greene ? Quoi... Je ne comprends pas." Rick vacilla alors qu'il tenait Beth à bout de bras. "Nous pensions que tu étais morte. Maggie a dit..."

Le sourire de Beth retomba un peu, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas. "Maggie est avec toi ? Est-ce qu'elle, Glenn et les autres vont bien ?"

Rick leva les yeux vers Daryl qui se tenait derrière Beth, le regardant avec la même férocité dont il se souvenait. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Daryl secoua la tête et prit le bras de Beth.

"Li'l B, tu vas nourrir ton homme, ou quoi ? J'meurs de faim après tout c'que j'ai fait aujourd'hui." La voix de Daryl était calme, et même douce, mais Rick entendit haut et fort la possessivité. Il savait qu'il aurait des choses à raconter quand il retournerait auprès des autres.

Beth rit et attira à nouveau son attention : "M. Dixon, vous êtes loin d'être affamé, mais nous allons vous nourrir tous les deux. La réunion va bientôt commencer, et Dieu sait que tu as besoin de tes forces pour t'en sortir !"

Sensiblement choqué, Rick les regardait interagir. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible que Daryl puisse badiner, ni même Beth d'ailleurs, car ils étaient tous les deux tellement timides la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. En peu de temps, Rick se retrouva assis à table pendant que Beth faisait le service, et que Daryl allumait les deux lampes à huile qui se trouvaient sur le buffet. La nourriture servie et les lampes allumées, Daryl prit la main de Beth qui offrit l'autre à Rick. Encore une fois, l'homme fut sidéré par son ancien compagnon. Le chasseur grossier et minable disait le bénédicité sans qu'on le lui demande.

La bénédiction faite, Daryl adressa à Rick un sourire narquois, "Tu devrais prendre du poulet avant qu'il soit froid."

"Poulet frit ?" demanda Rick qui en bavait presque.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Rick remplir son assiette avec le plat que Beth avait préparé. Il s'efforçait de ne pas tomber sur la nourriture avec frénésie. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait mangé de la purée de pommes de terre et de la sauce ou du pain et du vrai beurre. Et du sel ? Du poivre ? Il y avait une salière et un poivrier sur la table ! Le poulet frit était parfait, et il y avait des haricots verts et du maïs en crème en accompagnement. Les Dixon se joignirent rapidement à Rick et se servirent aussi. Personne ne parlait pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Beth avec ses manières délicates, Daryl un peu plus domestiqué, et Rick comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois. Le dîner fut arrosé d'un thé glacé dont la douceur et la température, même s'il n'y avait pas de glaçon dans le verre, bouleversèrent Rick qui se demandait comment c'était possible - le froid et le sucré étaient un lointain souvenir. Quand il eut fini son assiette, Rick se redressa et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique se soit, Beth leva la main pour l'arrêter.

"Je dois sortir le dessert du four, il devrait être prêt. On pourra parler en le mangeant."

Elle se leva de son siège et posa sur la table un pichet de thé en verre taillé provenant du buffet. "Servez-vous, je reviens tout de suite."

Elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Daryl et disparut par la porte de la cuisine.

Rick lorgnait Daryl. "J'ai l'impression que c'est une très longue histoire. Tu vas me raconter ?"

Daryl souffla. "Pfft, pas grand-chose à raconter, on a fui la ferme ensemble, des merdes sont arrivées, maintenant c'est ma femme..."

Beth revint à ce moment-là avec une tarte aux pommes bien chaude. "Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le récit le plus romantique de notre histoire d'amour que j'aie jamais entendu, Daryl Dixon." Elle se retourna et s'adressa à Rick, tout à coup silencieux. "Ce n'est pas de la glace, mais j'ai de la crème fouettée, si ça vous dit. Vous voulez une part de tarte ?"

Le visage et les oreilles teintés de rose, Daryl adressa un sourire tranquille à Beth, et secoua la tête, choisissant sagement de rester silencieux. Rick hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, et Beth déposa une grosse part de tarte sur une assiette. Elle y ajouta une cuillerée de crème fouettée quand il lui fit signe qu'il en voulait. Après avoir rapidement servi des parts pour Daryl et elle, Beth s'installa pour la conversation que son mari repoussait avant même qu'ils ne s'assoient pour le souper. Elle-même avait tant de questions, mais elle avait appris la patience auprès du maître en la matière et se contenta de s'asseoir et de laisser faire les choses. Daryl finit son dessert et poussa son assiette sur le côté. Il termina son thé et se concentra sur Beth qui s'était déplacée pour commencer à ramasser la vaisselle.

" Touche pas à la vaisselle, c'est mon tour d'la laver, d'accord ?"

Beth s'installa de nouveau à sa place : "Ça ne me dérange pas, Daryl, je sais que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire avant qu'on aille en ville."

Daryl secoua la tête, "Non, gamine, j'vais m'y mettre puis on parlera, ça m'prendra pas longtemps."

"J'reviens tout d'suite", dit-il à Rick, qui hocha la tête.

"Laisse-moi au moins l'amener dans la cuisine." Beth prit la vaisselle empilée et Daryl la suivit dans la cuisine. Elle les mit près de l'évier et se retourna vers son mari. "J'ai peur de savoir ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit gâche ce que nous avons."

"Tout ira bien, Lil'B", Daryl la serra dans ses bras. "Retourne avec Rick, j'arrive dès que j'aurai mis la vaisselle à tremper. Je la finirai en rentrant à la maison."

Beth hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle à manger. Daryl remplit l'évier d'eau chaude, ajouta assez de savon pour faire mousser et lava les verres. Il les rinça et les mit dans l'égouttoir pour les faire sécher. Il mit la vaisselle et l'argenterie dans l'évier, et pendant qu'ils trempaient, il déposa les restes dans des récipients en plastique. Les plats de service furent ajoutés à l'eau savonneuse, et Daryl retourna à sa place à table.

"On va d'voir partir dans quelques minutes, tu d'vrais peut-être nous dire qui on va choquer."

La remarque de Daryl fit glousser Rick. "Choc n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais, mais... Commençons du début. Carl, Lori, TDog, Maggie, Glenn et moi sommes sortis de la ferme et nous nous sommes retrouvés là où nous avons perdu Sophia. Maggie nous a dit que Beth était morte et j'ai vu Herschel tomber. Carol et Andrea ont disparu quand elles ont été encerclées par des rôdeurs. On a erré un bon moment, puis on a trouvé une prison. C'était bien jusqu'à ce que ça tourne mal. Nous avons gagné Michonne et quelques autres, y compris Andrea, mais nous avons perdu Lori et TDog. Lori a eu le bébé, Judith a environ quatre ans maintenant." Rick s'arrêta et prit une respiration tremblante avant de continuer. "Après avoir perdu la prison au profit d'un groupe voisin, nous avons tous été séparés, mais nous avons réussi à tous nous retrouver, et quelques autres en plus. On m'a parlé d'une mission à Washington, mais aller en Virginie était une erreur. Nous n'y étions pas depuis longtemps quand c'est devenu l'enfer. On a perdu plusieurs personnes, dont Glenn à cause d'un fou à l'égo surdimensionné. Après cette guerre, et toutes ces pertes, les choses semblaient aller mieux, mais une autre calamité s'est produite. Et ceux que nous avons battus ont profité de nos faiblesses. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes partis, on s'est enfuis au milieu de la nuit, en laissant des gens bien derrière nous, mais nous devions juste protéger notre famille. À un moment donné, nous avons décidé de retourner en Géorgie, dans les montagnes. Nulle part ailleurs où aller. On ne sait même pas si on a réussi."

"T'y es, t'es rentré en Géorgie." Beth s'était mise à pleurer pendant que Rick racontait son histoire. "Maggie ?"

"Maggie est là. Andrea, Carl, Judith, quelques autres. Elle et Glenn ont eu un bébé, et il a presque un an maintenant."

Daryl se leva et attira Beth dans ses bras. "Ça va, Li'l B, sèche tes larmes, il faut pas que Doc t'voit pleurer, tu sais qu'il me tannerait l'cul."

Beth renifla. "Non, il ne le fera pas, mais tu as raison, on ferait mieux d'y aller."

Les deux hommes suivirent Beth sur le porche et l'attendirent pendant qu'elle verrouillait la porte. Puis le trio se dirigea vers la passerelle et le chemin de la ville. Ce soir commençait à peine à devenir intéressant.

* * *

* Deux espèces de vignes qui poussent dans le sud-est des États-Unis.

** J'ai laissé tel quel, c'est un jeu de mot qui sera expliqué plus tard.


	2. Chapitre 2

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

҈

**Chapitre 2**

Au départ, le petit village était un projet pour que les Scouts gagnent des badges de mérite. Il échappa rapidement à leur contrôle, pour être repris par le service des parcs d'État à la demande de quelques très riches donateurs qui considéraient cet investissement comme un élément positif pour eux-mêmes et pour l'État géorgien. Des groupes avaient été formés, des collectes de fonds organisées et la ville des années 1880 construite. Des subventions fédérales et étatiques ainsi que des donateurs très généreux avaient permis de s'assurer que la ferme et le village d'histoire vivante de Walela Cove étaient non seulement entièrement construits, approvisionnés et dotés en personnel, mais qu'ils étaient fidèles jusqu'au dernier clou et jusqu'aux dernières semences de légumes. Ils n'avaient même pas installé l'électricité dans cette zone. Des panneaux solaires et des éoliennes fournissaient juste assez de puissance pour l'approvisionnement en eau courante et les chasses d'eau des toilettes - le seul clin d'œil aux commodités modernes. Un bienfaiteur âgé avait même fait don de la maison familiale de sa mère afin de la garder intacte. L'entretien était trop pénible pour un seul homme, sa famille ne s'en souciait pas et l'idée de la vendre ne lui plaisait pas. Un autre don avait été obtenu pour déplacer la maison victorienne, même si elle ne correspondait pas exactement à ce qu'ils essayaient de présenter. Néanmoins, elle avait été placée dans un endroit bien en vue de la petite ville et rapidement meublée comme un établissement de style pension de famille. Une partie du personnel y habitait et les visiteurs pouvaient louer une chambre. Des accompagnateurs pour les étudiants et d'autres groupes étaient logés à l'hôtel, comme on l'appelait, pour une somme modique, ce qui leur donnait l'impression d'être dans le passé sans les tracas. Dans l'ensemble, cette petite ferme et ce village d'histoire vivante étaient devenus une idée brillante et une destination populaire pour cette partie inhabitée des montagnes de la Géorgie du Nord. Les premiers visiteurs furent la troupe de scouts qui avaient eu cette idée les premiers, suivis rapidement par des groupes scolaires et d'autres troupes de scouts. Les filles et les garçons aimaient les excursions d'une journée et le camping, car ils pouvaient apprendre l'histoire d'une façon qui ne peut être enseignée en classe. Il n'était en activité que depuis quelques années lorsque la fin est arrivée, mais l'isolement de l'endroit avait protégé les gens qui y vivaient et y travaillaient ainsi que les enfants qui avaient été leurs hôtes.

Maggie Greene s'assit sur un canapé dans la petite pièce qui lui avait été assignée dans la grande et pittoresque maison que tout le monde appelait « hôtel ». C'était comme un retour dans le temps, ou du moins dans la maison de sa belle-mère. La pièce lui rappelait tellement la ferme et l'amour d'Annette pour les antiquités et l'histoire qu'elle sentît ses yeux se remplir de larmes avant de pouvoir se contrôler. Elle força ses pensées à se tourner vers son frère Shawn qui se serait moqué des décorations fleuries, et se serait plaint de ne pas pouvoir porter ses bottes dans la maison. Elle regarda autour d'elle en pensant combien son père aurait adoré de ne pas avoir d'électricité et de passer du temps tranquille en famille, sans télévision ni radio pour se distraire. Cela l'amena à la seule personne à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser. Cela lui faisait si mal de penser à cette nuit-là, qu'elle l'avait sortie de son esprit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que cette pièce la lui rappelle. Maggie avait aimé son frère, il n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, mais elle avait détesté avoir une petite sœur. Elle était trop vieille quand Beth était née, c'était trop embarrassant que son père ait mis sa femme enceinte. En plus, avoir une petite sœur était une nuisance, et c'était une petite peste. Maggie détestait jouer avec Beth, partager son papa, elle détestait même sa beauté. Ça l'énervait tellement quand papa lui demandait de garder la petite Bethy. Et puis, elle détestait que Beth ait une maman, et même si Annette s'occupait bien de Maggie, elle était toujours jalouse et mesquine. Toutes les fois où elle avait été méchante avec Beth, l'avait faite pleurer, l'avait même repoussée tout en affichant ouvertement combien elle aimait Shawn, l'avaient frappée de plein fouet. Maintenant, Maggie pleurait en pensant à sa petite sœur, et à combien elle aurait aimé cette chambre avec les lourds rideaux bordeaux, le canapé et le lit en bois sculpté, et les lampes ornementées qui dégageaient une douce lueur. Beth n'avait peut-être pas une sœur qui voulait d'elle, mais elle avait une maman qui l'aimait et Annette avait encouragé Beth à la suivre comme son ombre. Mais Maggie ne pouvait pas s'attarder là-dessus maintenant. Beth était morte depuis longtemps, Maggie avait le fils de Glenn à élever et, espérons-le, un nouveau foyer où elle pourrait le faire dans un semblant de paix. Lorsque le groupe de commerçants qu'ils avaient croisé quelque part dans le nord leur avait offert un endroit sûr, Maggie n'y avait même pas réfléchi. Elle, comme les autres, avait accepté, sans savoir s'ils marchaient vers leur mort, ou pire. Mais tant de choses s'étaient passées, tant de gens étaient morts, et maintenant elle et les autres étaient juste ankylosés, n'osant pas espérer que les choses iraient bien.

Un léger coup frappé à la porte la fit sortir de ses pensées de plus en plus moroses, et elle essuya rapidement son visage larmoyant avant de demander à la personne d'entrer. C'était Enid, qui avait l'air beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne l'était depuis très longtemps. Maggie fut déconcertée par l'excitation qui s'était emparée de la jeune fille. Enid souriait et gloussait comme un gosse, et Maggie la regardait fixement. Elle se creusa la tête en essayant de se rappeler si elle avait déjà entendu Enid rire, même avant que Glenn ne soit tué. Cette fille aimait Glenn comme un grand frère, et il l'avait aimée aussi profondément, faisant remarquer que Beth se serait bien entendue avec Enid. Maggie secoua brusquement la tête alors que le rire d'Enid ramenait ses pensées vers la petite sœur qu'elle n'avait pas voulue, et qu'elle avait pourtant remplacée.

"Maggie, dépêche-toi, ils nous ont apporté à manger, euh enfin... ils ont cuisiné ici, je suppose. Évidemment, il y a une grande cuisine, mais la dame qui dirige cet endroit n'a laissé entrer personne pour l'aider. On doit se retrouver dans la salle à manger dans quelques minutes. Ça sent si bon ! Tout le monde essaie de deviner ce que c'est. Mon estomac est sur le point de s'auto-digérer !"

Enid s'arrêta de radoter et fixa Maggie du regard. "Ça va ? Tu as pleuré."

"Ralentis, ma sœur, laisse-moi aller voir le bébé, même si je crois qu'il est parti pour la nuit." Maggie regarda dans le petit parc que quelqu'un lui avait trouvé. Bébé Hershel ronflait doucement et Maggie décida de le laisser dormir. "Et je vais bien, je pense juste à des choses auxquelles je n'avais pas songé depuis longtemps." Elle changea rapidement de sujet. "Tu crois que si je laisse la porte ouverte, je l'entendrais s'il se réveille ?"

Enid sourit simplement et hocha la tête, avant de saisir la main de Maggie. "Si tu es sûre que ça va, alors VIENS'', chuchota-t-elle " Je suis AFFAMEE, et ça sent si bon ! J'irai voir le bébé dès qu'on aura fini si tu te dépêches."

Maggie sourit en retour, toutes ses dernières pensées, une fois de plus bannies dans le néant. "Ok, allons manger."

Plusieurs membres du groupe avaient quitté leurs chambres et étaient descendus, et Enid les conduisit dans une salle à manger victorienne très décorée ; les meubles tous solides et sombres et les rideaux de velours ton sur ton. Une minuscule femme aux cheveux roux vifs et au tablier d'un jaune éclatant par-dessus ses vêtements, s'agitait, disposant la vaisselle et l'argenterie, et remplissant les verres de thé et d'eau. Elle regarda ses invités et les accueillit avec un rire tapageur qui détonnait avec sa petite taille.

"Ils m'ont dit que j'avais des invités à engraisser. Je vois qu'ils n'ont pas menti !" Elle agita les mains vers la table, "asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. Mangez à votre faim, il y ce qu'il faut. Le Doc a demandé à sa femme d'envoyer plein d'équipes compenser ce que j'ai préparé. Votre M. Grimes est chez Mademoiselle B, et il mangera avec eux. Il m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas l'attendre."

Il y eut quelques grognements, mais la rousse les ignora et continua à parler. "Doc m'a dit de vous faire savoir qu'il parlerait en votre nom au conseil ce soir, M. Grimes sera là pour plaider en votre faveur pour que vous vous installiez ici, si vous le souhaitez. Il m'a aussi dit de vous dire que lui et sa femme, ainsi que les autres membres du conseil et leurs familles, arriveront pour le dessert et le café un peu plus tard. C'est une sorte de réunion d'accueil."

Elle se retourna pour quitter la pièce quand Carl prit la parole. "Qui êtes-vous ? C'est quoi cet endroit ?"

"Oh, Seigneur, où sont mes manières, appelle-moi Dottie. C'est ma pension de famille. La plupart l'appellent « l'hôtel » pour des raisons évidentes, et vous êtes tous les bienvenus pour y rester jusqu'à ce que vous partiez ou que vous trouviez un endroit à vous à Walela Cove. Tout le monde est là ? Je croyais que vous aviez un plus grand groupe ?"

Maggie hocha la tête en réponse. "Il y en a d'autres qui vont nous rejoindre Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Je crois que Michonne mettait Judith au lit. Je ne sais pas pour les autres. Ce n'est pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, ça n'est pas un problème. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il y avait assez de place. Choisissez vos places, c'est là que vous mangerez tous vos repas à partir de ce soir. Il y a un petit-déjeuner tous les matins et un dîner tous les soirs. Le dimanche, nous dînons aussi après la messe." Sur ce, la petite rousse quitta la pièce et retourna dans la cuisine en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Personne ne bougeait ou ne parlait, hésitant à se regarder et à regarder la table dressée jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de la nourriture mette fin à la timidité. Le groupe fit le tour de la table et commença à prendre place. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils choisissaient leur place, les traînards arrivaient, et tout le monde chercha ce qu'ils pensaient être la meilleure place. Maggie, Enid, Carl, Michonne et Aaron se retrouvèrent d'un côté et Jésus, Gabriel, Andrea, Rosita et Abraham de l'autre. Morgan prit place à un bout de la table, laissant l'autre vide pour quand Rick serait avec eux. Enfin assis, tout le monde se fixa, hésitant à toucher quoi que ce soit. Fatigué d'attendre, Carl prit le plat couvert le plus proche et souleva le couvercle.

"Oh, mon Dieu ! C'est vraiment des spaghettis ?" Carl était au bord des larmes lorsqu'il commença à verser les pâtes dans son assiette.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas eu tout ça. La guerre qu'ils avaient menée avait détruit une très grande partie de leurs stocks, et les conserves étaient périmées depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir les utiliser s'ils arrivaient à en trouver. Ils mangeaient surtout du poisson et des œufs (pas obligatoirement de poule), puis sur la route, n'importe quel petit gibier qu'ils pouvaient piéger et les fruits sauvages qu'ils trouvaient. Carl passa le plat à Enid à côté de lui et regarda Maggie.

"Y'a quoi dans le panier ?"

Maggie retira doucement le torchon, inhalant le puissant arôme du pain chaud beurré. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de prendre une tranche et de passer le panier à Enid.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont du pain ET du vrai beurre ", dit Enid, en retirant le couvercle du beurrier qui était posé près d'une salière et d'un poivrier en verre taillé. "Et c'est du sel et du poivre ?"

Enid les saisit et les inclina chacun au-dessus de sa main. "Oh, mon Dieu ! C'est du sel et du poivre !"

Un autre saladier contenait un simple mélange de différentes salade vertes avec une vinaigrette piquante. Une autre surprise, du thé froid et sucré compléta le souper, et pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eut que les bruits de mastication et des couverts qui heurtaient la porcelaine. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que tout le monde soit plein, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Ils furent interrompus par le retour de Dottie dans la salle à manger.

Elle avait un autre panier de pain à la main et le posa sur la table avant de lever les yeux. "Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse..." Sous le choc, la main de Dottie vola vers sa bouche. "Abe ? Abraham Ford, c'est toi ?"

Le grand homme leva les yeux de son assiette, et laissa tomber sa fourchette. Il s'étouffa avec la bouchée de nourriture avant de dire d'une voix rauque : "Tante Dottie ? Oh, mon Dieu ! Tante Dottie. Mais, comment ? Où est le reste de la famille ? Quelqu'un d'autre est vivant ? Ils sont ici ? Mon Dieu, je pensais que vous étiez tous morts."

Il se recula de la table, sa chaise frappant fortement contre le tapis. Il engloutit la petite femme dans un énorme câlin, pendant que tout le monde restait assis à les regarder, les questions s'accumulant à chaque seconde. Dottie pleurait et Abraham n'allait pas beaucoup mieux quand une voix les interrompit.

"Abraham, tu veux bien nous mettre au courant de ce qui se passe ? Je veux dire, à part ce qui est évident, et j'aimerais bien que tu nous présentes." Rosita avait parlé de sa place. Son ton était juste assez tranchant avec une pointe d'humour pour qu'ils soient sur le même longueur d'ondes. Elle était sûre qu'il n'appréciait pas d'avoir un public pour ces émouvantes retrouvailles.

Dottie pressa Abraham de retourner à sa place. "Vas-y, mange et raconte ton histoire. Je viendrai vous rejoindre pour parler en fin de soirée." Elle s'essuya les yeux avec son tablier, puis lui tapota le bras et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête avant de se tourner vers la table. "Nous avons beaucoup de pain et de beurre, et il me semble encore un peu de spaghettis. C'est mercredi, vous savez." Sa voix bruyante et pourtant larmoyante remplissait la pièce.

Maggie la regarda et dit : "Oh, pas vous aussi ! Quand elle préparait des spaghettis, mon père demandait toujours à ma belle-mère si on était mardi. Mais elle ne le faisait que le mercredi parce que c'était rapide avant d'aller à l'église. Annette s'énervait jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'on était vraiment mercredi. Papa riait et lui disait qu'elle était mignonne quand elle était en colère."

Dottie sourit à l'écoute de cette anecdote. "Le premier acte de Doc Mayor au conseil fut de décréter des spaghettis du mardi tous les mercredis. Quand il l'a annoncé, tout le monde l'a regardé en silence, puis il s'est mis à rire et a dit qu'il fallait se détendre, et trouver un moyen de faire des pâtes. Ça a pris un moment, mais nous avons finalement commencé à avoir des récoltes de blé décentes, sans parler des marchandises commerciales. Maintenant, on a du pain et des pâtes quand on veut !"

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Dottie servait du thé ou de l'eau à tout le monde. "N'hésitez pas à rester ici, ou à explorer la maison. Il y a une belle bibliothèque, un salon avec des jeux, une salle de musique, ou tout simplement vous pouvez vous reposer dans vos chambres. Je vous ferai savoir quand M. Grimes, le Doc et sa famille seront là. Ils répondront à toutes vos questions, et j'ai une surprise pour le dessert. Quand tout sera réglé, Abraham et moi rattraperons le temps perdu." Elle sourit à l'homme exceptionnellement calme. "Je crois que tu as des choses à raconter."

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, fermant discrètement la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers l'évier et mouilla une serviette, la pressa contre ses yeux avant de se tourner pour parler à la femme grande et mince qui l'attendait dans la cuisine.

"Ils sont en mauvais état, Carol, en mauvais état. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour eux. Je viens de les rencontrer, mais je pense qu'ils pourraient bien s'adapter ici."

Carol Peletier Greene sourit. "Si quelqu'un peut gérer ce qui arrive, c'est bien ce groupe. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille. J'imagine que Daryl et Beth sont à l'église avec Hershel. Et si Rick Grimes est comme dans mes souvenirs, il va vouloir beaucoup de réponses à beaucoup de questions. Je suis surprise qu'il ne se soit pas précipité ici pour imposer une confrontation. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un fantôme !" Carol enfila sa veste. "Je peux faire autre chose avant d'aller à la réunion ?"

"Je m'occupe de ces gens, vas-y." dit Dottie joyeusement. Elle hésita un peu, puis continua. "Mon neveu est avec eux. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était avant l'épidémie. Il était dans l'armée et s'apprêtait à partir en mission quand tout est arrivé."

"Mais, Dottie, c'est merveilleux ! On dirait que plusieurs familles vont être réunies. Et on peut toujours avoir besoin d'un autre militaire. Tu penses qu'il aimerait rejoindre l'une des unités ?"

Dottie fit un grand sourire. "Ne fais pas fuir ce garçon alors que je viens juste de le retrouver ! Et n'oubliez pas que j'ai un quatre-quart et une tourte aux mûres pour après la réunion."

Carol sourit en sortant dans l'obscurité. "Nous y serons", cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. "J'espère que tu as de la crème fouettée pour cette tourte, tu sais que Hershel adore ça !"

Elle répondit par un grognement et un rire chaleureux qui la suivirent alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'église et la réunion du conseil. Carol sourit face au bonheur que Dottie exprimait. Elle était heureuse que la femme ait finalement retrouvé un membre de sa famille. Elle était triste depuis trop longtemps. Et maintenant, il y avait d'autres membres de la famille à réunir. Carol ne doutait absolument pas que cette partie de l'histoire serait heureuse, mais elle n'était pas sûre de l'autre. Mais, c'était pour ça qu'elle était là. Elle protégerait les siens de quiconque leur ferait du mal... Même un autre membre de la famille. Elle prit une grande inspiration face à cette nuit qui était loin d'être terminée. En montant vers le porche de l'église, Carol carra les épaules et ouvrit la porte. La réunion l'attendait. Il était temps que ce spectacle commence.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le petit bâtiment blanc en bardeaux avait peut-être des vitraux et un clocher, mais c'était plus qu'une petite église de campagne. Non seulement c'était un lieu de culte pour tous les pratiquants, mais c'était aussi une école et une mairie. Ce soir, elle jouait le rôle d'hôtel de ville alors que le conseil tenait sa réunion bimensuelle. Hershel Green, appelé affectueusement Doc Mayor par ses amis et sa famille, frappa son marteau sur la table et ouvrit la réunion alors que Carol se glissait à sa place sur le banc du fond avec Beth. Elle hocha la tête vers son mari, lui faisant savoir que tout allait bien à la pension de famille, puis saisit la main de la jeune femme et la serra avant de tourner son attention vers les débats à l'avant de la pièce. Le premier point à l'ordre du jour concernait les groupes de négoce qui avaient participé à des opérations de routine. L'un d'eux s'était dirigé vers le nord, dans les montagnes, vers la réserve de la tribu des Indiens Cherokee. Un grand nombre de survivants s'y étaient établis, ainsi que plus loin dans les Great Smoky Mountains. Il y avait plusieurs moulins à grains dans cette région qui étaient encore en bon état grâce au tourisme avant l'épidémie, et même s'ils avaient un petit moulin à grains à Walela, ils aimaient faire du commerce avec les meuniers de Qualla.

Outre le blé et le maïs qu'ils cultivaient en grandes quantités, plusieurs cultivateurs de Walela avaient réussi à cultiver de l'orge et de l'avoine. Ils utilisaient une partie de leurs excédents pour troquer les poteries et les paniers pour lesquels les artisans Cherokee étaient reconnus. Les Cherokees n'avaient jamais oublié leur héritage et étaient tout à fait disposés à échanger leurs produits contre ce qu'ils ne savaient pas faire. Il y avait aussi un commerce du cuir et de la fourrure qui utilisait les peaux des animaux qui nourrissaient divers groupes du réseau qu'ils avaient créé au fil du temps.

Le deuxième groupe de commerçants avait fait un voyage plus long, jusqu'en Alabama. Quelques années plus tôt, un groupe de Walela s'était réuni avec plusieurs autres groupes de divers endroits du Sud-Est et avait créé un comptoir d'échange où tout le monde pouvait se rencontrer au cours de l'année. Au fil du temps, la nouvelle s'est répandue et le rassemblement s'était agrandi. Cette année, près d'une centaine de personnes avaient échangé et partagé des informations sur les hordes de rôdeurs et sur les vivants qui ne valaient pas mieux qu'eux. Le comptoir d'échange était gardé par une compagnie de soldats de la Garde nationale géorgienne. Un incident, quand tout avait commencé, les avait amenés à diriger une force de sécurité pour protéger les vivants qui ne voulaient que survivre. Cela avait pris près de deux ans, mais ils avaient finalement mis en place un site à peu près central dont personne ne pouvait revendiquer la propriété, et ils avaient établi un avant-poste militaire. Entre la compagnie de la Garde nationale, les rescapés d'autres unités militaires et les rotations des membres de tous les groupes impliqués, ils avaient maintenu un centre commercial sûr.

Le premier groupe de commerçants remit son rapport en alertant les membres du conseil sur les mouvements des rôdeurs au nord et à l'ouest de Walela et en dressant l'inventaire de ce qu'ils avaient échangé et reçu des commerçants Cherokee. Puis ils firent savoir au conseil qu'ils avaient rencontré un groupe de survivants, et les avaient ramenés à la crique. Le chef d'équipage raconta comment ils avaient trouvé les survivants, leur état et leur opinion sur le groupe qui vivait dans la Crique.

Le deuxième groupe présenta un rapport plus complet, comme il l'avait fait à Talladega, où se trouvait le comptoir d'échange. Comme l'hiver approchait, il n'y aurait plus qu'un seul voyage en Alabama, et les commerçants prévoyaient de commencer les préparatifs une fois que le magasin général aurait terminé son inventaire et que tous les produits finis seraient prêts à être emballés. Lorsque le chef des marchand eut terminé, Hershel remercia les deux groupes.

"Grâce à votre position dominante, nous nous en sortons très bien avec le commerce ici à Walela. Allez voir Carol demain après-midi, elle devrait avoir une idée de quand son inventaire sera fini et faite le point avec Beth et Dottie sur leurs projets. Si c'est tout, vous êtes libres de vous asseoir et d'écouter, ou de rentrer à la maison pour manger et vous reposer. Ça va être beaucoup de travail pour être prêt pour l'hiver. Autant en profiter tant que vous le pouvez !"

Sur la quinzaine de personnes qui avaient participé aux missions commerciales, la plupart rentrèrent chez elles après avoir dit bonsoir à tout le monde. Seulement cinq d'entre eux restèrent. Ils avaient créé les équipes commerciales et ils voulaient voir si quelqu'un voudrait se joindre à eux.

Après avoir laissé un moment à chacun pour se réinstaller, Daryl prit la parole depuis sa place à la table du Conseil.

"Doc Mayor et moi connaissons les gens que l'équipe d'Henry a secourus," dit-il. "Ou du moins certains d'entre eux en tout cas. Voici Rick Grimes. Il était flic en Géorgie, mais après l'début de l'épidémie, il est dev'nu le chef du groupe dont Doc, les filles et moi avons été séparés. J'vais le laisser parler, vous raconter c'qu'ils ont vécu, combien ils sont, et c'qu'ils sont prêts à faire pour faire partie d'notre communauté. C'est tout c'que j'ai à dire pour l'instant."

Rick se leva de sa place sur le premier banc. "Merci, Daryl, Hershel." Il hocha la tête vers l'homme à qui il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler mais qu'il avait vu assis à table à l'avant de la pièce. Pas étonnant que Daryl se soit assuré d'arriver à l'église juste à temps pour la réunion. Rick ne savait pas combien de surprises qu'il pourrait encore supporter. Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna pour s'adresser au conseil et au petit groupe de personnes qui étaient venues à la réunion.

"Bonsoir, je m'appelle Rick Grimes. Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les gars qui nous ont trouvés et qui nous ont donné notre chance. Nous étions vraiment au bout du rouleau, nous le sommes encore, pour être honnête. La route a été longue et difficile depuis que nous avons perdu la ferme Greene. Nous avons trouvé plusieurs endroits que nous pensions sûrs, pour les perdre ensuite. Nous avons eu affaire à des chefs de bande, à des gens qui ne sont même plus humains - pas des rôdeurs, mais des monstres inhumains qui font passer les hordes pour une promenade dans un parc. Depuis le début, j'ai perdu beaucoup de membres de ma famille et d'amis, et maintenant, nous trouvons cet endroit, et je retrouve des membres de ma famille que je croyais morts. Pendant tout ce temps, nous avons pleuré ceux que nous avons perdus, et les voilà." Rick prit une autre inspiration tremblante, et cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui y brillaient. "Je vous jure que nous sommes un groupe qui travaille dur, prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir un endroit sûr où dormir et manger. Nous avons beaucoup d'expérience dans différents domaines, allant de l'armée à la culture d'un jardin. J'ai un fils et une petite fille, et une autre dans le groupe a un bébé de moins de deux ans. S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous nous joindre à vous, aidez-nous à trouver une place ici."

Rick termina son discours et, complètement vidé et étouffé par les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui déchirer la gorge, retomba lourdement sur le banc. Il était assis là, tendu, la tête baissée, attendant le verdict. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse parler, Hershel se racla la gorge et fit un signe à Beth, assise à l'arrière de l'église. "Bethy, ramène Rick à l'Hôtel, mais n'y entre pas, reviens ici, et on ira en famille après la réunion."

Beth acquiesça et Carol tapota sa main alors qu'elle se levait pour faire ce que son père lui demandait. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Daryl et s'approcha de Rick. "Allez, M. Grimes, je vous emmène pour que vous puissiez vous installer avant la fin de la réunion."

Rick eut l'air de vouloir protester, mais après avoir regardé Hershel et Daryl, il suivit Beth jusqu'à la porte.

"Tu penses qu'il y a une chance qu'on puisse rester ?

Beth hocha la tête. "Je n'ai aucun doute. Le conseil n'est qu'une formalité. Nous voulons que chacun ait son mot à dire sur ce qui se passe ici. Mais en fait, papa et Daryl sont ceux à qui les gens s'adressent quand ils ont besoin de quelque chose. Il y en a d'autres aussi, mais nous n'avons jamais refusé les gens bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas."

Beth ouvrit la porte pour guider Rick vers l'hôtel, mais avant qu'ils ne sortent dans le noir, une lanterne éclaira le visage de Beth. Elle gloussa doucement, sans s'étonner de l'apparition du jeune homme ou de sa nouvelle mission. "Vraiment, Noah, tu joues les babysitters, maintenant ?"

Il sourit et répondit en souriant. "Je ne dis jamais non à M. Dixon ou à mon père. Tu le sais bien !"

En réponse, Beth grimaça, puis agita la main. "Ouvre le chemin, c'est toi qui as la lumière. Nous devons ramener M. Grimes et revenir. La réunion devrait être terminée d'ici là."

Alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher, Rick donna un petit coup de coude à Beth. "Tu peux m'appeler Rick, M. Grimes, c'était mon père." Pour la première fois, un sourire sincère éclaira son visage. Il interpella Noah, "toi aussi. Tu m'as accompagné toute la journée, je peux au moins te laisser m'appeler par mon prénom."

Noah marmonna des remerciements, et le reste du chemin se passa en silence. Ils mirent peu de temps à atteindre la pension de famille, mais Rick ne s'en aperçut pas tant il était occupé à observer les bâtiments qui flanquaient la rue. Certains d'entre eux ressemblaient à des devantures de magasin, d'autres à de petites maisons. Il était impatient de reparler à Daryl et Herschel pour savoir ce qu'était cet endroit et pourquoi il était là. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, presque sûr qu'ils seraient autorisés à rester, même s'il lui semblait qu'il y avait encore un risque qu'on leur demande de partir. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas comme Alexandria, essayant de faire leurs preuves face à des gens qui pensaient déjà du mal d'eux parce qu'ils étaient sales, fatigués et affamés. Beth le fit sortir de ses pensées en l'appelant.

"Rick, on y est. Noah et moi devons partir avant qu'on nous voie. Papa veut qu'on vienne en famille pour faire cette réunion tous ensemble, qu'on en finisse."

Rick hocha la tête et embrassa Beth. "Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Je ne dirai à personne que j'ai vu les Greene, mais Daryl m'a dit de dire à tout le monde qu'il est là. De cette façon, ils sauront que cet endroit est sûr. Fais attention en repartant, je te verrai tout à l'heure."

Rick se retourna et monta les marches du porche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il entra et suivit les voix vers le salon. Michonne le vit dès qu'il entra et sauta de son siège pour le rejoindre à la porte.

"Alors ? On peut rester ?"

Rick haussa les épaules et lui prit le bras, empêchant Michonne de protester.

"Il faut attendre", dit-il. "Ils m'ont renvoyé ici pour qu'ils puissent en parler ensemble. Mais on m'a donné l'impression qu'on pourrait rester." Il fixa le groupe alors qu'ils étaient tous assis, se mordant la langue, dans un effort pour NE PAS parler. "Nous connaissons un membre du conseil et il est prêt à parler en notre nom."

La voix d'Abraham noya toutes les questions qui s'élevèrent. "Eh bien, c'est quand même quelque chose, non ? Juste pour que tu saches, Rosita et moi resterons parce que ma tante Dottie dirige cet pension." Le rouquin désigna Rick du menton : "Qui connais-tu ici ?"

Rick regarda Andrea, Carl et Maggie, puis se retourna et fixa Michonne. "Daryl Dixon."

"Quoi ? Daryl est vivant ?" demandèrent Andrea et Carl pratiquement en même temps.

Maggie leva les yeux au ciel. "Je vous avais dit que c'était pas quelqu'un de bien et qu'il nous avait abandonnés à la ferme. Il n'a jamais aimé personne, et il est parti à la première occasion."

Rick regarda sévèrement Maggie. "Je ne crois pas, Maggie. Tout d'abord, Daryl nous aimait beaucoup, sinon il n'aurait jamais fait en sorte que nous ayons quelque chose à manger. Et il n'aurait jamais laissé ta sœur l'accompagner à la chasse. Et Daryl ne se serait pas enfui. Il nous aurait juste dit qu'il en avait marre, puis il serait parti."

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par des hochements de tête et des murmures d'approbation. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, Rick tourna son attention vers le reste du groupe.

"En fait, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Daryl aujourd'hui. On a parlé de la nuit où la ferme est tombée. Il ne nous a pas quittés intentionnellement cette nuit-là. Nous avons été séparés à cause de ce groupe d'hommes que Shane avait amené à la ferme. Daryl en a tué plusieurs, et le temps qu'il puisse s'enfuir, NOUS l'avions déjà laissé derrière nous." Rick fit le tour de la pièce du regard. "S'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que Daryl Dixon est un homme bien. On peut lui faire confiance. C'est l'un des membres du conseil ici, et il s'est porté garant pour nous."

Maggie souffla dédaigneusement et baissa la tête, et Rick leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu sais, Glenn n'a jamais su garder un secret", s'interrogea Rick, presque pour lui-même "Mais il n'a jamais parlé de cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'on devrait avoir une bonne discussion sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là."

Un léger halètement fut le seul indice que Maggie écoutait. Rick la fixa encore une minute, puis se tourna vers le reste du groupe. "Le conseil devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour nous dire ce qu'il va se passer. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu, cet endroit est génial. Que tout le monde se conduise bien. Ne foutez pas tout en l'air."

Sur ce, Rick suivit Michonne jusqu'à sa chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle le dévisagea un moment, puis demanda. "C'est le type dont tu m'as parlé ?"

Rick hocha la tête. "Oui, pendant un moment, il a été notre bouée de sauvetage, il chassait, pêchait, faisait tout ce qui devait être fait. C'était une tête brûlée, mais un homme bien. Même quand il était furieux, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui plus que sur Shane. Je pense que Shane le savait aussi. J'aurais dû écouter Daryl à propos des montagnes et de mon ancien meilleur ami."

Michonne posa sa main sur la jambe de Rick, juste au-dessus du genou et la serra légèrement. "Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour ces gens. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour des choses que tu ne contrôles pas."

"Dans ma tête, je sais que tu as raison, Michonne, mais plus d'une fois, Daryl m'a parlé de venir ici. Même à la carrière, quand nous pensions être en sécurité, il m'a dit que nous devions aller à la montagne. On aurait pu vivre ici. Pas de gouverneur, pas de Terminus, pas de Negan."

"Et pas de moi", chuchota Michonne.

Rick mit la tête dans ses mains et enfonça ses doigts dans son visage. "Je sais que tu as raison. Nous n'avons pas seulement perdu des choses, nous avons aussi gagné beaucoup de bien. Mais ce qui me pèse la nuit, c'est que je l'ai ignoré parce que je me croyais plus intelligent que ce plouc des bois. Je croyais connaître toutes les réponses. Et pendant tout ce temps, il était ici, et il a une famille, et une belle vie."

Carl interrompit les réflexions de son père. "Alors, qu'as-tu mangé avec Daryl ? Je parie que ce n'était pas aussi bon que notre dîner."

Andrea se joignit à lui en riant. "L'écureuil frit est-il bon ?"

Rick rit avec eux. "Hé, personne ne s'est jamais plaint de manger de l'écureuil avant ! Et qu'est-ce que vous avez eu de si merveilleux ? demanda-t-il.

"Des spaghetti, du pain et du beurre et une vraie salade !" Ça venait de tous les coins de la pièce.

Rick sourit. "Hmmm, je suppose que vous avez bien mangé. Mon repas était très bon...La femme de Daryl..."

"Woah! Daryl est marié? Qui serait assez folle pour vouloir sortir avec lui ?" se moqua Maggie depuis son siège. "Ca doit être une autre femme des bois pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui."

"Je ne sais pas, Maggie, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était plutôt sexy. Quand il fermait sa gueule et qu'il se lavait." Andrea réfléchit puis ricana. "Il a peut-être besoin de changer d'air, je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Rick étouffa un rire et roula des yeux en voyant ces deux prétentieuses. "Ouais, je crois que ça n'arrivera pas, Andrea. Daryl ne ferait jamais ça, surtout pas à cette femme. Tu parles d'un amour, et d'une beauté absolue. Et bon sang, elle sait cuisiner. Elle a fait du poulet frit, et il y avait de la purée de pommes de terre et de la sauce, des haricots verts et de la crème de maïs, et le meilleur pain et le meilleur beurre que j'aie jamais goûtés !"

"Et la tarte aux pommes chaude... Avec de la vraie crème fouettée." Rick rouvrit les yeux pour voir tout le monde le fixer. "Quoi ?"

"Je pense que la seule autre personne dans cette pièce qui a vu ce regard sur ton visage, c'est Michonne !" Abraham explosa de rire. "Ça a dû être un sacré bon repas !"

Rick passa par cinq nuances de rouge, mais prit bien la plaisanterie. "Oui, je dois admettre que j'étais pas loin de l'extase en voyant le sel, le poivre et le thé froid et sucré."

Abraham hocha la tête. "Nous aussi."

Avant que quoi que se soit puisse être rajouté, des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le porche d'entrée et on sonna à la porte. Rick courut vers le couloir, suivi de tous les autres. Il franchit la porte et entra dans le hall quand Dottie l'arrêta. Elle se tenait devant la porte et ordonna à tout le monde de retourner s'asseoir. Elle menaca le groupe de les priver de dessert, avant de les ramener au salon.

"C'est ma pension, j'ouvre la porte et je m'occupe des invités. Je comprends que vous attendiez les nouvelles, mais il n'y a pas assez de place pour tout le monde dans le hall d'entrée. Dès que vous serez tous installés, je servirai le dessert et le café." Dottie se précipita dans le hall, écartant Rick, qui n'avait pas bougé, pour ouvrir la porte une fois de plus.

Daryl entra le premier et serra la main de Rick qui le présenta à Michonne qui était restée dans le hall. Il salua d'un signe de tête la compagne de Rick, avant d'adresser à Rick un regard interrogateur.

Hershel le suivait de près, hochant la tête et souriant à Rick.

"Le conseil a décidé à l'unanimité de vous laisser une chance de faire partie de notre communauté. Dans les prochains jours, nous vous présenterons à tout le monde, nous vous montrerons la Crique, et vous pourrez vous trouver un travail et un endroit où vivre."

Avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, Rick étouffa un sanglot qui attira le reste du groupe qui essaya de nouveau d'entrer dans le hall. Dottie les repoussa dans le salon en les menaçant de ne pas avoir de dessert, mais pas avant que Maggie ne reconnaisse la voix de son père. "Papa ? Papa, c'est vraiment toi ?"


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous,

Voici donc le quatrième chapitre. Un grand merci pour ta review, grimm-jen. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Et pour répondre à ta question, euh... non, en fait, je te laisse le découvrir dans les futurs chapitres.

A la semaine prochaine :)

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Après avoir quitté Rick devant la pension de famille, Beth et Noah se dépêchèrent de retourner à la réunion à travers la nuit qui s'approfondissait. Sachant que bientôt, ils se retrouveraient face à face avec des gens qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis des années, en particulier sa sœur, rendait Beth nerveuse, et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la présence solide de Daryl pour se sentir en sécurité. Depuis que Rick Grimes était entré dans sa salle à manger cet après-midi-là, le ventre de Beth se tordait de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'elle avait laissé ces gens se glisser dans ses pensées. Les souvenirs lui donnaient encore des cauchemars quand Daryl n'était pas à la maison, et maintenant elle allait les voir en chair et en os. Beth prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de combattre l'anxiété qui commençait à se répandre sous sa peau et dans son esprit. Noah l'entendit et sentit qu'elle serrait ses doigts plus fort. Il savait qu'elle avait un problème, alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il saisit sa main plus fermement et se mit à courir. Beth fit un léger signe de tête à Noah, reconnaissante que son ami ait compris qu'elle était en difficulté.

Il lui serra la main et chuchota : "Je te ramènerai saine et sauve à M. Dixon. Il ne faut pas que je me loupe, quelque soit le boulot qu'il me donne. Je dois y arriver pour aller à notre prochaine partie de chasse !"

Son sourire idiot était contagieux, et Beth s'aperçut que ses soucis s'étaient envolés, du moins, en partie. Elle cogna légèrement l'épaule de Noah, et ils accélérèrent, espérant entendre la fin de la réunion.

Cependant, quand Beth et Noah arrivèrent à l'église, la réunion était déjà terminée et il ne restait quasiment plus personne. Beth était un peu déçue d'avoir manqué le vote, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'un mot de son mari et de son père avait assuré un vote positif. Au moins, ils semblaient d'accord pour que Rick et les autres restent dans la Crique.

Noah lâcha la main de Beth lorsque Daryl s'écarta du groupe avec lequel il parlait pour la rejoindre. "Je l'ai ramenée saine et sauve, M. Dixon."

Daryl hocha la tête et tendit un petit bout de papier à Noah. Beth leva les yeux vers lui, perplexe, et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. "Ils peuvent rester." chuchota-t-il. "Y'a jamais vraiment eu de doute." Daryl regarda Beth dans les yeux. "Quelque chose va pas, Li'l B ? Ça va aller pour toi ?"

Beth hocha la tête et sourit tristement. "C'est juste que je ne sais pas si ça va être un moment heureux. Ça le sera pour papa, et aussi pour Carol, et même pour toi. Ces gens étaient tes amis avant que tu me rencontres." Elle soupira. "Je suis vraiment contente que ma sœur aille bien... qu'elle soit en vie, mais je n'ai pas oublié que c'est à cause d'elle que j'aie été séparée des autres. Et pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là." Elle inclina la tête et prit une grande in&spiration, "Sans toi, je serais aussi morte qu'elle le croit, ou pire. Papa et Carol aussi, très probablement."

Daryl haussa les épaules. "C'était à moi d'm'occuper d'toi, Gamine. J'vous ai promis, à toi et à Hershel, et j'ne romps pas mes promesses, pas si j'peux l'éviter."

"Je sais, mais c'est toujours important pour moi que tu sois venu me chercher. Tu aurais pu partir, personne ne l'aurait su ou ne t'aurait blâmé. Cette nuit-là a été un cauchemar horrible. Et puis ces hommes allaient..." Beth trembla et se serra un peu plus dans l'étreinte de son mari.

"J'aurais jamais pu partir. J'me serrais détesté, Beth. Et j'crois qu'tu sais, qu'je m'en voudrais si quelque chose t'était arrivé." chuchota Daryl, resserrant son emprise sur sa femme. "Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini et bien fini. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Je t'ai protégée cette nuit-là, je te protégerai toujours."

"Je sais, Daryl, et je t'aime pour ça. Mais comment vas-tu me protéger de Maggie ? C'est ma sœur, et je ne sais pas si je peux l'accueillir dans ma vie comme ça. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment. Et si elle est toujours comme à la ferme, ou pire, et si elle pense que tout va bien ?"

Daryl soupira fortement. "J'sais pas Li'l B, mais tu n'dois pas t'laisser abattre. J'ai failli t'perdre une fois, et je n'veux pas revivre ça." Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, puis la regarda dans les yeux. "Je te protégerai comme je l'ai fait à la ferme et tout au long d'la route jusqu'ici. Ne t'laisse pas abattre. Tu dois être forte comme j'sais que tu l'es."

Beth hocha lentement la tête et Daryl pencha la sienne pour poser la jour contre celle de sa femme. Tandis qu'elle se détendait dans son étreinte, il allait rajouter quelque chose quand leur conversation chuchotée fut interrompue par Hershel, Carol et les membres du conseil qui étaient impatients de rencontrer les nouveaux venus. En fin de compte, le groupe se composait d'environ une douzaine de personnes, et tout le monde était prêt à se rendre à l'Hôtel, puis à rentrer chez à la maison. Après avoir demandé si tout le monde était prêt, Hershel ferma l'église et ouvrit la voie vers la pension de famille de Dottie. Il y eut peu de conversations pendant que le petit groupe remontait Main Street jusqu'au bout où se trouvait le manoir victorien. Les six conseillers municipaux et le maire conduisirent leurs familles sous le porche, et Daryl frappa à la porte. Après quelques minutes, et ce qui ressemblait à une diatribe assourdie de Dottie, la porte s'ouvrit. Presque aussitôt, Rick fut à la porte ayant besoin d'une réponse. Daryl tendit la main et Rick poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Entrez," accueillit Dottie derrière Rick, dont elle regardait fixement l'arrière de la tête. Elle était sur le point de le gifler pour avoir perturbé sa façon de faire les choses. Mais elle colla un doux sourire sur son visage et poussa Rick sur le côté pour que le reste de ses invités puissent entrer par le porche. Rick se déplaça mais ne lâcha pas la main de Daryl.

"Pouvons-nous... "

Daryl ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais Hershel n'hésita pas, hochant la tête et Rick s'effondra. Ses sanglots étouffés attirèrent l'attention de certains membres de son groupe, qui entrèrent dans le hall. Dottie repoussa ses invités dans le grand salon malgré leurs protestations.

"Il n'y a pas assez de place dans mon hall pour que vous puissiez tous rester là, bande de curieux ", dit-elle à ceux qui se pressaient vers l'entrée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses visiteurs. "Le dessert et le café sont dans la salle à manger. Si tout le monde veut bien s'asseoir dans le salon, je vais l'apporter. Comme ça, vous pourrez faire connaissance ou vous retrouver, selon le cas."

"Merci, Dottie." Hershel sourit à leur hôtesse. "Je suis sûr que ça sera très bien, vu les circonstances."

Avant que quiconque puisse bouger, il y eut un cri à la porte du salon. "Papa ? Papa, c'est toi ?"

Maggie arriva en courant dans le hall fonçant directement sur Hershel et le renversant presque. "Attention, Maggie, je suis encore en train de m'habituer à cette nouvelle jambe."

Maggie ne répondit pas, ignorant la référence d'Hershel à sa jambe, et elle ne fit pas non plus attention à Beth qui se tenait juste derrière son père. Elle restait plantée là, fixant l'homme qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir, inconsciente de tout le monde et de tout le reste.

"Je pensais que tu étais mort, tu as foncé vers la maison et tu ne m'as pas écoutée quand je t'ai crié de venir avec Glenn et moi ", s'exclama Maggie avant de fondre en larmes. "Tu as arraché ma main de ton bras pour pouvoir poursuivre Beth. Je t'ai supplié de rester avec moi, et tu ne l'as pas fait ! Tu m'as quittée pour elle, tu as d'abord été mon père !" Elle s'arrêta de crier et se mit à sangloter plus fort, secouant la tête, incrédule, avant de saisir son père aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, et pour garder son équilibre déjà précaire, Hershel finit par reculer, la tenant à bout de bras.

"Maggie, arrête. Tu es hystérique."

Il la secoua un peu, et Maggie se mit à balbutier qu'elle était désolée encore et encore. Soudain, elle s'effondra et seule la réaction rapide de Rick et Daryl empêchèrent Hershel et Maggie de tomber. Rick se pencha et prit Maggie plus fermement dans ses bras, se tourna vers Dottie et lui demanda où l'emmener.

Dottie conduisit Rick à la chambre de Maggie. Enid et Carol les suivirent, et pendant que la jeune fille allait voir le bébé encore endormi, Carol et Dottie installèrent Maggie dans son lit. Rick regarda un long moment les mouvements familiers de Carol en train de border quelqu'un dans son lit, puis il s'excusa auprès d'elle.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Carol. J'ai honte de dire que quand on s'est tous retrouvés sur l'autoroute, on a tout simplement pensé être les seuls à avoir réussi à sortir de la ferme. On a attendu jusqu'à l'aube, puis on est partis à cause d'une horde qui arrivait sur la route. Et honnêtement, on avait désespérément besoin de trouver un endroit sûr pour nous reposer. On était tous tellement fatigués et vaincus. On n'y est jamais retourné pour vérifier si quelqu'un d'autre était passé."

Carol inspira profondément puis expira lentement. "Pendant longtemps, nous avons tous été blessés et amers. Mais nous sommes devenus plus forts, et après tout ce que nous avons traversé, nous sommes arrivés ici et nous vivons, nous ne survivons pas."

Rick hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. "Vivre est un euphémisme." Il agita son bras autour de lui. "On s'en est bien sortis à certains endroits, on avait des panneaux solaires à Alexandria. De l'eau chaude, de la lumière, des cuisinières électriques. Tout ce que tu pourrais souhaiter, on l'avait. Et tout a disparu en un clin d'œil. On s'est trompés en pensant être en sécurité. On a laissé les gens de là-bas nous convaincre que les choses allaient bien. Que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant." Rick fixa Carol. "Nous aurions fait tellement mieux si Daryl avait été là pour chasser et pister pour nous. Il y avait aussi des enfants là-bas. Tu aurais pu apprécier d'être avec eux."

Une fois lancé, Rick n'arrêtait pas de parler. "On avait commencé quelques cultures, mais ça aurait été bien d'avoir l'aide de Hershel. Et Beth, elle aurait pu faire... Je ne sais pas... Mais Carl avait des amis et est allé à l'école... "Il continua. "Peut-être qu'on aurait même pas eu besoin d'aller en Virginie, qu'on n'aurait pas perdu la prison si..." Rick s'est arrêté, jetant un coup d'œil à Carol quand elle soupira, exaspérée.

Secouant tristement la tête, Carol arrêta les réflexions de Rick. "Rick, vous êtes tous les bienvenus ici, mais sachez que Walela est NOTRE maison. Nous avons travaillé dur pour ce que nous avons, et nous ne serons plus jamais comme dans vos souvenirs. Vous savez pour Beth et Daryl, mais tu ne sais pas qu'Hershel est mon mari. J'ai vu la tête de Maggie quand elle a vu son père, et j'ai aussi vu celle de Beth quand Maggie ne l'a pas remarquée. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'elle ou l'un d'entre vous leur fasse du mal. N'essayez pas de nous faire culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été avec vous. Ce n'est pas juste. Daryl a sa place ici qu'il a construite en partant de zéro, ne détruisez pas tout ça. Et vous devez vous rappeler que Beth est une jeune femme, plus âgée que Carl, et qu'elle n'a pas besoin qu'on la traite comme une enfant. Elle est mariée et se débrouillé seule depuis longtemps."

"Je comprends, je te le jure. Nous ne cherchons pas à prendre le relais, ni même à ignorer vos positions, donnez-nous juste une chance de réapprendre à vous connaître." Rick écarquilla les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait certainement dépassé les limites. "Je pense qu'on a des choses à se raconter !"

Carol rit doucement et se dirigea vers Enid qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Allez tous en bas. Maggie a l'air épuisée, et elle ne se réveillera pas de sitôt. Je resterai ici au cas où elle ou le bébé se réveilleraient, et Dottie peut venir de temps en temps et vous tenir au courant."

Rick hocha la tête et fit signe à Enid de le précéder. "Merci, Carol."

"De rien, Rick, souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit. Je vous surveillerai."

Rick regarda pensivement Carol, analysant sa déclaration, puis il hocha la tête et suivit Enid hors de la pièce.

Ils retournèrent au salon et purent entendre les voix avant même d'être à mi-chemin dans l'escalier. Se regardant avec inquiétude, ils se précipitèrent vers la porte du salon sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. Heureusement, ce n'était pas une dispute, tout le monde essayait simplement de parler en même temps. Ayant remarqué le retour de Rick, Daryl émit un sifflement strident qui surprit tout le monde.

"Merci, mec. Tout ce bruit nous a fait croire qu'on allait se retrouver en plein bain de sang." Rick sourit et se tourna vers Hershel. "Maggie va bien, elle dort profondément et Carol a dit qu'elle resterait avec elle jusqu'à son réveil."

"Merci, Rick, j'apprécie que tu t'occupes d'elle."

Avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse dire autre chose, Dottie revint de la salle à manger. Elle portait un grand plateau. Beth était juste derrière elle avec son propre plateau. Elles les placèrent sur une grande table qui se trouvait entre les deux fenêtres de la pièce. Beth tapota le bras de Dottie et s'installa sur la causeuse, se faufilant entre son père et son mari. Dottie sourit, puis se tourna vers tous ceux qui se pressaient dans le salon.

"Servez-vous," dit Dottie. "Il y a un quatre-quart et une tourte chaude aux mûres. Il y a aussi un plat de crème fouettée et un de sauce au chocolat. J'espère que ça sera bon, c'est la première fois que j'en fais." Elle se déplaça vers le plateau chargé de tasses. "Il y a du café, de la crème et du sucre si quelqu'un veut s'en occuper."

Les réactions du groupe de Rick face au dessert et au café auraient pu être drôles si cela n'avait pas été aussi triste. Les autres avaient l'habitude de prendre du café ou des sucreries de temps en temps, mais il était évident que ça n'était pas le cas des nouveaux venus. Quand Jésus et Aaron commencèrent à demander d'où venaient toutes ces choses, Hershel leva la main et demanda un moment pour parler.

"Je sais que ça a été un choc pour vous tous aujourd'hui. Apprenons juste à nous connaître pour l'instant. Demain, nous vous ferons visiter les lieux et vous pourrez voir notre village. Nous vous présenteront également aux autres. On vous laissera vous reposer quelques jours, après vous pourrez décider ce que vous voulez faire."

Il y eut des murmures d'assentiment et des remerciements et l'atmosphère dans la salle s'allégea considérablement. Après que chacun ait choisi son dessert et préparé son café à son goût, ils s'assirent autour du salon, des chaises de salle à manger ayant été apportées pour avoir des places supplémentaires. C'était calme. On n'entendait que le bruit des fourchettes et les murmures entre les bouchées de dessert et les gorgées de café. Finalement, Rosita en eut assez du silence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Abe qui haussa les épaules et prit une autre bouchée de gâteau.

"Alors, vous êtes le père de Maggie ?" demanda-t-elle à Hershel.

"Oui." répondit-il. Il ouvrait la bouche pour en dire plus quand Andrea l'interrompit.

"Et donc, comment êtes-vous sortis de la ferme ? On t'a vu te faire tirer dessus, Carol était avec moi jusqu'à ce que la horde nous encercle. Elle et moi avons été séparées, et Maggie a dit que Beth avait été tuée. On s'est tous dit que Daryl était parti."

Rick ronchonna. "Non, nous ne pensions pas TOUS que Daryl était parti. Et je ne tolérerai aucune mauvaise langue, c'est compris ? Maggie est la seule à avoir un problème avec Daryl. Les autres l'apprécient ou ne le connaissent pas."

Beth avait pâli en entendant Andrea raconter que Maggie leur avait dit qu'elle était morte. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ce serait douloureux, même si elle savait que sa sœur avait probablement raconté cette histoire. Daryl mit son bras autour d'elle, la serrant doucement contre lui.

"Ça va ? Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? Tu peux toujours rev'nir demain."

Hershel regarda Beth attentivement, prenant la vaisselle qu'elle et Daryl tenaient et la plaçant sur la petite table à côté d'eux. "Tu as l'air vidée, Bethy. Daryl et toi pouvez rentrer chez vous si vous préférez."

"Non, je vais bien. J'ai été choquée d'apprendre que Maggie a dit à tout le monde que j'étais morte. Je le savais, mais j'ai quand même été prise au dépourvu en l'entendant, c'est tout." Elle s'appuya sur la poitrine de Daryl acceptant le soutien qu'il lui offrait. "Je vais bien."

Hershel hocha la tête et tapota la jambe de sa fille avant de se retourner vers l'ensemble du groupe. Daryl embrassa le haut de sa tête et s'installa avec elle dans les coussins de velours de la causeuse. Andrea les regardait tous les deux pendant qu'ils se mettaient à l'aise, puis c'est comme si la lumière s'était faite d'un coup.

"Bon Dieu ! C'est avec Beth que tu es marié ?" a-t-elle presque hurlé. "Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour elle, Daryl ? Comment diable avez-vous fini ensemble ? Ou c'est ce que tu faisais quand tu disparaissais à la ferme les deux dernières semaines ?"

L'ancien Daryl se serait hérissé face à l'accusation d'Andrea, puis il serait devenu violent dans le but de faire mal, vraiment mal. Ce Daryl se hérissa aussi, mais fut capable de contrôler la colère qui faisait bouillir son sang. Beth pouvait sentir la tension de son mari alors qu'il fixait Andrea et son visage ricanant. Elle posa la main sur la jambe de Daryl et caressa doucement son genou pour le calmer. Après que Daryl se soit détendu, elle prit la parole.

"Tu ne nous connais pas Daryl et moi, tu ne nous a jamais connus. Tes opinions sur nous ne veulent plus rien dire. Et en effet, Daryl EST mon mari, et c'est certainement pas tes affaires."

Andrea commença à se redresser quand Michonne parla. "Beth ? Est-ce que c'est ça ?"

Beth acquiesça et Michonne continua, déterminée à éviter ce qui promettait d'être une vilaine dispute. "Je suis Michonne, tu connais Rick, Carl et Andrea, et voici Rosita, Abraham, Aaron, Jésus, Enid, Gabriel et Morgan." Chacun dit bonjour à l'annonce de son prénom.

Beth sourit et fit ses propres présentations. "Voici mon père, Hershel, Carol est sa femme, et voici Daryl, mon mari. Les autres membres du conseil sont George, James, Martha, Grace et Elyse. Noah est le fils de James, Martha et Elyse sont sœurs, et voici leurs maris Mark et David."

D'autres salutations résonnèrent, et cette fois, c'est Rick qui s'exprima. "Alors, comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Vous êtes ici depuis la ferme ? Et je suis désolé Daryl, mais je suis sûr que tout le monde veut savoir comment tu as fini marié à Beth."

Hershel répondit rapidement avant même que Daryl ne soit offensé par ce commentaire abrupt. Il savait alors qu'il y aurait de plus en plus de difficultés avant que leur ancien groupe ne soit à l'aise à Walela, si jamais ils y arrivaient.

"Je devrais peut-être raconter cette partie de l'histoire. Et juste pour donner un contexte à ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas, je ferais mieux de commencer par le jour où Daryl est venu me parler. Vous savez, environ une semaine après l'incident de la grange avec Shane. C'est ce jour-là que les choses ont vraiment commencé à bouger. Beth et moi serions sûrement morts si Daryl n'était pas venu me voir ce jour-là." Il sourit à son gendre. "Tu étais aussi nerveux que Nelly face à un serpent à sonnettes ! Mais tu savais exactement comment rendre fou un vieil homme."

Les quelques membres du groupe qui étaient chez les Greene se moquèrent de la comparaison, se souvenant de Daryl et de son expérience avec le cheval de Hershel. Puis Hershel commença à parler de cette période très tendue, et le passé revint d'un coup.


	5. Chapitre 5

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

C'était une autre journée à la ferme Greene, le soleil était bien parti pour en faire un jour triste. Cela faisait une semaine que Shane avait ouvert la grange, et les choses s'étaient finalement arrangées entre Hershel et sa famille, et Rick et son groupe. Cela avait été très tendu à plusieurs reprises, car Shane débordait encore de colère et Rick était sur une corde raide pour tenter de maintenir la paix entre les deux groupes. Hershel s'était replié sur lui-même pendant un certain temps et avait essayé de contenir les membres de son groupe autant qu'il le pouvait, méprisant tout contact entre les groupes. C'était un peu délicat parce que même si la ferme était étendue, la surface habitable réelle n'était pas très grande.

Pour une fois cependant, c'était calme, en dehors des bruits typiques d'une ferme. Les poules se disputaient le peu de maïs que Beth et Carl avaient jeté avant d'aller à la recherche des œufs qu'elles avaient pondus. Maggie et Glenn avaient commencé à s'occuper des chevaux et d'une vache solitaire, avant d'aller au ravitaillement, même si on n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Tous les autres s'en tenaient aux tâches quotidiennes qu'ils avaient choisies ou qui leur avaient été assignées, quoique beaucoup plus discrètement qu'auparavant. Même Daryl s'était mis à chasser plus souvent, pas nécessairement pour se nourrir, mais juste pour échapper à toute la tension qui régnait dans les lieux. Les choses qu'il avait observées entre la ferme et le camp du groupe l'avaient ramené à des souvenirs qui lui avaient donné la chair de poule et lui avaient serré le ventre. Il ne dormait déjà pas assez, et maintenant sa petite voix - celle qui n'était décidément PAS Merle – n'arrêtait pas de le harceler pour qu'il se décide enfin à agir. Secouant la tête, il se releva et quitta l'orée du bois vers le pâturage.

Hershel leva les yeux de la clôture qu'il aidait à clouer, et s'essuya le front avec le bandana qu'il avait retiré de sa poche. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et il mit sa main en visière alors qu'il fixait la clôture en direction des bois. Au début, il remarqua que quelqu'un était sorti de l'abri des arbres et s'était arrêté à une courte distance de là. Réalisant enfin qui c'était, il regarda Daryl se tenir debout, tirant nerveusement sur la sangle de son arbalète, l'air presque malade, mais déterminé. Prenant pitié de l'homme, Hershel dit à son assistant, Jimmy, de faire une pause, et se dirigea vers Daryl.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Daryl ?"

Daryl haussa légèrement les épaules. "Je dois vous parler une minute. "A propos d'votre fille."

Hershel fronça les sourcils, perplexe devant la déclaration de Daryl. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Maggie ?"

Ce fut au tour de Daryl de froncer les sourcils, et il ricana doucement. "Maggie ? Non, pas elle. L'autre, Beth."

La déclaration de Daryl fit se hérisser Hershel. Il grogna à l'homme : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma fille ? Si tu l'as touchée..."

La nervosité qui s'était emparée de Daryl lorsqu'il avait décidé de parler à Hershel au sujet de Beth se transforma rapidement en une colère féroce. "De quoi vous m'accusez, vieil homme ? J'ai pas touché la fille, mais ça n'veut pas dire que j'ai pas vu c'qui s'passe."

Hershel recula devant le venin dans la voix par ailleurs calme de Daryl. "De quoi tu parles ? Bethy est en sécurité tant que ceux de ton groupe restent loin d'elle."

Daryl souffla. "Ouais ? Eh bien, vous d'vriez p't-être dire à sa sœur d'arrêter d'lui crier d'ssus et d'la culpabiliser pour c'qui s'est passé à la grange. C'est pas sa faute si vous avez empêché sa mère et son frère d'reposer en paix, puis si vous lui avez menti à ce sujet. C'est pas sa faute si la chose qui était sa mère a essayé d'la tuer. Et la traiter comme si elle avait tort d'être en colère ou triste à cause d'ça, c'est des conneries. La gamine a dit qu'elle voulait en finir, j'ai entendu Lori et Andrea en parler, et elle y arrivera, si ça continue, et vous êtes tous trop aveugles pour l'voir. Demandez à Maggie. Elle le sait, parce que c'est elle qui a d'mandé à Lori de la surveiller."

Hershel secoua la tête face à cette accusation, essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il entendait. Daryl vit l'ouverture, et continua à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

"Entre Maggie qui lui hurle dessus et la traite de lâche, et Patricia qui la frappe, j'suis surpris qu'elle l'ait pas encore fait. Maintenant que j'sais c'qui s'passe, que j'l'ai vu d'mes propres yeux, j'ne la laisserai pas faire." Daryl prit une grande respiration et secoua la tête. "J'emmènerai Beth chasser avec moi à partir de demain. J'vais lui apprendre comment suivre une piste et c'qu'il faut faire quand on attrape quelque chose. J'vais lui apprendre un peu comment survivre à cet enfer. Elle a besoin d'une raison pour s'lever l'matin, et personne n'lui en donne. J'vous dis ça parce que j'vous suis redevable d'm'avoir rafistolé l'cul quand j'cherchais Sophia. J'vous d'mande pas la permission, et j'vous en parlerai plus."

Ayant fini sa tirade, Daryl ajusta son arbalète sur son épaule et commença à s'éloigner sans donner à l'agriculteur une chance de répondre. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop, Hershel demanda d'une voix bizarre : "Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Pourquoi dis-tu que Patricia frappe ma Bethy ? C'était une amie de ma femme, elle m'a aidé dans mon cabinet vétérinaire. Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à ma famille. Surtout pas à l'enfant d'Annette."

Daryl se raidit mais ne se retourna pas. Hershel était sûr qu'il allait s'en aller, mais Daryl répondit à contrecœur. "Si vous avez rien vu, j'peux rien vous dire. Vos n'le croiriez jamais si vous n'le voyez pas vous-même. Ouvrez les yeux avant qu'il n'soit trop tard."

Comme Daryl s'y attendait, Hershel ne dit rien. Il savait bien qu'il ne le croirait pas s'il venait comme ça et se mettait à accuser les gens de ce genre de conneries. Remontant un peu plus son arbalète sur son épaule, Daryl se moqua de lui-même et s'éloigna à travers le pâturage en direction de sa tente. Demain arriverait assez vite pour faire savoir à Beth ce qu'ils allaient faire - quand il se pointerait sous le porche et lui dirait de mettre ses bottes pour qu'ils puissent aller chasser. Il ne doutait pas qu'il y aurait des menaces et des cris lorsqu'il se présenterait à la ferme, mais il était presque sûr que Hershel y mettrait un terme très rapidement. L'homme aimait sa famille, et maintenant il allait observer les choses de plus près, qu'il croie Daryl ou pas. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait suffisant pour empêcher ses tripes de se contracter chaque fois qu'il voyait ou entendait Beth avec Maggie ou Patricia.

Longeant le petit camp entourant le camping-car de Dale, Daryl se rendit à sa tente sans que personne ne le dérange. Il était trop perdu dans sa tête pour s'inquiéter des autres en ce moment, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était son refuge solitaire dans le petit bosquet d'arbres. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était probablement le meilleur espace de vie qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis toujours. Certains des endroits où il avait suivi son frère n'étaient pas mieux que la cabane où il avait été forcé de vivre après que sa mère soit morte brûlée-vive. Il s'ébroua et repoussa ces souvenirs, puis il vérifia sa moto avant d'aller dans l'espace qu'il avait revendiqué comme étant le sien. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair du rabat en nylon et entra dans la chaleur étouffante de la tente. Il avait commencé à fermer la tente hermétiquement lorsqu'il partait chasser ou allait aider Rick après avoir surpris Carl en train de fouiller dans ses affaires, essayant de rendre l'arme qu'il avait prise. Cela l'avait plutôt énervé qu'il se le soit permis et il avait pris l'habitude de ranger tout ce qui était dans les sacoches de sa moto dans sa tente. Certes, il n'y avait pas de serrure, mais il espérait que les gens remarqueraient si le gosse faisait des bêtises dans la tente fermée. Il soupira profondément lorsque la chaleur qui s'était accumulée dans la tente fermée l'enveloppa, et il ouvrit tous les volets des fenêtres pour laisser entrer la brise plus fraîche du soir.

"Maudit gamin !", se dit-il. "J'étoufferais pas dans cette satanée tente s'il avait laissé mes affaires tranquilles."

Daryl déposa soigneusement son arbalète sur le sol à côté de la caisse en bois qu'il avait prise pour en faire une table et se laissa tomber sur son sac de couchage en mettant un bras sur ses yeux. La poussée d'adrénaline due à sa confrontation avec Hershel s'était dissipée rapidement, et cela, ajouté à son incapacité à dormir correctement ces derniers temps, et à la chaleur de la tente, le laissa complètement épuisé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais été aussi fatigué, même avec toutes les courses que son frère leur avait imposées. Et c'était un autre flot de pensées qu'il n'avait aucun désir de traverser : Merle et son interminable dérive et la culpabilité qui le traversait quand il pensait à son frère et au soulagement qu'il avait ressenti parce qu'il était parti. Avec un grand soupir, il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux sous le soleil couchant. Le fait de manquer le souper ne lui ferait pas de mal, ce n'était pas comme si c'était inhabituel, de toute façon, et il allait avoir besoin de tout le repos possible pour le lendemain. Mis à part le moment où il dût se réveiller suffisamment pour s'excuser auprès de Carol pour l'avoir menacée avec un couteau lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le réveiller pour qu'il mange, Daryl dormit très bien, plus profondément que d'habitude. Il dormit toute la nuit, se réveilla avec le soleil, s'habilla et se dirigea vers le feu où Dale préparait le dernier reste du café qu'il avait gardé depuis que tout ça avait commencé. Peu de temps après, Carol se leva elle aussi, et l'odeur du petit déjeuner imprégna l'air frais du matin. Daryl ne parla à personne, et mangea ses œufs le plus vite possible. Quand il eut fini, il déposa son assiette et sa fourchette dans la vaisselle près du feu, remercia Dale et Carol pour le café et le petit déjeuner, et se dirigea vers la ferme et vers la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais été assez bête de faire.

Daryl Dixon, cependant, n'était pas un homme stupide, il était réfléchi et prudent, mais en aucun cas idiot. C'est lui qui avait toujours un plan de secours lorsque les projets de Merle échouaient invariablement. Ils n'auraient pas survécu aussi longtemps sans la capacité troublante de Daryl de comprendre les gens et les situations, puis de les en sortir.

Il savait que son objectif et sa présence à la ferme causeraient du grabuge, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y en ait entre Beth et Maggie. Il était franchement surpris que Beth réponde aussi bien à sa sœur. Daryl pensait que la petite blonde était douce et calme et s'était dit qu'elle serait une ombre silencieuse à qui il pourrait apprendre certaines choses. Il ne savait pas qu'un démon se cachait sous cette queue de cheval et cette tresse, et n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ça. Il quitta la petite blonde des yeux pour appréhender la situation dans son ensemble, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle arrêta de fixer sa sœur pour se tourner vers lui. Daryl se raidit en croyant qu'elle allait l'allumer comme Maggie, et fut stupéfait quand, à la place, elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

"Tu vas vraiment m'apprendre à chasser et à pister ? Je vais t'aider à nourrir les gens ? Je peux utiliser ton arbalète ? Je serai prête dès que j'aurai changé mes chaussures."

Daryl hocha la tête et sourit face à son excitation et à toutes ses questions. Avec un cri perçant qui le fit grimacer, elle se retourna et courut dans l'escalier. Dès qu'elle disparut dans les escaliers, Maggie se tourna vers Daryl et recommença sa diatribe.

"Pour qui tu te prends ? Beth doit rester ici pour se reposer et pour que je puisse la surveiller, elle n'est pas assez forte pour traîner dans les bois avec des gens comme toi !"

Daryl ignora son insinuation et se mit aussi à crier. "Ouais ? Tu crois vraiment qu'c'est mieux pour elle d'rester dans cette maison à t'écouter lui dire qu'elle est faible et lâche ? Tu crois vraiment qu'sa mère a honte d'elle ?"

Maggie tressaillit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père et pinça ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment que Hershel comprit que Daryl n'avait pas exagéré. Il voulait voir comment cela se passerait ce matin parce que les paroles de Daryl avaient pesé sur lui, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que le chasseur avait entièrement raison. Hershel aspira une bouffée d'air quand il comprit que si Daryl avait raison pour Maggie, il avait probablement raison pour Patricia. Pendant que Maggie, perdue, bégayait, essayant de trouver une excuse à ce qu'elle avait dit, Hershel remarqua que Patricia n'était plus dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas bien depuis qu'Otis était mort, et il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point. Mais maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'il y avait un problème, il était déterminé à le régler aussi vite que possible.

"Maggie !" La voix de Hershel surprit la jeune fille. "Va dans mon bureau et attends-moi. Toi et moi, on va avoir une petite conversation. Je t'ai laissé par erreur un rôle qui n'est pas le tien, et ça s'arrête maintenant."

Maggie protesta, mais Hershel la coupa. "Je t'ai dit d'aller dans mon bureau."

Lançant un regard furieux à Daryl, elle le pointa du doigt. "On n'en a pas fini avec ça... "

Daryl jeta un coup d'œil à Hershel qui hocha la tête, puis regarda Maggie dans les yeux. "Si, on a fini. T'es pas sa mère ou son père. M. Greene est le seul à qui je parle quand il s'agit de Beth, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Il sait que Beth sera en sécurité avec moi."

Maggie, n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber, mais son père s'en moquait.

"Ça suffit, Maggie !" gronda Hershel. "Je ne te le répéterai pas, va dans mon bureau et assieds-toi. Ne m'oblige pas à te traiter comme une enfant."

Maggie regarda les deux hommes, se retourna et partit en trombe. Hershel secoua la tête et poussa un profond soupir.

"Je vais chercher Bethy, elle devrait déjà être là. Si tu veux attendre sous le porche, je te l'envoie tout de suite." Il se retourna pour monter les escaliers. "Oh, et Daryl, c'est Hershel. Tant que tu t'occupes de ma fille, tu peux m'appeler Hershel."

N'attendant pas de réponse, le vieil homme monta les escaliers en laissant libre le chasseur de suivre sa suggestion. Daryl se dirigea vers la porte et approcha la main de la poignée pour l'ouvrir quand il entendit un cri et un fracas de là-haut. D'instinct, il épaula son arbalète et fonça dans les escaliers, cherchant la source du bruit. Il trébucha sur Beth qui se tenait la joue où une empreinte de main s'épanouissait. Hershel tenait le bras levé de Patricia, prête à frapper à nouveau. Il y avait un petit guéridon renversé et un vase brisé déversant de l'eau et des fleurs sur le sol. Patricia pleurait et luttait contre Hershel pour frapper Beth à nouveau. Elle criait encore et encore que c'était la faute de Beth, que tout était la faute de Beth, qu'elle aurait dû se suicider ou rester loin de tout le monde.

Beth s'agenouilla près de la porcelaine cassée, la main sur son visage, les larmes glissant le long de ses joues. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" sanglota-t-elle. "Pourquoi tu me détestes ?"

Avant que quoique ce soit puisse être rajouté, Hershel se tourna vers Daryl. "Sors-la d'ici et garde-la en sécurité ; quand tu reviendras, garde-la avec toi jusqu'à ce que je vous rejoigne."

Il s'adressa ensuite à Beth. "Écoute Daryl, reste avec lui jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher." Elle commença à ramasser les éclats de porcelaine. "Je vais nettoyer ça, chérie. Vas-y."

Hershel fit un signe de tête à Daryl, tourna de nouveau son attention vers la femme qui, maintenant, se tenait debout dans le couloir, regardant le mur.

Daryl n'essaya même pas de discuter, il prit le bras de Beth aussi doucement qu'il pouvait, et la conduisit dans les escaliers et sur le porche. "Il est temps de s'ressaisir, gamine. Montre-leur à quel point t'es forte. Ne m'fais pas perdre mon temps, je n'suis pas une baby-sitter."

Les mots brusques de Daryl prirent Beth de court. Elle s'essuya les yeux et tenta de ralentir sa respiration. Quand elle fut calmée, elle hocha la tête et regarda Daryl dans les yeux. "D'accord. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais tu as ma parole que tu ne le regretteras pas. Dis-moi quoi faire et quand le faire. J'ai parfois chassé avec mon frère, Shawn avant tout ça, mais on sortait du maïs grillé et on s'asseyait dans un affût. Je n'ai jamais rien pisté."


	6. Chapitre 6

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le jour où la ferme Greene est tombée commença comme un jour normal, du moins aussi normal qu'un jour peut l'être depuis que les morts se sont relevés. Tout le monde s'était levé avec le soleil, et ceux qui avaient monté la garde pendant la nuit avaient rejoint leur lit. Tout le monde avait un travail à faire, et même avec l'inquiétude sous-jacente qui imprégnait la ferme, ils travaillaient encore ensemble pour faire de cet endroit un foyer pour tous. Les tâches étaient partagées et de nouvelles compétences acquises au fur et à mesure que la ferme s'organisait. Une autre saison s'était écoulée, le temps ne s'était pas arrêté pour ces survivants. Par conséquent, il faisait de plus en plus frais et les occupants de la ferme s'approvisionnaient régulièrement en produits dont ils auraient besoin pour passer l'hiver.

Ce jour-là, Maggie et Glenn terminèrent leurs corvées et se rendirent dans quelques fermes avoisinantes, une habitude qu'ils avaient gardée de ces premiers jours de stress entre les deux groupes. Cette fois, ils prirent le camion de Hershel plutôt que les chevaux, car ils ne cherchaient pas seulement à s'éloigner, mais aussi à fouiller. Ils cherchaient de la nourriture ou des médicaments, mais plus important encore, ils cherchaient des vêtements et des manteaux d'hiver, des couvertures et des sacs de couchage. Pour sa part, Beth se dépêcha de faire ses tâches matinales avec l'aide de Carl, qui était pratiquement guéri. Ils nourrirent et abreuvèrent les poules et ramenèrent les œufs qu'ils avaient ramassés à la cuisine pour les donner à Lori, Carol et Patricia, qui les utiliseraient pour préparer le repas de tout le monde. Après cela, ils rentrèrent le linge que Carol avait mis à sécher dès que le soleil s'était levé. Quand ils en eurent fini avec ça, Carl alla se reposer dans la cuisine où sa mère préparait le déjeuner, et Beth partit à la recherche de Daryl.

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils avaient ouvert la grange et six semaines que Daryl avait pris Beth sous son aile. Elle l'avait impressionné par sa soif d'apprendre et la façon dont elle s'imprégnait de tout ce qu'il disait, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Ses capacités de pistage étaient excellentes, instinctives comme les siennes, bien que beaucoup moins affinées et précises. Elle n'avait pas de mal à suivre le gros gibier, et Daryl avait estimé qu'elle était à peu près aussi bonne que lui au même âge. Elle avait un don naturel pour voir des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'elle voyait, mais elle voyait ce qui n'allait pas, n'était pas à sa place ou simplement différent. Elle soutenait que c'était parce qu'elle aimait faire des puzzles, les plus grands, avec des milliers de petits morceaux et de multiples nuances de couleurs. Daryl n'était pas nécessairement en désaccord avec elle, mais dire qu'elle avait un bon œil était suffisant.

Elle était assez précise avec l'arbalète s'il l'aidait à la soutenir, mais Beth n'était toujours pas capable de bander la corde même si elle essayait plusieurs fois par jour. Daryl lui avait dit qu'il lui trouverait une arbalète plus petite ou même un arc à poulies dès que la ferme serait prête pour l'hiver et qu'il pourrait partir quelques jours. Sa maîtrise du couteau était bonne si elle se battait contre un rôdeur, mais laissait beaucoup à désirer lorsqu'il s'agissait de dépecer un animal. Beth était trop maladroite et après avoir perdu une demi-douzaine d'écureuils et un opossum, Daryl abandonna l'idée de lui apprendre et le fit lui-même. Il était presque certain qu'ils avaient joué à un jeu qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il avait perdu, mais Daryl haussa juste les épaules et nettoya tout ce qu'ils avaient chassé et tué pendant leurs randonnées quotidiennes.

Ce jour-là, quand Beth eut terminé son travail, elle se dirigea vers le bosquet d'arbres où Daryl avait dressé sa tente au lieu de l'attendre sur le porche de la maison. Le temps s'était tellement rafraîchi la nuit et le matin que le petit campement déménageait à la ferme. Presque tout le monde vivrait dans la maison, et le camping-car de Dale servirait de lieu de rassemblement pour la surveillance de la propriété.

Pendant qu'ils emballaient leurs affaires, Beth demanda à Daryl s'ils allaient chasser cet après-midi-là.

"Nan, nous avons tué cette biche, donc nous avons assez d'viande pour les prochains jours, même si nous en avons séché et fumé pour en garder. Faut pas gaspiller. Mais on n'va pas rater une leçon, gamine. Enlève cette idée d'ta tête."

"Oh, Dieu merci. Je n'aime pas rester ici toute la journée toute seule de toute façon."

Daryl regarda Beth en fronçant les sourcils, quelque chose dans sa voix attirant son attention. "Quelqu'un t'embête ? Patricia ou Maggie t'font encore chier ?"

"Non, non... rien de tel. Maggie ne s'occupe pas de moi sauf pour me jeter des regards furieux, et quand Patricia sort de sa chambre, elle est avec papa ou Carol, donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter d'elle non plus." Beth jeta un coup d'œil à Daryl et décida d'essayer de changer de sujet. "Elle a beaucoup aidé ces derniers temps, Carol aussi. Je sais que perdre sa fille a été dur, mais je suis contente qu'elle se sente mieux maintenant." Beth inclina un peu la tête. "Ça peut être dur de lâcher prise quand on aime quelqu'un."

"Mhmm, Carol est une femme bien, qui a eu une vie difficile, mais on ne parle pas de Carol et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qui t'embête, gamine ?"

Beth leva ses yeux bleu clairs vers les yeux bleus perçants de Daryl. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard.

"C'est M. Walsh, il me file les foies... "Beth déglutit et fit comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. "Je ne sais pas, je me sens ridicule, là. C'est pas comme s'il m'avait fait quelque chose."

Les sourcils de Daryl se levèrent presque jusqu'à ses cheveux. "Les foies ? C'est quoi c'bordel ?" Daryl jeta un regard furieux sur Beth. "T'as peur ? Qu'est-ce tu veux dire exactement ? C'connard t'a touchée ? Tu dois m'parler, Beth."

Beth ricana en voyant le visage de Daryl. "Tu n'as pas entendu parler des foies ?"

"Bordel de merde, ne m'pousse pas. Dis-moi juste c'qui s'passe pour que j'puisse arranger ça."

"C'est bon, Daryl." Beth commençait à s'inquiéter un peu de l'expression de Daryl. "Je te jure, c'est rien. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas... comme je te l'ai dit, je me sens ridicule, c'est tout. Il ne me parle même pas, il me regarde juste avec un sourire bizarre. Je ne peux même pas l'expliquer, et maintenant je t'ai contrarié sans raison." Beth commençait à se tordre les mains. "S'il te plaît, oublie ce que j'ai dit."

"Nan, j'peux pas faire ça, Beth, mais j'te promets de garder ça pour moi pour l'instant. SI tu m'jures que la prochaine fois qu'il t'regarde de travers, ou fait quelque chose qui t'met mal à l'aise, tu viens m'voir pour que j'puisse m'en occuper."

Beth hocha la tête, soulagée, et ils se remirent au travail pour emballer les affaires de Daryl et charger les sacoches de sa moto. Quand ils eurent fini, Beth regarda Daryl en souriant. "Tu me laisses monter avec toi jusqu'à la maison ?"

Daryl eut un sourire narquois. "Fillette, ton père m'botterait l'cul."

Le sourire de Beth retomba en grimace. "Très bien, alors je suppose qu'on n'ira nulle part aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour rentrer à la maison d'ici. Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville." Elle fit quelques pas boiteux pour illustrer son propos.

Daryl roula des yeux. "OK", il enfourcha la moto et la démarra. "Si ton père s'fâche, je t'dénonce."

Beth hocha la tête et se mit rapidement derrière Daryl en serrant les bras autour de lui. Elle cria quand il démarra, projetant de la terre et de l'herbe partout, ce qui fit rire Daryl.

Le jour où la ferme est tombée commença comme n'importe quel autre jour jusqu'à ce que tout change. Après une matinée normale, les choses commencèrent à se dégrader, lentement au début, puis plus rapidement au bout d'un moment. Après avoir passé la matinée à emballer et à transporter les affaires de Daryl à la ferme, il se rendit avec Beth à l'extrémité ouest de la ferme où la prairie débordait dans un bois dense. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois que Daryl allait par là, la première fois étant quand il cherchait Sophia et qu'il était parti à cheval. Cette fois-ci, ils parcouraient la propriété à pied, à la recherche de clôtures endommagées et de rôdeurs. Beth avait l'arbalète et marchait devant, étudiant le terrain environnant. C'était difficile, car le sol était criblé de vieux sillons et de terre meuble provenant du labour précédent.

"Pourquoi ton père n'utilise plus ces champs ?" demanda Daryl alors que Beth le conduisait dans les bois.

Elle hocha la tête. "Papa a arrêté de cultiver et de faire paître le bétail ici quand M. Judson, le propriétaire de la ferme entre nous et la ville, a commencé à laisser les gens chasser sur sa propriété. Nous avions l'habitude de garder les vaches dans ces pâturages là-bas, et ce champ et celui à notre droite étaient pour le maïs et le soja."

Daryl plissa les yeux, suivant les gestes de Beth qui expliquait pourquoi les pâturages étaient vides et les champs en jachère.

"Nous avons perdu trois vaches à cause des chasseurs, et l'un des saisonniers a reçu une balle dans la hanche alors qu'ils étaient en train de récolter. Papa pensait que c'était trop dangereux."

Daryl hocha la tête. "Quand je cherchais Sophia, je suis venu par ici, mais je suis retourné vers le nord pour monter dans les collines pour mieux voir. Tu connais la disposition du terrain ?"

"C'est à environ quatre kilomètres d'ici, je ne connais pas exactement la superficie, et puis il y a une grande clôture de métal que M. Judson a construite après que notre travailleur ait été touché. Il a dit que ça empêcherait les chasseurs de blesser quelqu'un d'autre."

"D'accord, tu peux m'dire autre chose ?"

"Oui, la propriété de M. Judson va de nos terres à la ville. C'est encore un peu plus de trois kilomètres et ça débouche juste en face du bar où papa avait l'habitude d'aller. Pourquoi ?"

"Regarde autour de toi et dis-moi ce que tu vois." Daryl tendit la main pour récupérer son arbalète. "Attrape ton couteau."

"Voilà ! Juste là... ce sont des pas." Alarmée, Beth leva les yeux. "Daryl, ce ne sont pas les empreintes d'un rôdeur, mais d'une personne vivante."

Daryl grogna et secoua la tête. "Ouais, on dirait qu'un p'tit groupe est passé par ici. C'est peut-être rien, mais j'veux pas prendre de risque. On peut aller voir maintenant, ou j'peux retourner chercher Rick... "

"NON !"

Daryl regarda Beth avec surprise. Il ne l'avait pas vue aussi secouée depuis l'incident avec Patricia. "Tu me dis non, gamine ?"

"Non, je veux dire oui, Daryl, je ne veux pas que tu me ramènes. Tu sais que Rick enverra Shane ici et je ne lui fais pas confiance." Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Beth tremblait devant sa propre audace alors qu'elle avait promis à Daryl et Hershel qu'elle ferait tout ce que Daryl lui dirait.

"J'peux m'occuper de Shane, c'est pas un problème, mais j'ai promis à ton père que j'te protégerais, et je tiens toujours mes promesses si j'peux."

"Je sais, Daryl, mais j'ai un pressentiment, et on n'a pas le temps de rentrer à la maison, que tu prennes des renforts et que tu reviennes ici. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te prouver que je peux le faire, je peux t'aider."

Daryl hocha la tête et ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les bois en suivant la piste mal dissimulée. Beth restait derrière Daryl, essayant désespérément de rester silencieuse et attentive à tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Ils ne semblaient pas être allés très loin quand Daryl s'arrêta et fit avancer Beth d'un petit coup de tête. Il montra du doigt la clôture métallique qui séparait la propriété des Greene de celle des Judson. Il y avait une découpe bien visible dans la tôle ondulée, assez grande pour qu'une personne puisse passer si elle rampait.

Daryl fit signe à Beth de monter la garde et se dirigea vers la clôture. Il inspecta le trou, replia en partie la tôle et recula rapidement.

"On doit partir, gamine."

Beth ne posa pas de questions, et s'enfuit.

Beth était essoufflée quand Daryl ralentit finalement. Lui-même respirait fort, et ils prirent tous les deux une minute pour boire un coup et reprendre leur souffle. Daryl fixa attentivement Beth avant de se décider de parler.

"Désolé à propos d'ça. J'avais juste besoin de t'éloigner d'là. Juste au cas où ces gens reviendraient. J'pense pas qu'ils l'feront, on dirait qu'ils ont levé le camp, mais j'peux pas mentir et dire que j'suis pas inquiet."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu dois m'en dire plus."

Daryl regarda anxieusement Beth, mâchouillant l'intérieur de sa joue pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Prenant sa décision, et espérant qu'il avait raison et qu'elle était assez forte pour faire face, il lui dit ce qu'il avait vu.

"Qui que ce soit, ce groupe, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. On dirait que c'était un grand camp, peut-être 15 ou 20 personnes, ils sont partis par ce trou. Ils ont dû rester un moment. Ils ont mis pas mal de bazar." Daryl ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. "Il n'y avait pas de rôdeurs, ceux qui restaient étaient tous morts. On aurait dit deux hommes et une douzaine de femmes. Ils ont tous reçu une balle dans la tête."

Beth déglutit difficilement, hocha la tête et dit à Daryl : " On doit retourner rapidement à la maison. Papa et Rick doivent savoir ce qu'on a trouvé." Beth saisit le bras de Daryl quand il commença à se retourner. "Ce trou dans la clôture, il n'était pas là avant. M. Judson l'entretenait."

Le chasseur hocha la tête et ils repartirent à un rythme rapide courant contre la montre et le soleil. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si ce groupe ne faisait que passer et avait eu la chance de trouver ce campement, ou s'ils cherchaient d'autres endroits à piller. Ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps pour retourner à la ferme.

Daryl et Beth rentrèrent à la ferme au moment où le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon. Ils se dirigèrent vers le porche enveloppé de pénombre pour être accueillis par Patricia. Avec une arme. Daryl poussa instinctivement Beth derrière lui et commença à essayer de parler à la femme.

Entendant du bruit sous le porche, les autres arrivèrent, et lorsque la porte moustiquaire s'ouvrit, Patricia sursauta et descendit les marches en courant. Avant que Daryl ne puisse l'attraper, elle se réfugia sur le côté de la maison en criant qu'on la laisse tranquille. Hershel sortit dans la cour, les mains levées vers Patricia en signe d'apaisement. Il ordonna à tout le monde de retourner à l'intérieur gardant Daryl et Beth dans la cour pour l'aider.

"Patricia, s'il te plaît, donne-moi cette arme. Tu sais que personne ne te fera de mal. Laisse-moi t'aider."

Le visage de Patricia prit un vilain air renfrogné. "M'aider ? Tu as laissé mon mari mourir ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas envoyé Beth à l'école ? Elle aurait pu trouver ce dont tu avais besoin. Mais non, il fallait envoyer Otis !"

"Je n'allais pas envoyer une fille faire le travail d'un homme, Patricia. Et nous avions besoin de quelqu'un d'expérimenté pour faire cette expédition. Peu importe qu'Otis se soit porté volontaire. Tu sais qu'il avait besoin de le faire parce que c'est lui qui a tiré sur le garçon. Tout ça aurait pesé lourd sur lui."

Patricia se tira les cheveux, le pistolet dangereusement près de son oreille. "Non, non, non ! Tu aurais dû envoyer cette gamine, et alors, elle serait morte ! Pourquoi l'avoir ramenée ici ? Pourquoi ?"

À ce moment-là, Patricia était complètement hystérique et Hershel essayait de la calmer, regardant Daryl se détendre pour essayer de l'encercler avant qu'elle ne puisse se blesser ou blesser quelqu'un d'autre. Daryl hocha la tête vers Hershel, l'encourageant à continuer de parler.

"Patricia, tu sais que Beth est ma fille. La mienne et celle d'Annette. Tu étais là quand elle est née."

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'avoir. Joséphine m'a dit de faire attention à toi, elle t'a donné à moi. Pourquoi as-tu amené cette femme ici ? Pourquoi ?" Patricia commença à crier de façon incohérente et secoua le pistolet vers Hershel. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit ou que Daryl ne puisse l'atteindre, un rôdeur tituba à l'angle de la maison et se jeta sur elle. Les cris de Patricia s'arrêtèrent brusquement alors que le mort lui mordait profondément la gorge. Daryl réagit et poignarda le rôdeur dans la tête avant de le pousser loin de Patricia. Il regarda Hershel et, en réponse à son hochement de tête, glissa sa lame derrière son oreille, lui assurant qu'elle ne se reviendrait pas.

Tout s'était passé si vite que tout le monde était encore sous le choc lorsque Shane arriva depuis l'autre côté du camping-car.

"Vite, on a des rôdeurs, et Dale a été blessé."

Shane se tourna vers Rick, qui était resté sous le porche et se tenait maintenant derrière Hershel. "C'est mauvais, mec. On s'est croisés pendant notre ronde et il me disait qu'il n'avait rien vu de la journée. Et tout d'un coup, ils étaient sur nous. Il en a eu un, j'en ai eu un, mais le dernier l'a déchiré avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit."

Rick hocha la tête, et ils se hâtèrent tous les deux à la suite des autres qui étaient déjà près de Dale qui se vidait de son sang.

Hershel s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme et secoua la tête quand Rick lui demanda s'ils devaient le porter à la maison.

"On ne peut rien faire pour lui."

Quand Rick hésita, Daryl lui prit l'arme et se tint debout au-dessus du mourant. Avec un regard rempli de douleur et un léger signe de tête, Dale lui donna la permission de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

Daryl ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. "Désolé, mon frère." Un seul coup de feu transperça le silence.

Ils chargèrent le corps de Dale dans la camionnette que Glenn et TDog avaient amenée sur le terrain, et ils retournèrent tous à la maison. Lori arriva alors en larmes sur le porche, paniquée.

"Carl est avec vous ?"


	7. Chapitre 7

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Tout le groupe était silencieux alors que Hershel finissait de relater sa partie de l'histoire, personne ne s'apercevant que Carol s'était glissée dans le salon. Daryl la vit le premier et sauta de sa place sur la causeuse pour prendre une chaise. La posant juste à côté du petit canapé qu'il partageait avec Beth et Hershel, il s'assit et chuchota à Beth de se déplacer. Elle le fit en prenant la main de Daryl alors que Carol se glissait à la place que Beth venait de quitter. Carol sourit à Daryl et Beth puis à Hershel et s'excusa d'avoir interrompu son récit.

"Je sais à quel point tu aimes raconter cette histoire, Hershel, excuse-moi de t'avoir interrompu."

Carol sourit à son mari qui éclata de rire. Prenant sa main, il en embrassa le dos et se retourna vers le groupe.

"OK, où en étais-je ?"

Avant que Hershel puisse revenir à son histoire, Rick se racla la gorge. "J'espère vraiment que tu vas nous expliquer comment vous vous êtes mariés ?"

Andrea acquiesça. "Pour l'instant, je pense qu'on en a encaissé pas mal. Je suppose qu'il y a d'autres surprises en réserve ? Et comment va Maggie ? Puisque nous en arrivons au point où nous avons tous été séparés à la ferme, peut-être devrions-nous l'attendre, qu'elle entende aussi ton récit ?"

Carol hocha la tête. "J'imagine que surprise est un mot qui nous décrit bien, incroyable est peut-être mieux." Elle sourit à Andrea, puis s'adressa au reste de la salle. "Maggie va bien, elle est juste épuisée. Dottie est restée avec elle jusqu'à ce que vous alliez tous vous coucher, il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un dorme sur le canapé de sa chambre, au cas où elle ou le bébé se réveilleraient pendant la nuit." Carol regarda Hershel et il hocha la tête. "Et il vaudrait probablement mieux ne raconter tout ça qu'une seule fois. On se reverra demain soir."

Hershel étouffa un bâillement et ajouta : "Je pense qu'il est temps de vous laisser vous reposer. On a une journée chargée demain, alors on a tous besoin d'aller dormir."

Rick se leva et tendit la main aux quatre personnes qui se levaient pour partir. "Merci, Daryl, Hershel. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait si on n'avait pas pu rester ici." Il se tourna vers les autres membres du Conseil de La Crique alors qu'ils se levaient et se dirigeaient vers la porte. "Merci à tous."

Les membres du Conseil souhaitèrent bonne nuit et quittèrent l'hôtel, suivis de Daryl, Beth, Hershel et Carol. Avant de partir, tous les quatre reçurent un grand nombre d'accolades et de remerciements, puis le groupe de Rick se retira pour un repos bien mérité. Avant que Rick ne les laisse à la porte, il demanda. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain ?"

Daryl pinça ses lèvres. "Venez tôt à la maison. On prend le petit-déjeuner vers 7 heures, alors sois là-haut vers 8 heures. Le soleil sera levé et on démarrera de là."

Rick hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et observa les deux couples descendre les marches et s'enfoncer dans le noir. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent complètement de sa vue, il cria. "Attendez ! Comment je sais quand il est huit heures ?"

"L'horloge est dans le couloir."

"OK, l'horloge est dans le couloir." De retour à la pension, il ferma la porte et trouva Michonne qui l'attendait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. "Plus de réponses, j'espère, et peut-être un début à cette nouvelle vie. Maintenant, as-tu vu une horloge ici ?"

Michonne haussa les épaules et prit la main de Rick, le conduisant au lit. L'horloge de grand-mère dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée sonna l'heure, les accompagnant jusque dans leur chambre. Michonne sourit quand Rick ferma la porte.

"Je l'ai trouvée."

Le lendemain, le jour se leva, clair et frais. Les odeurs de l'automne imprégnaient l'air humide : le feu de bois, la douce odeur des feuilles mortes associée au riche parfum des pommes de fin de saison. Il y avait déjà une légère gelée qui recouvrait tout de délicates plumes blanches. D'ici peu, la froidure commencerait et l'hiver s'installerait.

La maison des Dixon était déjà réveillée et remplie d'activité au moment où le ciel commença à s'éclaircir. Beth se tenait devant la cuisinière en remuant quelque chose dans une casserole et en surveillant une autre quand Daryl arriva de l'arrière-cour en tremblant.

"Ça se rafraîchit dehors." dit-il. "Voilà ton lait, chérie. J'ai déjà nourri les poulets et ramassé les œufs pour que tu n'aies pas à le faire. Je sais que tu dois aller en ville ce matin."

Beth posa la cuillère sur le repose-cuillère et se tourna pour étreindre son mari après avoir pris le seau et l'avoir posé sur une étagère au-dessus du poêle. "Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire."

Pressant ses lèvres sur sa tempe, Daryl la serra aussi dans ses bras. "Oui, je sais, mais nous sommes une équipe, nous l'avons toujours été. Je vais me laver, Rick sera là vers huit heures."

Beth retourna à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. "Reviens dans dix minutes, tout sera prêt."

Daryl ne perdit pas de temps et fila à la salle de bains. Beth éclata de rire quand elle l'entendit jurer après s'être cogné la main sur la porte en sortant.

"Mieux vaudrait te taire, gamine, je t'aurai pour t'être moquée de moi !"

Beth rit à nouveau puis termina de mettre le petit-déjeuner sur la table.

Daryl et Beth finissaient juste de manger quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Daryl fit entrer Rick, et les deux hommes retournèrent aussitôt dans la cuisine chaleureuse. Beth proposa à Rick un siège à la petite table de la ferme et lui versa une tasse de thé. Il s'assit et sirota la boisson chaude pendant que Daryl terminait la sienne, et lui expliquait ce qu'ils allaient faire ce jour-là.

"Nous avons des gens qui finissent de récolter les pommes, nous avons aussi des raisins tardifs et de la muscadine à cueillir. Beth et quelques unes des filles rempliront le garde-manger pour l'hiver, et les ruches doivent être vérifiées..."

La voix de Daryl s'éteignit quand il réalisa que Rick le regardait fixement et ne l'écoutait pas vraiment.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, mec ?"

Rick secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. "C'est quoi exactement cet endroit ?"

Daryl lui fit son demi-sourire et regarda Beth. "La maison."

Au bout d'un moment, Daryl abattit ses mains sur la table et leur dit que rester assis ne donnerait rien de bon. Beth acquiesça, mais elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Daryl quand il commença à se lever.

"Reste assis jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini la vaisselle. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute et je pourrai vous accompagner au magasin général."

"D'accord, il reste du thé dans cette théière ?"

"Je crois qu'il y en a assez pour vous deux."

Rick secoua la tête. "Oh, non, tu peux le prendre, Beth. J'en ai eu assez."

Beth secoua aussi la tête. "Je ne le boirai pas, j'en ai bu assez ce matin. Si tu ne le bois pas, je vais devoir le jeter."

Rick sourit en remerciement et glissa sa tasse vers Beth. "Merci. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point c'est bon."

"Vous n'aviez rien en Virginie ? Je pensais que tu avais trouvé un bon endroit." demanda Beth, encourageant gentiment Rick à lui donner quelques réponses avant de se tourner vers l'évier et de laver la vaisselle du petit déjeuner.

Au début, elle pensa qu'il allait l'ignorer, mais il se mit à parler. "Nous n'avions pas de thé, mais nous avions des canettes de soda. Nous avions des poulets et des potagers, mais nous vivions surtout de conserves et du peu de viande que nous arrivions à chasser."

Rick regarda Daryl. "Tu aurais pu être utile à Alexandria. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé."

Daryl fixa Rick, impassible, attendant qu'il continue parce qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre. Il ne fut pas déçu.

"Tes talents de chasseur et de combattant nous auraient beaucoup aidés. Peut-être serions nous encore là-bas, peut-être... "

Beth interrompit Rick avant que ne puisse continuer ou que Daryl réponde. "N'essaye pas de culpabiliser mon mari de ne pas avoir été avec vous. C'est de ta faute. On avait un plan et vous nous avez tous laissés tomber."

"Beth, ça suffit. Vas-y et prépare-toi à partir. J'veux pas être en retard."

Beth se leva comme si elle voulait contester, puis elle baissa la tête et quitta la pièce. Rick fixait la table, traçant des formes dans le bois en attendant que Daryl explose. Il sursauta quand à la place, ce dernier s'excusa.

"Désolé à propos de c'qu'elle a dit. Beth est très protectrice avec moi. Depuis longtemps. Mais j'suis l'même. Ne la contrarie plus jamais ou tu r'gretteras d'nous avoir trouvés. Cette fille n'a pas arrêté d'vous pleurer depuis la ferme, ne lui balance pas à la figure que tu t'en fichais d'elle."

Daryl se leva de son siège. "Dès qu'elle s'ra prête, on partira. J'ai dit à Doc qu'on viendrait l'chercher et qu'on vous f'rait visiter. Ne m'fais pas r'gretter d'vous avoir soutenus."

Rick hocha la tête, se mordant la langue et souhaitant avoir gardé ses commentaires pour lui-même. Il espérait que Carol ne le découvrirait pas parce qu'il s'était souvenu de son avertissement alors que les mots sortaient déjà de sa bouche. Il soupira et attrapa le bras de Daryl.

"Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé."

"Dis-le à Beth. C'est elle qui est blessée. J'sais c'qu'ils pensaient d'moi, il n'y a rien que j'n'aie jamais dû faire avant."

Rick commença à secouer la tête pendant que Daryl parlait. "Non, mec, tu as tort. La plupart d'entre nous savions qui tu étais à l'époque, et nous avions confiance en toi pour nous aider. Tu ne crois pas qu'on a remarqué qu'Hershel te faisait confiance pour sa fille ? Tu étais notre roc, même si nous ne voulions pas l'admettre ou le croire. Tu nous as manqué, mon frère."

Daryl mâcha l'intérieur de sa joue pendant qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles de Rick. Il savait que l'homme avait partiellement raison, il y en AVAIT qui comptaient sur lui - sa force, ses connaissances, ses compétences. Il savait aussi que certains ne l'aimaient pas. Mais la partie qui lui rappelait que Beth avait été oubliée, qu'elle avait été jetée comme un déchet, éclipsait la partie qui le rendait fier, et peut-être même utile. Cette part le faisait enrager, et c'est quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait plus beaucoup. Les colères qui l'avaient ravagé en grandissant et en suivant son frère, puis en découvrant sa nouvelle place dans ce nouveau monde, avaient été tempérées par Beth. Sa grâce salvatrice, son ange avait arrondi les angles et soulagé sa douleur et sa colère. Oh, il était toujours impétueux, toujours féroce, toujours prêt à tuer, mais Beth lui avait donné une raison de ressentir ces choses, d'avoir une raison de les ressentir autre que la colère ou l'ennui. Sa Beth méritait mieux de sa famille et de leurs amis que d'être oubliée et mal aimée.

Avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit à Rick, Beth revint dans la cuisine. Elle tirait sur la couverture de cheval que Daryl avait transformée en poncho le premier hiver où ils étaient en fuite après la ferme. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce foutu truc tenait encore, mais Beth en prenait soin. Tandis qu'elle l'ajustait sur ses épaules, Rick s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Beth, je te dois des excuses. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas donné l'impression que tu étais inutile ou oubliée, mais si je l'ai fait, je te jure que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Sache que tu fais autant partie de la famille que nous tous."

Beth hocha la tête en essuyant ses yeux. "Merci, Rick."

Daryl la prit dans ses bras et mit son nez dans ses cheveux. "Ça va ? Prête à aller en ville ? Les filles vont brûler la cuisine si tu ne te bouges pas."

Les taquineries de Daryl sortirent Beth de sa tristesse et la firent rire. "Je suis prête. Tu veux juste que je finisse ce beurre de pomme*."

"T'as tout compris, gamine. Comme d'habitude... "

Le trajet de retour en ville fut calme, mais différemment de la première fois que Rick s'était frayé un chemin vers la montagne. Cette fois, c'était agréable. Heureusement, Beth fut prompte à pardonner, et Daryl semblait avoir mieux à faire que de tabasser Rick pour avoir blessé sa femme. Rick était étonné par leur relation dont il savait maintenant qu'elle avait débuté à la ferme. Il était sûr que Beth et Daryl n'étaient pas ensemble à l'époque, mais leur camaraderie avait commencé avec les leçons de chasse et de pistage. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle s'était épanouie en ce qu'il voyait aujourd'hui, et plus il était près d'eux, plus il était curieux de savoir comment c'était arrivé. Pour Carol et Hershel aussi, il était curieux. C'était un couple sur lequel il n'aurait jamais parié. En fait, il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Carol et Daryl. Cet homme avait tant souffert pour chercher Sophia, pour trouver la fille de cette mère affligée. Rick était sûr qu'il y avait une histoire d'amour. Beth et Daryl, en couple, c'était totalement inattendu !

La rêverie de Rick fut interrompue quand Daryl attira Beth dans ses bras et la serra très fort. C'était une autre chose à laquelle il devait s'habituer... Daryl se laissant toucher, et aussi aimer. Beth lui rendit son étreinte avec enthousiasme, déposant même un baiser rapide sur la joue de Daryl.

"On s'voit au déjeuner, gamine. Ne travaille pas trop dur, et pas de mains brûlées aujourd'hui."

Beth rougit violemment, et, en regardant cet échange, Rick pensa qu'il y aurait une autre histoire à raconter.

"Je t'aime, Daryl." Beth sourit et se tourna vers un portail en fer forgé fermant un sentier couvert.

"Hé... "

Beth se retourna. "Ouais ?"

Les lèvres de Daryl frémirent, mais ses oreilles rosissaient là où elles dépassaient de ses longs cheveux hirsute. "Je t'aime."

Beth sourit et passa le portail en fredonnant.

Daryl adressa un sourire sarcastique à Rick. "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?"

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Daryl Dixon domestiqué."

Daryl grogna. "Ouais, ça n'était jamais arrivé avant elle. Prêt à voir Doc ?"

Rick savait reconnaître une fin de non-recevoir quand il en entendait un, et il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler. Il savait qu'il obtiendrait d'autres réponses dans la soirée, mais la curiosité le rongeait. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas harceler Daryl. Du moins, il pensait savoir. Ce nouveau Daryl était un peu déconcertant. Il pensait savoir comment agir avec lui, mais il se rendait compte de plus en plus que les choses avaient certainement changé depuis que les groupes avaient été séparés.

Rick s'aperçut que Daryl le regardait, le visage inexpressif comme d'habitude. "Oh, oui, je suis prêt. J'étais juste un peu perdu dans mes pensées."

Daryl hocha la tête mais le regarda bizarrement. Comme s'il savait exactement à quoi il pensait.

Rick se secoua et suivit Daryl quand il se retourna et marcha dans la rue.

Hershel et Carol Greene vivaient dans une rue latérale de l'artère principale. C'était une courte rue qui comptait plusieurs maisons et se terminait par un vaste pâturage où Rick pouvait voir paître le bétail. Leur petite maison était la plus proche du pré, elle était en bardeaux et un porche en faisait le tour. Carol y avait accroché des carillons et ils tintaient doucement dans la brise légère. Tandis que les deux hommes montaient les marches, la porte s'ouvrit et Hershel sortit.

"Je pensais que tu n'arriverais jamais, Daryl. Carol est debout depuis l'aube et travaille sur la liste pour l'expédition vers Talladega. Je serai content quand ce sera fini pour cette année. Je suis prêt à ne plus bouger pour quelques mois."

Daryl sourit à son beau-père. "Ouais, ce s'ra bien de rester chez soi un moment."

Se tournant vers Rick, Daryl demanda : "Es-tu prêt à visiter ?"

Rick hocha la tête et suivit les deux hommes qui le guidèrent sur le côté de la maison. Il fut surpris de voir un chariot plutôt récent avec un cheval déjà attelé.

"Bienvenue à La Crique ", dit Hershel en montant sur le siège avec l'aide de Daryl et en prenant les rênes. Rick et Daryl se glissèrent à côté de lui, et Hershel siffla le cheval qui commença à avancer vers la rue principale.

"Vous utilisez tous des chariots et des chevaux ?" La curiosité de Rick ne cessait de croître. Même en Virginie, ils avait toujours des camions et des voitures.

"Oui, autour de La Crique", répondit Hershel. Pas besoin d'autre chose et un cheval peut se rendre à des endroits inaccessibles autrement. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour l'essence, le pétrole et tout ça."

Rick hocha la tête. "C'est logique. Je n'ai vu personne aller aussi loin avant."

"C'est parce que la plupart des gens ne peuvent pas faire face au fait que l'ancien monde est fini. On ne peut pas s'accrocher à ce qu'on a perdu, on doit accepter ce qu'on a." admonesta Hershel. "Nous avons vu des gens se battre et mourir pour des choses qui ne valent plus rien parce leur durée de vie est limitée. L'essence se détériore, les conserves ne durent pas. Si tu ne sors pas de l'ancien monde, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Je vais te faire visiter La Crique. Qu'en penses-tu Daryl, les vergers ou les champs ?"

Daryl haussa les épaules. "Peu importe, on a le temps de faire les deux avant que Beth nous attende pour le déjeuner."

Hershel sourit. "Bien, d'accord. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par les vergers et s'assurer que tout va bien, puis nous irons dans les champs. Je dois parler à Joshua de la quantité de grain."

Rick s'installa confortablement sur le siège pendant que Hershel conduisait et que Daryl indiquait les endroits intéressants alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la ville et se dirigeaient vers les vergers.

* * *

* Le beurre de pomme (apple butter) ne contient pas de graisse malgré son nom. Il s'agit d'une sorte de confiture de pommes à la cannelle


	8. Chapitre 8

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Dottie souleva ses longs cheveux roux et les tordit fermement en chignon. Une chose n'avait certainement pas changé dans ce nouveau monde : préparer à manger dans une cuisine était une activité étouffante ! Heureusement, un temps plus froid arrivait, ce qui aiderait, mais en attendant, le feu dans le poêle à bois n'était pas ce que préférait Dottie ! Pour couronner le tout, elle se déplaçait entre la cuisine de la pension et la cuisine extérieure qui faisait partie du manoir. Dottie avait commencé à préparer les légumes pour le souper du soir, pour accompagner la viande chassée jour-là, et le pain pour le reste de la semaine était en train de lever. Ces corvées terminées, elle se rendit à la cuisine pour aider à la mise en conserve que les filles faisaient pour les familles de La Crique et pour le commerce au marché.

Dottie était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de la cuisine extérieure quand Beth la renversa quasiment alors qu'elle se précipitait dans l'air encore frais du matin. Le soleil n'était pas encore assez haut pour tout réchauffer, mais la cuisine elle-même l'était assez entre les poêles, la cheminée et le groupe de filles qui se pressaient à l'intérieur pour travailler. Beth se pencha par-dessus la balustrade et vomit abondement dans les buissons qui entouraient le petit bâtiment.

"Beth, ça va ?" La voix de Dottie était remplie d'inquiétude alors qu'elle se penchait pour presser sa main sur la nuque de Beth et pousser sa queue de cheval de côté.

Beth agita la main faiblement. "Oui, madame, je vais bien. J'avais tellement chaud au-dessus de cette marmite. Pendant une minute, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir."

"Tu as mal à la tête, des frissons ? Dois-je appeler Doc ?"

Beth se redressa et essuya sa bouche sur son tablier. "Non, je crois que c'est parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce matin." Elle hésita avant de continuer. "Je suis tellement nerveuse à l'idée de revoir ma sœur. Et j'avais très faim ce matin, mais je n'ai pas pu me forcer à manger. Je crois que j'ai dû prendre trois tasses de thé à la place."

Dottie la regarda avec surprise. "Comment diable as-tu réussi à ne pas manger avec un mari comme le tien ?"

Beth haussa les épaules. "Il pensait à sa rencontre avec Rick et à lui faire visiter les lieux, et après son arrivée, Rick a dit des choses qui ont contrarié Daryl. Je me suis fâchée et j'ai crié après Rick. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que je n'avais rien mangé. C'est promis, je mangerai au déjeuner. Carol viendra me chercher et on ira manger chez eux."

"D'accord, alors, si tu es sûre, mais je ne pense pas que ton mari n'ait pas remarqué ce que tu as mangé. Ce garçon a des yeux derrière la tête." Dottie regarda Beth et trouva qu'elle allait mieux, au moins elle avait de nouveau des couleurs. "Tu es prête à te remettre au travail avant que ces filles ne détruisent tout ? On a plus de bouches à nourrir cet hiver."

Beth prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça, puis suivit Dottie dans la chaleur de la cuisine.

Le soleil atteignit son zénith ce qui annonça une pause bienvenue dans le travail de la matinée. La vie dans La Crique était toujours bien remplie quand il fallait se préparer pour l'hiver et pour les échanges au marché pour les choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas cultiver ou faire eux-mêmes. Cette période de l'année était un peu plus intense que d'habitude en raison de l'intégration des nouveaux arrivants et de la nécessité de s'assurer qu'il y aurait suffisamment de provisions pour que tout le monde à Walela Cove se sente bien. Ils devraient évaluer soigneusement ce qu'ils pourraient se permettre de mettre de côté cette année pour le commerce de marchandises, et ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin pour leur foyer. Même avec le travail supplémentaire, il n'y avait pas à se plaindre - il n'y avait pas de consommation, la vie n'était plus pleine de raccourcis et de facilité.

Même avec le retour des anciennes méthodes, la petite ville était animée, tout le monde travaillait ensemble, et maintenant il était temps de se reposer. De retour à la pension de famille, Dottie sonna la cloche du dîner, avertissant tout le monde que le déjeuner était prêt. Les filles travaillant à la cuisine et quelques hommes du magasin général et de l'entrepôt s'arrêtèrent pour prendre un sandwich et un verre de thé. Ceux qui se trouvaient dans les vergers et les champs restaient là où ils étaient, et ouvraient les paniers qu'ils avaient apportés avec eux. Dottie avait mis le couvert sur la table de la salle à manger et invita tous ceux qui passaient la porte à se servir.

Michonne, Jésus et Aaron arrivèrent avec les magasiniers. Ils avaient été invités à voir ce qui était prêt pour le Marché, et aussi ce que La Crique avait acquis. Gabriel avait demandé à voir l'église et à parler à l'homme qui prêchait le dimanche. Il déjeunait avec M. James et sa femme. Carl, Morgan, Andrea, Rosita et Abraham parlèrent à diverses personnes qui étaient allées en expédition et qui assuraient la sécurité. Ils ne seraient pas de retour à la pension de famille avant l'heure du souper.

Seules Enid et Maggie étaient restées parce que Dottie avait interdit qu'on réveille Maggie, même lorsque le bébé s'était réveillé. Elle avait décrété que Maggie avait plus besoin de dormir que d'aller se promener en ville, et elle avait raison. Même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas, Maggie s'était réveillée tard le matin pour constater que presque tout le monde était parti, et qu'Enid regardait Judith et le bébé jouer tranquillement.

"Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? J'ai fait le rêve le plus étrange... "Maggie s'approcha d'Enid, tendant la main vers son fils.

"Ce n'était pas un rêve, Maggie. Ton père est vraiment là."

Un sanglots remonta dans la gorge de Maggie. "Oh, mon Dieu. Je croyais que c'était un rêve. Où est-il ? Je dois lui parler !"

Enid attrapa le bras de Maggie avant qu'elle ne puisse partir. "Il est sorti avec Rick et ce type que Rick connaît."

"Daryl." persifla Maggie en grimaçant.

"Oui, c'est ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont allés voir les champs et d'autres trucs et Michonne, Jésus et Aaron sont partis parler à Carol du marché et du commerce. Ils font tout un tas de choses à emporter à un important marché fermier."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est censées faire alors ?" demanda Maggie.

"Dottie m'a dit de venir déjeuner. Elle a des sandwiches et des salades et elle allait préparer quelque chose pour Hershel et Judith."

Maggie hocha la tête et suivit Enid en bas.

Hershel et Daryl avaient emmené Rick à divers endroits dans La Crique, lui montrant ce qu'ils avaient construit avec l'aide de personnes qui avaient accepté de travailler ensemble comme une famille. Ils avaient visité les vergers et le vignoble que l'on préparait pour l'hiver. Il restait encore des muscadines à récolter, mais les vendanges étaient finies et le raisin pressé pour en faire du vin et du vinaigre. Ils avaient également montré à Rick les champs qui étaient soit en train d'être moissonnés, soit en train d'être préparés pour la plantation hivernale. C'était une matinée bouleversante pour Rick, et il avait besoin de s'asseoir et de digérer toutes les choses qu'il avait vues ce jour-là. Ils rentrèrent chez les Greene au moment où Carol et Beth finissaient de mettre le couvert.

Daryl ne perdit pas de temps et étreignit Beth. "Tu te sens bien, Lil' B ? T'as pas l'air en forme."

Beth acquiesça mais décida d'avouer. "Je vais bien maintenant. J'ai un peu surchauffé pendant qu'on faisait le dernier lot de gelée ce matin, j'ai été malade, mais... "

Daryl l'interrompit. "Je savais que j'aurais dû t'obliger à manger ce matin."

Beth leva les yeux vers Daryl et secoua la tête. "Comment as-tu su que je n'avais pas mangé ? En plus, je n'étais pas... "

Daryl lui coupa la parole à nouveau en secouant la tête avec force. "Je m'en fous, gamine. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade. Je vais demander à ton père de t'examiner au cas où."

Beth soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre la poitrine de son mari.

"Je vais vraiment bien, pas la peine d'embêter papa pour ça."

Cependant, leur moment d'intimité se termina, quand Hershel s'approcha et demanda à Beth ce qui s'était passé.

Elle répondit d'une voix exaspérée. "Papa, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce matin et il faisait très chaud dans la cuisine. Ce n'était rien et je vais bien maintenant."

Hershel pinça les lèvres en observant sa fille. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'ausculterai après le repas."

Beth savait reconnaître sa défaite, même si ça ne la satisfaisait pas pour autant. "Oui, monsieur." dit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine pour voir si Carol avait besoin d'aide.

Hershel fit un clin d'œil à Daryl. "Tu vois, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est demander."

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel, suivit son beau-père dans la salle à manger et s'assit.

Le déjeuner terminé, le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans un tourbillon de présentations et beaucoup de travail. Toute la gelée et la confiture que Beth et les filles avaient préparé, avaient été livré à l'entrepôt où la nourriture était stockée. Il était divisé entre les marchandises à amener à Talladega et le magasin général à l'usage de ceux qui en avaient besoin. Le chef du groupe qui s'apprêtait à se rendre à la foire agricole avait rencontré Carol et en avait fait l'inventaire. Il ne restait plus qu'à tout emballer et à réunir un groupe pour faire le voyage.

Abraham et Rosita avaient parlé à Dottie et avaient très envie de les accompagner. Ils avaient entendu parler de la sécurité assurée par d'anciens militaires et voulaient voir si quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient avait survécu, et peut-être même se joindre à eux s'ils pensaient que c'était une bonne solution. Même si sa tante était ici, Abraham était déjà irrité par le calme de La Crique, et après sa carrière militaire et tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le Changement, le grand homme était sans cesse agité.

Le reste du groupe s'était bien intégré, même après aussi peu de temps. Le Père Gabriel était le bienvenu et pourrait prendre le poste permanent de pasteur à l'église. M. James était heureux d'abandonner son poste, car il n'avait accepté de prêcher que jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de mieux arrive.

Michonne était heureuse d'être au calme pendant un moment. Elle était fascinée par la façon dont les choses se déroulaient à Walela Cove, en contraste flagrant avec ce qu'ils avaient à Alexandria. Ils avaient vraiment essayé de garder le contrôle mais n'avaient pas envisagé d'autre solution. Ce nouvel endroit lui avait ouvert les yeux. De toute évidence, c'était le résultat de beaucoup de travail, mais c'était plus impressionnant que d'avoir de l'électricité et de l'eau chaude tous les jours.

Aaron et Jésus avaient été impressionnés par tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et parlaient maintenant au chef du groupe qui s'occupait des expéditions locales. C'est eux qui avaient trouvé Rick et son groupe, au départ. Les deux hommes pensaient qu'ils pourraient s'intégrer à ce groupe et être en mesure d'y contribuer, et ils étaient prêts à se porter volontaires immédiatement. Après s'être sentis exclus là où ils habitaient avant, ils étaient heureux de trouver cet endroit. Jusqu'à présent, tout le monde s'était montré accueillant et même intéressé par les idées et les suggestions qu'ils faisaient.

Carl, Morgan et Andrea avaient erré dans la ville et ses environs pour inspecter et apprendre à connaître le secteur. Comme d'habitude, Andrea avait été distante, ne se faisant pas d'amis facilement. Elle voulait s'impliquer dans la sécurité ou la chasse aux rôdeurs mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de place pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'elle ne facilitait pas les choses pour se faire aimer ou inspirer la confiance, et qu'ils seraient autorisés à prendre part à la sécurité quand ils auraient passé un certain temps dans la communauté. Carl et Morgan se contentaient d'apprendre à connaître la région. Aussi violent qu'ait été Carl depuis la mort de sa mère, les événements d'Alexandria et le trajet vers le sud l'avaient vidé d'une grande partie de sa combativité. Morgan avait promis à Rick de garder un œil sur lui et avait pris Carl sous son aile, lui transmettant certaines des choses qu'il avait apprises pendant son voyage depuis le début du Changement jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Carl semblait prêt à se laisser aller à l'adolescence et à apprécier sa nouvelle relation avec Enid. Jusqu'à présent, il semblait que Walela Cove était un bon endroit pour le groupe.

Tout le monde se rassembla à la pension pour le souper. Dottie avait dressé la table et appela le groupe à la salle à manger. Rick finit par devoir rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre parce qu'ils parlaient tous en même temps et que personne ne comprenait rien. Il commença le repas en demandant à Gabriel de dire le bénédicité, ce qui surprit tout le monde autour de la table.

Rick répondit aux regards interrogatifs d'un air un penaud. "Eh bien, être avec Daryl et Hershel et leurs familles m'a ouvert les yeux sur la chance que nous avons d'être encore en vie. Peut-être devrions-nous être un peu plus reconnaissants parce qu'il y a sûrement eu quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui s'est occupé de nous tout ce temps."

Il y eut des murmures d'assentiment autour de la table et le Père Gabriel inclina la tête et se mit à parler. Quand il eut fini, on passa les plats et le groupe se mit à manger.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez pour l'instant ?" demanda Rick.

L'avis général était positif mais avant qu'ils ne puissent aller plus loin, Dottie arriva.

"Noah vient de passer. Hershel vous demande de venir chez les Dixon après le dîner. Mlle B ne se sent pas bien, et il veut qu'elle se repose."

Rick leva les yeux de son assiette. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle avait l'air bien au déjeuner."

Dottie acquiesça. "Elle a eu un coup de chaleur ce matin. Cette cuisine extérieure devient vite chaude et nous avions les deux poêles et la cheminée en marche. Mais on a fini les conserves !"

"Nous finissons ici et nous allons à la maison. Mais d'abord, Maggie, je dois te dire quelque chose. Tu as vu ton père hier soir. Il s'est remarié. Avec Carol Peletier. Les choses se sont passées si vite, je n'étais pas sûr que tu aies réalisé qu'elle était avec nous dans la pièce.

Maggie regardait Rick pendant qu'il parlait. Il prit une grande respiration et continua. "Il y a autre chose. Maggie, Beth est vivante et elle est ici."

"Non ! Non, elle est morte, je sais qu'elle est morte."

Enid posa sa main sur l'épaule de Maggie. "On lui a tous parlé, Maggie. Elle est vraiment vivante."

Maggie sauta sur ses pieds. "Comment ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me cachez des choses."

Rick frappa du poing sur la table. "Arrête ! Tu as agi comme une folle hier soir quand tu as vu ton père. Beth était juste à côté de lui et tu ne l'as même pas vue. Tu dois te ressaisir. Je ne veux pas que tu te comportes à nouveau comme ça."

"Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends... "

"Je suis le chef de ce groupe. Bon sang, Maggie, tu resteras ici ce soir si tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille. J'ai encore des choses à te dire, mais si tu n'arrives pas à te calmer, alors toi et moi aurons un sérieux problème."

Maggie se tenait debout, les mains sur la table, respirant âprement, les larmes coulant le long de son visage. "Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Rick regarda Michonne et elle lui prit la main. Personne d'autre ne fit de bruit.

"Beth est la femme de Daryl."

҈

Le trajet jusque chez les Dixon fut calme. Rick ouvrait la voie dans un silence que personne ne brisa. A l'écart des autres, le pas de Maggie était raide, ses mains se serraient et se desserraient. Personne ne lui parlait, lui laissant l'espace dont elle avait besoin pour digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Maggie n'avait jamais espéré que Beth soit encore en vie, pas après cette nuit-là. Mais il était trop tard pour ressasser, maintenant. Il ne restait que quelques instants avant d'être face à la seule personne qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir revoir.

Rick conduisit tout le monde de l'autre côté de la passerelle jusqu'à la cour des Dixon. La lumière des lanternes suspendues aux piliers du porche jetait une lueur chaleureuse et accueillante sur les marches. La porte s'ouvrit et Daryl sortit, suivi de Hershel.

"Je lui ai dit. Je ne pouvais pas l'amener ici et lui jeter ça à la figure."

Daryl hocha la tête. "Je m'en doutais. Y'a pas d'problème à moins que Maggie n'en fasse. Entrez, Beth et Carol nous attendent."

Daryl avança dans la maison et Rick le suivit, menant les autres à l'intérieur. Hershel entra en dernier et dirigea le groupe vers le salon. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous un siège, Michonne regarda Beth qui était assise dans une bergère. Il y en avait une autre assortie et elles étaient disposées près de la cheminée. Daryl alla s'asseoir dans la seconde.

"Beth, ta maison est absolument magnifique."

"Je vous remercie. Daryl s'est surpassé pour que je me sente à l'aise ici. Je crois qu'il a dû fouiller toutes les maisons d'ici à Atlanta pour meubler cette maison."

"Eh bien, il a fait du bon boulot. J'adore tes goûts." Michonne sourit en regardant autour d'elle.

"Ma mère et moi allions tout le temps chez des antiquaires et dans des ventes aux enchères. Je lui dois beaucoup de mes idées."

Avant que Beth puisse continuer, Maggie poussa un long soupir, attirant l'attention sur elle. "Beth... " suffoqua Maggie.

"Maggie. Je suppose que tu ne pensais pas me revoir un jour."

"Ce n'est pas juste, Beth." Maggie se mit à pleurer silencieusement. "Comment ?"

"Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ?"

Maggie courba la tête attendant que son secret sorte enfin.


	9. Chapitre 9

Tout neuf, tout chaud, voici donc le neuvième chapitre de cette fiction. Qu'en pensez-vous? Même si ça n'est pas moi qui ai écrit cette fiction, la traduire demande quand même beaucoup de travail. J'aimerais donc vraiment savoir si elle vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review...

D'ailleurs, merci au lecteur (à la lectrice?) inconnu qui m'a laissé une review cette semaine. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que le reste de la fiction te plaira autant.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end à tous.

* * *

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

La mort de Patricia, suivie de près par celle de Dale, fût la distraction parfaite pour ce qui se passa à la ferme cette nuit-là. Cela n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait si cela avait été orchestré de cette façon. L'hystérie de Lori, qui n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Carl, ajoutée à l'anxiété provoquée par ces deux nouvelles morts, conduisit le groupe à se séparer. Alors que les hommes se mettaient par deux à sa recherche, les femmes restèrent à la maison avec Hershel au cas où ses compétences médicales seraient nécessaires.

Daryl et Glenn furent les premiers à revenir de leurs recherches, préoccupés par les choses qu'ils avaient trouvées, et avec ce que Daryl et Beth avaient observé plus tôt dans la journée, cela laissait envisager quelque chose de terrible. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler à Rick ou à Hershel du camp qu'ils avaient trouvé, mais avec ce que lui et Glenn avaient découvert, Daryl s'était donné comme priorité de faire savoir à Hershel qu'il y avait peut-être des gens vivants quelque part sur la ferme. Et il avait toutes les raisons de croire qu'ils étaient hostiles et qu'ils espionnaient la ferme depuis un certain temps.

Daryl prit Hershel à part près de la porte d'entrée pour qu'ils puissent monter la garde et parler en même temps. Pendant qu'ils discutaient de ce qu'il fallait faire, T-dog et Jimmy revinrent et signalèrent qu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de Carl, mais avaient entendu ce qu'ils pensaient être des voix.

Ils ne savaient pas si c'était l'un des autres binômes qui cherchaient Carl, ou plus effrayant, des étrangers. Ils étaient désorientés dans l'obscurité de plus en plus profonde, surtout après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, et les voix étaient portées par l'air frais de la nuit. Ce qu'ils avaient entendu, aurait pu être n'importe lequel des résidents de la ferme participant aux recherches, d'autres personnes ou même des animaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça mit tout le monde sur les nerfs.

Hershel envoya les gars dans la cuisine et leur dit de prendre quelque chose à boire, puis de trouver un endroit pour s'asseoir et se reposer une minute. Il se retourna vers Daryl qui s'appuyait contre le mur et mordillait son pouce. Il pouvait voir que Daryl était de plus en plus inquiet, mais Hershel lui dit de garder ça pour lui jusqu'à ce que Rick revienne et qu'ils puissent trouver une solution. Daryl hocha simplement la tête et continua à torturer son pouce.

Le petit groupe se réunit dans la salle à manger pour discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. Tout le monde, sauf Rick, Carl et Shane, était de retour à la maison, et pour se tenir occupées, Carol et Beth avaient commencé à rassembler des provisions au cas où ils auraient besoin de fuir. Comme le temps passait, l'anxiété dans la maison montait et Lori commença à se plaindre qu'on ne faisait rien pour son fils et son mari.

Andrea en eut finalement assez et s'en prit à Lori. "Veux-tu arrêter ? Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu étais plus sévère avec ton petit morveux. Il n'est jamais là où tu lui dis d'être, et tu le laisses faire ce qu'il veut. Il doit être en train de rire en nous regardant devenir fous !"

"Comment oses-tu... "

"Je vais te dire... "

Un grand fracas stoppa la dispute des deux femmes. Sur le plancher de bois massif, un vase en verre clair gisait, brisé et Beth se tenait au milieu des débris, regardant les deux femmes haineuses.

"Il se passe assez de choses ce soir sans que vous vous ajoutiez au drame. Pourquoi vous ne la fermez pas ?"

Beth tourna les talons pour aller chercher un balai et le trouva dans les mains de Daryl qui se tenait près d'elle. Il hocha la tête puis regarda les gens en état de choc.

"Beth a raison. Vous agissez tous comme des gamins. C'est ridicule."

Les instants suivants passèrent dans un silence tendu ; des boîtes et des sacs s'alignèrent le long du mur près de la porte, et le verre brisé fut ramassé. A ce stade, alors que Rick et Shane n'étaient toujours pas revenus, Lori demanda à Daryl d'aller les chercher. Il faillit lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses exigences, et qu'il n'avait pas à y obéir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus écouter une autre des tirades de Lori. Daryl fit signe à Beth et lui demanda de l'accompagner avec Hershel pour faire le tour de la cour et vérifier l'orée des bois.

"Tu as ton couteau, gamine ?"

Beth hocha la tête et Daryl continua. "Quoi qu'il arrive, restez près de la maison. Le camion est déjà à l'avant, vous devriez peut-être y mettre les affaires. On revient dans quelques instants."

"Ok, Daryl, Carol et moi avons déjà des choses prêtes à être chargées. Dois-je dire aux autres d'aller chercher les affaires personnelles qu'ils veulent prendre ? Juste au cas où, je veux dire."

Daryl pinça les lèvres. "Ouais, au plus on a d'choses au départ, moins on perdra d'temps s'il faut fuir."

Daryl s'approcha de la table où Hershel était assis, parlant à Glenn et TDog.

"Je m'suis dit que tu voudrais venir avec moi, vérifier que tout va bien avant que notre Olive Oyl*, là-bas, ne recommence à se comporter comme une folle."

Il gloussa en acquiesçant, et ils venaient à peine de sortir sur le porche quand Hershel remarqua des silhouettes qui traversaient le pâturage le plus proche de la maison.

"Daryl, ce sont des rôdeurs ?"

Daryl souffla un grand coup. "Oui, et y'en a un sacré paquet. On dirait qu'on va devoir se résoudre à vivre sur la route. Il faut charger les affaires et sortir les femmes de la maison au cas où ça tournerait mal."

Daryl ouvrit la porte d'entrée et appela pour avoir de l'aide. Quand le groupe se rassembla dans l'entrée, il se mit au travail en aboyant des ordres.

"Beth, prépare la petite voiture de ta mère. Mets y tes affaires et celles de ton père, avec un peu de nourriture et tout ce à quoi tu penses. Ma moto est à côté, et elle est prête à partir, mais si on est séparés, on se retrouve sur l'autoroute, là où je t'ai montré."

"Carol, Andrea, Lori. Commencez à charger la plate-forme du pick-up. Tout le reste devrait rentrer dedans. Maggie, toi et Glenn, mettez aussi des provisions dans votre voiture. Juste au cas où."

Maggie le regarda fixement sans bouger. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'un bon à rien de plouc lui dise quoi faire. Daryl n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de son attitude et l'ignora.

"OK tout le monde, les rôdeurs se rapprochent. T-Dog, Jimmy, Glenn, vous êtes prêt ? Il faut laisser le temps aux filles de charger."

Carol, Beth et Andrea ne tardèrent pas à faire ce que Daryl leur avait ordonné. Lori se tenait dans l'entrée, hésitante.

"On ne peut pas partir maintenant ! Et Carl et Shane ? Rick ?"

"Quelle partie de « nous sommes sur le point d'être envahis par les morts » tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es si égoïste que ça ? On a des gens à protéger et tu ne peux rien voir d'autre que toi-même. Je ne retournerai chercher personne ce soir. Préparez-vous à partir."

Daryl sortit sur le porche épaulant déjà son arbalète.

Hershel le suivit, avec l'intention de protester. Cette ferme était dans sa famille depuis des années et il ne voulait pas la perdre maintenant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer son désaccord avec Daryl, d'autres rôdeurs affluèrent des bois à l'ouest de la maison. Réalisant qu'ils seraient rapidement encerclés s'ils ne faisaient rien, Daryl et Hershel commencèrent à tirer sur les rôdeurs qui envahissaient la cour.

Dès que Daryl eut dit à Beth ce qu'il voulait, elle courut à la cuisine et prit les clés de sa mère et son sac à dos. Lori se tenait debout devant la porte en pleurant jusqu'à ce que Carol l'empoigne pour qu'elle l'aide à ramasser des choses dans la cuisine et à charger la plate-forme de la camionnette. Maggie n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter Daryl et partit vers sa voiture. Glenn lui cria d'arrêter, mais elle n'entendait pas ou n'écoutait pas. Il était sûr qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, alors il courut après elle, sautant sur le siège passager avant qu'elle puisse démarrer. Ils commencèrent à se servir de la voiture comme d'un bélier contre la vague de rôdeurs. Maggie faisait des cercles dans le pâturage et Glenn était penché par la fenêtre, tirant sur autant de rôdeurs qu'il pouvait. T-Dog et Jimmy avaient suivi Daryl et Hershel dans la cour en tirant sur les rôdeurs. Voyant ce que Maggie et Glenn faisaient, ils utilisèrent le camping car de la même manière jusqu'à ce que la grange s'enflamme. Quand ils réalisèrent ce qui se passait, Jimmy s'approcha le plus près possible des flammes et T-Dog fit sauter l'évent du toit. Rick et Carl sautèrent ensuite dessus pour se sauver de l'incendie. Malheureusement, les rôdeurs envahirent le camping car avant que Rick et Carl ne puissent y entrer, et T-Dog dût sortir par lui-même. Jimmy était coincé dans le véhicule et la dernière fois qu'on le vit, les morts l'avaient submergé.

Carol et Lori, aidées d'Andrea qui les couvrait, avaient réussi à transporter les sacs de provisions de la salle à manger vers la camionnette et se dirigeaient vers la porte arrière où d'autres sacs attendaient. Sortis de nulle part, plusieurs inconnus encerclèrent et attaquèrent les femmes. Andrea fut vite séparée des deux autres. La dernière fois que quelqu'un la vit, il y avait un homme mort à ses pieds et elle était entourée de rôdeurs, tirant sans cesse avec son arme. Carol, dans un effort pour les sauver toutes les deux, repoussa Lori vers l'avant de la maison et le camion qui était garé là. Elle réussit à tuer l'un des hommes qui l'avaient attrapée, mais un autre lui frappa l'arrière de la tête avec son arme. Elle tomba et ne bougea plus.

Pendant que les hommes étaient occupés à maîtriser Carol, Lori courut jusqu'au pick-up et plongea dans les buissons à côté desquels il était garé. Elle ne pouvait rien voir, mais elle entendit une voix dire : "Bon sang, elle ne bouge pas, je crois que tu l'as tuée, le patron va être furieux."

"Où est passée l'autre ?"

"Laissez-la, ce flic la veut pour lui."

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Il a dit de ne pas toucher cette salope maigre aux cheveux longs. Elle est à lui."

Lori étouffa une exclamation en réalisant que les hommes devaient parler de Shane. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas accepté qu'elle le repousse ni qu'elle souffle le chaud et le froid, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il irait aussi loin pour l'éloigner de Rick. Elle se recroquevilla à côté du camion en essayant de se cacher des hommes qui parlaient, et quand ils s'éloignèrent, elle s'effondra contre la portière et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu penser à quoique se soit, T-Dog arriva en courant et faillit trébucher sur Lori.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ! Lori, c'est toi ? Tu as vu quelqu'un d'autre ? Grimpe, on doit filer. On va au lieu de rendez-vous. La ferme est finie. J'ai vu les autres monter dans les voitures, mais je n'ai pas vu qui et je ne sais pas où ils sont." Il la regarda et continua. "On trouvera une solution quand on arrivera à la route 85."

Lori ne répondit pas aux questions de T-Dog mais monta dans la camionnette et s'attacha. Elle se retourna et regarda la silhouette de la ferme éclairée par la grange en flammes avant de regarder vers l'avant et d'essuyer les larmes de son visage.

Alors qu'ils remontaient l'allée en direction de la grande route, Lori et T-Dog virent un autre véhicule s'arrêter derrière eux, mais il vira brusquement vers la gauche et ils ne le revirent plus.

Un peu plus tard, deux heures avant l'aube, trois véhicules étaient arrivés au point de rencontre sur la nationale. Lori retrouva Carl et Rick qui lui racontèrent la trahison de Shane, la diversion qu'ils avaient essayé de créer en mettant le feu à la grange pour éloigner les rôdeurs de la maison, la perte de Jimmy et qu'ils avaient vu Hershel traverser la cour en courant pour essayer de rentrer chez lui. T-Dog et Lori racontèrent la disparition de Carol et la chute d'Andrea sous un petit troupeau de rôdeurs. Lori ne parla pas des hommes, c'était suffisant que Rick sache que Shane était derrière la destruction de la ferme. Et finalement, Maggie raconta au groupe que Beth était morte. Elle avait attendu sa sœur, mais elle ne l'avait pas vue sortir de la maison après avoir chargé les dernières provisions. Maggie regarda Glenn soupirer, mais rester silencieux pendant que chacun racontait son histoire. Personne n'avait vu Daryl après que lui et Hershel eurent quitté le porche pour les défendre contre les rôdeurs. Certains pensaient qu'il avait quitté le groupe pour se débrouiller seul, d'autres pensaient qu'il était mort.

Alors que le ciel prenait une teinte lavande sombre, Rick décida qu'ils étaient les seuls survivants et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de rester là. T-Dog contesta cette décision puisque qu'à part Andrea, ils n'avaient vu mourir personne. Alors, ne devraient-ils pas attendre trois heures après le lever du soleil, comme convenu ? Rick secoua la tête, décidant que si quelqu'un d'autre s'était échappé, il serait déjà sur la route. C'est ainsi que son petit groupe commença la longue randonnée hivernale qui se termina à l'établissement correctionnel de Géorgie.

Pendant que les autres s'échappaient de la ferme, Carol reprit conscience. Étendue dans la poussière et les graviers, elle essaya de se relever, mais la douleur rayonna à l'arrière de sa tête et la nausée lui retourna l'estomac. Elle se releva faiblement mais s'effondra sur le côté. Sa vue était déjà brouillée, mais elle fut aveuglée par les larmes qui coulaient lorsqu'elle vit les feux arrière de la camionnette s'éloigner de la ferme.

Beth était montée dans sa chambre pour prendre le sac de voyage qu'elle avait préparé. Elle n'en avait rien dit parce qu'elle avait pris des vêtements de Shawn pour Daryl. Il avait tant fait pour elle que c'était un petit moyen de le rembourser. Malheureusement, elle avait mis trop de temps et quand elle entendit le pick-up rugir, elle se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir les feux arrière descendre le long de la route. Priant pour que tout le monde ait pu quitter la ferme en toute sécurité et pour qu'elle ne panique pas, Beth se rendit à la cuisine et se dirigea en direction de la porte pour rejoindre la voiture de sa mère. Elle venait d'atteindre le bas des marches du porche quand elle réalisa que Maggie lui faisait signe.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture de sa mère dont elle sentait les clés s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse, mais elle décida de partir avec Maggie et Glenn. Elles pouvaient se disputer, mais elle aimait sa sœur, et c'était définitivement mieux que d'être seule. Alors qu'elle traversait la cour en courant, elle se dit qu'elles pourraient peut-être demander à Glenn de conduire la voiture pour qu'ils aient les provisions qui s'y trouvaient.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait sa sœur, tout ce qu'elle entendit, c'est : "Je suis désolée, Bethy." Et un homme armé surgit de derrière la voiture de Maggie. Beth en vit un autre du coin de l'œil et se retourna pour fuir vers la maison. Elle ne put même pas commencer à courir, au lieu de cela, elle se heurta à un gros type qui lui tordit les bras derrière le dos. Un homme aux cheveux foncés s'approcha d'elle avec un regard libidineux sur le visage.

"Tu avais raison, Maggie, elle est beaucoup plus à mon goût. Prend ton homme et partez avant que je change d'avis. Je pourrais décider qu'il doit mourir et que j'ai besoin de deux sœurs pour me sucer la bite tous les soirs."

Beth regarda Maggie et vit la trahison. Il n'y avait pas de culpabilité dans les yeux de Maggie, juste du soulagement, et un peu de méfiance.

Maggie poussa Glenn dans la voiture, tomba sur le siège et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité.

"Je m'appelle Dave." dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs en attrapant le visage de Beth. "Nous allons être très proches, très bientôt."

Sa main glissa le long de son cou vers sa poitrine. "Pas mal, je les aime un peu plus gros, mais je m'en contenterai." Dave pinça le mamelon de Beth et le tira. Sa première réaction fut de lui cracher au visage.

Le gros type resserra les bras de Beth dans son dos et Dave la gifla d'un revers de la main, lui fendant la lèvre et la faisant signer du nez.

"Juste pour ça, non seulement je vais te baiser ce soir, mais chacun de mes gars aussi en commençant par Tony. Fais-la entrer dans la maison."

Beth cria et commença à se débattre. Elle donna des coups de pied et fit le poids mort, elle projeta sa tête dans tous les sens en essayant de frapper tous ceux qui s'approchaient. Mais finalement, elle se fatigua et ils la firent entrer dans la maison. Elle fut traînée dans la chambre principale, la chambre de sa mère, et tout d'un coup, la bagarre prit fin. Tony la tenait debout pendant que Dave prenait son temps pour la déshabiller, appréciant son humiliation et son comportement soumis.

Quand elle fut nue, Beth fut traînée jusqu'au lit sur lequel Dave la jeta avant de chevaucher ses hanches pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Tony prit place à sa tête et saisit ses poignets, les serrant fermement avant de les tirer au-dessus de sa tête. Le mouvement était horriblement douloureux après qu'ils aient été tordus dans son dos plus tôt, mais tout ce que Beth pouvait faire était de pleurer en silence. Soudain, elle fut tirée jusqu'au bord du lit, elle entendit un claquement et ses bras furent libérés. Avant que Dave ne puisse réagir, Tony était mort et il fut projeté au sol d'une poussée pleine de fureur. Dave sentait de grosses mains qui lui serraient la gorge lentement. Il leva les yeux vers le visage d'un homme qui avait de la haine dans les yeux. Il essaya de parler, mais le lent écrasement de sa gorge l'en empêcha. La dernière chose que Dave entendit, c'est une voix rocailleuse venant tout droit de l'enfer.

"T'aurais jamais dû la toucher."

Beth roula vers le bord du lit pour voir Daryl planter son couteau dans la tête de son agresseur, puis retomber sur ses fesses. Elle n'hésita pas, nue ou pas, elle avait besoin de Daryl. Elle glissa du lit et tomba contre sa poitrine.

"Mon Dieu, Beth, je pensais qu'il était trop tard."

Daryl la prit instinctivement dans ses bras et ils restèrent là pendant qu'elle pleurait, tous deux reconnaissants qu'il l'ait rejointe à temps.

* * *

* Olive Oyl: fiancée de Popeye


	10. Chapitre 10

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Daryl et Hershel s'étaient un peu avancés vers les rôdeurs qui venaient en direction de la ferme quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il y en avait trop pour les contrôler ou les arrêter.

Hershel montra du doigt la voiture et le camping car qui servaient à se débarrasser des rôdeurs et la camionnette et une plus petite voiture que l'on préparait pour leur fuite lorsque Daryl l'attrapa par le dos de sa chemise et le tira dans l'ombre à l'angle de la maison.

"Où est ce Walsh ? Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait à la maison." Un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux bruns parlait à un homme plus grand avec un ventre de buveur de bière.

"Qui s'en soucie, Dave ? T'as vu des femmes dans le coin ? Je croyais qu'il y avait des femmes."

Le type aux cheveux foncés fronça les sourcils. "Tony, ferme-là. Walsh a dit qu'il y avait des nanas, et regarde ça. Je crois que c'est celle que je cherchais."

Daryl regarda l'homme montrer Beth en train de courir vers Maggie qui agitait les bras. Il attrapa Hershel et lui mit une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Hershel réalisa alors qu'il y avait deux autres hommes, l'un venant des bois et l'autre de derrière la voiture de Maggie. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puissent tous les affronter sans effet de surprise de leur côté. Mais ni Hershel ni Daryl n'auraient jamais imaginé ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

Lorsque Beth atteignit Maggie et Glenn, les deux premiers hommes les rejoignirent. Daryl et Hershel ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qui se disait, mais il était évident que c'était mauvais. Beth tenta de retourner vers la maison, mais Tony l'intercepta et la retint alors que Dave s'approchait de la voiture. Il parla un instant, puis se retourna et se dirigea vers Beth pendant que Maggie et Glenn s'éloignaient en voiture. Il fit courir sa main sur le côté de son visage, puis sur sa poitrine, qu'il attrapa et pinça. Beth lui cracha au visage et Dave la renversa. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Hershel. Avant que Daryl ne puisse l'arrêter, il fonçait à travers la cour vers l'endroit où les hommes traînaient maintenant son bébé vers la maison. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était ses cheveux blonds et tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était ses cris. Il ne vit pas la voiture de Maggie s'arrêter et puis reculer, il n'entendit pas Maggie lui crier d'arrêter, de venir à la voiture, de partir avec elle. Soudain, les cris de Beth s'arrêtèrent, puis il n'entendit plus rien.

Daryl regarda Hershel tomber, puis Maggie qui remontait dans la voiture et redémarrait. Cette fois pour de bon. Puis, il observa les hommes qui avaient finalement tiré Beth sous le porche. Elle utilisait tout ce qu'il lui avait appris pour essayer de s'enfuir, mais même lui pouvait voir que ça n'était pas suffisant, il avait supposé, comme les autres, que Beth serait toujours en sécurité avec l'un d'eux.

Il y avait des rôdeurs qui revenaient sur leurs pas dans la cour, alors Daryl s'accroupit et se fraya silencieusement un chemin dans la pénombre jusqu'à l'avant de la maison. Il avait vu quatre hommes et avait remarqué qu'il y en avait un à la porte d'entrée et un à l'arrière. Prenant un bâton, il le jeta dans les buissons près du coin de la maison. Comme prévu, l'homme descendit du porche pour vérifier ce qu'il y avait. Daryl secoua la tête en voyant à quel point il était facile de piéger ces idiots et de les éliminer. Une main sur la bouche et une lame de couteau sur la gorge furent tout ce dont il eut besoin pour éloigner la menace des gardes. Maintenant, le plus dur ! Daryl glissa en mode traqueur et se dirigea vers le porche. Sachant que la porte moustiquaire ferait trop de bruit, il leva la fenêtre de la salle à manger qui était ouverte et sans moustiquaire. Pour une raison quelconque, personne n'avait réalisé que c'était ainsi que Carl s'était échappé de la maison. Par la fenêtre de la salle à manger et sur le porche, puis en sautant la clôture vers la liberté. Daryl était content de ne pas avoir mentionné ce que ce petit con avait fait.

Se glissant dans la pièce sombre, il rampa vers la porte à l'affût du moindre bruit pour savoir où Beth avait été emmenée. Assez vite, il entendit ses pleurs ainsi que les rires et les échanges des deux hommes qui se moquaient en lui disant ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de lui faire. Pensant qu'ils étaient en sécurité, ces idiots n'avaient pas fermé la porte de la chambre à coucher, alors quand Daryl s'en approcha, ce qu'il vit le rempli d'une rage qui éclipsa toutes celles qu'il avait ressenties dans sa vie. Beth était allongée sur le lit, nue, les mains au-dessus de la tête. Il y avait du sang sur son visage et des marques rouges qui lui laisseraient des bleus sur toute la poitrine. Certaines d'entre elles avaient l'air d'avoir été faites par des dents. À ce moment-là, elle ne se battait plus et l'homme aux cheveux foncés, Dave, avait défait son pantalon et tiré Beth jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait les hanches au bord du lit. Elle tressaillit à son contact et quand Dave lui frappa la cuisse et la fit crier, Daryl perdit ce qui lui restait de contrôle. Il envoya une flèche dans le visage de Tony et avant même qu'il ait touché le sol, Daryl était sur Dave. L'homme n'eut pas l'occasion de faire un seul bruit quand Daryl serra de plus en plus fort les deux mains autour de sa gorge. Les yeux de Dave gonflaient alors qu'il luttait pour respirer.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû la toucher."

La bouche de l'homme aux cheveux noirs bougea en une parodie de paroles, puis il mourut. Daryl le libéra et utilisa son couteau pour s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il retomba sur ses fesses, essoufflé par la montée d'adrénaline, la peur et la rage qui régnaient en lui. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de sentir le léger poids de Beth qui s'effondra contre lui.

"Beth... "souffla-t-il. "Mon Dieu, j'ai cru qu'il était trop tard."

Beth s'enfouit dans les bras de Daryl et pleura.

Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que des pas se fassent entendre dans le couloir. D'un seul mouvement, Daryl enveloppa Beth dans la courtepointe qui était tombée du lit et la poussa derrière lui. Il se releva rapidement, son couteau dans une main et un pistolet, qui appartenait peut-être à Tony ou à Dave, dans l'autre.

"Daryl ? C'est Carol, ça va ?"

Soulagé, Daryl s'effondra. "Carol, j'ai besoin de toi ici, maintenant."

Il entendit Beth gémir, se retourna et la rattrapa juste au moment où elle s'évanouissait, puis la serra contre sa poitrine. Carol franchit la porte et haleta en les voyant. "Je t'ai vu te faufiler. Que s'est-il passé ? Était-elle... "

"Non, ça a été juste, mais j'ai tué ces enculés avant qu'ils puissent la violer. Mais ils l'ont tabassée. Elle va avoir besoin de toi, Carol."

Carol acquiesça et dit à Daryl de l'amener dans le salon. Il fut stupéfait de voir Hershel dans le fauteuil inclinable dans le coin. L'homme ronflait mais semblait aller bien.

"J'ai cru qu'ils l'avaient tué, alors je n'ai pas vérifié. Il fallait que je trouve Beth."

Carol hocha la tête. "Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je l'ai vu quand il est arrivé. Un de ces types lui a tiré dans la jambe. Je ne sais pas si l'os est cassé, mais ça a l'air mauvais. Et il s'est cogné la tête sur une pierre. C'est pour ça que tu as cru qu'il était mort."

"D'accord, installons-nous ici quelques heures." Daryl alla regarder par la fenêtre. ''On dirait que la voiture de la mère de Beth et ma moto vont bien. On chargera ce qu'on pourra et on ira au lieu de rendez-vous à l'aube. J'espère que les autres se sont enfuis. Je sais que Maggie et Glenn ont réussi."

"Je vais chercher des vêtements pour Beth et on va lui faire un brin de toilette pendant qu'elle dort. Hershel devrait être inconscient pendant un moment. Ensuite, nous pourrons dormir un peu chacun notre tour."

Daryl regarda Carol. "Ça me semble bien. Plus vite on arrive au lieu de rendez-vous et plus vite on s'en va d'ici, mieux c'est. Walsh était derrière tout ça. J'ai entendu ces gars dire à Beth qu'on avait été piégés. Vous étiez toutes la récompense. Il est peut-être encore dans le coin et je ne sais pas combien étaient avec eux."

Après que Daryl et Carol aient pris chacun une heure de repos, ils décidèrent de partir. L'aube approchait et ils avaient encore une peu de temps avant l'heure de la rencontre, mais Daryl voulait y arriver dès que possible. Ils chargèrent Hershel sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, et Carol ouvrit la portière passager pour Beth. Mais la blonde s'accrochait à Daryl et ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Carol hocha la tête et ferma la portière avant d'aller du côté du conducteur.

"Il va faire froid sur ma moto, ce serait mieux si tu allais avec ton père et Carol."

Beth secoua vigoureusement la tête. "S'il te plaît, je veux rester avec toi."

"D'accord, accroche-toi bien à moi."

Ils arrivèrent sur la nationale juste après l'aube. Après plusieurs heures, il était évident que tous ceux qui avaient fui la ferme étaient déjà venus et repartis. Ils avaient été abandonnés, et cette idée brûlait le ventre de Daryl comme de la gnôle. Il pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux de Hershel et de Carol, et l'acceptation blessée dans ceux de Beth. Il les laissa se reposer un peu puis ils examinèrent la jambe de Hershel, mais il était temps de partir. Carol suggéra qu'ils essaient de suivre les autres, mais une grande horde de rôdeurs obligea le petit groupe à aller au sud. Et puis, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la direction qu'ils avaient prise. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'ils se croiseraient à un moment donné.

Il commençait à faire froid, et bien que Beth ait guéri physiquement, elle n'était plus la même fille que Daryl avait appris à connaître. Elle était beaucoup trop calme et bien trop nerveuse. Entre l'attaque et leur famille qui les avait laissés pour morts, elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne montait dans la voiture que si Daryl l'y obligeait à cause du temps, et chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il la trouvait recroquevillée contre son dos. Au début, se réveiller avec Beth le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un soit si près de lui, et surtout pas près de son dos. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de la faire dormir près de son père ou de Carol, mais quoi qu'il fasse, elle revenait à ses côtés. Carol le prit finalement à part et lui dit de s'y faire. Daryl était le seul à l'avoir aidée ou à l'avoir vue comme une adulte et il l'avait sauvée d'un sort horrible. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Alors Daryl la laissa faire. De plus, il s'était habitué à ce que son poids léger appuie contre lui pendant qu'il dormait. Les seules fois où Beth n'était pas avec lui, c'est quand il allait chasser. Quand il lui demandait si elle voulait venir, elle secouait la tête et allait s'asseoir dans la voiture avec son père. Daryl s'inquiétait sérieusement pour Beth.

Pire que l'état de Beth, La blessure à la jambe de Hershel n'avait pas guéri correctement. Il pensait que l'os était peut-être fracturé, mais n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Il ne se plaignait pas, mais Hershel avait du mal à marcher ou à rester debout pendant de longues périodes. Lui et Carol ne pensaient pas qu'il y avait une infection, la plaie avait bien cicatrisé et n'était ni chaude ni rouge, mais tout le monde était néanmoins inquiet. Ils passèrent quelques semaines à errer jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'essence pour la voiture. Daryl avait réussi à en trouver assez pour la moto, mais pas pour la voiture. Ils se retrouvèrent donc au milieu de nulle part, et utilisèrent la voiture comme abri alors que Daryl construisait un petit camp autour. Et c'est ainsi que la Garde nationale les trouva.

Daryl se méfiait des uniformes, mais Carol et Hershel étaient heureux d'avoir la protection et les médicaments que le lieutenant en charge était prêt à leur donner.

Beth refusa de s'approcher de l'un de ces étrangers, et se remit à suivre Daryl comme son ombre alors qu'elle s'était désintéressée du pistage et de la chasse. Il ne se plaignit pas, et recommença juste ses leçons. En échange des médicaments et des couvertures supplémentaires, Daryl était heureux de partager tout le gibier que Beth et lui tuaient pendant leurs sorties.

Il lui avait déjà dit qu'elle était trop maladroite pour dépecer un animal, mais qu'elle était assez forte pour descendre des rôdeurs et tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Daryl avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais Beth sans défense. Elle avait besoin de savoir se battre, de manière déloyale si nécessaire. Il commença par lui faire faire des exercices répétitifs pour qu'ils deviennent un réflexe si elle devait se battre contre un vivant avec un couteau. Elle commençait à avoir le coup de main, et après trois entraînements sans erreurs, il passa à la leçon suivante. Tous les jours, il l'entraînait à se battre au corps à corps après qu'il lui eut fait promettre qu'elle ne le dirait pas à son père. Le pistage et la chasse étaient une chose, et même leur arrangement pour dormir pouvait s'expliquer, mais Daryl ne pensait pas que Hershel approuverait que son bébé se batte à la régulière avec un péquenaud bourru. Néanmoins, ce jour-là, Daryl avait un cadeau pour Beth. Elle l'avait vu embrocher un serpent à sonnettes par terre en lançant son couteau et tous les jours, elle le suppliait de lui apprendre. Maintenant qu'elle avait les bases en combat, et qu'elle était assez douée avec son couteau, il décida qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à compléter ses compétences. Daryl ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas admettre qu'il désirait juste voir Beth sortir de sa coquille, sourire et chanter à nouveau. Et s'il fallait lancer des couteaux ou faire de la lutte pour y arriver, eh bien, il le ferait.

"Apporte ton couteau, je vais te montrer quelque chose."

Daryl conduisit Beth à la limite des arbres qui bordaient l'une des clairières où ils avaient chassé. Il sortit un bandana rouge à carreaux de sa poche et le fixa à un chêne avec un petit couteau de poche.

Daryl fit signe à Beth de se rapprocher et lui dit de faire attention à la façon dont il tenait son couteau, puis il décomposa sa façon de le lancer pour qu'elle puisse observer. Ensuite, il lui demanda de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait vu. Il ne fallut que quelques essais pour qu'il soit satisfait et elle put réellement commencer à lancer le couteau.

"D'accord, vise le centre du tissu. Aie la main légère, ne serre pas la lame, et lance... "

Beth prit une grande respiration et visa l'arbre. À sa grande déception, même si elle toucha le tissu, le couteau rebondit sur l'arbre au lieu de pénétrer l'écorce. Après plusieurs autres tentatives, Beth était de plus en plus frustrée et Daryl l'arrêta.

"Je vais te guider pour un lancé. Alors détends-toi et suis mon exemple."

Daryl se positionna derrière Beth, la poitrine si près de son dos qu'elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur rayonner. Sa main glissa le long de son bras, le bougeant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la bonne position pour pouvoir lancer son couteau. Posant la main sur celle de Beth, il lui montra comment saisir le couteau, puis la lâcha.

"Recule et lance." chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Beth prit une grande inspiration, expira et lança.

"Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai réussi !" Beth se retourna et embrassa Daryl qui se recula précipitamment. Beth était si excitée qu'elle ne le remarqua pas.

"Je te l'avais dit, il fallait juste que tu te détendes."

Beth hocha la tête et récupéra son couteau.

"Encore ?" demanda-t-elle.

Daryl acquiesça. "Encore."

Beth réussit la moitié de ses tentatives avant que Daryl n'annonce qu'il se faisait tard et qu'ils devaient retourner au camp.

Un soir, le lieutenant fit part à tout le monde de ses plans pour se déplacer et chercher d'autres survivants. Il avait accès à un hélicoptère plein de carburant et il voulait voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Il n'aimait pas être dans les bois, il préférait un campement ouvert où ils pourraient voir autour d'eux. Daryl trouvait que c'était ridicule d'être à découvert, et plusieurs soldats étaient d'accord, mais bien sûr, on ne les écouta pas. Le groupe fut invité à rester avec l'unité, et Daryl ne dit rien quand Carol et Hershel suggérèrent de rester avec eux pour le moment. Alors ils déménagèrent, à l'air libre. Et lorsque le lieutenant et plusieurs de ses hommes partirent avec l'hélicoptère, Daryl et les deux soldats expérimentés se mirent au travail. Les véhicules étaient placés dans un périmètre facile à protéger et les armes étaient prêtes à servir à tout moment. Daryl leur montra la meilleure façon de tuer les rôdeurs sans gaspiller de munitions, puis le sergent responsable organisa des patrouilles pour quadriller la zone.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'hélicoptère était parti, et ils commençaient tous à penser qu'ils étaient probablement morts. Ainsi, lorsqu'un petit groupe de voitures se présenta, ils étaient méfiants, mais pleins d'espoir. Daryl avait guidé sa patrouille dans les bois, à gauche du camp, tandis que le sergent Lewis en avait emmené une autre sur le côté droit. Il fallut moins de dix minutes pour qu'une fusillade éclate. Le sergent Johnson était mort en s'approchant de l'homme qui prétendait que le lieutenant se trouvait dans sa ville. Le sergent Lewis ne perdit que deux de ses six hommes en tombant sur un groupe qui tentait de prendre le camp à revers. Daryl et ses hommes firent le tour et tirèrent sur les véhicules pendant que les Gardes utilisaient leurs armes lourdes et dispersaient les assaillants. Seuls deux des camions s'enfuirent, ils avaient été complètement surpris par la contre-attaque militaire. Lors de la fusillade, un éclat d'obus frappa la jambe à peine guérie de Hershel, cette fois l'os sous le genou se brisa. L'infection s'installa rapidement, et Daryl savait qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de trouver un vrai médecin. Ils avaient perdu leur médecin, qui se trouvait dans l'hélico au moment du crash. La décision fut prise de se diriger vers Atlanta. Daryl, Beth, Carol et Hershel y seraient escortés par plusieurs gardes qui rejoindraient ensuite le reste de leur groupe à l'arsenal près de Canton. Le voyage prit plus de temps que prévu et, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent deux policiers du Grady Memorial, Hershel était sur le point de mourir.


	11. Chapitre 11

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Le silence était assourdissant dans la pièce alors que Beth, qui parlait d'une voix rauque et traînante, faisait une pause dans son histoire. Il enveloppait les auditeurs comme la chaleur du feu qui brûlait joyeusement dans le foyer de la cheminée. Mais contrairement à la chaleur accueillante et à l'odeur riche que le feu dispensait aux occupants de la pièce, le silence était lourd et oppressant, appuyant durement sur les oreilles de tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce - ceux qui avaient vécu cette histoire l'écoutaient le dos droit et les poings serrés, les autres, avec l'estomac brûlant d'horreur et de culpabilité. Les premiers l'enduraient avec la même indignation vertueuse qu'elle ressentait encore résolument dans son cœur.

L'histoire que Beth avait racontée était difficile à entendre, et sans doute encore plus difficile à raconter. Elle prit une grande inspiration, avec l'intention de continuer l'histoire, mais avant de pouvoir reprendre, Carol lui déposa une tasse en grès dans les mains. C'était le genre de tasse avec un dicton et une jolie photo dessus, quelque chose d'idiot ou d'inconvenant. Normalement, cela amusait beaucoup Beth, mais l'humeur sombre qu'elle ressentait en revivant ces souvenirs éclipsait le plaisir de recevoir cette tasse. Beth soupira et accepta la tasse de limonade chaude* parfumée et fumante que Carol déposa dans ses mains. Elle chuchota un merci accompagné d'un doux sourire, et Beth sirota la boisson chaude et sucrée avec reconnaissance. Pendant qu'elle adoucissait sa gorge sèche et irritée avec la boisson, Carol, avec l'aide d'Andrea, servit les autres tasses d'infusion. Cependant, personne ne dit rien et la pièce plongea un peu plus dans un silence exaspérant jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève enfin.

"Maggie ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ? As-tu vraiment abandonné Beth cette nuit-là ?"

Tout le monde se tourna vers Carl qui était assis par terre à côté d'Enid. L'adolescent avait un regard furieux et incrédule alors qu'il fixait Maggie qui lui renvoyait son regard. Rick commença à dire quelque chose à son fils, à le calmer, mais Carl se retourna vers son père.

"Ne... Arrête. C'est ta faute aussi. C'est toi qui as décidé de quitter plus tôt le lieu de rendez-vous. C'est à cause de toi et de Maggie que tout ça est arrivé, qu'on a été séparés si longtemps. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça."

Rick inclina la tête pour échapper aux regards qui étaient maintenant posés sur lui, bien conscient que ses décisions, ce matin-là, étaient à l'origine de la séparation de sa famille. Comme un caillou dans un étang, ses décisions avaient créé les ondulations qui les avaient tous affectés. Rick prit une inspiration et regarda son fils.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre à Carl, Maggie cassa : "Tu ne comprends pas...". "

"Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? On aurait pu retourner les aider ! Beth nous aurait tous aidés ! Elle n'aurait jamais abandonné quelqu'un de cette façon. Ils ont dû penser qu'on s'en fichait d'eux !"

Maggie sauta du fauteuil. "J'ai dû prendre une décision à ce moment-là. Ils allaient tuer Glenn ! Après que la grange ait pris feu et que la plupart des rôdeurs se soient dirigés par là, nous avons vu la camionnette partir. Nous savions que tout le monde n'y tiendrait pas et Glenn nous a reconduits à la maison pour voir s'il y avait encore quelqu'un. Cet homme est sorti de nulle part, il pointait une arme sur la tête de Glenn. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Pas comme ça. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait au début, de toute façon. Il a juste demandé où étaient les femmes. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas où étaient les autres, que je cherchais ma sœur. Il m'a demandé de la décrire. Je ne sais pas, je ne réfléchissais pas, je lui ai juste dit à quoi elle ressemblait et il a dit qu'il nous laisserait partir si je la faisait venir à la voiture. Il a dit qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour aider un de leurs gars qui s'était fait tirer dessus. Je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas les croire."

"Bien sûr. On nous attaquait et tu pensais que c'était des gens bien."

" Parfait ! J'étais contente qu'elle ne soit plus là. Depuis qu'elle est née, j'ai toujours dû la surveiller ou jouer avec elle. Si elle voulait quelque chose, je devais le faire. Donc, oui, je n'ai pas trop réfléchi à la raison pour laquelle il cherchait des femmes. Je voulais juste partir de là, avec Glenn. En un seul morceau. Vivante. Et elle était mon billet de départ."

Elle commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée en se tordant frénétiquement les mains. "Tout le monde me quitte, tout le monde... Ma maman, Shawn, Annette, papa... "Elle regarda son père, assis sur le canapé, tenant la main de Carol. "Tu sais, je t'ai vu lui courir après. Tu ne m'as même pas entendue crier, te supplier de venir avec Glenn et moi. Tout ce que tu as entendu et vu, c'est elle, comme d'habitude. Tu as toujours préféré Beth ! Shawn était ton fils et Beth, ton bébé. Je n'étais rien ! Après qu'ils t'aient tiré dessus et que tu sois tombé, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Tu ne bougeais plus, allongé par terre. Je t'ai regardé jusqu'à ce que Glenn me dise qu'il était temps de partir, alors on est partis."

Hershel était sous le choc. "Maggie Greene, tu sais que c'est pas vrai. J'aime tous mes enfants inconditionnellement. Vous tous, oui, même le fils qui n'était pas de mon sang, mais de mon cœur. Maggie, tu étais mon premier-né, celle pour qui j'ai changé ma vie et mes habitudes, et je t'ai toujours aimée même si tu pensais le contraire. Même quand tu te rebellais, que tu te battais et que tu te faisais arrêter, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Même quand j'ai vu à quel point tu pouvais être méchante avec Beth, j'ai tout fait pour que tu l'aimes, pour que tu l'acceptes. Annette ne m'a jamais laissé te punir comme je le voulais, elle m'a toujours dit que tu souffrais à cause de la perte de ta mère. Et quand elle est morte, j'ai cru que tu serais enfin là pour ta sœur. Parce que tu savais ce que c'était de perdre sa maman... "

"Peu importe, papa, tu as toujours... "

"ARRETEZ !" Beth se leva de son siège, oscillant sur ses pieds alors qu'elle affrontait enfin Maggie. Les disputes entre son père et sa sœur étaient un déchirement et elle refusait d'être traînée dans cet endroit sombre où elle était déjà allée une fois. "Arrêtez, tous les deux. Je ne veux pas de ça dans ma maison ! Papa, je sais que tu nous as toujours aimés. Je n'ai jamais remis en question ton amour pour l'un d'entre nous, même après la mort de Shawn et maman. Et, Maggie, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je l'ai toujours su. Même quand j'étais petite, je savais exactement ce que tu pensais de la "petite morveuse" que ton père te faisait garder. Tu ne faisait pas toujours attention à l'endroit où tu étais quand tu discutais.." Beth essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et inspira en tremblant. "Maman disait toujours que tu avait des douleurs de croissance et que ta maman te manquait. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment à l'époque, mais je comprends maintenant. Et je veux te remercier. Grâce à ton égoïsme, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré. J'ai... "

"Oui, Beth la parfaite gagne encore. N'est-ce pas typique ?" interrompit Maggie d'un air narquois. "Je me bats et je tue puis je perds l'homme que j'aime et pendant ce temps, tu es assise dans ta petite maison sécurisée avec un péquenaud stupide." Maggie souffla d'un air méprisant et s'avança tout près de Beth. "Eh bien, j'ai un avantage sur toi. Au moins, papa a un petit-fils. Je suppose que Bethy n'est pas aussi parfaite après tout, ou peut-être que le vieux n'arrive pas à la lever."

Beth voulu répondre mais n'y arriva pas. Sa bouche bougeait, mais ses pensées allaient dans tous les sens et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était regarder Maggie qui lui souriait.

"Beth !" Daryl bouscula Maggie et attrapa Beth alors qu'elle s'effondrait au sol. "Beth, réponds-moi."

Michonne empoigna Maggie et la tira d'un coup sec pour qu'elle s'écarte du chemin puis commença à murmurer avec virulence. Maggie pâlit et se rassit sur le siège qu'elle occupait précédemment avant de fixer son père, assis, la tête dans les mains. Sa vieille amie la culpabilité recommença à lui tordre le ventre. La jalousie hurlait le long de ses nerfs alors qu'elle regardait l'amour que Beth attirait naturellement sur elle. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, facile à aimer, mais la colère que Maggie ressentait pour sa mère mourante, pour son père qui était passé à autre chose, ne lui permettait pas de l'admettre. La seule personne contre qui Maggie avait pu décharger toute sa colère, était encore une fois sa victime.

Carol, agenouillée à côté de Daryl, vérifiait la respiration de Beth,. "Elle va bien, Daryl, elle s'est évanouie. Je lui ai dit d'y aller doucement, mais tu sais à quel point elle est têtue. Pourquoi tu ne l'emmènes pas au lit ? Elle a besoin de repos. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis là."

Hershel exprima son accord. "Je viendrai la voir demain matin. Prends soin de Beth, Carol et moi, on continue ici."

Daryl fit un signe de tête à Carol qui retourna à sa place près de Hershel. Il se releva facilement, tenant Beth fermement contre sa poitrine. Il fit un pas vers la porte et l'escalier, puis se retourna vers Maggie en lui jetant un regard dur.

"T'as de la chance d'avoir un père et une sœur qui t'aiment, même si t'es une salope. Et t'as d'la chance que j'les aime tous les deux Pour l'instant, j'suis à deux doigts de t'envoyer tenter ta chance loin d'ici. Tu f'rais mieux de faire le ménage dans ta tête ou c'est moi qui m'occuperai d'toi."

Maggie regarda fixement Daryl alors qu'il se retournait et faisait sortir Beth de la pièce.

Dès que ses pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, Rick fit face à Maggie. "C'est donc ça que Glenn et toi cachiez depuis tout ce temps ? Il n'a jamais su garder un secret, sauf celui-là. Bon sang, je sais que j'ai pris la décision de partir ce matin-là, mais après ce que j'ai vu à la ferme, je pensais honnêtement qu'il n'y avait plus de survivant. Si vous m'aviez dit qu'il y avait une chance qu'un seul d'entre eux soit encore en vie, j'y serais retourné, nous y serions retournés."

"Je n'avais pas le choix, Rick ! Ils allaient tuer Glenn et me violer. Le chef, après avoir eu Beth, m'a dit qu'il nous violerait, Beth et moi, si j'essayais de l'aider. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ? Je ne pouvais pas la sauver, mais je pouvais nous sauver, Glenn et moi. Il fallait qu'on s'éloigne de là tant que c'était possible. Je ne pouvais pas tous nous sacrifier. N'importe lequel d'entre vous aurait fait la même chose !"

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, démentant ce que venait de dire Maggie, le bruit était devenu si fort que personne n'entendit Daryl revenir.

"Assez ! Vous allez déranger Lil B et je l'accepterai pas. Pas maintenant." Daryl n'avait pas crié, mais l'acier dans sa voix rétablit rapidement le silence dans la pièce. "Carol, elle est réveillée et elle veut t'voir. Elle s'prépare à s'laver et à s'coucher. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'ton aide. Et la chambre d'amis est prête, j'ai pensé qu'toi et Hershel pourriez rester ce soir, pour garder un œil sur elle."Carol sourit et hocha la tête, puis embrassa Hershel sur la joue.

"On se verra tout à l'heure. Je m'occupe de Beth, puis je vais me coucher. La journée a été longue aujourd'hui, et demain le sera probablement aussi." Elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe. "Bonne nuit."

Le groupe lui dit au revoir, puis tout le monde redevint silencieux, attendant que Daryl dise aussi quelque chose. Il ne les déçut pas.

"Ces deux derniers jours ont été longs. Lil B se sent pas très bien, alors j'vais la garder à la maison demain." Il regarda Hershel qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "Hershel et Carol rentreront chez eux après le p'tit-déjeuner et vous pourrez les trouver en ville si vous avez besoin d'quelque chose. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ait un peu d'temps pour nous. Vous tous, aussi"

Rick ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Daryl leva la main. "Non, Rick, je dois m'occuper d'elle. Lil B a eu des moments difficiles, et quand elle se sentira mieux, alors on pourra parler."

Rick soupira mais accepta. "Tu as raison. Prends soin de ta femme, c'est la chose la plus importante maintenant. Je te le dis par expérience. Et demain, on pourra commencer à chercher un endroit qui nous conviendra. Je sais que certains d'entre nous ont déjà des idées, mais nous devons vraiment réfléchir à ce que nous voulons faire. Et même là où nous voulons être."

"Merci, mec. Je te retrouve dans quelques jours."

Daryl tendit la main et serra celle de Rick qui fit ensuite sortir sa famille dans la nuit. Daryl les suivit sur le porche pour éteindre les lanternes qui vacillaient encore de leur place. Il rentra pour trouver Hershel assis dans le salon et Carol en train de leur servir du thé.

"J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'un verre avant d'aller au lit. Beth dort comme un bébé, et je vais faire pareil. Tout est éteint dans la cuisine et les feux sont étouffés sauf celui-ci. Bonsoir, vous deux."

Hershel et Daryl souhaitèrent aussi bonne nuit et s'assirent pour regarder ce qu'il restait du bois se consumer dans la cheminée.

"Ça va ?" demanda Daryl.

Hershel poussa un soupir. "Aussi bien qu'un homme peut l'être dans ces circonstances. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Maggie ait pu penser que je ne l'aimais pas. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu à quel point elle était jalouse ?"

"J'sais pas, Hershel, mais tu sais qu'elle peut pas rester ici si elle continue comme ça. Lil B mérite pas toute cette merde. Toi non plus, bon sang."

"Je ne peux pas... Daryl, j'ai un petit-fils que je n'ai même pas encore rencontré."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Et t'as un autre petit-enfant en route. Je dis pas qu'on doit la virer demain, mais il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Je risquerai ni Beth ni notre bébé, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Y'a plein d'endroits où elle peut vivre et rester proche."

"Je sais, fiston, je sais. Beth n'a jamais mérité cette haine. Elle me l'a toujours si bien cachée. Ou peut-être que je ne voulais pas voir mon enfant comme ça." Hershel soupira doucement. "J'ai toujours pensé que c'était la jalousie mesquine des frères et sœurs. Shawn faisait parfois le malin et était puni en conséquence. Même Bethy n'était pas parfaite. Mais Maggie c'était tout le temps, à chaque fois qu'on avait le dos tourné. Annette appelait les crises de colère et les rébellions de Maggie " Syndrome de l'enfant du milieu ". Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça deviendrait quelque chose comme ça."

Hershel resta silencieux et pensif alors qu'il buvait son thé. Daryl regardait fixement la cheminée, se caressant le menton et la lèvre inférieure, synchronisant ses mouvements avec le ronflement du feu. L'horloge au dessus de la cheminée sonna une heure du matin et le fit sortir de ses pensées. Daryl se pencha et prit la tasse qui pendait mollement de la main de Hershel.

"C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, vieil homme. T'as besoin d'aide ?"

Hershel s'était assoupi sur sa chaise puis s'était réveillé au contact de Daryl.

"Non, je pense que je peux y arriver. Je suis devenu assez doué avec cette vieille jambe de bois."

Daryl renifla et posa les tasses sur le manteau de la cheminée. "D'accord, essayons de pas réveiller tout l'monde, alors."

Hershel sourit et suivit Daryl dans les escaliers, mais un peu plus lentement. Il chuchota un dernier bonne nuit à son gendre et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'amis. En franchissant doucement le seuil, il découvrit que Carol était appuyée contre la tête de lit, lisant au lieu de dormir comme il le croyait.

"Je pensais que tu allais te coucher."

"Moi aussi, je le croyais. Mais quand je me suis installée, je n'arrivait pas à m'endormir, alors j'ai commencé à lire."

Hershel se prépara à aller se coucher, profitant des vêtements que Beth gardait dans la chambre chaque fois que lui ou Carol y passait la nuit. "Je suppose que c'est parce que grand-mère avait besoin de compagnie ce soir."

Carol rit en se glissant dans le lit, trouvant une position confortable alors que Hershel s'installait aussi. "Elle adore avoir tous ses enfants pour la nuit !"

Hershel déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Carol et lui murmura bonne nuit, et les deux trouvèrent le sommeil beaucoup plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé après tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là.

Daryl se glissa dans la chambre à coucher et trouva Beth profondément endormie, enroulée autour de son oreiller. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient dans la faible lumière de la lampe près du lit et il prit un moment pour s'émerveiller que cette femme soit la sienne, une Dixon. L'époque où il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois puis avait commencé à lui enseigner la chasse et le pistage, était si loin. Elle l'avait guéri de tant de blessures et de cicatrices, mais parfois, la vieille douleur, les doutes et les peurs essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans son âme.

Maggie s'était moquée de lui ce soir. Daryl prit une grande inspiration et laissa la douleur s'atténuer. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait eu tort quand elle avait jeté l'absence d'enfant à la figure de Beth. Il était en colère contre Maggie et blessé par ses insinuations, mais il préférait laisser tomber. Il souffla la lumière, se déshabilla silencieusement et se glissa dans le lit, s'enroulant autour de Beth, une main reposant sur son ventre alors qu'il s'endormait bercé par ses douces respirations.


	12. Chapitre 12

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

"Rick ! L'homme que je cherchais. J'ai besoin de te parler une minute."

Abraham commença à monter les marches du porche de l'Hôtel alors que Rick sortait dans l'air frais du matin. Le petit-déjeuner était terminé, et maintenant il était temps de commencer à planifier le reste de leurs vies et à s'installer dans leur nouvelle maison. Rick s'était aperçu que dès le départ, Abraham semblait avoir une longueur d'avance sur le reste du groupe à ce propos.

"Tu sors tôt, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" demanda Rick, accueillant l'excitation de l'homme sans aucune curiosité.

"J'ai dû aller rencontrer mon nouveau patron. Je voulais juste te dire que Rosita et moi partons quelque temps et qu'à notre retour, on déménagera de la pension. On n'abandonne pas le groupe, on s'éloigne juste un peu en espérant faire un petit bout de chemin ici."

Rick regarda l'homme avec surprise. "Partir ? Où ça ?"

Le grand homme avait l'air particulièrement heureux. "Nous allons dans le grand état de l'Alabama, crois-le ou non. Sur la putain de piste de Talladega ! Tante Dottie est amie avec le chef des négociants, et elle lui a parlé de moi et de mon expérience militaire. Il a demandé si on voulait venir. Il y a plus de militaires au comptoir d'échanges. C'est leur base, parce que c'est un point central pour la plupart des communautés, alors on a pensé qu'on pourrait les aider et voir si je retrouve quelqu'un que je connais."

Rick hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres. "D'accord, c'est bien. Tu seras en sécurité. Tu as dit que tu reviendrais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Putain oui, Tante Dottie me tannerait le cul si je ne revenais pas. Elle nous a montré une maison pas très loin de chez elle. Je crois qu'elle sous-entend quelque chose." Abraham se mit à rire. "On reviendra avec l'équipe commerciale. Si je les aide un peu, peut-être qu'ils m'intégreront dans l'équipe de sécurité."

Rick attira Abraham vers lui et le gratifia d'une accolade amicale. "Bien. On doit trouver notre place ici, dans la Crique. Je crois que ça peut-être une bonne chose pour nous ici. On se voit dès que tu reviens. Sois prudent, Abe, fais attention à Rosita."

Abraham leva les yeux au ciel, hocha la tête et serra la main de Rick, puis entra dans l'Hôtel pour prendre Rosita et leurs affaires et dire au revoir à Dottie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rick se retrouva dans la cuisine de Hershel. Il l'avait rencontré au magasin général en train d'aider Carol à passer en revue l'inventaire final pour le groupe de commerçants et à donner à son assistant les dernières instructions sur ce dont ils avaient besoin et ce que le comptoir d'échanges attendait. La Crique avait fait de bonnes récoltes et avait pu garder plus de choses pour le commerce que les autres années. Tout avait été emballé et les commerçants et l'équipe de sécurité chargeaient les camions militaires. Hershel éclata de rire face à l'expression de Rick qui regardait le convoi partir pour l'Alabama et le comptoir d'échanges de Talladega. Levant la main pour arrêter toutes les questions que l'homme s'apprêtait à poser, Hershel l'invita plutôt chez lui.

"Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'utilisons pas de véhicules dans la Crique au quotidien que nous n'en avons pas. Tant que les militaires auront de l'essence, nous les utiliserons. Sans compter qu'il est plus rapide et plus sûr d'aller à Talladega de cette façon. Atlanta est toujours dangereuse. C'est plein de rôdeurs, ils semblent attirés par le bruit de la ville et il y a encore quelques mauvais éléments parmi les vivants. Plus personne ne s'approche d'Atlanta à pied."

Rick hocha la tête. "Je ne savais pas que ça allait si mal à Atlanta. J'aurais cru que ça serait désert, silencieux et plein de rôdeurs." Rick haussa les épaules tout en continuant. "Oui, les rôdeurs sont déjà assez dangereux, mais on dirait que tout ça a fait ressortir le pire chez les gens, ou c'est peut-être que c'est juste que les bons ne survivent pas."

"Oh, il y a encore des gens bien, Rick, cet endroit, et les communautés voisines en sont la preuve. Mais nous nous sommes aussi rendu compte que les choses sont soit noires, soit blanches, maintenant. Il n'y a plus de nuances de gris quand il s'agit de survivre. Tu te bats ou tu meurs. Parfois, il faut faire des choses auxquelles on n'aurait même pas pensé il y a dix ans." Hershel ricana. "J'ai essayé de garder les choses telles qu'elles étaient avant jusqu'à ce que Daryl me remette les idées en place, en appelant ce monde le Nouvel Ouest sauvage. Et il avait raison. Je lui ai tenu tête un certain temps, mais j'ai finalement été convaincu."

"Hmmm... peut-être que tu avais raison. J'ai essayé de m'adapter au monde dans lequel nous vivions, et je vois maintenant que j'avais tort. Lori et même Dale l'avaient dit, que si on ne s'accrochait pas à l'ancien monde, on perdrait notre humanité." Rick secoua la tête. "Je voulais m'accrocher à ça aussi. Perdre tout ce qu'on avait était effrayant."

"C'est encore plus effrayant, c'est ce qu'il pourrait arriver si on ne s'adaptait pas, répondit Hershel. "Nous avons réussi à mettre en place un système de justice avec nos voisins. C'est un peu comme le vieil Ouest ici."

"J'en suis conscient, maintenant. Un système judiciaire ? Daryl et toi devrez nous en parler la prochaine fois qu'on sera tous ensemble." Rick s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil à Hershel. "Alors, comment vont Daryl et Beth ? Elle va bien depuis l'autre soir ?"

Hershel sourit. "Je pense que Daryl pourrait survivre à n'importe quoi. Ma Bethy est forte. Elle a été blessée, mais elle survivra aussi. Elle le fait déjà. Daryl lui a appris, lui a montré cette force que je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait en elle." Hershel soupira et regarda Rick. "J'espère que tu sais que je n'approuve pas ce que Maggie a fait, je le comprends, mais je ne l'approuve pas. Et je n'aime certainement pas ça."

Hershel se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la cuisinière. Il se retourna et fit signe à Rick. "Eh bien, viens, Carol ne rentre pas à la maison pour déjeuner aujourd'hui. Elle doit travailler au magasin et elle a une réunion. Si on veut manger, on va devoir se débrouiller nous-mêmes. Je vais même te raconter une histoire pendant le repas."

Michonne était restée à la pension quand Rick était parti à la recherche de Hershel et pour explorer la petite ville dans laquelle ils essayaient maintenant de s'intégrer. Elle avait décidé d'aller parler à Maggie, mais elle voulait le faire seule au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Rick avait assez de choses à gérer, et il n'avait pas besoin de jouer au psychothérapeute avec quelqu'un qui ne voulait probablement pas parler. Elle finit son petit-déjeuner beaucoup plus lentement que d'habitude pour tenter de voir Maggie seule. Progressivement, le reste du groupe finit de manger et chacun partit de son côté pour explorer la Crique de façon plus approfondie et découvrir les emplois disponibles. Finalement, il ne resta plus qu'elles dans la salle à manger, et Maggie se tourna vers Michonne.

"Tu me gardes aujourd'hui ? On ne peut plus me faire confiance ?"

Michonne soupira, "Non Maggie, je ne vais pas te garder. Mais je dois te parler, et tu vas t'asseoir et écouter."

Maggie ricana, se leva de table et se pencha pour attraper son fils.

"Rassieds-toi !" Michonne employait rarement ce ton, mais Maggie commençait à l'énerver avec son attitude. "Il est temps que tu arrêtes d'en vouloir à tout le monde, Maggie. Tu veux te faire virer d'ici ?"

Maggie se rassit dans son siège, regardant son fils qui jouait encore avec la nourriture dans son assiette.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Je parle de tes problèmes de colère, de Beth et du fait que Daryl Dixon te renverra si tu n'arrives pas à vivre ici en paix, et ça veut dire t'entendre avec Beth et ton père."

"Bien sûr que nous devons dorloter la pauvre et pitoyable Beth. Faire ce qui est le mieux pour elle, ce qui la rend heureuse." dit Maggie narquoise en frappant la table de sa main, effrayant bébé Hershel qui commença à pleurer. "Dixon ne peut rien faire de toute façon, alors qu'ils restent loin de moi."

Michonne allait répondre quand une voix parvint depuis la porte.

"Alors c'est toi la sœur."

Maggie jeta un regard furieux à Dottie qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce pour faire le ménage. "C'est toi qui as laissé Mlle B et Doc derrière toi. J'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer pour pouvoir te dire ce que j'en pensais, mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi. Et je remercie ma bonne étoile que ce soit Mlle B et Daryl qui nous aient trouvés. Les Dixon et les Greenes sont des gens bien, ils ont été bons pour nous et pour la Crique. J'ai l'impression que beaucoup d'entre nous seraient morts si tu avais été là. Et si tu penses un seul instant que Daryl Dixon ne peut pas te virer de la Crique, c'est que tu n'as pas regardé autour de toi."

Maggie fixa la femme alors qu'elle ramassait la vaisselle et sortait de la salle à manger. "Au moins, je suis prête à me battre."

Michonne en avait assez de Maggie. "Maggie, tu dois être la personne la plus égoïste et égocentrique que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Tu penses vraiment avoir été un avantage pour ce groupe ? Laisse-moi te dire la vérité. Glenn était bénéfique, Glenn était la raison pour laquelle tu étais juste tolérée. Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour quelqu'un d'autre que Glenn. Tu nous aurais tous sacrifiés pour lui. Tu as beaucoup de haine en toi, et ce n'est pas attirant. Tu ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas pour Glenn et maintenant pour son fils."

Maggie fixa Michonne, sous le choc. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle n'avait pas été appréciée pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la ferme. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était pour s'assurer que Glenn, le centre de son monde, était en sécurité, et cela signifiait qu'elle ferait tout ce dont le groupe avait besoin.

"J'ai TOUT fait pour ce groupe... "

"Maggie, arrête. Tu n'as rien fait pour le groupe. Tout ce que tu as fait depuis que tu as rencontré Glenn, tu l'as fait pour le garder avec toi. Écoute, voilà le marché. Tu feras tout ce qui est... "

"Oh Bon sang ! Beth... "

Michonne se leva. "Maggie ! Écoute-toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes. Ça n'a RIEN à voir avec Beth. Cette colère que tu as, cet entêtement n'a rien à voir avec elle. C'est à propos de toi et de ta mère. C'est normal d'être en colère, mais tu dois t'en prendre à la personne qui le mérite, pas à un spectateur innocent. Je ne connaissais peut-être pas Beth ou ton père, mais j'ai entendu les histoires, et je t'ai entendu dire que tout le monde te quittait. Ils ne t'ont pas abandonnée et ils ne méritent pas ta haine ou ta colère. Si tu as besoin d'être en colère, très bien, sois en colère contre ta mère. Tu aurais dû faire ça il y a des années. Tu dois faire face à la vérité, alors tu pourras lâcher prise. Et si tu n'y arrives pas, ça te tuera. Crois-moi, je le sais."

Michonne s'avança vers la porte, puis s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'autre femme. "Maggie, je te donne une chance de régler ça ou tu ne resteras pas ici. Je ne te laisserai pas nous mettre en danger, ou perdre Judith et Carl, ou petit Hershel, un foyer sûr, parce que tu ne peux pas surmonter quelque chose qui n'était pas de ta faute, de celle de ton père ou de celle de Beth. Pensez-y bien. Tu veux vraiment trouver un autre endroit après tout ce qu'on a vécu ?"

Michonne n'attendit pas la réponse de Maggie, et sortit de la pièce. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un commerçant et elle ne voulait pas être en retard.

҈

Beth était agacée après une journée entière de repos forcé au lit. Elle était fatiguée et grincheuse, Daryl, fébrile, lui tournait constamment autour et la rendait folle. Heureusement, il avait écouté Carol avant qu'elle ne parte ce matin-là et il avait descendu Beth dans le bureau. C'était plus une bibliothèque qu'un bureau, mais Beth avait dit que c'était trop prétentieux pour des gens ordinaires comme eux, alors Daryl avait accepté mais continuait à l'appeler « bibliothèque » dans son dos.

Il la porta en bas et la déposa sur le canapé rembourré qui passait parfaitement sous la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Après avoir retapé l'oreiller qu'il avait jeté dans un coin pour qu'elle s'y adosse, il alluma un petit feu dans le poêle à bois. Même si cela s'était un peu réchauffé dans l'après-midi, les nuits et les matins étaient froids, et la maison s'était rafraîchie. Daryl revint vers le canapé pour aider Beth à s'installer, une fois qu'il fut sûr que la pièce commençait à se réchauffer et qu'elle serait à l'aise.

"T'as faim ?" demanda Daryl tracassé par la couverture qu'il avait jetée sur les jambes de Beth.

"Je peux nous préparer quelque chose, Daryl, tu n'as pas besoin de veiller sur moi."

"Non, Li'l B. T'as besoin de t'reposer, et penser au petit. Tu veux d'la soupe que Carol a apportée ? Ou un sandwich ?"

Beth fut tentée de dire non juste pour que Daryl la laisse tranquille, mais elle savait qu'il s'inquiéterait encore plus, et puis, son ventre commençait à gargouiller. Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'elle était enceinte, il s'inquiétait de tout ce que Beth faisait. Et après qu'elle se soit évanouie pendant sa dispute avec Maggie, il avait été terrifié même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

"Un bol de soupe et un sandwich, ce serait bien. C'est de la soupe à quoi ?"

"Elle a préparé d'la soupe de maïs et d'la salade de poulet."

"Ça a l'air bien, je vais aller m'asseoir... "

"Non. Tu restes ici, je t'apporte ton déjeuner."

Beth jeta un regard noir à Daryl, mais il ne voulut pas bouger, et elle finit par céder de mauvaise grâce. "Ok, mais seulement si tu manges avec moi. Sinon, je ne mangerai pas non plus."

Beth s'appuya sur son oreiller et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Du regard, elle défia Daryl de discuter, alors il lui fit un signe de tête et dit qu'il revenait tout de suite.

"T'as l'air d'un ange, mais t'es qu'un démon, gamine."

"Hmph. Qui se ressemble s'assemble." rétorqua Beth en retour. Quand Daryl quitta la pièce, Beth tira la langue vers la porte. Elle faillit se la mordre quand elle entendit Daryl crier.

"Remets ta langue dans ta bouche ou j'te la mords, Li'l B."

"Oh, cet homme !" Beth n'avait jamais compris comment il faisait pour savoir tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Cet homme avait une sorte de sixième sens, c'est sûr !

҈

Carl et Enid marchaient le long du ruisseau qui s'élargissait pour devenir une rivière en traversant le fond de la vallée. Les deux adolescents avaient visité plusieurs endroits et parlé à des gens, chacun essayant de trouver sa place dans ce nouvel endroit.

"J'en ai marre de me battre, Carl. Je veux juste m'asseoir et avoir la vie facile pendant un moment."

Carl acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "Je sais. Je pensais rejoindre les gardes ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je ne peux pas." Carl s'arrêta et s'assit sur un rocher niché dans un coude du ruisseau. Il regardait le courant lorsqu'Enid le rejoignit, lui prenant la main alors qu'ils s'installaient sur l'immense rocher.

Carl se moqua à voix basse de lui-même. "Je suis vraiment un sale gosse."

Enid regarda Carl avec surprise. "Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !"

"Si, je l'étais avant même la mort de ma mère. Je voulais être un adulte et papa faisait tout pour que je reste un enfant. Je l'ai détesté pendant longtemps. Je pensais qu'il était méchant et autoritaire. Maintenant je comprends ce qu'il essayait de faire, et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir écouté."

Enid lui serra la main. "Je sais, j'ai fait la même chose à Alexandria. Toujours en train de courir, de me cacher. J'en voulais tellement à mes parents d'être morts et de m'avoir abandonnée. Je me suis défoulée sur tout le monde."

"Ouais, tu veux savoir ce qui est grave ? Mon père a essayé de déposer son arme à la prison. Il a décidé de cultiver la terre. Il m'a obligé à l'aider et je l'ai détesté pour ça. Je me moquais de lui derrière son dos et même en face de lui. Je me fichais de lui faire du mal. Je le faisait parce que je pensais qu'il n'était pas un homme. Je pensais qu'un homme devait être comme Shane."

Carl fixa le ciel d'automne d'un bleu éclatant. Il y avait quelques nuages élevés, mais il était majoritairement clair et on pouvait sentir l'air froid se glisser sous ce qui restait du vernis de l'été.

"J'ai pris une décision et j'espère que tu me soutiendras. J'aimerais que peut-être un jour, on ait notre propre maison ensemble."

Enid faillit les faire tomber tous les deux du rocher en se jetant sur lui pour un câlin féroce. "J'espérais que tu dirais ça. Quelle décision as-tu prise ? Parce que j'ai une annonce à te faire."

Carl sourit. "Peux-tu croire que je veux être fermier ? Après avoir arpenté les champs et les vergers avec Morgan l'autre jour, j'ai senti le besoin de prendre du recul et de faire quelque chose pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille, pas seulement pour les protéger."

Enid sourit à Carl. "Penses-tu qu'un fermier puisse tomber amoureux d'une institutrice ?"

Carl sourit à son tour et se pencha vers Enid. "Je pense que ce serait très facile." Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Se penchant en arrière, il mit ses mains sur ses cuisses et glissa du rocher jusqu'au sol. Il tendit la main, offrant son aide à Enid alors qu'elle se joignait à lui pour reprendre leur marche.

"Il y a des enfants ici, mais on ne les a pas rencontrés. Ils les éloignent des nouveaux arrivants pour les protéger. Beth est l'une des enseignantes pendant l'hiver et elle et l'une des autres enseignantes m'ont demandé si je voulais aider. Alors, j'ai dit oui. Je commencerai quand l'école ouvrira début décembre."

Carl prit sa petite amie dans ses bras puis la ramena en la ville. "On ferait mieux d'y retourner, papa a dit qu'on devait à nouveau se réunir. Hershel a promis d'en dire plus sur la façon dont ils se sont retrouvés à la Crique."

Ils rentrèrent à temps pour un souper rapide avant de remplir à nouveau le salon. Hershel, Carol, Beth et Daryl attendaient déjà dans la pièce douillette. Hershel remercia tout le monde de s'être joint de nouveau à eux.

"Où en étions-nous ?"

Carol tapota le bras de Hershel. "Tu devrais peut-être me laisser prendre le relais, chéri. Tu était un peu à côté de la plaque." Elle regarda leur famille assise, attendant que l'histoire commence.

"Nous venions de rentrer à Atlanta quand nous sommes tombés sur... "Et le passé les balaya comme un raz-de-marée.


	13. Chapitre 13

Ce que j'aime dans cette fiction, c'est que Sandlapper entremêle l'histoire « officielle » de la série avec sa propre histoire. Après une apparition du Gouverneur lors de l'attaque du convois militaire, nous nous retrouvons donc à l'hôpital d'Atlanta. Pour vous situer dans la chronologie de la série, on est à peu près au moment où Noah y arrive avec son père. Et la semaine prochaine, vous aurez des nouvelles de vieilles connaissances...

Bonne lecture

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Daryl se tenait sur le parking clôturé devant l'hôpital Grady Memorial. Il était anxieux, tirant sur la sangle de son arbalète tout en regardant autour de lui pour se faire une idée de ce qui l'entourait. Il attendait le sergent qui les avait amenés à Atlanta pour trouver un vrai médecin à Hershel. Le soldat lui avait demandé de rester avec lui pour lui donner des instructions pour se rendre à Canton et à l'arsenal si ça se passait mal, ou s'ils voulaient simplement rejoindre l'unité de la Garde. Daryl apprécia le plan de repli qu'on leur offrait. Il n'était pas vraiment content à l'idée de rester quelque part où il n'aurait pas une sorte de contrôle ou de participation à ce qui se passait. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre solution. Hershel était dans un état critique, et Daryl ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'assurer que Beth ne perde personne d'autre. Elle commençait à peine à redevenir la fille qu'il connaissait avant que la ferme ne tombe. Il n'aimait pas que ce petit bout de femme silencieux hante ses jours et ses nuits comme un fantôme. Ils devaient donc rester dans cet hôpital qui grouillait de flics et d'une poignée de patients et de retardataires abandonnés après l'évacuation d'Atlanta. Les soldats avec lesquels ils voyageaient, lui assurèrent qu'ils seraient à l'arsenal de Canton, mais que si quelque chose se produisait et que les soldats devaient partir, ils auraient un plan d'évacuation et enverraient quelqu'un à Grady pour leur faire savoir ce qui se passait. Ils partiraient tous de là. Daryl remercia les gars avec qui il avait noué une amitié improbable.

"Si ça marche pas ici, on aura probablement besoin d'un endroit pour s'regrouper. Je pense pas q'rester en ville soit une bonne idée, mais on n'a pas vraiment l'choix pour l'instant. S'il arrive quelque chose à Hershel, Beth ne voudra pas rester ici."

Le sergent Lewis hocha la tête. "Je comprends parfaitement. Tu sais, sans toi, on serait tous morts dans cette embuscade. Le lieutenant était un homme bien, et la compagnie lui était loyale, mais la plupart de ces gamins avaient un travail de bureau, ils ne sont jamais allés nulle part et n'ont jamais utilisé une arme sauf au stand de tir. Ta présence m'a aidé. Le sergent Johnson était le seul vétéran, à part moi. Si tu n'avais pas été là pour nous aider à nous préparer à combattre les morts, nous n'aurions pas pu arrêter ce bandit. Nous avions eu de la chance jusque-là. Et on ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait de toutes nos armes. Alors, on t'est redevables. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où nous trouver."

"Je penses qu'il cherchait à devenir le roi de son monde." grogna Daryl, méprisant. "Ça arrivera encore. Les gens sont méchants, et maintenant ils n'ont plus rien pour les empêcher de l'être."

Le sergent Lewis secoua la tête. "Non, monsieur. Pas sous ma surveillance, pas dans mon État. Nous avons l'intention d'atteindre toutes les armureries auxquelles nous penserons, à la recherche d'autres militaires. Canton sera notre base centrale et nous ferons une descente dans chaque armurerie à moins d'une semaine de route."

Le sergent agita la main vers le caporal debout près du Humvee de tête. Le jeune homme se précipita avec une carte dans une main et une feuille de papier dans l'autre.

"C'est une carte avec chaque armurerie dont je me souviens d'après les différents entraînements et opérations que nous avons faits. Canton devrait avoir une liste plus complète. On va s'assurer que d'autres innocents comme vous ne soient pas en danger à cause de criminels comme celui qui nous a attaqués."

Daryl mâcha l'intérieur de sa joue avant de hocher la tête. "D'accord, je respecte ça. Assure-toi juste de ne pas prendre la grosse tête. Ne sois pas le voyou que tu veux combattre."

Le sergent Lewis hocha la tête et tendit la main. "C'est promis, Dixon, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, nous serons prêts à prendre soin de tous ceux qui ont besoin d'aide. J'ai prêté serment et même si mon pays n'existe plus, mon serment est toujours valable. Et j'étais sérieux, si tu ne veux pas ou ne peux pas rester à Atlanta, tu as une place avec nous. Les autres aussi."

Daryl serra la main de l'homme et le regarda monter dans son véhicule, et l'un des policiers de l'hôpital laissa sortir les deux Humvee par la porte. Il se retourna ensuite pour entrer dans l'hôpital où ils avaient amené Hershel dans l'espoir de lui sauver la vie. Tandis que Daryl montait les escaliers de la partie inhabitée de l'hôpital, un frisson remonta le long sa colonne vertébrale et il sentit le duvet sur ses bras et sa nuque se soulever. Il essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'est Beth lui disant qu'elle avait les foies à cause de Shane. Il ne connaissait rien aux foies, aux frissons ou à quoique se soit du genre, mais il savait quand son instinct lui disait de faire attention, d'être prudent. Et l'hôpital Grady Memorial l'avait pris à rebrousse-poil depuis qu'ils l'avaient atteint plus tôt dans la journée. Ce n'était pas comme si ces gens étaient méchants, ils avaient fait entrer Hershel et les filles directement, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ici. Bien sûr, c'était peut-être tous ces flics qui couraient partout. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les flics, n'avait pas confiance en eux, ni en aucune figure d'autorité, son enfance et le temps passé avec Merle lui avaient montré que les gens normalement bons avaient tous un côté louche. Quelque chose clochait ici, mais jusqu'à ce que Hershel soit guéri ou mort, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de garder l'œil ouvert et de ne pas baisser sa garde, même un instant.

Daryl atteignit enfin le cinquième étage où résidaient la majorité des occupants. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ce qui avait été le bureau de l'infirmière et qui était maintenant le centre de commandement de la police, il faillit renverser une policière qui semblait tout sauf heureuse de le voir. Ses cheveux foncés étaient tirés en un petit chignon sévère, et elle portait un gilet pare-balles, ce qui semblait être une ruse pour paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

"Êtes-vous Dixon ? Je suppose que vous êtes l'autre réfugié avec les Greene ?" dit la femme d'une voix froide qui n'avait rien de surprenant.

"Ouais'' grogna Daryl, pas du tout impressionné par la tentative de la flic de l'intimider.

"Le monsieur est en chirurgie. On m'a demandé de vous faire savoir qu'on vous a assigné des chambres au bout du couloir à gauche. Les deux femmes de votre groupe y sont déjà. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, nous avons des gens ici qui peuvent vous aider."

"D'accord. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?"

L'officier renifla et poussa Daryl, alors qu'il se tenait là et souriait face à son irritation.

Daryl dépassa les bureaux des infirmières, très conscient des regards de la poignée de flics et de civils qui se trouvaient aussi dans les couloirs. Il les ignora, poursuivant son chemin jusqu'au bout du couloir et les deux portes sur lesquelles était collé un papier blanc. L'un disait Greene, l'autre Dixon. Il remarqua que la plupart des chambres avaient des affiches similaires et prit note du nombre de pièces occupées.

Il trouva Carol et Beth dans la chambre marquée Greene. Il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôpital semi-privée typique avec deux lits, deux tables de chevet et un évier avec miroir et armoires encastrées. Il y avait aussi une salle de bain attenante.

Carol leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait quand Daryl entra dans la pièce. Beth était allongée sur le lit le plus près de la porte, ronflant doucement. Il la regarda un moment avant de déplier la couverture au pied du lit et de la draper sur sa fine silhouette. Ceci fait, Daryl gagna silencieusement la chaise à côté de Carol.

"Des nouvelles ?"

"Non, j'ai finalement convaincu Beth de se reposer. Elle est épuisée et effrayée. Merci de l'avoir couverte, elle ne m'a pas laissé faire quand elle s'est couchée. Elle essayait de ne pas s'endormir tant qu'Hershel ne serait pas là."

"Ouais, je sais. Désolé, ça a pris du temps. Lewis m'a donné une carte pour les trouver en partant d'ici. Et quelques idées. Juste pour qu'tu saches, on a un endroit où aller à l'extérieur d'cette foutue ville." Daryl jeta un œil à Beth pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours. "J'ai pas confiance en cet endroit. Quelque chose me met sur les nerfs et je ne sais pas encore quoi."

Alarmée, Carol regarda Daryl. "Tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire du mal ?"

"Non, il y a juste quelque chose de louche ici, c'est tout. Garde juste les yeux et les oreilles ouverts. Et quoi qu'tu fasses, ne quitte pas Beth des yeux."

"Je peux faire ça."

Daryl hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise. "Je vais faire une petite sieste, tu t'en sortiras ?"

Carol sourit et hocha la tête, et Daryl ferma les yeux, glissant assez rapidement dans un sommeil léger. Il ne broncha pas quand elle sortit une autre couverture du placard et la déposa doucement sur lui. Ils étaient tous si fatigués qu'il n'était pas surprenant que Beth et lui s'endorment si vite quand on leur en donnait l'occasion.

Il fut réveillé environ deux heures plus tard quand Hershel fut ramené dans la chambre. Il avait fallu un certain temps au médecin pour le soigner car il avait dû amputer la jambe sous le genou. L'os brisé avait causé des dommages irréparables aux tissus de la jambe de Hershel, et même dans les meilleures conditions, c'était une blessure grave. Ils avaient nettoyé la plaie, injecté à l'homme des antibiotiques puissants pour éviter l'infection qui ne s'était pas encore propagée par le sang, puis coupé l'os brisé et la chair déchirée et refermé le tout autour d'un drain. Le moignon disparaissait sous un énorme bandage et le médecin leur parla des soins post-opératoires.

"Mme Greene, votre mari a eu une blessure traumatique et il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire, mais s'il passe les prochains jours, je pense qu'il se remettra complètement. Le cas échéant, nous avons une petite sélection de prothèses ici à l'hôpital que nous pourrons lui essayer. Pour l'instant, nous avons fermé la plaie à l'exception de l'endroit où se trouve le drain. Lorsque le moignon sera cicatrisé, nous enlèverons le drain et finirons de refermer. Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal, mais on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a."

Carol ne répondit pas tout de suite, stupéfaite à l'idée qu'elle et Hershel puissent être mariés. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se reprendre et corriger l'homme, Daryl prit la parole.

"Quelles sont ses chances ?"

Le médecin regarda Daryl comme s'il l'évaluait. "Meilleures que quand vous l'avez amené ici."

Daryl hocha la tête et regarda Beth qui s'était réveillée et écoutait tranquillement le médecin tandis qu'elle regardait son père respirer dans le lit à côté d'elle. Le soulagement sur son visage alors qu'elle écoutait le médecin valait la peine de revenir à Atlanta et de rester dans cet hôpital. Daryl se rassit, pas tout à fait à l'aise avec leur situation, mais beaucoup moins inquiet. Il avait encore des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, et il savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre cet endroit pour argent comptant. Putain, le CDC le lui avait démontré, mais il allait permettre aux autres de se détendre et de se refaire avant de leur demander d'être sur leurs gardes, ce qu'il avait dit à Carol était suffisant. Beth et Hershel avaient besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Prendre soin de Beth était de sa responsabilité, et Hershel y était donc inclus maintenant. Il protégerait sa famille. Il pourrait le faire pour eux tous.

Vivre à l'hôpital était très différent de la ferme et même du camp de la Garde nationale. Le temps passait bizarrement parce que la plupart du temps, ils n'étaient exposés qu'à la lumière artificielle de la salle. Daryl s'aventurait dehors plusieurs fois par semaine, mais comme il ne faisait pas particulièrement confiance aux flics, et que certains d'entre eux l'avaient rapidement pris en grippe, cela n'arrivait pas souvent, et même alors il y allait seul.

҈

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient été déposés au Grady Memorial. Hershel s'était rétabli mieux qu'ils n'auraient pu l'espérer et n'avait eu besoin que d'une intervention chirurgicale mineure pour retirer le drain de sa blessure et la refermer complètement. Le moignon de sa jambe avait suffisamment cicatrisé pour qu'on lui permette d'être équipé d'une prothèse et de réapprendre à marcher. Il s'en sortait bien avec Carol et Beth pour l'aider. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé pour la première fois, elles lui avaient dit qu'on le croyait marié à Carol. Ils avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir à cette histoire parce qu'ils avaient remarqué une tendance dans le système de Grady. Les quelques familles qui s'y trouvaient étaient la plupart du temps laissées ensemble, mais toutes les célibataires étaient considérées comme disponibles et les officiers et le personnel leur couraient après. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué de grave, mais il y avait beaucoup de tension dans les espaces communs, à la cafétéria et dans la salle d'attente où se trouvait une télévision reliée à un lecteur DVD. Quelques policiers avaient même flirté avec Beth ou lui avaient fait des insinuations. Elle avait décidé de rester dans l'une de leurs chambres, sauf si elle était avec Daryl ou Carol. L'infirmière Jones avait dit au capitaine Hanson, chef du groupe à l'hôpital, qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient mariés, mais que Beth et Daryl étaient ensemble. C'était maintenant un sujet de discussion dans les salons privés de Hanson.

L'officier Dawn Lerner rentrait sa chemise et se boutonnait pendant que Hanson était étendu, toujours nu, sur son lit.

"Je ne comprends pas la fascination que toi, Lamson et Gorman avez pour cette fille."

Hanson rit. "Bien sûr que non. Tu n'as jamais été une gentille petite poule. Je crois que tu es née avec un tisonnier dans le cul, Dawn."

Dawn prit une inspiration crispée et se tourna vers son patron, devenu amant, avec un sourire méchant. "Oui, eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas tous être mous, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, certains hommes ont juste peur d'une vraie femme."

Hanson fronça les sourcils devant ce commentaire. "Attention à ce que tu dis, Lerner, sinon on pourrait ne plus avoir besoin de toi ici." Hanson mit les pieds par terre et tira un coup sec sur son propre uniforme. "Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu observais ce pouilleux qu'elle fréquente. Retourne travailler."

Dawn passa devant l'homme en le poussant. "Au moins, il y a quelque chose à regarder." rit-elle méchamment. "Attention, vieil homme, tu ne voudrais pas tomber et te casser une hanche." La porte claqua derrière elle laissant Hanson soigner sa fierté blessée et nourrir sa rancune envers Daryl Dixon.

Beth et Carol étaient à la cafétéria quand ça commença. Gorman et Lamson étaient arrivés derrière elles et avaient commencé à faire des commentaires. Au début, les filles les ignorèrent, mais ils devinrent vite plus vulgaires. Carol en eut finalement assez et se retourna face à Gorman.

"Attention à ce que tu dis à ma fille. Je te botterai le cul si tu t'approches encore d'elle."

Gorman se redressa et voulu répondre mais Lamson lui attrapa le bras. Il se retourna et vit le capitaine Hanson debout là, les sourcils froncés. Hanson s'approcha du groupe et demanda ce qui se passait. Carol le lui raconta immédiatement. Après l'avoir entendue, Hanson ordonna aux deux agents de se présenter au bureau pour de nouvelles affectations et assura à Carol et Beth que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Lamson s'éloigna sans se plaindre, mais dût traîner Gorman qui continuait à faire des commentaires.

"Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû endurer ça, mesdames. J'essaie de garder mes hommes dans le droit chemin, ce genre de choses n'est pas toléré, mais vous savez ce que c'est dans les espaces confinés. Il se passe des choses. S'il vous plaît, faites-moi savoir si quelqu'un dépasse encore les limites."

Avec un petit salut, Hanson s'en alla, laissant Carol et Beth essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Carol prit Daryl à part plus tard et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé à la cafétéria. Elle l'empêcha de justesse d'y aller et de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi.

"Écoute, Daryl. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais on doit commencer à penser à quitter cet endroit."

Daryl hocha la tête et promit qu'il commencerait à prendre des dispositions.

Après l'incident, les choses se calmèrent un petit moment, puis finirent par atteindre leur paroxysme. Beth restait dans l'une des deux chambres, même pour manger. Personne ne l'avait dérangée depuis le problème de la cafétéria, mais elle ne prenait pas de risques, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé à la ferme. Si elle n'était pas avec son père, elle était de nouveau la petite ombre de Daryl, qui continuait à l'entraîner au combat et au maniement des couteaux. Ils ne firent pas de lutte comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans les bois, mais firent les mouvements et il la laissait s'exercer pendant qu'il regardait et corrigeait sa position ou sa prise de main.

Daryl partait en expédition avec certains membres du personnel de l'hôpital pour les remercier de leur aide avec Hershel. Aucun paiement ne leur avait été demandé, mais il n'était pas juste de ne pas contribuer. Il allait aider à fouiller ou à surveiller les autres quand ils allaient chercher du ravitaillement. Ils n'avaient toujours fait que de petites missions, rien de très gros, mais ils en planifiaient une importante pour le lendemain. Hanson demanda à Daryl s'il était prêt à y aller. Daryl accepta et passa les deux heures suivantes à préparer son équipement. Il avait laissé les filles avec Hershel et s'était rendu à la cafétéria pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Alors qu'il passait devant l'une des cages d'escalier fermées, il entendit son nom. En jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la porte, il vit Dawn Lerner. Elle ouvrit la porte et siffla pour qu'il la rejoigne. Il réfléchit rapidement puis jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, et entra.

"OK. Je suis là."

"Écoute, je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais tu dois sortir ta famille d'ici."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Hanson veut ta petite blonde."

Daryl regarda la femme aux cheveux noirs d'un air mauvais. "Si quelqu'un la touche, je tue le coupable. C'est une promesse."

"Eh bien, la mission de demain est une excuse pour se débarrasser de toi. Hanson a promis une part à Lamson et Gorman s'ils t'éloignent."

Daryl mâcha l'intérieur de sa joue pendant qu'il étudiait Dawn. "Ouais ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne m'aimes pas."

"Hanson et moi avons un accord et depuis que tu es là, il n'est plus aussi intéressé. Et je n'aime pas la façon dont les choses se passent ces derniers temps. On a perdu des gens parce qu'il prend des risques inutiles. Il est trop occupé à essayer de trouver un moyen de te tuer pour voir que les choses vont mal ici."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si je te fais confiance ?"

"Tu vivras un jour de plus."

"Juste pour que tu le saches. Si tu mens, j'ai pas de problème à tuer pour protéger les miens."

Dawn hocha la tête. "D'accord."


	14. Chapitre 14

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Daryl Dixon était un chasseur et un pisteur. Il savait aussi observer les gens et son environnement. Il pouvait, sans prévenir, devenir fou furieux et être aussi méchant qu'un mocassin à tête de cuivrée* en colère. Il pouvait aussi planifier calmement chaque éventualité et prévoir une issue à chaque situation. Ce n'était pas toujours idéal, et il avait des cicatrices pour le prouver, mais il pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Cependant, les gens l'ignoraient souvent, parce qu'il était très calme, mais il y avait une méthode dans sa folie. En raison de son calme, les gens avaient tendance à parler devant Daryl. Ils supposaient juste que c'était un plouc ignorant et il les laissait faire. Avant qu'ils ne quittent l'hôpital pour trouver des fournitures médicales, il savait exactement dans quel secteur ils allaient et ce qui était prévu à chaque étape du trajet. C'était un homme intelligent, et il savait, même sans l'avertissement de Lerner, que les deux policiers avec qui il partait n'avaient pas l'intention de le laisser revenir à Grady Memorial. Du moins, pas vivant. Et ça n'était pas un problème. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Daryl savait où ils allaient, ce qu'ils planifiaient, et qu'il avait un avantage dont ils n'avaient aucune idée. Toutes ces missions en solo avaient été plus utiles qu'on ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Et la sortie de la veille, celle dont personne d'autre que lui et Carol n'était au courant, s'était révélée payante.

Le groupe d'officiers et de civils de l'hôpital avait reçu les dernières instructions du capitaine Hanson et était parti pour visiter un établissement médical supposément désert. Ils avaient besoin de plus de médicaments et du matériel de premiers secours, car ils ne les rationnaient pas vraiment. Les gens prenaient l'ibuprofène et le paracétamol comme des bonbons pour chaque petite douleur. L'hôpital manquait de différents médicaments parce qu'ils avaient été utilisés lorsque l'épidémie avait débuté et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce à quoi ils étaient confrontés. Cela s'était poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le docteur Montrose dise enfin au capitaine qu'ils devaient commencer à chercher des fournitures médicales après qu'il ait demandé quelque chose pour le mal de tête. Lerner et Shepard avaient été chargés d'examiner les stocks de l'hôpital. Ce qu'ils avaient trouvé n'était pas bon. Les trois infirmières qui étaient restées à l'hôpital dirent aux agents qu'on leur avait demandé de permettre aux gens d'utiliser les fournitures dès qu'ils en avaient besoin. Pour cette raison, il y avait une pénurie de médicaments sans ordonnance, d'antiseptiques et de bandages. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser qu'ils consommaient les réserves trop rapidement et qu'il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'en trouver d'autres. Ils avaient fouillé toutes les pharmacies et petites cliniques de la zone - ce qui leur avait permis de trouver un nouveau médecin du nom d'Edwards - et même si cela leur donnait une bonne réserve, étant donné que la plupart d'entre eux avaient été blessés par des personnes évacuant Atlanta, ils avaient encore besoin de plus de choses comme des antibiotiques et des calmants.

C'est cette raison que Hanson donna pour justifier cette mission de grande ampleur. Certains des autres avaient plaidé en faveur d'un trajet plus court ou pour que le groupe soit divisé et envoyé dans d'autres endroits, mais Hanson avait refusé. Depuis sa dispute avec Dawn au sujet de la petite blonde et du pouilleux avec lequel elle couchait, Hanson était devenu de plus en plus pénible et imprévisible. Il commença à gaspiller du matériel pour des missions qui n'apportèrent rien d'autre que des hommes morts, y compris le docteur Montrose, qu'Hanson avait obligé à sortir pour une expédition - il insistait maintenant pour que chacun fasse sa part. En plus de ça, il essayait toujours de parler à Beth qui ne côtoyait personne d'autre que sa famille.

Cette mission était la dernière d'un plan qu'il préparait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait déjà préparé son discours de condoléances pour le retour de l'équipe avec le cadavre Dixon en remorque. Il s'était assuré que Gorman sache qu'il devait ramener le corps. Il ne voulait pas que Beth ait l'espoir qu'il ait survécu. En plus, ça lui ferait du bien de voir le corps de cet homme. Dawn pourrait alors se rappeler de quel côté était son intérêt. Il était loin de se douter que les plans ne fonctionnent jamais comme on l'espère, et certainement pas quand Daryl Dixon a deux longueurs d'avance sur vous.

"Carol, t'as une seconde ?"

"Certainement, de quoi as-tu besoin ?" Elle suivit Daryl jusqu'à la fenêtre au bout du couloir, entre leurs deux chambres.

"Garde un œil sur Beth. Je r'viendrai, et après on s'en ira. J'ai déjà un moyen d'sortir d'Atlanta et assez d'provisions pour une semaine. Et ma moto est cachée un peu plus loin. J'ai pensé qu'ils essaieraient d'la bousiller, alors je leur ai dit qu'il était cassée la dernière fois que j'suis sorti."

"Tu as trouvé une voiture et des provisions ? Sans aide ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?"

"Pour rester discret. J'ai ramené quelques sacs la dernière fois qu'je suis sorti. Beth et toi, mettez-y c'que vous voulez. Couvertures, vêtements, tout c'qu'on a perçu depuis qu'on est ici, mais pas d'nourriture ou d'médicaments. J'veux pas que quelqu'un remarque quelque chose."

"Où est-ce que tu vas ? Je ne comprends pas."

"Je pars en mission ce soir. Je dois pas être vu, alors j'aurai besoin d'ton aide pour sortir et rentrer. Dis rien à Beth, mais on m'a mis en garde pour demain. Il semblerait qu'les flics veulent s'en prendre à Beth et qu'ils doivent d'abord s'débarrasser d'moi."

Incrédule, Carol fixa Daryl, et quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'inquiéter, répondre, pleurer, questionner, il leva simplement la main.

"Dis rien. On savait qu'ça allait arriver, et je laisserai rien vous arriver. J'ai un plan et je s'rai d'retour dans deux heures. Laisse-moi un accès à l'escalier en face de la cafétéria."

Carol hocha la tête et regarda Daryl fondre dans l'ombre qui embrassait l'hôpital la nuit tombée.

Ce furent les deux heures les plus longues que Carol ait jamais passées. Elle était contente que Beth et Hershel aient été si absorbés par la partie de rami qu'ils jouaient, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'absence de Daryl. Ils levèrent à peine les yeux quand Carol leur dit qu'elle allait à la cafétéria prendre un thé et leur demanda s'ils en voulaient. Elle se rendit donc à l'étage au-dessous et fit entrer Daryl par la porte verrouillée de l'escalier où il avait rencontré Lerner la veille. Ils allèrent à la cafétéria et burent quatre verres avant de remonter à l'étage. Personne, pas même Gorman, ne remarqua rien d'étrange.

҈

Le lendemain, Daryl se leva tôt et s'habilla rapidement. On frappa à la porte, il prit son équipement et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il avait essayé de ne pas réveiller Beth, mais aussi discret qu'il ait pu être, elle se réveilla dès qu'il se glissa hors du lit. Elle ne parla pas, l'aida juste à prendre ses affaires et lui offrit le cadeau qu'elle avait pour lui. C'était un carquois qu'elle avait fabriqué à partir d'un morceau de tuyau en plastique qui contenait des affiches médicales. Elle en avait trouvé plusieurs dans une armoire de rangement, tout près de leur chambre. La dame âgée qui vivait dans la chambre à côté de la leur, lui avait dit que le placard était utilisé comme débarras pour les choses dont personne ne voulait. Beth y avait trouvé des trésors, notamment plusieurs tailles de tubes, des couvertures supplémentaires qui avaient besoin d'être réparées, et une petite collection d'outils dépareillés. Un soir, après que tout le monde fut retourné dans sa chambre pour dormir, Beth et Carol avaient vidé le placard. Et maintenant, alors que Daryl était parti, elles s'assirent par terre dans la chambre de Hershel et passèrent tout en revue.

Beth perçait soigneusement un trou dans les deux extrémités d'un quatrième tube de plastique. Quand elle eut terminé, elle prit une longueur de corde en nylon et l'enfila dans le trou du fond. En sortant par le haut, elle fit un nœud solide. Avant de le tirer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle utilisa un briquet BIC qu'elle avait trouvé dans une boîte à cigares et brûla le nœud. Elle le regarda fondre en une boule qu'elle trempa dans une tasse d'eau pour la durcir. Lorsque Beth fut convaincue qu'il était bien fixé, elle coupa suffisamment de corde pour faire une sangle de transport et fit la même chose à l'autre extrémité.

"C'est pour quoi faire ? Je veux dire les tubes en plastique." demanda Carol alors qu'elle fouillait dans un sac rempli de tout un tas de fournitures de bureau.

Beth leva les yeux de ce sur quoi elle était concentrée. "J'ai pensé que ça serait bien si on avait quelque chose d'imperméable pour protéger ce qui est important quand on partira."

Carol sursauta. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

"Je sais que Daryl est en train de planifier quelque chose. C'est à cause de ces flics, ceux qui n'arrêtent pas de m'embêter. Je ne suis pas la seule, tu sais."

"Je sais, chérie, mais après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, il est prudent."

Beth hocha la tête. "Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas en colère, j'ai juste pensé qu'il faudrait que je sois prête à fuir quand il le dira."

Carol leva les yeux vers Hershel qui était assis dans le petit fauteuil inclinable. Il lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête.

"D'accord, eh bien, Daryl veut qu'on soit prêts à partir dès qu'il le dira. Ni nourriture, ni eau, ni fournitures médicales. Il en a déjà."

Hershel prit alors la parole. "Je pensais bien que c'était la raison de tous ces voyages tout seul. Il organise ça depuis un moment."

Les deux femmes ne répondirent pas. Elles retournèrent à la tâche qu'elle s'étaient donnée. Lorsque Daryl Dixon revint à l'hôpital, vivant et en assez bon état après une tentative de meurtre, les Greene étaient prêts à partir, et les quelques personnes qui restaient, étaient heureuses de les voir partir.

҈

Daryl pencha sa tête en arrière sur l'appuie-tête et ferma les yeux. Les deux officiers attendirent environ cinq minutes, et quand l'homme sembla endormi, ils commencèrent à parler.

Gorman conduisait et Lamson n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour regarder leur passager. "Il est endormi. Pourquoi on ne le fait pas maintenant, pour s'épargner la peine de simuler un accident ?"

"Le capitaine veut un corps et une morsure. Pour un morceau de cette petite blonde, je vais suivre les ordres."

"Gorman, tu es un vrai porc. Que vas-tu faire si Hanson change d'avis ?"

"Il ne le fera pas s'il veut rester aux commandes."

Lamson renifla dédaigneusement et regarda de nouveau Daryl. "Tu n'es pas qu'un porc, Gorman, tu es un idiot."

"Tais-toi."

Daryl continua à respirer tranquillement et à se reposer.

En fait, il était presque endormi quand Gorman pris à nouveau la parole.

"On y est presque, mec, n'oublie pas qu'on part à l'avant et que les autres prennent l'arrière. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Si on peut les avoir dans cette cour, on arrivera à les surprendre. Je mettrai une balle dans le péquenaud et on pourra éliminer ce foutu chef de gang."

Pour toute réponse, Lamson marmonna et Daryl remarqua un changement indéniable dans sa respiration. Souriant en lui-même, il savoura l'incertitude qui s'installait. La main serrée sur son arbalète, il allait y avoir une surprise, mais pas celle sur laquelle Gorman comptait.

La cour était en désordre, en fait, tout l'endroit l'était. Les idiots que Hanson avait recrutés pour piller l'endroit n'avaient pas vraiment d'expérience, et un bon nombre d'entre eux avaient lâché leur arme, devenant des proies faciles pour les rôdeurs. Certains étaient là juste pour aider à approvisionner leur refuge et ils se rendirent aux soldats sortis de nulle part. La cour était le point central du fiasco. Gorman, Lamson et deux des criminels civils qui les accompagnaient étaient à genoux, une arme pointée à l'arrière de la tête, essayant de comprendre où les choses avaient mal tourné.

Daryl était toujours debout, parlant à deux Hispaniques et à un homme en uniforme.

"Dixon, comment vas-tu ? Le vieil homme a-t-il survécu ?" Le sergent Lewis souriait et tendit la main au chasseur. "Nous retournions vers Canton quand nous sommes tombés sur deux gars qui avaient des problèmes avec un rôdeur. Ils nous ont amenés ici et je n'arrivais pas à croire à l'histoire qu'ils nous ont racontée sur un péquenaud et des flics qui essayaient de le tuer. Nous avons donc décidé de rester dans les parages et de donner un coup de main."

Daryl étouffa un rire. "On aurait pu s'en occuper, mais j'suis content d'te voir. Ça rend la suite beaucoup plus facile." Il fronça les sourcils devant les hommes agenouillés. "Ouais, on peux pas dire que j'sois populaire au Grady. Ces trous du cul cherchent à s'faire Beth... "

Lewis eut un geste de colère et s'approcha des hommes. "Assassiner un homme pour lui voler sa femme ? Nous n'autorisons pas cela sur le territoire de la Géorgie."

Lamson avait l'air d'avoir avalé sa langue et les deux civils n'arrêtaient pas de balbutier qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant et qu'ils n'avaient pas participé à la tentative sur Daryl. Gorman ne dit rien, mais pâli quand il se rendit compte qu'Hanson s'était joué de lui.

"Mec, je ne savais pas que tu étais marié, tu n'as jamais rien dit, tu... "

Daryl laissa tomber son arbalète par terre, avança de deux pas et frappa Gorman au visage. "Tu savais pas quoi ? Qu'elle partage mon lit tous les soirs ? Qu'à chaque fois qu'elle sortait d'notre chambre, elle était avec moi ou ses parents ? Comment ça s'fait qu'tu l'savais pas ?"

"L'infirmière Jones nous a dit que vous couchiez ensemble. Elle n'a pas dit que vous étiez mariés. Tu ne portes pas d'alliance."

Daryl ne répondit pas, il se retourna et s'éloigna vers le foyer des Vatos, suivi de Guillermo. Le sergent Lewis ordonna à deux de ses hommes de ligoter tous les prisonniers, tandis que les autres nettoyaient la propriété et enterraient les morts. La maison de retraite gérée depuis si longtemps par les Vatos était en ruines. Le groupe de l'hôpital avait fait des dégâts. Depuis le passage de Daryl et de son groupe d'origine, plusieurs des résidents étaient décédés, mais il y en avait aussi de nouveaux. Les chiens de l'enfer étaient toujours avec Abuela, et Daryl accepta tranquillement un câlin de la vieille dame.

"Mec, j'suis désolé pour toute cette merde. J'pensais pas qu'ils allaient venir avec des armes à feu. Normalement, c'était juste pour s'débarrasser de moi."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. On savait qu'on pourrait avoir des problèmes quand on a accepté de t'aider. En plus, si tu n'étais pas venu nous trouver, ils nous auraient probablement tous tués pour prendre tout ce qu'on avait."

Daryl grimaça devant la vision de personnes âgées couchées dans leur sang, exécutées par le capitaine Hanson parce qu'il était trop stupide pour surveiller ses fournitures. L'idée que tous ces gens auraient pu être exterminés à cause d'un seul homme, était difficile à imaginer.

"V'nez avec nous, on a des véhicules, ou on peut en trouver. On peut aller à l'hôpital et l'docteur pourra ausculter tout l'monde. J'vais chercher les autres et on quitte Atlanta. Je pense aller dans les montagnes, trouver un endroit sûr, un endroit où s'reposer un peu."

"D'accord. Nous irons au Grady, et ensuite, en fonction de ce qui s'y passe, ceux d'entre nous qui le peuvent, resteront avec vous. On s'en sort à peine. Atlanta est finie au niveau de l'approvisionnement. Et c'est de plus en plus difficile de se déplacer sans croiser de morts."

҈

Le capitaine Hanson était étendu sur le carrelage d'un blanc immaculé, fixant sans voir le plafond. Une mare de sang se répandait autour de lui alors que l'officier Lerner tenait son arme en main. Gorman, Lamson, Shepard et les autres flics se demandaient en silence si elle allait attaquer quelqu'un d'autre.

"J'ai dit à Hanson et aux autres que c'était stupide. Nous avons perdu une douzaine d'hommes valides, et je ne peux pas faire confiance à quatre de mes officiers. Ne m'obligez pas à faire le ménage. Je tuerai la prochaine personne qui perturbera l'ordre dans mon hôpital."

C'était un discours froid, courageux, mais tout le monde savait que, pour le moment, c'était une menace creuse. Elle était vide face à plusieurs soldats avec des armes automatiques, deux membres en colère d'un gang, et un péquenaud furieux armé d'une arbalète. Daryl s'avança dans la foule rassemblée dans le couloir et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenaient Beth et Carol.

"La prochaine personne qui touchera MA femme s'prendra un carreau dans la tête."

Et puis Daryl embrassa Beth.

Il s'écarta, les oreilles rouge vif quand il entendit Hershel ricaner depuis la porte de sa chambre.

"Il était temps, fiston. Cette fille se languit de toi depuis des mois !"

Ce fut au tour de Beth de rougir. "Papa !"

Daryl changea rapidement de sujet. "Prends tout c'que tu peux. Vide les chambres, tout est à nous. J'veux des oreillers, des draps et tout ça."

"Nous l'avons déjà fait. Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de sortir d'ici avec nos affaires."

Daryl sourit à Beth. "Ça c'est ma copine."

Avec l'aide de Guillermo, de ses Vatos et des soldats de la Garde, les Dixon et les Greene se rendirent au parking avec toutes leurs affaires. C'était un sacré convoi entre la moto de Daryl, les Humvee, les deux ambulances et les trois gros camions diesel, mais chacun avait un siège. Ils avaient emmené tout ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérer de la maison de retraite ainsi que le stock de provisions de Daryl et ils devaient rejoindre le reste du convoi militaire à l'extérieur d'Atlanta.

Plusieurs des vrais malades décidèrent de rester à l'hôpital et une poignée d'habitants du Grady partirent avec le convoi. Alors qu'ils s'en allaient, Lerner s'approcha de Daryl.

"Tu m'as certainement causé plus d'ennuis que nécessaire. Tu ferais mieux de quitter Atlanta, une fois que tu auras franchi ces portes, tu seras une proie facile."

Daryl baissa les yeux vers Dawn Lerner, gonflée dans son uniforme et son gilet pare-balles, et tira sur la sangle de son arbalète. "La prochaine fois que j'te vois, j'mettrai une balle entre tes yeux morts. J'te conseille de rien tenter aujourd'hui. Pas si tu veux vivre."

* * *

* Serpent de la famille des vipères présent sur à peu près la moitié du territoire des état-Unis.


	15. Chapitre 15

Salut !

Alors ? J'ai plutôt apprécié de revoir les Vatos dans le chapitre de la semaine dernière. Finalement, ils ne sont plus jamais réapparus dans la série... même si en cherchant j'ai trouvé que visiblement, ils n'avaient pas survécu. Ils s'agit d'une scène coupée de la saison 2.

Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce quinzième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Même négatif, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir.

Bon week-end

* * *

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

"Oh, mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça se soit vraiment passé ! C'est comme une sorte de film d'action. Les flics se comportaient-ils vraiment comme une mafia ou quelque chose comme ça ? Et cette gonzesse était folle !" Penaud, Carl baissa la tête alors que plusieurs membres du groupe murmuraient " vraiment, Carl ", et Carol rit même en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête à ses questions.

Carl rajouta rapidement, "Je veux dire, je comprends que, de nos jours, on s'attende à ce que les inconnus soient mauvais, mais les gens qui sont censés aider les autres ? C'est encore pire parce que si vous voyez leurs uniformes, vous pensez qu'ils seront gentils !"

Carol hocha la tête. "Nous avons eu de la chance qu'il ne se soit rien passé pendant notre séjour à l'hôpital. Il y a eu quelques tentatives de flirt et des propositions indésirables, mais la plupart du temps, nous les avons ignorés. Et grâce à cela, non seulement nous nous sommes fait de bons amis parmi les autres résidents, mais nous avons pu soigner et guérir Hershel. Il n'aurait pas survécu sans le Grady, et nous avons tous convenu que cela en valait la peine de ce point de vue. Mais je vais être honnête, j'ai toujours pensé que l'hôpital devindrait un mauvais endroit et quand on s'est échappés, on a vraiment eu de la chance ." Carol frissonna un peu. "La façon dont Lerner a exécuté Hanson, juste là, devant tout le monde, y compris des enfants, je n'ai aucun doute que tous ceux qui se sont retrouvés là après notre départ l'ont probablement regretté. C'est incontestablement à ce moment-là que nous avons réalisé que le monde était en train de rapidement devenir un endroit où il fallait tuer ou être tué, peu importe où et qui vous étiez avant. Les vivants étaient infiniment plus dangereux que les morts. Et c'est ce qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui."

Il y eut des murmures d'assentiment dans la pièce. Personne ne contredit l'analyse de Carol; chacun l'avait découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Attendez une minute... Je t'ai bien entendue ? Tu as dit que les Vatos vous ont aidés ?" demanda Rick en changeant de sujet. "Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui leur était arrivé. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je suis content qu'ils s'en soient sortis."

"C'est pas le gang qui a kidnappé Glenn et volé votre sac d'armes ?" interrogea Carl.

Daryl hocha la tête en regardant les deux hommes. "Ouais, quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'Hanson avait prévu, l'endroit où il voulait aller, j'ai pensé qu'ils seraient prêts à aider. Mec, ils étaient stupéfaits quand j'ai frappé à leur porte la première fois." Daryl sourit à ce souvenir. "Maintenant, Guillermo, Felipe et Miguel sont tous dans une communauté. Abuela est morte l'hiver dernier et Jorge a été tué par des bandits pendant une mission d'reconnaissance."

"Merde, je déteste ça," remarqua Rick. "Il a toujours les chiens de l'enfer ?" l'a-t-il interrogé ensuite en riant.

"Ouais, ces satanés chiens nous enterreront tous."

"Vous avez parlé de bandits ?" interrogea Michonne.

"Ouais, pas d'quoi s'inquiéter, ces bandits ont payé cette attaque au centuple. J'vous garantis qu'aucun membre d'leur groupe n'est jamais revenu dans l'sud."

"Ils n'étaient pas d'ici ?" demanda Andrea. "Je croyais que tu avais dit que cet endroit était sûr."

Daryl se tourna vers la femme. "C'est sans danger. Les Vatos sont à environ deux jours d'route d'ici, au sud-est, Abuela pouvait plus supporter l'froid, alors il y a quelques années, Guillermo a pris un groupe et a trouvé un endroit plus chaud, plus près d'la côte. Ils cherchaient à faire du commerce. Ils étaient à peu près à mi-chemin entre chez eux et ici, ils quand ils se sont fait attaquer. Heureusement, ils n'ont perdu que Jorge. Guillermo a dit qu'les hommes ont parlé d'une planque quelque part dans l'nord, mais il n'a pas vraiment pris l'temps d'en savoir plus avant qu'il n'y ait plus personne à qui demander."

Un léger silence tomba sur le groupe alors que chacun réfléchissait à toutes les choses qui venaient d'être dites, du Grady jusqu'aux bandits. Il y avait beaucoup à digérer pour le groupe de Rick, et les Dixon et les Greene étaient vidés de devoir revivre tout ce qui leur était arrivé au cours des cinq dernières années. Mais, c'était quand même sympa de s'asseoir ensemble et de ne pas avoir à planifier une expédition ou une bataille. Le temps passa, et le feu dans la cheminée crépitait joyeusement, seul son dans la pièce quand Hershel finit par briser le silence.

"Demain sera une autre journée chargée si quelqu'un a envie de participer, je veux dire quelqu'un qui n'a pas déjà un emploi. On essaye de faire toutes les dernières bricoles avant que l'équipe ne revienne d'Alabama. Ce sera la semaine de l'Action de grâces, et nous aimons que tout soit terminé pour que nous puissions nous concentrer sur le nouvel inventaire et nous installer pour l'hiver."

Rick avait l'air intrigué par ce que Hershel disait. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire ? Et que se passe-t-il pendant l'hiver ? Je ne peux pas imaginer que rester assis et se tourner les pouces soit très productif."

Enid dit en même temps. "Thanksgiving ? Un vrai Thanksgiving ?"

Hershel sourit à la jeune fille et choisit de répondre à sa question plutôt que de permettre à Rick de commencer à comprendre comment les choses se passaient ailleurs. "Oui, madame. Nous célébrons indiscutablement Thanksgiving. Et Noël et toutes les autres fêtes dont nous choisissons de nous souvenir."

Michonne prit la parole avant que Hershel ne puisse s'adresser à Rick. "Rick a raison. Avons-nous besoin de savoir quelque chose à propos l'hiver ? Quel temps fait-il dans cette région ? Je n'étais jamais allée plus au nord qu'Atlanta avant, et on passait toujours nos vacances dans les îles, alors je ne suis pas familière avec la météo dans les montagnes. A part ce qui se disait aux infos, bien sûr, et je suis la première à admettre que je ne faisait pas attention si ça ne m'affectait pas directement."

"D'habitude, c'est pas si mal l'été. Il y a d'la neige en hiver. Rien d'inhabituel." dit Daryl avec sa concision habituelle, son commentaire les faisant éclater de rire.

Beth gloussa et serra la main de Daryl, puis s'adressa au groupe. "Ce que mon mari veut dire, de sa manière courte et gentille, c'est que même s'il peut faire chaud en juillet et en août et qu'il peut y avoir de mauvaises tempêtes, ça a tendance à être beaucoup plus modéré là-haut. Nous gardons une trace des températures et l'un des fermiers qui étaient ici avant l'épidémie est un expert des traditions et des prévisions météorologiques d'antan. Il n'aime pas promettre quoi que ce soit, mais il est plutôt doué pour lire les signes. Bien sûr que papa connaît toutes ces salades, aussi." Beth hocha la tête en direction de Hershel et sourit. "Ce ne sont pas des prévisions infaillibles, mais nous essayons de nous préparer à tout.

Intrigué par la météo, Carl demanda : "A quel point sont-elles précises ?"

"Je dirais, au moins soixante pour cent." Beth regarda son père pour confirmation et il acquiesça. "Je veux dire, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance au point de vue météorologique. Jusqu'à présent, nous avons eu beaucoup de pluie au printemps et en été et nous avons eu un peu de neige en hiver. Nous n'avons pas eu de gros dégâts causés par le mauvais temps, mais comme je l'ai dit, nous essayons de nous préparer."

Daryl grogna et pinça les côtes de Beth. "C'est c'que j'ai dit, femme."

D'autres rires fusèrent, et Beth demanda si quelqu'un voulait encore du thé quand elle se leva pour apporter le plateau dans la cuisine.

Comme plusieurs membres du groupe répondait par l'affirmative, Enid quitta sa place auprès de Carl et alla aider Beth. Carol sourit d'un air approbateur, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête au moment où elles disparaissaient par la porte, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le groupe et demanda. "Comment tout le monde s'intègre-t-il ? Je sais qu'Enid et Michonne ont un travail, et nous avons un vrai pasteur maintenant. Quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Rick hocha la tête. "Abe et Rosita sont avec l'équipe de commerce longue distance. Ils voulaient savoir si l'un de leurs camarades militaires s'en était sorti et s'il était en Alabama. Ils ont prévu de vivre ici et de travailler à la sécurité. Aaron et Jésus sont déjà partis avec l'une des équipes de commerce local. Ils devraient bien s'en sortir, Aaron sait bien évaluer les gens et Jésus est un sacré bon dénicheur. Il est aussi très diplomate, ce qui pourrait être utile dans les négociations commerciales. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils prévoyaient de s'installer dans un appartement au-dessus du magasin de vêtements."

"J'ai décidé que je voulais cultiver la terre, qui dois-je voir pour ça ?"

Stupéfaits, Rick et les autres regardèrent Carl lorsqu'il prit la parole depuis sa place par terre.

"Cultiver ? Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire ?"

Carl acquiesça. "Oui, j'ai besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, j'en ai marre de me battre et de survivre, je veux juste faire le contraire."

Hershel sourit largement. "C'est une bonne idée, Carl, on a toujours besoin de plus de cultivateurs dans ce monde. Passe chez moi après le déjeuner demain et tu pourras venir avec moi lors de mes visites chez mes patients. Je te présenterai."

Carl accepta et changea de position, s'installant plus confortablement, avec un sourire satisfait.

Le regard de Carol fit le tour de la pièce. "Donc tout ce qu'il faut, c'est trouver un travail pour Rick, Andrea, Maggie et Morgan ? Est-ce que c'est ça ?"

Andrea leva les yeux au ciel. "Je doute de trouver quoi que ce soit ici. On dirait que, dans votre nouveau monde, vous voulez juste des petites femmes soumises. Je n'ai pas cuisiné ou fait le ménage à la ferme ou en Virginie, que je sois damnée si je le fais ici."

Daryl plissa les yeux en regardant la blonde alors qu'elle secouait la tête et pinçait les lèvres en signe de mécontentement. "Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis. Aucune femme n'est inférieure à aucun homme ici. Elles font un sacré bon boulot en prenant soin d'nous dans la Crique et je tolérerais aucun manque de respect."

"Je dis juste... "

"Andrea, personne ne fait ce qu'il ne veut pas faire, et nous travaillons tous ensemble pour faire prospérer cet endroit ", déclara Carol avec fermeté. "Beth, moi et toutes les autres femmes ici, savons comment nous battre, pour protéger nos foyers. Nous faisons aussi ce que nous pouvons pour rendre nos maisons confortables pour que ça ne soit pas seulement un endroit où nous cacher. Ne pars pas du principe que parce que nous cuisinons et faisons le ménage, nous ne pouvons pas nous battre ou nous protéger. Franchement, ça m'offense que tu penses ça de nous."

"Très bien, je m'excuse, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir une femme au foyer. Je ne voulais pas l'être avant, et ça n'a pas changé."

Hershel l'interrompit avec une suggestion. "C'est assez juste, Andrea, mais pourquoi ne pas nous écouter au lieu d'en venir directement aux conclusions ? Nous sommes organisés ici, tout comme la plupart des communautés alentour. Nous essayons de rester aussi proches que possible de nos anciennes professions. Il est plus facile de survivre et de vivre quand on n'a pas à apprendre de nouvelles choses. Et dans certaines communautés, il y a plus de femmes que d'hommes et vice versa. Nous faisons tous ce qu'il faut pour nous entraider et prospérer."

Andrea ricana. "C'est toujours un bon vieux patriarcat pour moi. Gardez la petite femme pieds nus et enceinte... "

"Andrea ! Ça suffit !" coupa Michonne, interrompant la diatribe d'Andrea quand elle réalisa qu'elle s'énervait. "Je suppose que ce qui s'est passé à Woodbury n'était qu'un hasard ?"

Le visage d'Andrea s'empourpra sous l'offense. "Ça n'a rien à voir."

"Mhmmm. Tu as laissé un homme te dicter ta conduite, et tu as partagé son lit seulement parce que te ne voulais pas repartir. On dirait que tu es exactement ce que tu prétends détester."

"Ce n'est pas juste, Michonne ! Tu sais... "

Les deux femmes commençaient à devenir agressives l'une envers l'autre quand Daryl intervint. "Assez. On n'est pas là pour se battre."

Andrea, toujours en colère, se retourna contre Daryl. "Oh, tais-toi, péquenaud. Je suis sûr que tu es très heureux de ta vie de famille. Tu les prends jeunes, pour les dresser correctement? Hein ? Tu oublies que je t'ai connu quand tu n'étais qu'un enculé de plouc avec un plus gros enculé de plouc comme frère."

Daryl ne répondit pas, mais recula comme s'il avait été giflé. "J'ai rien à voir avec mon frère. J'ai jamais rien eu à voir avec mon frère. T'as vu que c'que tu voulais, c'est tout."

"Peu importe, Dixon, tu es fait de la même étoffe. Tu n'as jamais retrouvé ton grand frère, n'est-ce pas ?" Andrea était cruelle dans sa colère.

"Tu ne sais rien d'moi OU d'mon frère, connasse." Daryl se leva et se dirigea vers la porte que Beth et Enid avaient franchie.

"Je sais qu'il était à Woodbury et qu'il te cherchait encore quand il est mort."

Daryl s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, il était devant elle, ne la touchant pas mais la forçant à se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

"Mort ? Tu me dis qu'mon frère est mort ? Tu l'as tué toi-même ? C'était l'homme qu'tu baisais ? T'étais toujours après lui comme une salope en chaleur."

À ce moment-là, Andrea regrettait de s'être moquée de Daryl. Elle en voulait tellement à Michonne d'avoir évoqué Woodbury, et elle avait peur d'être obligée d'assumer ce rôle de femme dont elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en était pris à lui sans réfléchir. Rick s'approcha, déterminé à éloigner Daryl d'Andrea quand Michonne l'arrêta en secouant sèchement la tête.

"N'interviens pas."

Rick hésita. Ils se regardèrent fixement, puis, d'un signe de tête, Rick accepta son conseil et recula pour voir le grabuge qu'Andrea provoquait dans sa colère.

"Non ! Non, je ne l'ai pas tué. C'est le type qui a attaqué la prison qui l'a fait ! Je te le jure !"

"Tu f'rais mieux d'commencer à parler, femme. Qu'est-ce t'en sais, putain ?"

A ce moment-là, Beth et Enid revinrent et Beth put calmer Daryl suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner d'Andrea et lui donner une chance de parler. Elle leur parla de Phillip Blake et de son charisme, de sa ville et de son personnage de gouverneur. Comment Merle était son bras droit et les avait trouvées, elle et Michonne, sur les lieux du crash d'un hélicoptère militaire. Elle raconta comment elle était si désespérée d'avoir froid, d'être malade, d'avoir faim ou d'être dans les bois qu'elle s'est laissée séduire par le charme et le sex-appeal de Blake. Elle parla aussi des rôdeurs, des menaces, des subtiles allusions du délabrement de cette ville et de son chef. De temps en temps, Michonne prit la parole pour raconter comment elle était partie sans Andrea et avait été poursuivie par les hommes de main du gouverneur, après qu'elle ait découvert le meurtre des survivants de l'accident et l'attaque ratée d'un convoi. Blake avait été furieux de la perte d'hommes et de matériel et avait reproché à Merle de ne pas avoir sécurisé le flanc du camp qu'ils avaient essayé de piéger. Afin de se faire bien voir du gouverneur, Merle avait poursuivit Michonne et avait fini par croiser Maggie et Glenn. Pour avoir des informations sur Daryl et sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, Merle avait fait tout ce que Blake lui avait demandé, y compris utiliser la torture. Quand Maggie et Glenn avaient été secourus, Merle, supposant que Daryl était mort, s'était retourné contre le gouverneur avec l'aide d'Andrea. Blake avait essayé de rendre Merle responsable de l'attaque de Woodbury et avait essayé de le tuer avec des rôdeurs. En réalisant qu'Andrea était captive de ce fou, Merle s'était introduit par effraction dans la cellule, mais le gouverneur l'avait arrêté et poignardé. Heureusement, Rick et Michonne avaient sauvé Andrea juste avant qu'un Merle nouvellement transformé puisse la mordre. À la fin de son histoire, Andrea pleurait et Daryl était à genoux, Beth le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

҈

C'était l'idée du Père Gabriel. Il avait entendu parler de la dispute entre Andrea et Daryl, et voulait essayer d'aider, d'être vraiment utile et de se faire une vraie place dans la Crique. La petite église était isolée et possédait une cour de bonne taille. L'avant était entretenu, mais à l'arrière, il y avait une petite prairie qui était belle peu importe la saison. Gabriel avait passé plusieurs jours à délimiter des zones et à créer un point central pour y ériger un mémorial.

C'était son premier service officiel, et après qu'il eut terminé et que le dernier hymne ait été chanté, il invita tout le monde dehors. Il avait laissé la majeure partie de la prairie s'épanouir, pousser et mourir comme elle le voudrait, mais de petits chemins délimitaient des endroits où l'on pourrait creuser des tombes. Le centre avait été défriché et plusieurs tas de petites et de grosses pierres soigneusement nettoyées de leurs saletés, occupaient le carré aménagé.

"Avec l'aide de quelques personnes, j'ai créé ceci en attendant de trouver une œuvre appropriée pour que nous puissions y placer un monument commémoratif pour tous nos proches qui sont déjà partis. Le reste de la prairie est balisé pour servir de cimetière. Je sais que c'est quelque chose dont nous n'aimons pas parler, mais j'ai juste senti que nous avions besoin de quelque chose de tangible. Depuis trop longtemps, nous sommes obligés de dire au revoir aux gens puis de les laisser derrière nous. Très peu d'entre nous ont été honorés d'un véritable enterrement, ou juste d'une sépulture. Je sais qu'on pratique la crémation ici, et nous pouvons continuer à le faire, je voulais juste donner aux gens une autre option."

Le discours du pasteur fut bien accueilli, et aussitôt on parla de ce qui pourrait être utilisé comme monument pour ceux qui étaient morts.

"Révérend, on ne nous a pas présentés, mais je suis John. Je suis forgeron, je fabrique de tout, des fers à cheval aux lames. C'est moi qui ai fait presque toutes les clôtures en fer forgé de Walela. Avec votre permission, j'aimerais en faire une pour cette parcelle. Je peux l'avoir finie d'ici le printemps."

Et avec cette offre et cette acceptation, le Père Gabriel trouva enfin sa place et le pardon dans son propre cœur. Les fantômes de son passé s'estompèrent tandis qu'il serrait la main de John avec un merci enthousiaste. Un autre homme, Henry, s'approcha en offrant de sculpter des plaques de bois à accrocher à l'intérieur de l'église avec les noms et les dates des morts. Il dit qu'il faisait beaucoup de sculpture pendant ses vacances d'hiver, et qu'il serait heureux de faire une plaque pour ceux qui en voudraient une.

Cela prit du temps à Daryl, entre la nouvelle de la mort de Merle et le service religieux du dimanche, pour enterrer ses propres démons. Il s'était toujours tellement senti en désaccord, si déchiré à propos de son frère. Il savait que c'était un con, mais Merle était la seule famille qu'il restait à Daryl. Jusqu'à maintenant. Au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il ne reverrait jamais son frère vivant, mais c'est exactement là que la fureur de ses démons explosa. Ce n'était pas que son frère était parti, c'était que Daryl allait bien. Il aimait Merle, mais il ne lui manquait pas. Et même s'il était triste qu'il soit mort, il n'était pas dévasté. Tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser, c'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Merle l'avait trouvé. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas cette vie, cette famille. Et au fond, Daryl était heureux que Merle et lui ne se soient pas retrouvés. Et ça le dérangeait plus que tout. Entre les discussions avec Carol et Hershel, et le soutien de Beth, Daryl put se défaire de sa culpabilité envers son frère. Ce don fait par ce nouveau pasteur fit beaucoup pour permettre une guérison terriblement nécessaire dans plus d'un cœur et d'une âme.


	16. Chapitre 16

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la pièce maîtresse parfaite pour le projet du Père Gabriel. Tout le monde avait réfléchi longuement et avait trouvé diverses idées pour le mémorial du cimetière de l'église, mais rien n'avait abouti. Rien ne semblait aller. Pendant plusieurs jours, les gens frappèrent aux portes de l'église pour partager leurs idées avec Gabriel qui les accueillit avec exubérance. Pourtant, l'espace défriché restait dénudé.

Maintenant que les jours et les nuits étaient toujours froids, Noah et son père allèrent à leur chasse annuelle avec Daryl à l'extérieur de la Crique. Ils partirent après le déjeuner et allèrent en voiture établir leur campement près d'une saline où Daryl s'était installé le premier hiver qu'ils avaient passé dans la Crique. Ils passèrent la journée du lendemain à chasser divers gibiers et, le soir, à dépecer ce qu'ils avaient tué. Pendant qu'ils travaillaient, James parla de l'église et du mémorial et les hommes commencèrent à parler des différentes idées qui avaient été transmises. Quelque chose que son père dit, rappela à Noah une vieille église en bois qu'ils avaient pillée quand ils avaient commencé à agrandir la communauté de Walela Cove. L'ancien bâtiment en bois et en pierre tombait déjà en ruines après des années d'abandon, et ils avaient récupéré le bardage, des dalles, du plancher en bois massif, et même les bancs en bois et le verre des fenêtres. Tout ce qui pouvait servir à quelque chose avait été emmené.

La seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas touchée la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus, c'était le clocher. Il avait été laissé intact parce que c'était la seule partie du toit qui n'avait pas commencé à s'effondrer, et qu'il y avait une croix à son sommet. Personne ne voulait prendre le risque qu'elle tombe et blesse ou tue quelqu'un.

"Personne n'est jamais retourné voir si le clocher était encore là, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Noah.

Daryl secoua la tête. "Non, on l'a dépouillée de tout ce qu'on a pu, il y a longtemps. Pour autant que je sache, personne n'y est retourné."

"Tu te souviens comment y aller ?" demanda James à Daryl. "Ça ne ferait pas de mal de vérifier. On pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose d'utile."

"Ouais, c'est pas dur, mais on va devoir écourter la chasse." répondit-il en regardant leurs prises. "Mais c'est pas grave. Je crois qu'on en a assez pour l'instant."

James et Noah étaient d'accord, et tous les trois se remirent au travail avec la viande qu'ils avaient récoltée.

Quand les hommes arrivèrent à l'ancienne église, ils découvrirent que les murs extérieurs avaient finalement cédé au temps et à la météo et que le clocher s'était, en fin de compte, effondré. Les arbustes et le lierre qui entouraient l'église s'étaient développés pour adoucir l'agonie de l'ancien bâtiment, avaient bercé la croix quand elle était tombée de son perchoir surplombant les montagnes. Ils la trouvèrent enveloppée dans du lierre et appuyée contre les fondations de l'édifice comme un vieux pécheur fatigué, courbé mais pas brisé. Il y avait quelques traces d'usure à cause des intempéries et de la chute, mais dans l'ensemble, la croix était admirablement intacte. Fabriquée en fer forgé et recouverte de peinture dorée, elle était lourde et beaucoup plus grande que prévu. Les hommes la chargèrent soigneusement dans le camion qu'ils utilisaient pour ces longues parties de chasse. Entre la chasse intensive qu'ils pratiquaient lors de ces sorties, le temps et les rôdeurs qui se rendaient parfois aussi loin dans les collines, le camion était l'option la plus sûre et la plus facile, et Daryl, Noah et James étaient bien contents de l'avoir avec eux.

Le retour à la Crique se fit en quelques heures seulement. Le bruit du véhicule attira quelques curieux alors qu'ils descendaient la rue principale, puis tournaient en direction de l'église. Quand ils arrivèrent, Noah sauta de la cabine et se mit à bondir d'excitation en attendant que son père et Daryl descendent du camion et l'aident avec leur trophée. Le Père Gabriel retrouva les hommes près du camion et les remercia pour leur découverte. Ils détachèrent et enlevèrent la bâche pour montrer ce qu'ils avaient ramené. L'enthousiasme suscité par la croix éclipsa la viande que les hommes avaient chassée et rapportée pour la partager entre tous ceux qui en voulaient.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le discours du père Gabriel et quatre jours depuis que Daryl, Noah et James avaient rapporté la croix à Walela Cove. John, le forgeron, avait examiné la relique à fond. Il avait fait quelques réparations dessus, puis l'avait déclarée parfaite et prête à être exposée. Utilisant les trous dans la base de la croix pour la fixer, John la monta sur un socle en bois massif et en métal qu'il avait conçu pour exposer le monument commémoratif comme une statue. Plusieurs hommes s'étaient portés volontaires pour installer la croix comme le révérend le souhaitait, et avant le week-end, le mémorial était en place. Et le dimanche, malgré le froid qui s'était installé, le service religieux eut lieu dans la cour arrière. Par nécessité, la consécration fut brève mais elle fut chaleureusement accueillie et le Père Gabriel ne s'éternisa pas. Il cita quelques Écritures, demanda à Hershel une prière pour les morts et une prière d'action de grâce, puis à Beth de diriger un hymne. Enfin, il permit à sa nouvelle congrégation d'admirer ce don qui leur avait été fait.

Après le service et quelques discussions, les fidèles se séparèrent, se dépêchant de rentrer à la maison pour faire les corvées et se réchauffer. Hershel et Carol, Beth et Daryl devaient dîner chez les Greene comme d'habitude après l'église, mais Beth demanda si elle pouvait avoir quelques minutes seule au mémorial. Hershel acquiesça d'un signe de tête entendu, réalisant que sa fille voulait parler et prier pour sa mère et son frère. Il lui dit de prendre son temps et que le dîner l'attendrait puis il se dirigea avec Carol vers leur maison. Daryl lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui dit qu'il s'éloignait un peu, mais qu'il serait à proximité si elle avait besoin de lui. Avec un sourire et un soupir, Beth se laissa tomber sur le petit banc de bois qui avait été assemblé à la dernière minute par Dennis Smith, le menuisier local. Des moments comme celui-ci lui permettait d'apprécier l'endroit où ils vivaient et les gens qu'ils avaient eu la chance de rencontrer et avec qui ils avaient noué des amitiés. Elle ne pouvait imaginer comment la vie aurait pu être s'ils n'étaient jamais venus ici, dans cette crique qui était leur maison, dans ces montagnes. Que se serait-il passé entre elle et Maggie ? Est-ce que Daryl et elle seraient mariés ou l'aurait-il repoussée ? Serait-elle mère, ou garderait-elle les enfants des autres ? L'un d'eux serait-il mort ? De la ferme au Grady et après, les pensées de ce qui aurait pu arriver lui traversèrent l'esprit et Beth frémit à la tournure que prenaient ses pensées. Une fois de plus, elle remercia Dieu de les avoir conduits là où ils avaient besoin d'être et d'avoir conduit Daryl à elle.

Maggie était de nouveau agitée. Elle était toujours nerveuse maintenant, toujours sur les nerfs en attendant qu'une autre tuile lui tombe dessus. Tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années l'avait finalement rattrapée et, comme l'aurait dit sa mère, ce qu'elle avait fait se retournait contre elle de la pire des façons. Ayant besoin de s'isoler, Maggie demanda à Enid de surveiller le petit Hershel et partit marcher avant que le dîner ne soit servi à la pension de famille. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à avoir décidé de ne pas aller au service religieux ce matin-là, pas vraiment prête à reconnaître le passé en accueillant un nouveau cimetière et un mémorial. Lorsque les autres étaient revenus et avaient rejoint leur chambre ou le salon pour se détendre avant l'heure du repas, elle s'était glissée par la porte d'entrée. Maggie s'était considérablement repliée sur elle-même depuis que la vérité de la nuit où la ferme était tombée avait été révélée et qu'elle s'était disputée avec Beth. Et puis ensuite, il y avait eu l'échange avec Michonne. Elle prenait encore ses repas avec le reste du groupe. Dottie avait clairement dit qu'elle n'était pas une domestique et que si Maggie voulait manger, ce serait dans la salle à manger aux heures des repas. Cependant, elle ne participait pas aux discussions sur leurs journées ou sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle ne manifestait aucun intérêt pour le lieu qu'ils commençaient à appeler « maison », et elle n'était certainement pas intéressée à parler de sa petite sœur. Elle n'avait pas non plus fait d'efforts pour se trouver un travail, mais s'était plutôt drapée dans sa douleur et ses souvenirs. La seule personne avec qui elle communiquait, était Enid, et c'était seulement à cause du bébé. Tous les autres l'évitaient, surtout pour ne pas provoquer de dispute. Maggie avait toujours sa place dans le groupe, mais elle admettait s'être éloignée d'eux et qu'ils ne tenteraient pas de la ramener à moins qu'elle ne fasse l'effort de les rejoindre elle-même. Cette déconnexion évidente fut le catalyseur qui conduisit Maggie à prendre sa décision.

Enveloppée d'un épais manteau qui avait appartenu à Glenn et portant des mitaines que quelqu'un de Walela avait tricotées, Maggie errait sans but dans la ville calme et déserte, profitant du froid et du silence qu'il apportait avec lui. Elle était la seule personne à l'extérieur, tous les autres restant à l'abri du froid qui menaçait d'empirer encore avant la fin de la journée. Maggie alla là où ses pieds la menèrent, et se retrouva rapidement à l'église. Elle se moqua tranquillement d'elle-même en se demandant ce que l'église avait fait pour eux dans cette apocalypse et si, pour commencer, il y avait même un Dieu. Maggie n'avait jamais eu les croyances de son père ni la foi profonde et inébranlable de sa sœur et elle regarda les vitraux qui brillaient dans la lumière réfléchie par le soleil et filtrée par les nuages.

Maggie était sur le point de s'éloigner de la petite église, mais elle sursauta quand elle entendit un bruit à sa gauche. Elle saisit la poignée de son couteau aussi fermement qu'elle le put, déterminée à faire face à ce qui se trouvait ici avec elle. Elle se tourna dans la direction du son, se dirigeant vers l'angle du bâtiment pour en chercher la source. Quand elle arriva à l'arrière de l'église, elle reconnut le mémorial dont tout le monde parlait et vit une petite silhouette enveloppée dans une couverture, assise sur un banc devant la croix. Le son qu'elle avait entendu était celui de Beth qui parlait et chantait un hymne tour à tour. « In The Garden », c'était le nom de la chanson si sa mémoire était bonne. Maggie faillit s'enfuir en courant, ne voulant pas parler à sa sœur, mais quelque chose avait attiré l'attention de celle-ci car elle leva les yeux et vit Maggie debout.

"Maggie."

"Beth... "

"Je pars, tu peux rester."

Beth se leva et avança vers l'endroit où elle savait que Daryl serait assis, probablement en train de jouer avec son arbalète. Maggie regarda Beth relever son capuchon et cacher ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour une couverture était en réalité une longue cape confectionnée dans un lourd tissu. Ça avait l'air chaud, peut-être même plus chaud que le vieux manteau de flanelle matelassé qu'elle portait. C'est quelque chose qui lui donna l'impression que Beth jouait de nouveau à s'habiller avec Annette. C'est la seule chose qui poussa Maggie à l'arrêter. La douleur du passé gonfla à nouveau et Maggie savait qu'elle devait y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toutes.

"Beth, attends. Je m'en vais, pas d'ici, je veux dire de la Crique. Je quitte Walela. Je ne peux pas rester ici tant que j'ai tout ça dans la tête et dans le cœur." Maggie hésita, mais elle se lança rapidement. "Je te déteste depuis si longtemps, je ne sais pas si j'ai un jour su pourquoi. C'était tellement facile de te blâmer pour tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie et je n'avais certainement pas envie à prendre mes responsabilités. Mais c'est ta maison et je ne peux pas rester ici pour le moment. Je... "

Beth interrompit sa sœur. "Arrête, tu n'es pas obligée de partir. Papa serait dévasté si tu partais avec son petit-fils, et je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça. Et il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir... "

Maggie secoua la tête et leva la main pour arrêter Beth. "Non, j'ai déjà pris ma décision et on ne m'en dissuadera pas. Et je vais aller parler à papa et Carol pour qu'ils gardent Hershel s'ils sont prêts. Enid a aidé à l'élever et elle sera là aussi. Je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire que je suis désolée pour tout. Je sais que nous ne pourrons probablement jamais être amies, mais je veux trouver un endroit où nous pouvons au moins être ensemble sans qu'il y ait de problème. J'ai besoin de partir pour pouvoir le faire."

Maggie sourit tristement à sa sœur en se demandant comment les choses auraient tourné si elle avait été si égoïste il y a toutes ces années et s'était éloignée sans donner à Beth une chance de répondre. Beth s'assit lourdement sur le banc qu'elle avait quitté lorsque Maggie était arrivée et elle frotta son ventre gonflé en attendant l'arrivée de son mari. Elle ne fut pas seule longtemps. Daryl était resté en retrait et avait écouté les sœurs parler et avait donné à Beth assez de temps pour absorber ce que Maggie lui avait dit, mais maintenant il se manifestait. Tendant la main vers Beth, il l'aida à se lever et la tira contre sa poitrine, l'enveloppant fermement dans la sécurité de ses bras. Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers son mari qui lui effleura la joue du doigt recueillant la larme qui s'y trouvait.

"Ça va, Lil B ? C'est probablement une bonne idée qu'elle prenne son temps. Je peux prévenir Guillermo ou Tyrese et Sasha. Elle peut rester un peu avec l'un d'eux. Travailler sur elle. Elle reviendra peut-être pour trouver un endroit où vivre ou pour nous rendre visite."

Beth hocha la tête. "Je pense que Ty et Sasha seraient mieux. Sasha a perdu Bob récemment, peut-être qu'elle peut aider Maggie à se remettre de la mort de Glenn et de sa mère."

Daryl fixa Beth du regard, à l'affût de toute détresse ou contrariété. "D'accord, Lil B, si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est ce qu'on va faire. Dès que les gars reviendront d'Alabama, on l'emmènera à Canton."

"Ok. Merci, Daryl."

"C'est rien, gamine. Si ça te rend heureuse, ça me rend heureux. Et je te parie qu'en rentrant, ton père rendra ce bébé heureux. J'entends ton ventre parler d'ici."

Beth se mit à rire et frappa le bras de Daryl. "Vraiment, maintenant tu te moques de moi ?"

"Non, je ne ferais jamais ça."

Beth plissa les yeux en regardant Daryl. "MMhmm. Bien sûr que si. Maintenant, emmène-nous à table ce bébé et moi. On meurt de faim !"

Daryl serra Beth dans ses bras et ils se rendirent chez les Greene et dans le confort de la famille.

Maggie tint parole. Deux heures après son apparition dans le cimetière et sa discussion avec Beth, elle frappa à la porte de son père pour lui parler de son fils. Michonne et Rick avaient insisté pour l'accompagner. Ils avaient tous les deux essayé de la faire changer d'avis au sujet de son départ, mais à moins de la menacer de l'enfermer dans sa chambre à la pension de famille, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre en travers de son chemin. Leur seul espoir était que quelqu'un connaisse un endroit sûr où Maggie pourrait rester un certain temps ou que quelqu'un la dissuade de partir. Dans ces circonstances, cependant, Rick ne voyait pas ça comme une option viable. Daryl et Carol avaient fait connaître leurs opinions haut et fort, et il était évident que Hershel et Beth seraient d'accord avec eux.

Daryl ouvrit la porte en tenant un petit garçon. Il devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans et avait les cheveux blond sable et un sourire éclatant. Avant que Daryl ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le garçon attrapa son visage dans ses mains et demanda : "D, est-ce que c'est les nouveaux ? Je ne les aime pas."

"Tu ne les connais pas, et puis, est-ce que j'ai déjà laissé quelqu'un t'embêter ?" Daryl fronça les sourcils devant l'enfant en le faisant rire.

"Non, tu prends soin de nous tous."

"D'accord, rentre à la maison et dis à ton père et à ta mère qu'on a de la compagnie."

"Ok, D, je vais leur dire tout de suite !" Dans son excitation, le garçon manqua de mettre un coup de poing dans le visage de Daryl quand il lança ses bras autour de son cou pour faire un énorme câlin. "Je t'aime !"

Daryl pouffa de rire et secoua la tête. "Je t'aime aussi, Bubba, maintenant vas-y, on arrive."

Michonne leva la main pendant que Daryl posait le garçon qui courut dans les profondeurs de la maison en criant pour que ses parents viennent voir leurs visiteurs. "Non, Daryl, on peut revenir. On aurait dû se rendre compte que tu avais d'autres choses à faire, ça peut attendre un peu."

"Y'a pas de problème, entrez donc. On a fini de dîner il y a quelques minutes et les filles sont en train de nettoyer, mais j'imagine que Carol a déjà fait le café." Daryl haussa les épaules, rejetant les protestations. "D'ailleurs, c'est pas ma maison."

Tous les trois fixèrent Daryl sans comprendre. Michonne fut la première à reprendre ses esprits. "Je ne comprends pas. C'est l'enfant de qui ? D'où vient-il ?"

Daryl regarda le trio debout devant la porte, puis se retourna et s'éloigna en s'attendant à ce qu'ils le suivent. "Michael ?" demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule. "C'est mon beau-frère."


	17. Chapitre 17

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

"Attends une minute ! Daryl, attends !" interpella Maggie. "Tu ne peux pas t'en aller après avoir dit une telle chose ! Attends !"

Sans perdre une minute, elle suivit Daryl dans le couloir. Michonne et Rick se regardaient, en état de choc, n'étant pas sûrs d'avoir bien entendu le commentaire de l'homme.

"Beau-frère ?" murmura Rick à Michonne, qui haussa simplement les épaules alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte par laquelle Daryl et Maggie avaient disparu. Rick suivit plus lentement, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Un autre secret de la Crique venait d'être levé, il avait l'habitude de diriger et de savoir tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Cela dérangeait Rick de ne pas maîtriser la Crique et de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait, de devoir faire confiance à Daryl et Hershel pour les diriger. Même après tout ça, Rick avait toujours l'impression qu'il devrait au moins distribuer quelques coups. C'était difficile de rester inactif et de laisser quelqu'un d'autre lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire. Et pour couronner le tout, il savait que Daryl et Hershel étaient tout à fait capables de diriger la communauté de Walela sans son aide. C'étaient de bons dirigeants et ils avaient un excellent conseil. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir et soupira profondément, se débarrassant de l'irritation qui s'était glissée dans son esprit comme un serpent venimeux, puis il passa la porte.

Maggie, Rick et Michonne se retrouvèrent rapidement, une tasse de thé à la main, assis autour d'un feu dans un salon confortable. Pour une fois, ils s'étaient assis tranquillement, sans poser de questions, mais plutôt en observant les échanges entre Beth, Michael et leur père. Ces trois-là étaient assis à une table carrée ancienne devant la fenêtre, profitant de la lumière du soleil de fin d'après-midi, aussi faible soit-elle. Ils étaient en train d'assembler un puzzle usé à force d'avoir été assemblé. Beth aidait le petit garçon à reconstituer sa portion et le regardait en riant, alors que Hershel demandait à Michael de l'aider à placer ses propres pièces. Le garçon était ravi d'aider, et il était très fier de montrer à son père la bonne façon d'assembler les pièces. Personne ne les interrompit, se contentant de profiter de ce morceau de vie surréaliste qui était autrefois la norme, et qui était aujourd'hui extrêmement rare.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'humeur s'assombrisse quand Michael demanda à Beth où était sa petite sœur. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse se mettre à fulminer ou submerger les Greene de questions, Carol répondit.

"Tu sais, Jane voulait rester chez grand-mère pour voir les chiots. Elle reviendra à la maison plus tard."

"Ok, maman. Mais je voulais jouer dehors." répondit Michael qui en avait assez du puzzle. Il regarda alors son père. "Puis-je aller jouer dans ma chambre ?"

Hershel gloussa : "Oui, fiston, va jouer, mais d'abord je veux que tu rencontres quelqu'un." Hershel tira le garçon vers lui et montra Maggie du doigt qui gigotait sur son siège. "Tu te souviens des histoires que je t'ai racontées à propos d'une petite fille que j'avais, que Beth avait une grande sœur ?"

Très concentré, Michael acquiesça. "Oui, papa. Et elle est partie avant que Jane et moi ne venions te rendre à nouveau heureux."

"C'est vrai." Hershel sourit. "Michael, la fille assise à côté de maman est la grande sœur de Beth, Maggie. C'est ma fille et c'est aussi ta sœur. On a eu de la chance qu'elle soit arrivée ici pendant son voyage et qu'elle nous ait trouvés."

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils d'un air pincé et poussa un soupir de déception. "Une autre sœur ? Il y a trop de filles, papa. D et moi, on est encerclés."

Hershel haussa les sourcils alors qu'il luttait désespérément pour retenir l'éclat de rire qui menaçait d'exploser.

"Vraiment ? Je suis sûr que toi et D survivrez. Maintenant, dis bonjour à Maggie et à M. Rick et Mme Michonne. C'est eux qui nous ont ramené Maggie."

Michael se tourna vers la compagnie et leur offrit un petit bonjour avant de se retourner vers son père.

"Je peux y aller maintenant ? Et D peut venir jouer ?"

"Tu peux y aller, mais je pense que D ferait mieux de rester et de parler avec nous, ok ?"

La déception apparut sur le visage de Michael, mais il accepta la décision de Hershel.

"Je viendrai te voir quand Lil B et moi partiront. D'accord ?" lui dit Daryl alors qu'il s'éloignait vers sa chambre.

"Ok, tu pourras me raconter une histoire de chasse ?"

"On verra ce qu'on peux faire", répondit Daryl alors que le garçon courrait jouer.

Des rires se répandirent dans la pièce dès que les oreilles du petit garçon furent hors de portée, et Beth pinça les côtes de Daryl.

Il s'éloigna en frottant l'endroit endolori. "Owww, femme. C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

"Encerclés ?" se moqua-t-elle, mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. "Vraiment, D ?"

Le visage de Daryl vira au rouge comme un coucher de soleil. "Ouais, j'mens pas au gamin. On est en sous-nombre depuis le début." Il regarda Beth du coin de l'œil et lui chuchota à voix basse. "J'espère que celui-là sera un garçon, pour moi et le gosse."

Beth secoua la tête et embrassa son mari.

Après que l'hilarité provoquée par le commentaire de Michael se soit finalement dissipée et que tout le monde ait fini de s'en prendre à Daryl, une véritable conversation commença.

Maggie parla avant les autres. "Papa, j'ai décidé de quitter Walela. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Je ne peux pas être ici avec Beth et toi et tout ce qui s'est passé ", dit-elle en agitant les mains. "Intérieurement, je suis tellement en colère et je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ça."

Hershel ne répondit rien, mais jeta un coup d'œil à Beth qui regardait par terre. Il pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire quand Rick prit la parole.

"Hershel, on ne peut pas laisser Maggie partir. C'est sa famille et elle doit rester ici où nous pouvons l'aider... "

"M'aider ? Depuis quand ça t'intéresse, Rick ? Tu as été tellement absorbé par toi-même que tu n'as jamais fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de toi."

"Attendez une minute." essaya d'intervenir Michonne. "Ce n'est pas...

"Quoi, Michonne ? C'est injuste envers Rick ?" ricana Maggie. "Il me semble que tu es l'une de ceux qui m'ont accusée de ne m'intéresser qu'à Glenn et à moi-même. Tu vas vraiment rester assise là et dire que tous nos problèmes n'ont pas tous la même origine : Rick Grimes ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire par là, Maggie ? Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour protéger ce groupe, pour m'assurer que nous vivions, que nous survivions."

"Ah ouais ? Veux-tu qu'on commence par le lendemain de l'attaque de la ferme ? Tu ne t'en souciais pas assez pour rester et t'assurer que tout le monde s'était enfui, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ton choix. C'est toi qui nous as laissés en plan après la mort de Lori, tu ne portais même plus d'arme. Et puis il y a eu le Gouverneur, alors ne me lance pas là-dessus !"

Plus Maggie divaguait, plus Rick devenait fou. "Tu ne peux PAS me blâmer pour tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai dit que j'avais fait une erreur cette nuit-là. Je croyais que tout le monde était avec nous ou mort. Quant à la prison, ce n'était pas... "

Maggie se leva en hurlant. "TOUT était de ta faute Rick, tout ça. Tu n'as pas tué l'homme qui nous a torturés, Glenn et moi, tu l'as laissé nous attaquer, et quand il a tué tous ces gens, tu l'as laissé vivre. Comme avec Negan !"

La tension dans la pièce montait. Michonne, Rick et Maggie se disputaient et s'accusaient mutuellement alors que Daryl, Beth, Hershel et Carol les regardaient tous les trois, sous le choc. Juste au moment où les choses échappaient à tout contrôle, et avant que Michael ne soit attiré par le bruit, Daryl intervint.

"Ça suffit. Arrêtez ces putains de saloperies. J'veux pas que Michael soit mêlé à tout ça."

Rick, toujours en colère, s'en prit à Daryl. "Tu as un sacré culot de nous dire d'arrêter alors qu'on vient de se prendre un autre secret en pleine figure."

"Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on a ces secrets ? Tu crois qu'on veut que nos enfants soient en danger ? On cache toujours les jeunes quand de nouvelles personnes arrivent. Ça nous protège tous."

Maggie se fit alors entendre. "Mais nous sommes une famille. Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers venus dans la Crique."

Daryl secoua la tête. "Non, vous n'êtes pas des étrangers qu'on n'a jamais rencontrés. Mais tu n'es pas de la famille non plus. Vous ne nous connaissez pas et nous ne vous connaissons pas tous. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Les choses changent."

La déclaration de Daryl fut accueillie avec stupeur par Rick et Maggie, mais tristement confirmée par Hershel et les filles.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses ça, papa."

Hershel sourit tristement. "Mais c'est vrai, ma petite fille. Cela fait cinq ans que nous ne vous avons pas vus et il y a avec vous des gens que nous devons apprendre à connaître, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer ça. C'est notre ville et nous avons des règles pour la garder en sécurité. Tous les nouveaux arrivants sont traités de la même façon, il n'y a pas d'exception."

Rick commença à dire quelque chose, mais Michonne l'arrêta.

"Ils ont raison, tu sais. On ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils nous ouvrent grand les portes de cet endroit. Ils n'ont jamais rencontré certains d'entre nous, y compris moi. Pourquoi croiraient-ils que tout va bien ? Woodbury était censé être un lieu sûr, et regarde ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Regarde certaines des personnes que nous avons rencontrées. Non, on ne peut pas être fâchés, mais on peut accepter et prouver qu'on peut être utiles ici."

Rick inclina la tête, visiblement mécontent mais acceptant ce que venait de dire Michonne. Maggie avait l'air blessée, mais acquiesça. Après quelques instants de silence, elle recommença à parler.

"Papa, Carol, je vous jure qu'on n'est pas venus ici pour se disputer ou pour essayer de vous donner des ordres ou quelque chose du genre. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai l'intention de partir pour un certain temps. J'ai besoin d'aller quelque part et de me remettre les idées en place. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je vois enfin que je suis le problème."

"Maggie, dit Hershel, tu n'es pas un problème comme tu le penses, mais j'apprécie que tu assumes la responsabilité de tes actes. En toute honnêteté, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail à faire pour pouvoir te pardonner tout ce que tu as fait, mais si tu y est disposée, alors, moi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas parler au nom de ta sœur. Ça se passera entre vous deux. Cependant, je ne te permettrai plus de lui faire du mal. J'interviendrai."

Maggie secoua la tête. "Non, papa, tu n'auras pas à le faire. J'ai déjà parlé à Beth. Je sais qu'elle et moi ne serons jamais amies, comment pourrions-nous l'être, mais je veux au moins être dans un endroit où nous pouvons vivre ensemble sans qu'elle ne se sente mal à l'aise."

"Alors, quels sont tes projets, Maggie ? Et pour ton fils?" demanda Carol.

"Eh bien, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Je voudrais que papa et toi le gardiez pour moi jusqu'à mon retour."

"Tu es sûre ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'un membre de ton groupe... "

"NON ! Non, il a besoin de connaître son grand-père, sa grand-mère, ses cousins et sa tante. Enid m'a aidée depuis sa naissance, mais il a besoin de connaître sa famille." Maggie se tordait les mains. "Vous n'êtes pas obligés de répondre tout de suite, parlez-en si besoin, mais je veux partir dans les prochains jours."

Carol et Hershel se regardèrent l'un l'autre, communiquant de cette façon propre aux couples. "Laisse nous en discuter entre nous et nous te le dirons au souper demain."

Beth l'interrompit. "Venez tous à la maison demain soir. Je dois travailler demain matin à l'école, mais j'ai déjà préparé le dîner." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rick et Michonne. "Que Carl et Enid viennent aussi."

Daryl approuva. "Ouais, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire à propos de certains boulots, et je connais aussi un endroit où on peut emmener Maggie. Elle y sera en sécurité et pourra obtenir de l'aide. Une des leaders vient de perdre son mari, elle comprendra ce que tu ressens."

"Merci, Daryl", répondit Maggie. "Je sais que je n'ai pas été très gentille avec toi, mais merci."

Une fois la conversation terminée et les plans pour le lendemain finalisés, Rick et Michonne retournèrent à la pension pour le souper et pour informer le groupe de ce qui se passait. Maggie, cependant, fut invitée à rester pour pouvoir rencontrer sa plus jeune sœur, Jane, que Carol était allée chercher. Après quelques heures, les enfants commencèrent à être irritables, et Daryl et Beth raccompagnèrent Maggie à la pension et se dirigèrent vers leur propre maison.

Le lendemain, le jour se leva, froid et sombre, avec un goût de glace dans l'air. Un vent violent annonçait une baisse des températures remplaçant le temps agréable qu'ils avaient apprécié. À la tombée de la nuit, le vent se calma, mais de lourds nuages gris crachaient régulièrement des averses de neige qui promettaient de s'intensifier au fil du temps. Beth avait renvoyé les enfants de l'école un peu plus tôt, car la température n'avait cessé de chuter toute la matinée, et maintenant, elle était assise dans la bibliothèque, se balançant devant le feu, avec un panier de laine et de coton, et se préparait à en faire du fil et de la laine. Daryl avait pris leur chariot et était allé chercher Carol, Hershel et les enfants, et elle appréciait le doux bruissement des fibres de laine et le cliquetis des dents métalliques pendant qu'elle cardait doucement la laine. Elle entendit des voix, puis la porte alors que Daryl lui criait qu'ils étaient à la maison. Une minute plus tard, ses deux petits frère et sœur étaient dans la pièce et essayaient de lui raconter leur journée en même temps.

Beth rit de leurs pitreries et dit à Michael d'aller aider D avec les chevaux, puis elle tendit à Jane une vieille courtepointe et lui dit de retirer les fils et de mettre les morceaux de tissu dans un panier et les fils dans un autre. Pendant que Jane s'asseyait et faisait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, ses petits doigts tirant soigneusement les fils et les déposant à leur place, Daryl guidât les autres dans la pièce. Enid entra et s'assit par terre près de Jane.

"Salut, Jane, je peux t'aider avec ta courtepointe ?"

Jane hocha la tête timidement. "Oui, Mlle Enid. Je suis assez grande pour pour aider Sissy avec sa couture, et tu peux le faire avec moi ! C'est chouette !"

Enid sourit à la petite fille, prit l'autre bout de la courtepointe et après avoir observé Jane pendant quelques minutes, se mit à travailler sur son bout.

Carl s'assit sur le canapé derrière Enid. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les filles ?" demanda-t-il.

Beth laissa tomber une pelote de laine dans le panier près de son rocking-chair et leva les yeux de son cardage. "Je carde de la laine et du coton, je les prépare pour faire du fil et des pelotes de laine et Jane et Enid démontent une vieille courtepointe pour récupérer les bons morceaux de tissu et le fil."

"C'est cool. Et ensuite ?" demanda-t-il.

"Eh bien, il y a des dames à la Crique qui tissent des étoffes. Tout le monde carde et file sa propre laine et son propre coton, mais nous avons un seul métier à tisser et l'une des femmes qui travaillaient ici avant l'épidémie a appris à plusieurs autres à tisser. On fait cette partie pour les aider."

Carl hocha la tête. "C'est cool. Elles sont payées ?"

Beth acquiesça. "Mmhmm. Elles font du troc. Tout le monde offre quelque chose et les dames fabriquent le tissu." Beth fit un geste vers un autre panier. "Je fais des courtepointes, des serviettes et des draps à partir de vieux trucs. J'échange ce que je fais en trop contre du tissu neuf quand j'en ai besoin.J'utilise la plus grande partie de mon pour le tricot et le crochet."

Jane prit la parole. "Sissy m'apprendra quand je serai grande."

Enid sourit. "Peux-tu m'apprendre aussi ? Je ne sais pas comment faire ça et il me semble que ce serait une bonne idée d'apprendre."

"Bien sûr, j'adorerais te montrer. On peut commencer pendant nos pauses à l'école." répondit Beth.

"Génial !" dit Enid en souriant à son aînée. "J'aurai besoin de pouvoir meubler ma propre maison un jour, j'espère."

Carl approuva. "Le plus tôt sera le mieux."

Cela attira les autres dans la conversation. Le regard de Rick passa de son fils à la fille dont il était manifestement tombé amoureux. "De quoi s'agit-il ?"

Carl fixa son père. "J'ai demandé à Enid de m'épouser. Elle a un travail, et je commence le mien le mois prochain. Nous sommes prêts à nous installer et à ne plus être dans des chambres séparées à la pension de famille." Il vit le doute dans les yeux de son père. "Nous sommes assez vieux, et nous voulons le faire. Avec ou sans ta bénédiction."

Quand Rick commença à protester, Michonne lui toucha le bras. Son regard le fit abdiquer, mais le doute et l'opposition se voyaient encore sur son visage.

"Je suis fier de l'homme que tu es devenu, Carl. Si toi et Enid êtes sûrs, je pense que vous feriez un beau couple et je vous souhaite toute la joie et le bonheur que vous pouvez trouver dans ce monde." les félicita Michonne.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Carol et Daryl avaient servi la soupe de poisson que Beth avait fait mijoter ce jour-là. Tout le monde fut invité dans la salle à manger où la table était garnie de soupe, de cornichons et de crackers. Regardant la nourriture devant eux, Maggie éclata de rire.

"J'aurais dû savoir que ce projet sur la guerre civile serait utile un jour ! Beth, tu m'étonnes vraiment."

Michonne regarda les deux filles. "Quel projet ?"

Maggie renifla. "J'ai dû faire un projet sur la guerre civile au lycée. L'un des sujets abordés était la nourriture et Beth et Annette se sont amusées à essayer toutes sortes de choses. Le seul échec, ça a été les biscuits de survie *, une sorte de cracker. Ils étaient HORRIBLES ! Et pendant des semaines, elles ont essayé toutes sortes de recettes de crackers jusqu'à ce qu'elles en trouvent une qui était géniale."

Beth rigola. "Ouais, je garde toujours des biscuits au levain pour Daryl. Il les adore. Je les ai faits cet après-midi pour la soupe. Allez-y, servez-vous !"

Après que chacun se soit servi, Rick demandât comment ils avaient trouvé cet endroit. Il semblait que chaque jour, il voyait ou mangeait quelque chose qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il rêvait, et il avait encore du mal à croire que la Crique était réelle. Hershel finit son bol de soupe, et pendant que Beth resservait ses invités, il commença à parler.

* * *

* Hardtack. Biscuits composés de farine, d'eau et de sel. Ils sont cuits à basse température pour bien les sécher. Ils deviennent très durs mais se conservent très longtemps.


	18. Chapitre 18

On approche de la fin... Visiblement, environ 50 personnes suivent cette fiction toutes les semaines, pourtant, pas une ne me dit ce qu'elle en pense... Vraiment frustrant ! Essayez d'y penser...

Bonne journée

* * *

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Daryl était content qu'ils soient enfin loin du Grady, mais l'arsenal n'était pas du tout confortable. Non seulement il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais ça n'était tout simplement pas pratique. Ils avaient quelques lits de camp et divers pièces de literie, mais cela le dérangeait de voir Hershel avoir des problèmes pour se déplacer. Les conditions d'hébergement étaient très loin de celles de l'hôpital et il ne se reposait pas assez. Et en conséquence, cela rendit plus difficile pour Hershel de faire l'effort de marcher. Il devait encore s'habituer à la prothèse, et l'endurance nécessaire pour l'utiliser était presque plus grande que ce que son corps pouvait supporter dans ces circonstances. Et Beth, sa pauvre Beth. Elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les rendre tous à l'aise et heureux, pour tout rendre plus facile, mais ça ne marchait pas et elle commençait à arborer un air pincé sur son visage. Rester dans cet endroit était d'un ennui total et la fatigue pure et simple qui en découlait altérait son habituel comportement enjoué et elle redevenait peu à peu cette fille que Daryl avait vue juste après que la ferme soit tombée.

Malheureusement, tout cela s'accumulait sur les épaules déjà surchargées de Daryl, ce qui effilochait son sang-froid et l'incitait à vouloir s'éloigner de tout et de tous. Il glissait rapidement vers cet état d'esprit qu'il avait lentement mis en cage dans les profondeurs de son esprit ; celui où la voix insidieuse de Merle murmurait qu'il n'était pas assez bon, pas assez intelligent, ou que ce qu'il faisait n'était juste pas suffisant. Cette voix chuchotait que, à long terme, Beth et les autres seraient mieux sans lui, que même si elle se glissait dans le lit juste assez grand pour lui, elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de lui, c'était juste un paiement en nature. Cette voix l'empêchait de dormir la nuit, et le jour, il l'identifiait pour ce qu'elle était, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile de la combattre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient rapprochées de lui pour lui demander ce qu'il fallait faire pour la nourriture et les vêtements. Les militaires partageaient leurs MRE*, mais les rationnaient pour que tout le monde puisse prendre au moins un repas complet par jour pendant plus longtemps. Il n'arrêtait pas de les adresser au sergent Lewis, mais même celui-ci s'en remettait à Daryl de bien des façons et cela commençait à l'user. Mais quand Carol le prit à part et lui demanda quelques minutes, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu vas bien ?"

Carol baissa les yeux et Daryl vit une larme couler de son visage.

"Quoi ? Tu dois me dire quelque chose, putain, reste pas silencieuse. Je peux pas..."

"Je suis enceinte."

C'était suffisant pour sortir Daryl de ses gonds. "Qu'est-ce tu racontes ?" Daryl passa une main dans ses cheveux, tirant sur ses longues mèches. "Pourquoi t'as rien dit avant ? C'était un d'ces connards du Grady ? Je dois finir c'que j'ai commencé ? C'est quoi c'bordel ?"

Carol tendit la main et attrapa le bras de Daryl, arrêtant sa diatribe. "Non, ce n'est pas ça. Le bébé est le mien et celui d'Hershel. On s'est rapprochés avant qu'il ne soit blessé. C'était juste quelques fois. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire après que tout soit devenu si bizarre."

"On va faire quoi maintenant ? Bordel de merde... "

Carol regarda Daryl partir en trombe, poussant Beth alors qu'il sortait, ne s'arrêtant pas pour répondre à ses questions inquiètes. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est pleurer quand Beth s'approcha pour savoir quel était le problème.

Daryl prit une grande bouffée d'air frais, désespérant de pouvoir réprimer les émotions vacillantes qui menaçaient d'exploser à la moindre provocation. Il les laissa sortir lentement, pas surpris que la rage qu'il ressentait envers Carol, envers les problèmes qu'elle venait de lui mettre sur les bras, envers tous ceux qui voulaient un morceau de lui et envers la vie elle-même, ne se soit pas calmée. Elle tourbillonnait là, attendant une cible. Et cette cible se déplaçait rapidement.

Beth vit Daryl faire les cent pas devant la clôture qui entourait le complexe. Il était agité, elle pouvait le voir de loin, mais elle alla quand même à la confrontation, tout en sachant qu'elle devrait l'éviter, avant que Daryl n'explose et ne fasse quelque chose de stupide comme les quitter.

"Daryl... " dit Beth alors qu'elle savait qu'il avait conscience qu'elle l'avait suivi dehors.

"Ne fais pas ça. T'approche pas de moi. J'ai pas l'temps d'faire du baby-sitting en ce moment." grogna Daryl. "Je dois partir d'ici."

"Baby-sitting ? C'est marrant. Je pensais que c'était ce que je faisais. Chaque fois que je me retourne, quelqu'un a besoin de quelque chose. Comme si j'étais leur putain de mère ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Grandis un peu, Beth. Tu crois que s'assurer que tous les enfants ont un jouet ou qu'tu pourras faire la lecture à quelqu'un, qu'les oreillers des gens sont assez rembourrés, c'est un travail pénible ? Tu sais rien du tout, putain. Rien du tout." Daryl regarda la fille qui essayait vaillamment de ne pas pleurer. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Beth, tu crois que te presser contre moi sur un lit de camp tous les soirs arrange les choses, rend tout ça meilleur ?"

Beth répliqua sans attendre. "Non, je ne pense pas que ça arrange les choses, mais c'est sûr que ça les rend plus faciles à supporter. Ce sont les petites choses qui font la différence. Et si ça aide de lire un livre à une vieille dame ou de jouer avec un enfant, ou même de me mettre au lit avec toi pour t'aider à mieux dormir la nuit, alors je le fais."

"Toutes ces merdes nourrissent pas les gens et les réchauffent pas la nuit. Je peux pas être ce que vous voulez qu'je sois. J'ai jamais été personne, j'ai jamais rien fait. Je peux pas aider ces gens, putain, Beth, je peux rien faire pour ton père et maintenant Carol est enceinte. On est censés faire quoi avec un nouveau-né ?"

"Tu sais quoi, Daryl, tu as raison. Je t'emmerde, toi, ton stupide frère et tous ceux qui t'ont mis ces choses dans la tête et qui t'empêchent de faire ce qui doit être fait. Nous savons tous que tu es le chef ici, tu l'es depuis la ferme. Mais peu importe, tu ne m'écouteras pas de tout façon. Je crois que je vais sortir pour trouver des trucs utiles." Beth éclata en larmes et leva les mains de dépit avant de se retourner pour s'éloigner. "Juste... Fais ce que tu veux, j'abandonne... "

Ce que les larmes, la colère et les supplications n'avaient pas réussi à faire, ces deux petits mots et Beth qui s'en allait, le firent. Beth fut surprise par l'impact quand Daryl l'attrapa par derrière. Il enroula ses bras autour du torse de Beth, si serrés qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer. Ils heurtèrent le sol ensemble, Daryl prenant la plus grande partie de l'impact, atterrissant sur leurs genoux le grand corps de Daryl engloutissant Beth. Elle pouvait le sentir trembler, son visage enfoui dans son cou, enfoui dans ses cheveux. Elle pleurait encore, mais ce qu'il lui dit lui brisa le cœur.

"S'il te plaît, Beth, me laisse pas tomber. J'ai jamais rien eu jusqu'à maintenant. Je ferai tout c'que tu veux, je serai tout ce dont t'as besoin. Me laisse pas tomber aussi."

Beth se tortilla dans l'étreinte de Daryl, voulant l'amener à se relaxer afin de pouvoir se retourner et lui rendre son étreinte, mais il s'accrocha en murmurant plus fort qu'il était désolé, encore et encore.

"Daryl, lâche-moi. Tu m'écrases." dit Beth, essayant d'attirer son attention. "Daryl ! Lâche-moi !" ajouta-t-elle plus fort.

Sa voix atteignit Daryl et il comprit qu'elle essayait de le repousser. Embarrassé par son manque de contrôle, Daryl laissa ses bras retomber ce qui déséquilibra Beth et la fit s'éloigner de lui. Il recula aussi vite que possible en marmonnant qu'il était désolé et commença à partir. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire qu'il ne la dérangerait plus, Beth se rétablit et lui attrapa le bras.

"Non, oh non, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Je voulais juste te regarder. Je n'essayais pas de m'éloigner de toi. S'il te plaît, Daryl. Je suis désolée, bien sûr que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Comment le pourrais-je alors que tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée ? J'étais juste en colère et je voulais m'en prendre à toi et te faire du mal comme tu m'en as fait."

Daryl regarda Beth, le visage frappé de remords. "Eh bien, ça alors, Beth ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais pas ces conneries. Je suis un crétin de m'en prendre à toi, Gamine."

Beth leva la main et effleura le visage de Daryl, le faisant tressaillir. Il serra les dents et resta immobile, sachant dans son cœur qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais son esprit ne l'acceptant pas encore vraiment.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferai plus de mal de cette façon. Je vais peut-être m'énerver, mais je jure que je ne dirai plus jamais ce genre de chose délibérément. Et même l'empire de la colère, je ne dirai plus rien qui puisse t'affecter. Donne-nous une chance. On est une équipe, tu te souviens ?"

Daryl fixa Beth pendant une longue minute. "Tout c'qu'on peut faire, c'est essayer. Je sais que tu me blesseras pas intentionnellement, pas comme Merle et mon père. Je peux pas dire que je serai pas grincheux et méchant parfois, mais j'te promets que je le ferai pas intentionnellement. Et je lèverai jamais la main sur toi, jamais."

"Je sais. Mais ne t'éloigne pas. Parlons ou restons ensemble, mais ne me quitte plus."

Beth enroula ses bras autour de Daryl et serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ils restèrent ainsi un court moment, ne parlant pas, profitant de l'instant. Finalement, Daryl se recula pour regarder Beth.

"Alors, t'as des idées sur c'qu'on doit faire ? Je sais pas ce dont les femmes enceintes ont besoin, encore moins les nouveaux-nés."

"Sais-tu s'il y a une pharmacie dans le coin ? Ou n'importe quel magasin ?"

"Lewis m'a dit qu'il y a quelques magasins, mais qu'ils les ont jamais nettoyés. Il y avait personne d'autre que les morts quand ils sont arrivés ici. Je pense que presque tout l'monde est parti à Atlanta."

"D'accord. Prenons une carte ou quelque chose du genre, faisons une liste et trouvons quelque chose assez proche. Évidemment, papa et Carol ne peuvent pas nous aider, mais ton ami, Guillermo ? Est-ce qu'il nous accompagnerait ?"

"Ouais, ça me démange de faire quelque chose. Laisse-moi aller dire à Lewis c'qui s'passe pour qu'on se fasse pas enfermer ou tirer dessus et on y va."

Cela prit plus de temps que prévu à Beth et Daryl de planifier la mission, et comme c'était déjà l'après-midi, ils décidèrent de partir tôt le lendemain matin. Ils avaient un petit groupe prêt à partir et le sergent Lewis leur fournit un petit camion pour accompagner la voiture que Beth et Daryl avaient choisi d'utiliser. Guillermo et deux de ses Vatos conduiraient le camion. Pour s'assurer que tout se passe aussi bien que possible, le sergent Lewis passa en revue le plan avec Daryl et l'équipe de soldats qui, à leur tour, devaient nettoyer la zone environnante de tout mort. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait trouvé de survivants, et la plupart des rôdeurs avaient été tués, mais on ne savait jamais quand une horde pouvait passer. Les soldats s'éloignaient peu à peu de l'arsenal, déterminés à offrir un endroit aussi sûr que possible où vivre et travailler. A ce stade, personne ne fouillait encore, ils ne faisaient que nettoyer la zone de ses morts, Daryl et le groupe allaient donc commencer les expéditions et rapporter à l'arsenal tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin. Leur première destination devait être le Walgreens**, juste en bas de la rue.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite, Daryl et Beth se levant à contrecœur avec le soleil. Pour le petit-déjeuner, elle veilla à ce qu'ils grignotent quelque chose pour accompagner l'énorme tasse de café qu'elle avait prévu de partager avec Daryl. Tous deux traînaient après les événements de la veille et le fait est qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi parce qu'ils voulaient juste se toucher, très conscients qu'ils avaient presque perdu ce qu'il y avaient entre eux à cause de leur entêtement et du manque de confiance en soi. Beth avait même décidé d'embrasser Daryl, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis qu'il avait déclaré devant tout le monde à l'hôpital qu'elle était sa femme. Beth sourit, se souvenant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue juste avant de s'endormir aux petites heures du matin.

"Tu pensais ce que tu as dit au Grady ou c'était juste pour me protéger ?" Beth regarda Daryl qui essayait d'éviter ses yeux. Au lieu d'une réponse claire, il grommela puis haussa les épaules. Beth attrapa son menton et le força à la regarder.

"Ne grogne pas. Réponds, c'est tout. Je te jure, quoi que tu dises, je ne me fâcherai pas. J'ai juste besoin de savoir où j'en suis."

"Tu sais c'que j'ressens." Daryl fronça les sourcils. "N'est-ce pas ?"

"Je pense que oui, mais je ne veux pas dépasser les bornes. Il faut qu'on parle, Daryl. On ne peut pas juste supposer ce que l'autre veut."

Daryl mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre en essayant d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à Beth. Il avait tellement peur de tout gâcher comme il l'avait presque fait la veille, ou même de se ridiculiser.

"C'est c'que j'voulais dire." Il se mordilla encore la lèvre. "Je l'pensais vraiment, Beth. Quand on a commencé à travailler ensemble à la ferme, j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux d'toi. Grady a fait avancer les choses plus rapidement."

"Je t'aime, Daryl, et je veux vraiment être ta femme. On peut être ensemble, comme papa et Carol. Tout le monde pense qu'on est déjà mariés."

"Mhmm, ou j'peux bien faire les choses et quand on aura trouvé un endroit où vivre, on pourra faire une vraie cérémonie."

"Et si on faisait un compromis ?"

"Comment ça ?"

"La prochaine fois qu'on sera seuls, on pourra échanger de vrais vœux. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'autres témoins que nous deux. Papa est d'accord avec nous, tu le sais, et Carol aussi. Tous nos amis sont d'accord avec nous. Mais faire quelque chose avec toi, rien que nous, signifierait beaucoup pour moi."

Daryl réfléchit brièvement aux paroles de Beth avant de hocher la tête. "C'est d'accord, on dirait qu'on a des projets. Mais te fais pas d'idées, Gamine. Je fais rien avec tous ces gens autour et sans aucun moyen d'se protéger. On n'a pas besoin d'un autre bébé en c'moment."

Beth gloussa de rire devant la rougeur qui se répandit sur le visage de Daryl. "C'est d'accord, on va attendre pour l'instant. Mais un jour... "

Daryl regarda ce petit bout de femme qui avait chamboulé tout son monde et se demanda ce qu'elle pourrais bien lui faire d'autre.

Daryl prit la barre granola que Carol lui offrit en gage de paix. "Merci." lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête puis parla doucement. "Je suis désolée pour hier. Et je suis encore plus désolée que ça ait causé des problèmes entre Beth et toi. Je n'ai jamais... "

"Nan, c'est ma faute. J'suis juste dépassé par tout ça et tu m'as pris au mauvais moment. J'aurais jamais dû m'en prendre à toi, Carol. Beth et moi, ça va. J'ai sorti des trucs dont on avait tous les deux besoin, alors j'devrais te r'mercier."

Carol le serra dans ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse protester ou s'enfuir. "Merci, Daryl. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Beth a l'air de vouloir te quitter !" Carol rit face à l'expression sur le visage de Daryl alors qu'il réalisait que Beth conduisait déjà leur groupe à la porte.

Passant la sangle de son arbalète à l'épaule et faisant un signe de tête à Carol et à Hershel, Daryl se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant que Beth puisse le faire.

"Tu vas quelque part sans moi ?" Il sourit en entendant son soupir d'impatience.

"Je t'attendais !"

"D'accord, alors, allons-y." Daryl conduisit le petit groupe jusqu'aux véhicules et s'assura que tout le monde connaissait son travail. Beth distribua les listes qu'elle avait préparées pour qu'ils puissent les passer en revue au besoin, et le groupe se mit en route.

Walgreens était un trésor. Personne n'avait pris la peine de tenter de piller l'endroit parce que le sas d'entrée du magasin était rempli de rôdeurs. On aurait dit qu'une quinzaine de personnes essayaient d'entrer ou de sortir de la pharmacie lorsque l'électricité avait été coupée, les coinçant entre les portes automatiques. Après s'être assurés qu'aucun nouveau rôdeur n'approchait, Guillermo et Frank, l'un de ses hommes, brisèrent la vitre d'un côté de la porte. Les rôdeurs n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de sortir en file indienne et le reste du groupe les élimina facilement. Une rapide visite du magasin leur permis de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres rôdeurs, et de voir que les allées étaient pleines, comme si elles venaient d'être remplies. Une demi-douzaine de rôdeurs se trouvaient dans la salle de repos des employés dont la porte fut barricadée, tandis qu'une réserve fut inspectée et trouvée quasiment pleine. Les gars commencèrent à charger le camion avec les choses notées sur la liste de Beth, pendant qu'elle et Daryl allaient à la pharmacie. Elle remplit des sacs plastique avec tous les médicaments imaginables et prit même des seringues et des perfusions. Elle fit aussi un tour rien que pour trouver toutes les vitamines prénatales qu'elle pouvait, ainsi que des tests de grossesse, des préservatifs, et toutes les pilules contraceptives qu'il y avait en réserve. Daryl l'aida à charger tous les sacs dans le coffre de la voiture.

"Ça fait quatre heures qu'on y est, il est bientôt midi. T'as faim ?" demanda Daryl à Beth.

Elle hocha la tête. "Sommes-nous vraiment ici depuis si longtemps ? Wow !"

Guillermo s'éloigna du camion dans lequel il avait chargé les derniers paquets. "Quelle est la prochaine étape ? Le camion est plein."

"Merde."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Il y avait d'autres choses que je voulais trouver, mais on peut toujours revenir."

Daryl secoua la tête. "Non, on n'en aura pas besoin. Lewis enverra une équipe et un gros camion pour récupérer le reste."

Guillermo regarda autour de lui et poussa Beth du coude pour attirer son attention. "Chica, si tu te fais toute petite, tu peux te faufiler avec nous dans le camion et avoir la moitié de la banquette arrière de la voiture pour tes affaires."

Beth lui offrit un énorme sourire. "Oh ! C'est une super idée ! Et si je t'invitais à déjeuner pour m'avoir aidée ?"

Beth ramena le groupe dans le magasin et leur dit de faire leur choix parmi les conserves qui n'étaient pas périmées et qu'elle avait mises de côté pour le déjeuner. Quand ils eurent fini, elle dit aux gars de s'asseoir et de se détendre pendant qu'elle retournait faire du shopping, cette fois avec un chariot. Elle le remplit de tampons et de serviettes, de préservatifs et d'autres produits d'hygiène féminine. Puis elle ajouta du savon, du déodorant, du bain de bouche et du dentifrice qui se trouvaient sur les rayonnages avec les brosses à dents, les brosses et les peignes, et retourna auprès des hommes.

"Encore une chose et j'aurai fini si vous m'aidez à emballer tout ça. J'ai besoin d'un coup de pouce, Daryl."

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "Un coup d'pouce, pour quoi ?"

Passer par-dessus le comptoir, la porte est verrouillée et c'est trop haut pour que je saute."

Secouant la tête, Daryl suivit sa petite blonde jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin. Il attrapa Beth par la taille et la jeta sur le comptoir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse glisser en arrière et tomber, Daryl l'emprisonna entre ses cuisses et la serra contre son corps. Le souffle de Beth fut avalé par le baiser qui captura ses lèvres. Juste au moment où elle pensait s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène, Daryl s'écarta et sourit.

Toute étourdie, Beth se balança et disparu derrière le comptoir. Célébrant son triomphe, Beth surgit et jeta une cartouche de cigarettes à Daryl.

"Bon sang, bébé !"

Beth rit, "il y en a d'autres".

Daryl grogna et se mit à la recherche d'un briquet. Beth continua à empiler les cartouches sur le comptoir et à vérifier ce qu'elle pouvait trouver d'autre. Daryl savourait une cigarette pour la première fois depuis des semaines quand il entendit son cri de surprise. N'attendant pas de voir ce qu'il se passait, Daryl appela Guillermo et envoya valser les cigarettes au sol puis il sauta sur le comptoir. Il trouva Beth à genoux, une brochure dans ses mains et serrée contre sa poitrine. Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qu'il s'était passé, Beth lui tendit le tract sur lequel était écrit en gros : Visitez la ferme et le village reconstitués de Walela Cove.

* * *

* MRE : Meals Ready-to-eat. Ce sont des rations qui permettent aux soldats d'être autonomes un certain temps (12 ou 24h). Les MRE sont prêtes à être mangées, c'est-à-dire, qu'il n'y a rien à rajouter et qu'elles peuvent être mangées froides. Des rations lyophilisées existent aussi, mais comme il faut rajouter de l'eau chaude, elles ne sont pas dites « prêtes à manger ».

** Walgreens : chaîne de pharmacies/parapharmacies américaine.

* * *

La semaine prochaine vous découvrirez la signification de ''Lil'B''. Des idées? N'hésitez pas à nous les faire partager ;)


	19. Chapitre 19

Hello,

Juste un petit mot pour remercier un lecteur anonyme qui a laissé une review la semaine dernière. Le fait que tu aies lu cette fiction en VO et que tu apprécies ma traduction me fait super plaisir. Ça veut dire que je ne suis complètement à côté de la plaque! J'avoue que le peu de réactions que je reçois me frustrent un peu car je ne sais pas si c'est l'histoire ou mon travail qui ne plaisent pas.

Exceptionnellement, je poste un jeudi, mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire demain, que j'ai peur d'oublier... Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre qui vous plaira, je l'espère. Très bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Daryl, Beth, Hershel, Carol, Guillermo et le sergent Lewis s'étaient entassés dans un bureau où ils passaient en revue les cartes et la brochure que Beth avait trouvée derrière le comptoir du Walgreens. De toutes les choses qu'ils avaient rapportées de leur mission, le dépliant publicitaire de Walela Cove était la plus importante et la plus excitante. Il avait été décidé qu'un petit groupe trouverait le lieu et l'inspecterait pour vérifier si d'autres survivants avaient eu la même idée. Une ferme historique vivante semblait être le moyen idéal pour survivre à l'apocalypse. Rien que l'idée d'un endroit où aller qui ne soit pas un étage d'arsenal ou un hôpital rempli de fous, un endroit sûr qu'ils pourraient transformer en foyer, avait mis tout le monde sur les nerfs, dans le bon sens du terme. Bien sûr, tout cela était conditionné au fait que l'endroit ne soit pas déjà occupé par un autre groupe de fous ou envahi par les rôdeurs.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne se soit pas souvenus de cet endroit, papa. Maman et moi avions parlé d'y aller plusieurs fois." Beth regarda son père avec des yeux tristes. "Je suis tellement en colère contre moi-même."

Hershel hocha légèrement la tête en direction de Daryl qui se rapprocha de Beth et lui prit la main. "Chérie, je ne m'en suis pas souvenu non plus, ce n'est pas grave."

"Mais si je m'en étais souvenue plus tôt, tu aurais peut-être encore ta jambe, et peut-être que nous... "

Daryl lui serra la main et l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin. "Stop. Plus de doutes. On peut pas se laisser entraîner à nouveau là-dedans, il y a des gens qui meurent, ou pire."

Beth acquiesça et se remit à lire le document qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

"Ça explique qu'ils ont de l'énergie solaire et de l'eau courante, mais qu'à part ça, c'est une expérience authentique de mener une vie comme nos ancêtres." Beth regarda le groupe avec des yeux brillants. "Maman et moi avions l'habitude de lire «La petite maison dans la prairie » et d'autres livres sur les pionniers et l'Ouest. Elle me laissait essayer de faire les choses comme ils le faisaient. Tu te souviens des bougies, papa ?"

Hershel gloussa en se souvenant de Beth et d'Annette et du désastre de la bougie. "Vous aviez de la cire partout. Des semaines plus tard, on en trouvait encore. Mais les bougies étaient un joli cadeau de Noël. Je les avais dans mon bureau, dans les chandeliers que vous aviez trouvés aux enchères."

Beth sourit. "Oui ! Ceux qui étaient en forme de chevaux !"

Carol regarda Beth. "Tu sais comment fabriquer des bougies ? Y a-t-il autre chose que tu sais faire ?"

"Oui, m'dame. Maman et moi avons fait toutes sortes de choses pour économiser de l'argent. Nous devrons faire des recherches sur certaines choses et d'autres que nous ne pourrons pas faire parce que nous avons utilisé des ingrédients du commerce, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas faire des listes et voir ce que nous trouvons."

Daryl grommela. "Vous f'rez vos listes plus tard, faut qu'on planifie ce voyage. On sait pas qui ou quoi on pourrait rencontrer durant le trajet"

Le sergent Lewis murmura son accord. "J'envoie une équipe avec vous. Ils sont déjà au courant et sont en train de préparer les rations et le matériel. Je vous donne une semaine avant qu'on vous envoie quelqu'un. On ne vous laissera pas tomber."

Lewis fit signe à un soldat qui venait de passer la porte. "Entre. C'est le lieutenant Winters. C'est un Marine qu'on a croisé en Alabama, il dirigera l'équipe qui vous accompagnera. Ils connaissent les bases de la mission et ils savent aussi que Dixon en est le chef."

Daryl avait l'air mal à l'aise avec cette idée, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Si Beth venait, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était protégée, surtout si quelque chose devait lui arriver.

Le lieutenant Winters s'approcha de la table et montra la carte du doigt. "Nous prendrons la nationale 140 jusqu'à la 411. On ira vers le nord par la 630. Elle passe par la région sauvage où se trouve Walela Cove. Il y a ensuite une petite route du Service forestier que nous prendrons aussi loin que possible. Puis, il faudra y aller à pied. Ça sera une longue randonnée, alors soyez prêts."

Daryl regarda la carte, suivant la ligne que le sergent Lewis avait tracée et que Winters avait suivie avec son doigt. Il savait que ce serait la partie la plus facile, c'est après avoir quitté la route principale puis dans les montagnes qu'ils pourraient avoir des problèmes. Il n'était pas inquiet pour lui-même, il avait grandi dans les montagnes de Géorgie du Nord près de la frontière du Tennessee et il pouvait certainement supporter tout ce que la nature lui opposerait et même plus. McCaysville, en Géorgie, sa ville natale, était un endroit minuscule, pas vraiment assez grand pour être une ville. Il avait chassé et s'était frayé un chemin dans cette région de la Géorgie et du Tennessee depuis qu'il était assez vieux pour marcher et porter une arbalète. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas la région où se trouvait Walela Cove à cause de son père. Alors que Will Dixon était un chasseur passionné et était même prêt à faire des kilomètres pour une bonne partie de chasse, il était aussi fermement persuadé qu'il fallait se tenir à l'écart de la loi. Deux séjours dans une prison fédérale pour avoir fabriqué de la gnole et pour braconnage les avaient éloignés, lui et ses garçons, des terres fédérales*.

Beth poussa le bras de Daryl qui ne répondait pas au sergent alors qu'il lui demandait s'il connaissait bien la région.

Daryl secoua la tête et leva les yeux de la carte. "Désolé, quoi ?"

"Je te demandais juste si tu connaissais bien cette zone. Je sais que tu as dit que tu as grandi dans les montagnes."

"Nan, je suis jamais allé par là. J'étais à l'est de cette zone, et plus près du Tennessee. Mon père nous y aurait jamais emmenés même s'il l'avait voulu. Il aimait pas les fédéraux, et ils l'aimaient pas."

"Ahhhh. Bon, d'accord, et après ?"

Daryl s'assit sur son siège et pinça les lèvres, mordillant cet endroit tendre qu'il avait mâchouillé la veille. Tambourinant sur la table avec ses doigts, il parla finalement. "Écoute, je vais pas mentir. Je connais pas cet endroit, mais je savais pas où on irait l'année dernière et on n'est pas morts de faim ou perdus. La seule raison pour laquelle j'suis à Atlanta, c'est qu'j'ai suivi mon frère. Il avait entendu parler des camps de réfugiés et décidé qu'ce serait facile à piller. Je suis pas fier de c'que Merle voulait qu'on fasse, mais je vais pas mentir non plus."

Beth se pencha et prit la main de Daryl, lui souriant d'un air encourageant et en hochant la tête. "Je peux pister n'importe quoi, n'importe où. Beth est presque aussi bonne, et j'l'ai entraînée sur un terrain que je connaissais pas du tout. On va s'en sortir. On trouvera peut-être c'qu'il nous faut, peut-être pas. Mais on doit essayer. Faut trouver un endroit où se r'grouper et construire nos vies. Cette façon de survivre fait rien d'autre que nous tuer à p'tit feu."

Tout le monde était d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire et un plan fut finalisé avant que le groupe n'aille au lit. Le soleil se levait tôt, et même s'il faisait encore beau, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il fasse à nouveau froid. Hershel et Daryl voulaient s'installer dans un endroit chaud et sûr pour l'hiver.

Ils partirent le lendemain matin après avoir revérifié leurs provisions et leur carburant. Ce n'était pas un voyage facile. Entre les grondements des voitures et les hordes de rôdeurs disséminées, l'avancée était douloureusement lente. Un trajet en voiture qui aurait normalement pris un peu plus de deux heures était maintenant un voyage de huit heures. Ils passèrent dans de petites villes et quelques endroits plus grands, marquant leurs cartes pour indiquer les potentiels sites de piégeage et les hordes qui étaient trop grandes pour pouvoir s'y engager. Après des heures de route et un arrêt rapide pour le déjeuner, le groupe trouva la petite route à deux voies qui menait dans l'immense zone montagneuse. Ils roulèrent jusqu'au bout de la route menant au point de départ du sentier Cohutta Wilderness et stationnèrent sur un petit parking gravillonné. Il y avait environ une demi-douzaine de voitures et de camions qui y étaient stationnés, et le groupe vérifia chacun d'eux. C'est au troisième véhicule que les choses dérapèrent. L'un des soldats ouvrit la porte d'un camping-car et un rôdeur lui tomba dessus, le déséquilibrant. Ils furent prompts à le dégager de là, mais pas avant qu'il n'ait arraché un morceau de la gorge du gars. Il n'y avait rien à faire, surtout quand d'autres rôdeurs sortirent du véhicule. Au total, il y en avait une douzaine et ils avaient faim. Le groupe se mit immédiatement en position défensive et commença à éliminer les morts à l'aide de couteaux et de bâtons. Cela ne prit qu'une quinzaine de minutes de les éliminer. Une fois la petite escarmouche terminée, ils prirent le temps d'enterrer le soldat Harris, de sécuriser les autres véhicules et de monter le camp.

"C'est pas un peu tôt pour dresser le camp ?" demanda Guillermo. "On a encore le temps d'arriver à la piste, tu crois pas ?"

"Non", écarta Daryl. "Je veux dire, on pourrait aller jusqu'au départ du sentier, mais j'veux prendre le temps de parcourir les cartes d'la région et passer une bonne nuit d'sommeil. Demain sera une longue journée pour tout l'monde. "En plus, c'est plus sûr d'camper ici ce soir, au cas où on devrait se bouger l'cul."

Guillermo acquiesça. "Je n'y avais pas pensé." Il sourit à Daryl. "Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu es le patron."

"T'es marrant, mec, vraiment marrant." dit Daryl en levant les yeux au ciel puis, il prit sa carte pour la poser sur le capot d'un pick-up.

Pendant que Daryl, Guillermo et Winters passaient en revue les cartes et calculaient le temps et la distance jusqu'à leur destination, Beth sortait les MRE et s'assurait que les sacs de couchage étaient prêts à être déposés. Ils avaient des tentes, mais Daryl ne voulait pas les utiliser à moins que le temps ne les y oblige. Au coucher du soleil, tout le monde était prêt à manger et à se reposer. Daryl et le lieutenant Winters établirent un tour de garde et ordonnèrent à tout le monde de s'installer pour la nuit.

Vers minuit, Beth fut réveillée par Daryl qui se glissait dans son sac de couchage et enveloppait sa taille du bras.

"Rendors-toi, Beth, je voulais pas t'réveiller."

"Ça va." marmonna-t-elle, endormie. "Je n'aime pas quand tu n'est pas là."

Daryl inspira l'odeur de Beth sur sa nuque, serré contre son dos. "C'était qu'un tour de garde, Gamine, c'est pas comme si j'étais parti ailleurs."

"Mhmm," murmura-t-elle en réponse. "C'est tout comme."

"Tu peux dormir, Beth, j'suis là."

Le lendemain matin, les températures étaient plus fraîches que d'habitude à cette époque de l'année. À la fin de l'été, il faisait généralement assez chaud, même le matin et le soir, mais les altitudes plus élevées leur offraient un certain répit. Beth apprécia la fournaise que le corps de Daryl dégageait, puis se lava rapidement et enfila et laça ses bottes avant qu'il ne soit levé. La couverture qu'elle avait n'aurait été pas suffisante. Quand elle eut fini de se préparer, Daryl la guida à travers bois pour qu'elle puisse faire ses besoins puis la renvoya au camp pendant qu'il vérifiait le périmètre. De retour au camp, le groupe empaqueta les sacs de couchage et les ordures et referma les pick-up.

Beth fronçait les sourcils devant un des camions quand Daryl arriva avec Winters et Guillermo.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chica ?" ne tarda pas à demander Guillermo.

"Je pensais juste que si on ferme les véhicules et qu'on est séparés de celui qui a la clé, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?" Beth regarda les hommes et, perdue dans ses pensées, elle pinça ses lèvres. "Les autres seraient coincés ici."

Daryl jeta un coup d'œil à Guillermo qui ricanait. "J'suis sûr que quelqu'un saura comment démarrer un camion sans clés."

La bouche de Beth s'ouvrit. "Tu veux dire que tu sais démarrer une voiture sans les clés?" cria-t-elle.

Daryl essaya de s'expliquer avant qu'elle ne s'énerve davantage. Les autres, qui tentaient de cacher leur rire, n'aidèrent pas vraiment.

"Beth, attends une minute. Je... "

"Quoi, Daryl ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?" dit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. "Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appris ça. Tu ne pensais pas que ça pourrait m'être utile de le savoir ?"

Daryl était pris au dépourvu par la colère de Beth. Il s'attendait à se faire gronder, oui, mais pas pour ces raisons. Il était tellement choqué qu'il resta planté là à la regarder fixement.

"On pourrait enterrer les clés ou les cacher quelque part sur les camions ", commenta Winters d'une voix étranglée. "Je pense que le mieux serait quand même de les cacher loin des véhicules."

Daryl hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui, reconnaissant d'avoir autre chose à faire que de fixer Beth. "Là-bas. Tu vois ce creux dans ce chêne ? Mets un trousseau là. Faut trouver une seconde cavité pour l'autre. Comme ça, si quelqu'un vient fouiner ici, il trouvera rien."

Guillermo, toujours en train de rire, prit les clés et en plaça un trousseau dans le creux de l'arbre. L'intérieur du trou était plat comme une étagère. Il laissa tomber les clés dedans et Beth essaya de les atteindre. Elle pouvait à peine les attraper, mais les hommes étaient satisfaits que n'importe quel membre du groupe puisse obtenir les clés et c'était le principal. L'autre trousseau fut placé dans une motte de gazon sous un rocher à côté de l'aire de stationnement où ils se trouvaient. Ceci fait, les soldats se préparèrent puis attendirent que Daryl et Beth rejoignent le groupe et les suivirent jusqu'au départ du sentier qui était leur première destination.

҈

Ils avaient atteint le point de départ du sentier et s'étaient dirigés vers l'ancien chemin forestier qui menait à Walela. Pour conserver l'ambiance des lieux, le Service du parc n'autorisait que le passage des autobus et seulement sur le chemin forestier. Pour atteindre La Crique, il fallait soit faire une randonnée, soit prendre des chevaux pour atteindre les bus qui faisaient le reste du trajet. La marche dura quelques heures durant lesquelles Beth avait convaincu Daryl de la laisser s'exercer au pistage pendant qu'elle cherchait certaines plantes. Elle avait appris à reconnaître quelques herbes et plantes utiles dans les lectures qu'elle et sa mère avaient faites et son père lui avait parlé des baies de sureau et de l'hamamélis. Beth prenait toujours tout ce qu'on lui enseignait au sérieux, alors elle prit l'arbalète et s'éloigna de la piste pour étudier le terrain et les plantes. Elle repéra rapidement les traces de lapins et de chevreuils et quelques traces plus grandes qui nécessitaient les connaissances de Daryl. Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne rencontreraient pas de chats sauvages.

Ils marchaient régulièrement depuis presque deux heures quand Beth fit signe à Daryl, excitée.

"Tu sais ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle.

Daryl hocha la tête. "Oui, hamamélis. J'ai aussi r'marqué beaucoup d'choses utiles. C'est un bon endroit où vivre."

Beth acquiesça. "Oui, j'ai tout vu, des myrtilles aux mûres en passant par les baies de sureau. Et il y a beaucoup de noyers, aussi."

Beth repartit, inspectant son environnement avec confiance. Daryl l'observa quelques minutes, puis retourna à ses propres recherches pour finalement atteindre le chemin forestier qu'ils cherchaient. Il était toujours là, mais comme le sentier qu'ils suivaient, le manque d'entretien de ces dernières années avait laissé la végétation proliférer. Le chemin était fait de gravier concassé, de sorte que même si la nature reprenait le dessus, il était toujours balisé. Le chemin forestier n'était rien de plus qu'une piste délavée double à travers le sous-bois. La poussière dans les ornières formées par les pneus était si bien compactée après des années d'utilisation intensive, qu'elle ne permettait pas à la végétation de pousser à travers. Les herbes et les mauvaises herbes au centre de la route et sur l'accotement avaient presque entièrement recouvert les ornières d'un camouflage naturel.

Daryl regarda Beth se frayer un chemin à travers la végétation qui menaçait, à certains endroits, d'avaler son petit gabarit. Guillermo marchait avec elle, prêtant attention à ce qu'elle lui montrait. On aurait dit un croisement entre une émission de survie et une leçon à l'école. Elle passait d'une information à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Daryl lui dise finalement qu'il avait besoin de récupérer son arbalète. À ce moment-là, ils marchaient depuis près de six heures et s'approchaient de leur cible. Daryl voulait que Beth sorte de la ligne de tir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'énerver en lui demandant de les attendre.

Daryl passa devant avec Guillermo tandis que Beth reculait dans la colonne pour marcher avec l'un des soldats. Elle savait que Daryl essayait de la protéger sans en avoir l'air, alors elle céda avec grâce sachant qu'il avait les compétences qu'elle n'avait pas encore. Mais elle écouta leur conversation de façon éhontée.

"Cette fille, c'est quelque chose !", dit Guillermo. "Sa façon de passer d'une chose à l'autre était incroyable. Elle est comme un bourdon qui passe de fleur en fleur. C'est toi qui lui as appris tout ça ?"

Daryl rougit devant les louanges de son ami et admit qu'il était fier de Beth et du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Puis il sourit à ce que Guillermo venait de dire. S'imaginant qu'elle l'écoutait, il répondit. "Oui, et ce que je lui ai pas enseigné, elle le tient d'sa mère. Mais ce n'est pas un bourdon. Elle est trop petite pour ça. C'est plutôt une de ces petites abeilles. Celles qui bourdonnent autour d'ta tête pour t'ennuyer."

Daryl entendit une exclamation derrière lui et Guillermo se mit à rire. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire, amigo. C'est une petite abeille, mais je parie qu'elle pique."

"Pssshhh. C'est assez vrai. N'est-ce pas Li'l B ** ?"

La seule réponse que Daryl obtint, fut un soupir et une claque derrière la tête. Avant qu'il ne puisse riposter, ils arrivèrent sur une colline, en face de la ferme et du village de Walela Cove.

* * *

* Ce sont des terres qui appartiennent au gouvernement fédéral et qui sont, la plupart du temps, des espaces naturels protégés.

** Voici donc l'explication du surnom : little bee, petite abeille.


	20. Chapitre 20

Message pour l'invité mystère :) Merci pour tes encouragements. Et à mon tour de t'encourager. Si tu es satisfaite de ce que tu as écris, alors, lance-toi! Je traduis parce que je n'ai aucun talent pour l'écriture. Des idées, j'en ai, mais je bloque dès qu'il s'agit de les mettre par écris. C'est quand même dommage de garder ça pour toi.

* * *

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine...

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Daryl se tenait tranquillement à l'affût de signes de vie ou de rôdeurs dans la vallée. Le reste du groupe s'était déployé pour mettre en place un périmètre de défense en cas de problème, vivant ou mort. La décision avait été prise d'installer le campement et d'observer le petit village niché au fond de la crique avant de tenter tout type de contact. C'était le deuxième jour de leur voyage qui devait n'en compter que sept et tout le monde voulait faire autre chose que de marcher pendant des heures.

Daryl s'éloigna de l'endroit où il s'était entretenu avec le major Winters et s'accroupit à côté de Beth. Elle était assise sur son sac de couchage, ses bras entourant ses tibias et le menton sur les genoux. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Daryl alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

"Ça va, Lil'B ?" Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant contrariée.

Beth hocha la tête en reniflant. "Je vais bien", répondit-elle en secouant la tête, ses cheveux ballottant dans son dos. " Lil'B ? Vraiment ?"

Daryl se laissa tomber sur les fesses et posa les bras sur ses genoux fléchis. "Ouaip," répondit-il en souriant. "J'peux pas laisser passer ça. Un bon surnom, c'est important."

"Ouais ? Eh bien, on verra à quel point c'est important quand j'en trouverai un pour toi."

"Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, je me plaindrait pas, tant que tu le fais pas parce que tu m'en veux ou que tu m'détestes. Je pourrai pas le supporter." Daryl inclina la tête en faisant cette petite confession et Beth retint ses taquineries. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Daryl.

"Je ne te donnerai pas de surnom sous l'effet de la colère. Je ne suis pas comme ça."

Daryl hocha la tête brièvement. "J'ai confiance en toi, Lil'B. Comme en personne auparavant." Il s'éclaircit sèchement la gorge, puis changea de sujet. "Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde pour qu'tu dormes bien ce soir. Je veux pas te réveiller au milieu d'la nuit et que t'arrives pas à te rendormir."

"Oh, ça va si tu préfères prendre la garde de nuit. Ne laisse personne dehors à cause de moi."

"Non, c'est bon. Winters voulait prendre un peu d'repos avant d'prendre la garde plus tard, alors j'ai dit que ça m'convenait."

Beth sourit doucement. "Très bien, alors. Je vais m'installer et essayer de me reposer. Je vais assembler nos sacs de couchage pour que tu n'aies pas à t'allonger par terre ce soir."

Daryl se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Beth avant de la laisser aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin était frais mais ensoleillé et cela promettait une autre journée chaude de fin d'été. Le groupe se leva et sécurisa le camp, prêt à découvrir tous les secrets que Walela Cove aurait pu cacher. Les quatre qui avaient assuré la dernière garde dormirent pendant quelques heures et tous les autres se rassemblèrent autour de Daryl et de ses cartes.

"Je suggère qu'on surveille depuis là. On a une bonne vue sur le village, et on peut pas nous voir de là-bas. Deux personnes peuvent monter la garde et l'reste du groupe peut faire un tour de repérage, pour avoir un coup d'pouce sur le terrain, pour ainsi dire."

Guillermo prit la parole en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. "Jose et moi pouvons prendre le premier quart. On peut se positionner dans le sous-bois en haut de la colline si tu penses que c'est sûr."

Daryl étudia l'éminence. "Oui, ça devrait aller. Depuis l'temps qu'on est là, les serpents se sont enfuis. Faites juste attention à tout c'qui vous entoure, et ça ira."

Guillermo pinça les lèvres, mais décida de suivre les conseils de Daryl. C'était un garçon né et élevé à la campagne, et s'il disait qu'il n'y avait pas de serpents, il n'y en avait pas.

Les deux Vatos prirent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers les broussailles qui leur serviraient de cachette durant les prochaines heures. Ce n'était pas un mauvais endroit, il n'y avait pas de cailloux et c'était à l'ombre du plus gros des rayons du soleil. Ils n'avaient qu'à s'assurer que les jumelles qu'ils utilisaient ne réfléchiraient pas la lumière vers l'endroit qu'ils espionnaient.

Après que les hommes se soient positionnés pour surveiller la ville, Daryl demanda à Winters s'il voulait emmener quelques gars et se joindre à lui pour une mission de reconnaissance autour des crêtes qui formaient la crique.

"Je vais pas chasser, je veux juste repérer les environs. Voir quel genre de gibier il y a ici. On a du mal à en trouver depuis un moment. Ces putains de rôdeurs tuent tout ce qu'ils peuvent attraper. Tout ce qu'ils ont pas trouvé, a dû s'enfuir. Peut-être qu'il y en a une bonne partie dans ces montagnes."

Winters approuva rapidement et courut chercher deux de ses gars et leur équipement.

"Tu crois qu'on va avoir des ennuis avec les morts ici ?" Beth voulait l'opinion de Daryl. "Ils ne sont pas doués pour l'escalade, hein ?"

"Ce qui assure la sécurité d'cet endroit, c'est l'terrain. Pas seulement les collines, mais l'terrain accidenté. C'est pas facile pour les vivants, encore moins pour les morts. A moins que beaucoup d'gens soient morts ici, je vois aucun risque qu'il y ait une horde. Il y en avait déjà pas beaucoup avant même qu'on atteigne la limite d'la zone sauvage. Je pense qu'ils suivent les odeurs et les bruits et les zones urbaines en sont remplies."

"C'est aussi logique que n'importe quoi d'autre dans ce monde de nos jours !" Beth rit doucement, puis redevint sérieuse. "J'espère juste que si nous venons vivre ici, nous n'emmènerons pas de horde avec nous."

"Beth, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est les éviter quand on s'déplace. Tuer ce qu'on peut et peut-être abandonner les rôdeurs dans un endroit isolé, loin des montagnes."

Avant qu'ils n'étudient de plus près cette idée, Winters et deux de ses hommes montèrent les rejoindre. "Prêt ? On te suivra, dis-nous juste ce que tu veux qu'on fasse. Davis et Smith étaient avec moi en Irak, nous sommes assez doués pour être silencieux."

Daryl pointa un sommet de l'autre côté de la crique. "Je suppose qu'c'est à 8 ou 10 km à vol d'oiseau, bien plus loin pour nous à pied. On va pas essayer de l'atteindre, mais c'est dans cette direction qu'on va. On va marcher et observer pendant quelques heures, puis on repartira." Il se retourna vers le camp. "Tout ira bien pendant qu'on va jeter un coup d'œil ?"

"Oui. Ils ont leurs horaires de quart et l'ordre de partir en reconnaissance, mais d'éviter les vivants et les morts."

"Parfait. Allons-y, Beth, je suis juste derrière toi."

La journée se passa bien jusqu'à ce que ça dérape. Beth et Daryl dirigeaient leur petite équipe et avaient trouvé de plus en plus de raisons d'essayer de s'établir dans ces montagnes. Beth avait découvert un arbre partiellement mort rempli de miel, les abeilles bourdonnant férocement dans la brise. Daryl avait trouvé les traces d'un petit troupeau de cerfs et de divers petits gibiers puis avait montré les écureuils et les tamias qui peuplaient les noyers qui dominaient une petite partie de la forêt.

"Je parie qu'il y avait une vieille ferme ici, Daryl", chuchota Beth. "Ces arbres sont indigènes, mais ils n'ont pas poussé par hasard, on dirait qu'ils ont été plantés."

Les hommes virent les caryers et les châtaigniers. De plus petits arbres s'étendaient dans le sous-bois et se prélassaient sous le soleil du début de l'après-midi. Il y avait déjà des noix éparpillées sur le sol, dans peu de temps, le sol en serait couvert. Le groupe sortit du bosquet d'arbres et continua à grimper progressivement jusqu'à la crête de l'arête qui entourait Walela. Alors qu'ils étaient un peu plus haut, Beth s'arrêta brusquement et Daryl s'agrippa à son bras. "Ça va, Lil B ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Elle secoua la tête et pressa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Daryl s'immobilisa immédiatement. Il les entendit alors, les cris.

"Et si quelqu'un est blessé ? Nous devons les aider."

"Arrête, on peut pas se précipiter alors qu'on sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Grimpons en silence et voyons ce qu'il se passe de là-haut. C'est peut-être un chat sauvage, ils crient comme une femme. Ou ça pourrait être des gens qu'on veut pas croiser. Réfléchis, Gamine."

Beth hocha la tête et avança derrière Daryl. "Tu ouvres la voie. Mais je t'aide quoi qu'il arrive."

"D'accord." Daryl fit signe de se taire et tous les cinq avancèrent rapidement en suivant les cris.

Ce qu'ils trouvèrent était inattendu. Ce n'était pas un chat sauvage ni des rôdeurs qui attaquaient quelqu'un. Ça n'était même pas des brigands. Ils trouvèrent deux enfants qui cueillaient des muscadines et qui avaient des ennuis. L'un d'eux était allongé sur le sol, un seau de raisins sauvages répandu à côté d'elle. L'autre courait partout, agitant les bras en criant. Beth regarda Daryl qui hocha légèrement la tête, puis elle descendit la pente raide pour rejoindre les enfants. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le problème. Un essaim de guêpes bourdonnait autour des muscadines, défendant clairement le nid sur lequel l'un des enfants avait marché.

"Daryl, tu es allergique aux abeilles ?"

"Non, Lil B, je t'ai pas encore quittée, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Sois sérieux, c'est des guêpes, on doit l'éloigner d'elles. Elle pourrait mourir si elle est allergique."

"J'ai jamais été malade avant et j'ai reçu plus que ma part de piqûres d'abeilles et de guêpes. Ça ira pour moi."

À peu près au même moment, le garçon vit Beth et Daryl, suivis des trois Marines. Dans sa panique pour la fille, il courut droit vers eux.

"S'il vous plaît, vous devez m'aider, ma sœur s'est fait piquer et maintenant elle veut pas se lever !"

Davis fourra une serviette dans les mains de Beth et lui dit : "J'ai de l'insecticide. Je suis allergique aux piqûres d'abeilles, donc j'en ai toujours sur moi. Même si ça ne les tue pas, ça les effraiera assez pour que tu puisses attraper la fille et qu'on s'enfuit."

Beth sourit en remerciant et prit la serviette et l'aérosol. "Je vaporise, et tu l'attrapes, Daryl."

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la fille immobile tandis que les autres écartaient le garçon du chemin. Ils se déplaçaient rapidement, Beth pulvérisant un jet régulier d'insecticide. Cela fonctionna assez longtemps pour que Daryl atteigne son but et qu'ils reviennent vers le groupe. Beth rendit ce qu'il restait d'aérosol à Davis et s'agenouilla près de la fille.

"Il faut qu'on lui enlève ses vêtements. S'il y a des guêpes dedans, elles vont continuer à la piquer."

Pendant que Beth arrachait les boutons de la chemise, elle leva les yeux vers le garçon et lui demanda son nom et celui de sa sœur.

"Bryan. Je m'appelle Bryan et c'est ma sœur, Sue Ann."

"Tu vis dans le coin, Bryan ?"

Bryan prit une inspiration tremblante et répondit. "Oui, au village. Est-ce que ma sœur va s'en sortir, elle n'est pas morte, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Elle respire, mais je dois vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de guêpes sur elle, d'accord ? Ensuite il faudra que tu nous emmènes là où tu vis aussi vite que possible."

Beth vérifia partout et ne trouva que quelques piqûres mais aucune guêpe dans ses vêtements. Elle demanda à Bryan s'ils étaient allergiques et il lui répondit que non.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, Daryl. Elle ne devrait pas être inconsciente."

Daryl fronça les sourcils et commença à passer ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Sue Ann. "J'ai trouvé. Elle a une grosse bosse. Elle a dû s'cogner la tête en tombant. On doit la ramener chez elle."

Beth arrangea les vêtements de Sue Ann du mieux qu'elle le put, puis Daryl la souleva. Beth la couvrit avec la serviette et jeta ensuite l'arbalète de Daryl sur son épaule. Ils suivirent Bryan jusqu'au village qu'ils surveillaient, en espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de s'attirer des ennuis.

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour arriver au village de Walela Cove. Beth regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée, alors qu'ils passaient devant une église, une supérette et plusieurs maisons. Bryan les conduisit à une immense maison victorienne au bout de la rue principale. Il frappa à la porte en appelant sa mère.

"Maman, maman ! Vite ! Sue Ann est blessée ! Maman !"

Une grande femme aux cheveux foncés dévala les escaliers tandis qu'une petite rousse arrivait de l'arrière de la maison.

"Oh, mon Dieu ! Sue Ann ! Bryan, que s'est-il passé ?"

Mais le garçon disparut avant que sa mère ne puisse l'interroger. "Amenez-la ici."

La rousse tenait un balai comme une arme et se redressa alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à suivre la maman de Sue Ann. "Bon sang, mais qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?"

"Dottie, s'il te plaît. Occupons-nous de ma fille et tu pourras poser tes questions ensuite."

Daryl et Beth suivirent la femme dans le salon et Daryl posa son fardeau sur le canapé le plus proche. "Ils ont agacé quelques guêpes et elle s'est cogné la tête en tombant. Elle a commencé à s'réveiller en chemin, mais elle s'est de nouveau évanouie."

La rousse entra dans la pièce avec un bol et des chiffons. Un homme, grand et élancé, marchait dans son sillage.

Pendant que la femme s'affairait à nettoyer le visage et les bras de Sue Ann, l'homme se présenta. "Je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un médecin, ici. Jim Monroe à votre service. Qu'avons-nous là ?"

Cette fois, Beth prit la parole. "On pistait du gibier sur la crête, on cherchait de la viande fraîche quand on a entendu crier. On a trouvé ces deux-là et beaucoup de guêpes. Bryan essayait de les éloigner de Sue Ann, mais elle était évanouie. On ne savait pas si elle faisait une réaction aux piqûres, alors je l'ai examinée pour voir s'il y avait des guêpes et des piqûres sur elle. C'est là qu'on a trouvé la grosse bosse sur le côté de sa tête."

"Ça va. Dottie, emmène ces gens à la cuisine et offre-leur un verre. Merci, ma chère. Vous lui avez probablement sauvé la vie. Je vais l'ausculter, bien sûr, mais tout ça me semble assez clair. Je pense qu'elle s'en sortira."

Le Dr Monroe accompagna Beth et Daryl dans le foyer avec le reste de leur groupe et ferma la porte derrière eux. Dottie, la rousse, soupira, mais les emmena tout les cinq dans la cuisine, puis se dirigea vers une grande table de ferme, et commença à disposer des assiettes.

"Désolée pour tout à l'heure. Ces temps-ci, on ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber. On n'est jamais trop prudent." Elle posa la vaisselle sur la table et demanda si quelqu'un voulait de la limonade. Elle sourit face au chœur de « oui » qu'elle obtint et se présenta. "Je m'appelle Dottie Ford. Je dirige cet endroit. C'était des chambres d'hôtes avant la Fin. Maintenant, la poignée d'entre nous encore en vie, vivent ici ou dans les maisons entre ici et l'église.

Beth parla au nom de son groupe. "Je suis Beth Dixon. Voici mon mari, Daryl, et ces trois-là sont le major Winters, le sergent Davis et le caporal Smith. Nous étions ici à la recherche d'un endroit où amener nos familles. Nous avons eu une année difficile et nous avons besoin d'un endroit sûr où nous installer."

Dottie s'assit à table pendant que le groupe mangeait les macaronis au fromage et au jambon en conserve qu'elle leur servait. "On n'est plus beaucoup ici. Autant être honnête, on ne pourrait pas vous arrêter si vous vouliez investir cet endroit. Je vais prendre un risque et croire que je peux vous faire confiance."

"Je comprends, Mme Ford."

"Dottie, s'il te plaît.

Beth hocha la tête. "Ok, Dottie. Nous sommes une trentaine de personnes, dont environ la moitié proviennent d'une maison de retraite. Ils ne sont pas malades, juste âgés. Nous avons juste besoin d'un endroit où vivre sans être attaqués par les vivants ou les morts."

Alors qu'ils parlaient, une forte agitation se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la pension de famille. Beth regarda Daryl en se frappant le front. "Oh, non, les Vatos nous ont probablement vus entrer et pas ressortir."

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel mais se leva pour s'occuper du problème. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le porche. "Pourquoi vous êtes pas cachés, les mecs ? On avait la situation en main, et là, vous rappliquez comme une bande de gangsters."

Guillermo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la ferma et fronça les sourcils. "On t'a vu courir, amigo, et tu n'es pas sorti de la maison."

"Ohhhh, tu t'inquiétais pour ton meilleur ami, Guillermo ?" Daryl se retourna et vit Beth qui riait comme une folle.

"Tais-toi, Lil B." souffla Daryl.

Guillermo plissa les yeux en regardant Beth et murmura quelque chose en espagnol. "Hé, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis à ma femme. Sinon j'te botte le cul." gronda Daryl.

"Ouais, peu importe, j'te donnerai à manger aux Chiens de l'Enfer, trou du cul."

Les deux hommes se firent un signe de tête, l'équilibre détruit par la plaisanterie de Beth se rétablit une fois de plus.

"Mais, nous ne savions pas quoi penser. Désolé si on a merdé."

"C'est rien. On a trouvé des gamins qui s'étaient embrouillés avec des guêpes. L'un d'eux était blessé et on les a ramenés ici. On était en train d'expliquer qu'on cherchait un endroit pour vivre dans les environs. Ils ont d'la place. Entrez, vous pourrez rencontrer la dame qui dirige cet endroit."

Cette nuit-là, le groupe de l'arsenal dormit dans de vrais lits, ou, selon le cas, sur des canapés, avec de vrais draps pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le lendemain, ils retournaient au point de départ du sentier, puis vers Canton, ils avait enfin trouvé un abri viable.


	21. Chapitre 21

Coucou,

Exceptionnellement, il y aura deux chapitres la semaine prochaine (en espérant que je ne me loupe pas lol ). Je publierai le chapitre 22 le jour de Noël, et le 23, vendredi, comme d'habitude.

Bon week-end et joyeux Noël à tous

* * *

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait été si facile d'emménager ici." Rick regarda Daryl d'un air suspicieux, ce dernier grignotait calmement une poignée de crackers au levain pendant que Beth lui servait un autre bol de sa chaudrée. "On a quand même dû se battre et saigner pour atteindre cet endroit qui est le plus tranquille où on est jamais allés."

Pendant un long moment, Daryl regarda Rick sans cligner des yeux, puis haussa les épaules. "D'accord. C'est pas une compétition, mec. On s'est battus pour arriver jusqu'ici, et on s'est battus pour faire d'cet endroit ce qu'il est. Tu crois qu'on est arrivés dans cette crique et que tout était comme maintenant ? Que personne a essayé de prendre c'qu'on avait ? J'admets qu'ici, c'est plus sûr que n'importe quel autre endroit, mais nous d'vons encore sortir dans l'monde que les morts arpentent et où les vivants te tuent juste pour les bottes que t'as aux pieds."

Carol intervint. "Il a raison, Rick. Nous avons travaillé dur depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, et nous avons perdu des gens à cause des rôdeurs et d'autres à cause de survivants. Nous avons même perdu des gens sur la route pour venir ici. Nous n'avons pas toujours eu tout ce dont nous avions besoin, et nous cherchons encore des choses pour nous faciliter la vie."

Rick renifla. "Vous avez tous eu la vie facile et ça se voit. Que feras-tu si des rôdeurs viennent jusqu'ici ? Ou si quelqu'un attaque ?"

"Putain, tu crois qu'on n'a pas dû s'battre ? C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas été attaqués ici, mais c'est parce que c'est pas l'endroit l'plus facile à atteindre. Il y a qu'un seul accès et il est gardé par des gens qui tueront pour garder cet endroit sûr, sans hésitation, sans questions. En c'qui concerne les morts, nous avons des équipes qui gardent la zone dégagée. C'est leur travail. Parlez-en à votre ami Morgan. Il s'est engagé."

Rick s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise. Il essayait de façon si acharnée de trouver quelque chose qui n'allait pas, de trouver un moyen de montrer qu'il en savait plus, que ses idées étaient les meilleures, qu'aucune de ses décisions n'était mauvaise, qu'il s'en prenait à tout le monde. Rick ne savait pas où était sa place quand il n'était pas le chef. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus le leader que tout le monde sollicitait pour avoir des réponses. À quelques exceptions près, depuis ce soir-là, sur la route, quand il avait dit à son groupe qu'ils n'étaient plus en démocratie, il avait été le grand patron. Avant d'être séparés, Hershel et Daryl s'étaient tous les deux tournés vers lui, reconnaissant son rôle de chef et son expérience, et il ne pouvait passer outre. Il ne reconnaissait pas ce Daryl, ce leader compétent qui contrôlait son tempérament plutôt que de l'utiliser comme un outil pour éloigner les gens. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de ne pas avoir compris cet homme, d'avoir simplement supposé qu'il était un péquenaud avec pour seuls atouts, la chasse et le pistage. Qui aurait cru que Daryl avait des profondeurs oubliées. Hershel n'avait pas changé, mais il était déconcertant, à son avis, de revenir où ils en étaient aux premiers jours passés à la ferme. Il y avait le groupe de Hershel et le groupe de Rick et celui-ci n'aimait pas ça du tout, surtout avec l'apparente défection du chasseur dont il dépendait depuis si longtemps.

"Donc, vous allez décider où vont aller les membres de mon groupe, ce qu'ils vont faire ? Allez-vous aussi rationner la nourriture et l'eau ? Est-ce que vous faites ça pour être sûrs que je suis sous contrôle ?"

Hershel inclina la tête vers Rick, le regard perplexe. "Pas du tout. D'où te vient cette idée ? Nous n'avons assigné personne nulle part ni à aucun travail, ils ont décidé eux-même." Hershel pinça les lèvres, puis soupira et parla d'une voix claire et nette. "Et si tu penses avoir une quelconque influence ici, tu te trompes et tu n'en auras pas avant longtemps."

Carol se leva de sa chaise et commença à empiler les assiettes vides. Déposant plusieurs cuillères dans une boîte pour l'argenterie, elle se retourna vers Rick. "De toutes les choses arrogantes que j'ai entendues ! Te contrôler ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de te contrôler parce que tu n'as aucun statut ici. C'est NOTRE propriété, et tu es un invité ici. Je t'ai déjà dit une fois de te surveiller... "

Michonne se leva rapidement pour intervenir, suivie de Carl et d'Enid. "Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de partir." Elle se tourna vers Carol. "Je te verrai demain matin au magasin. Beth, merci encore pour ce merveilleux repas et pour nous avoir accueillis chez toi."

Carol et Beth hochèrent la tête et répondirent en conséquence, et Michonne tira sur le bras de Rick. "Il est temps d'y aller."

Rick laissa échapper une protestation, cherchant encore la bagarre, et arracha son bras de la main de Michonne. "Je suis le chef de ce groupe, c'est moi qui ai dû faire des sacrifices et prendre des décisions... "

Daryl leva la main pour empêcher Carol d'objecter et Hershel de se lever de son siège. Il prit son verre et en but le reste de thé. S'essuyant la bouche du dos de la main, il se pencha en arrière sur son siège en bout de table et fixa Rick qui tremblait de rage.

"Le chef, hein ? Il me semble que t'as perdu ce privilège sur nous quatre quand t'as abandonné une partie d'ta famille et ignoré un plan sur lequel on s'était tous mis d'accord."

"Je t'ai dit pourquoi... "

"Non, mec, tu m'as rien dit, mais t'avais des excuses." Daryl prit une grande inspiration pour contrôler la colère qui commençait à s'accumuler dans ses tripes. "C'est une époque et un lieu différents. T'as pas ton mot à dire. Si tu veux faire partie d'tout ça, parfait, pas de problème. On a toujours besoin de gens pour aider ici, mais si tu peux pas t'effacer, t'as qu'à partir avec Maggie."

Rick regarda Daryl, sous de choc. "Tu me jettes dehors ? Et Judith et Carl ?"

"J'ai rien dit à propos de Carl. Il a pris sa décision. Il veut une maison et un boulot. C'est toi qui dois choisir."

"Tu ne me prendras pas mon fils... "

"PAPA !" interrompit Carl, abattant brutalement sa main sur la table. "Écoute-toi. Tu perds la boule ! Si tu ne peux pas te joindre à nous, c'est bien. Honnêtement, c'est pas un problème, mais laisse-nous en dehors de ça, Enid et moi, et d'ailleurs, Judy peut rester avec nous si tu t'en vas. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être traînée à droite à gauche pendant que tu cherches un endroit où tu pourras être le chef."

Carl secoua la tête les yeux vitreux. "Tu as été un bon leader, papa, mais maintenant il est temps de laisser ta place. Redeviens fermier, ou joins-toi aux équipes de sécurité et voyage. Mais arrête d'essayer de prendre la place de Daryl et de M. Hershel." s'étrangla Carl en baissant la tête. "Tu l'as fait à la prison et à Alexandria, aussi. Je pense que tu as fait assez de mal à ce groupe."

Personne n'ajouta rien quand Rick s'affaissa sur sa chaise. "Tu me blâmes pour la prison et Alexandria ? Comment peux-tu faire ça ? Je... "

"Ouais, papa, toi ! Tu as abandonné quand maman est morte. Tu ne voulais plus être responsable et tu as laissé tomber. Puis quand il y a eu l'histoire avec Woodbury, tu as fait marche arrière comme si tu n'avais jamais raccroché ton arme. Mais tu n'as rien fait ! Tu as laissé le gouverneur s'en tirer alors qu'il avait tué les nôtres et nous avait terrorisés. Tu aurais pu le tuer le jour où t'étais coincé avec lui, mais tu ne l'as pas tué. Puis tu nous as traînés à travers trois états à la recherche d'un remède à ce bazar, un remède qui n'existe pas." cria Carl de plus en plus fort. "Et à Alexandria, entre toi et Maggie, on a de la chance d'être en vie !"

"Eh, attend, Carl. Ne m'entraîne pas là-dedans."

"Vraiment, Maggie ? C'est toi qui as décidé d'aider ce connard de La Colline. Et c'est papa qui a ordonné l'attaque de l'avant-poste. Tu pensais qu'on était les plus gros durs à cuire du coin, et ça a attiré l'attention de Negan. Il ne connaissait même Alexandria jusqu'à ce moment-là. Donc non, je ne blâme pas que l'un de vous, je vous blâme tous les deux. Et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée si papa partait pour garder un œil sur Maggie pendant un petit moment."

Jusqu'à cet instant, Michonne était restée tranquillement debout. "Ok, finissons-en avant d'aller plus loin." Elle regarda vers le bout de la table. "Daryl, quand est-ce que Maggie part ?"

"Deux jours. J'ai reçu un message de Canton, ils seront là demain. Et repartiront le lendemain. Le trajet est pas difficile, mais ça prend du temps parce qu'on essaie d'pas provoquer les hordes. C'est plus facile d'les tuer quand ils sont en groupe plutôt que d'les laisser s'disperser."

Daryl regarda Maggie. "Je passerai à l'hôtel quand ils arriveront et j'te présenterai au chef de Canton. Je pense que vous vous entendrez bien."

Maggie sourit et hocha la tête. "Merci encore, Daryl."

En réponse, il lui fit un signe de tête. "J'te l'avais dit, pas d'problème, je veux juste que tout se passe bien ici. J'espère qu'tu trouveras une solution et qu'tu pourras revenir ici et t'installer. Ton père et ta sœur t'adorent." Il haussa les épaules. "Les liens du sang."

Beth s'approcha de Maggie et embrassa sa sœur pour la première fois depuis des années. "J'espère que tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin, Maggie. Je te pardonne. Peut-être qu'un jour on pourra être de vraies amies."

Maggie pleura sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Plus tard dans la nuit, allongé dans son lit à l'hôtel, Rick parla doucement dans le noir. "Tu crois vraiment que je devrais partir, Michonne ? Et toi, Carl et Judith ?"

Michonne soupira, puis se retourna pour se blottir contre son amant. "Je pense que tu as besoin d'une pause, Rick. Pendant si longtemps, tu as été notre roc, notre homme de confiance. Tu dois trouver ta place ici. Daryl, Hershel et le conseil ont la situation en main. As-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'adorais jardiner à la prison, mais je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour être fermier. Je ne suis pas militaire, et il ne semble pas y avoir de police ici. Je ne sais pas."

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas parler à Hershel ou Daryl et te renseigner sur ce que tu peux faire. Ne sois pas con, demande leur simplement conseil. Tu n'as pas besoin de quitter la Crique, tu as juste besoin d'être un citoyen dans cet endroit."

Rick soupira durement. "Ouais, ok."

Il se retourna et tira Michonne plus près, tombant dans un sommeil agité.

҈

Le jour où Maggie s'en alla fut froid et venteux. Il y avait une légère couche de neige au sol et le ciel en promettait plus avant la fin de la journée. Il n'y eut pas de fanfare, et le groupe partit aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé. Ce serait une longue marche jusqu'aux véhicules, mais le temps se maintenait. Et même si elle laissait son fils derrière elle, Maggie était excitée par ce voyage. Son cœur s'était presque arrêté, sous le choc, lorsque Daryl était venu à l'hôtel pour lui présenter la femme qu'elle allait accompagner. Après un moment de fixité, elles s'étaient précipitées l'une vers l'autre en se serrant dans les bras et en pleurant.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Sasha ?" glapit Maggie. "On te croyait morte !"

"On te croyait morte aussi ! Comment... "

"Oh, c'est une longue histoire que je te la raconterai en allant à Canton."

Sasha sourit et hocha la tête. "D'accord. Si tu es prête, nous le sommes aussi. Il y a un bout de chemin à faire jusqu'aux camions, mais une fois là-bas, le voyage sera assez facile."

Maggie balança un sac à dos par-dessus son épaule et ramassa un sac de sport. "Prête", dit-elle. Maggie se tourna vers Daryl. "Je sais que je n'ai pas été gentille, que je n'ai pas rendu les choses faciles, pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolée et je sais que tu aimes Beth et que tu prendras soin d'elle. Alors merci."

Daryl hocha la tête et resta immobile quand Maggie prit le risque de le prendre dans ses bras. Finalement, il la serra faiblement, pas vraiment ravi du contact. Maggie lui sourit en s'éloignant, suivant Sasha vers la porte.

҈

Une semaine plus tard, Daryl était à l'entrée de la Crique, pour relever les gardes. En permanence, six hommes et femmes étaient chargés de protéger le seul moyen d'entrer et de sortir du Walela. Une fois par semaine, Daryl se rendait à la Porte d'Entrée, comme on l'appelait. Il parla à l'équipe de garde cette semaine-là et leur demanda de préparer leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux. Il donna ses instructions et ses mises en garde à la nouvelle équipe, les avertissant qu'une petite horde de rôdeurs avait suivi le groupe de Canton sur la nationale. Il y avait des rôdeurs dans le coin, mais pas beaucoup grâce au terrain. Mais Daryl ne prit aucun risque et s'assura que tout le monde était prêt et au point. Daryl laissa également une liste des groupes attendus et des heures d'arrivée et répéta le slogan qu'ils répétaient depuis le début - Soyez vigilants, Protégez la Crique. Chacun de ces hommes et femmes était prêt à tuer pour assurer la sécurité de leur foyer.

Daryl termina ses vérifications et se dirigea vers le dortoir qui était caché à l'écart du parking qui desservait le point de départ du sentier. Ils avaient consacré beaucoup de temps et de ressources à la mise en place de ce camp. Il se composait d'un dortoir et d'une cuisine, ainsi que de deux petits entrepôts. Mais l'ingéniosité de l'endroit était l'élargissement et le camouflage de la piste jusqu'à l'ancien chemin forestier. Le sentier lui-même avait été créé sur ce qui était à l'origine un chemin d'exploitation forestière qui avait été perdu depuis longtemps dans la nature. Cela avait pris beaucoup de temps et de travail, mais les poids-lourds pouvaient se rendre jusqu'au chemin forestier. Mais à moins de savoir où aller ou quoi chercher, la zone ressemblait à un vieux parking envahi par la végétation.

Daryl passa la tête par la porte pour signaler à l'équipe sur le départ qu'ils partiraient dès que le camion serait chargé. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le véhicule, il entendit le grondement d'un moteur et se dirigea vers le premier poste de garde. C'était une cabane dans un arbre transformée en affût pour les cerfs. On ne pouvait la voir que si on la cherchait, et cela donnait à l'équipe de sécurité un avantage décisif sur les indésirables. Ils avaient rarement des visiteurs inopinés à la Porte d'Entrée mais quand ça arrivait, ils s'en occupaient en conséquence. L'avant-poste n'avait été attaqué que deux fois. La dernière fois, un groupe avait repéré les camions de la Garde nationale à chaque fois qu'ils passaient près d'un lotissement à la périphérie de Canton. Ils étaient trop loin pour s'occuper de l'arsenal proprement dit, mais ils n'avaient aucun problème à attaquer les petits groupes et les convois. Cette fois-là, ils avaient suivi les camions, déterminés à découvrir où ils allaient, à tuer tout le monde et à prendre leurs provisions. Une petite escarmouche à l'avant-poste avait mis fin à cela.

"On dirait le camion du juge, M. Dixon."

Daryl hocha la tête vers un homme plus petit que lui à ses côtés. "Ouais, je m'demande pourquoi il est là."

Ils regardèrent le véhicule s'arrêter et faire quatre appels de phares. Le moteur fut coupé et un homme d'un certain âge avec une tignasse de cheveux blancs et brillants sortit et agita la main. La porte du passager s'ouvrit et un jeune homme en uniforme sortit.

Le garde avec Daryl s'avança pour saluer le juge pendant qu'un tireur d'élite gardait son arme pointée sur la zone. Finalement, après avoir conclu qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, le juge fut conduit à l'endroit où Daryl attendait, pendant qu'un des autres gardes prenait le camion et le conduisait hors de vue vers l'entrée cachée du chemin.

"Daryl Dixon ! Content de te voir, fiston, comment va ta femme ? J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop contrariée que je m'impose à la dernière minute. Pouvons-nous rapidement convoquer une réunion du conseil ?"

"Putain oui, Juge Mason, y'a pas d'problème pour réunir le conseil. Beth sera contente d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour passer la soirée. On va avoir un bébé et j'crois que j'la rends folle." Daryl haussa les épaules sans se repentir. "Dites à votre homme de m'suivre et on pourra parler en rentrant à la maison."

Le juge Mason serra la main de Daryl avec enthousiasme et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule. "Félicitations, fiston, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux pour toi. J'aimerais juste avoir une meilleure raison d'être ici."

Daryl hocha la tête. "C'est comme ça qu'ça s'passe. On doit juste continuer à vivre. En parlant d'vivre, j'ai un petit problème et j'pense que tu es peut-être la réponse que j'cherchais."

Le juge Mason sourit et suivit Daryl jusqu'au camion chargé.

Sur le chemin du retour, Daryl expliqua son problème et le juge mit au courant Daryl de la raison de sa présence. Atlanta était de plus en plus dangereuse. Il y avait plus de hordes qui se déplaçaient par là, et le seul groupe qui s'était entêté à rester, à refuser de l'aide ou à déménager ailleurs, s'enfuyait maintenant de son territoire. Ce ne serait pas si mal s'ils ne piégeaient et ne kidnappaient pas des gens. Cela avait pris un certain temps, mais ils avaient maintenant un mode opératoire. Le groupe s'en prenait à des individus isolés ou à de petits groupes et tuait le plus fort d'entre eux tout en enlevant les plus faibles. Ils commençaient aussi à voler les communautés établies et la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase était l'attaque d'une caravane en direction de Talladega. Il n'y avait que trois survivants sur une douzaine et trois femmes avaient disparu. Le Conseil Territorial s'était réuni et espérait rassembler les chefs des communautés membres pour déterminer un plan d'action. Bien sûr, on s'attendait à ce que Daryl prenne les choses en mains, en particulier parce qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à ce groupe auparavant. L'hôpital Grady avait relevé la tête une fois de plus.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, à la semaine prochaine :)


	22. Chapitre 22

Comme promis, un chapitre pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël. J'espère que vous avez été gâtés et que vous passerez une bonne journée.

Bisous à tous.

* * *

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

"Non, bon sang ! Impossible d'laisser ça arriver. NON !"

Daryl Dixon faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'exercices de l'Armée cantonale, dans un état de fureur qui était devenu rare chez lui. Le conseil de Walela ainsi que d'autres membres de la Crique étaient réunis là avec le juge Mason, son contingent et les membres du Grand Conseil de Talladega en Alabama. Ça faisait des heures qu'ils essayaient d'élaborer un plan réalisable pour affronter Dawn Lerner et son équipe du Grady sans devoir entrer dans l'hôpital en tirant dans le tas. Ils étaient dans une autre impasse jusqu'à un commentaire fortuit de James Williams, le père de Noah, qui leur avait permis d'échafauder un piège pour capturer Dawn Lerner et mettre fin au règne de terreur du Grady.

"Je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais c'est le seul moyen, Daryl, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous devons arrêter les meurtres et les enlèvements. Tu sais ce qu'ils voulaient me faire."

"Putain, Beth, tu crois que j'peux l'oublier ? Mais c'est d'la folie. Un appât ? Tu veux être l'appât dans c'plan merdique ? Et l'bébé ? Hein ? C'est pas un putain d'jeu. T'as plus à perdre cette fois." Daryl passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux, saisissant et tirant sur les mèches alors qu'il se mouvait avec rage avant de se retourner vers Beth. "Non, bon sang, non, tu feras pas ça. J'le permettrai pas."

"Daryl, tu sais qu'elle a raison. Nous n'avons pas le choix, si on veut en finir le plus vite possible en versant le moins de sang possible. Tu sais qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal." dit Carol pour essayer de raisonner l'homme bouleversé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Beth qui n'avait pas l'air mieux, les larmes aux yeux en regardant son mari se déchaîner.

"Daryl... "

"Va t'faire foutre, Mason, c'est des conneries et tu l'sais... "

"Jeune homme, je suis le premier à admettre que c'est l'un des pires plans dont j'aie jamais entendu parler, et auquel j'ai participé, et j'ai été impliqué dans de nombreuses activités de ce genre tout au long de mes années dans l'application de la loi et dans le système judiciaire. Mais, tu sais qu'on doit le faire. Nous devons mettre fin à ce bazar avec le Grady et nous devons le faire correctement. Nous ne sommes peut-être plus les États-Unis, mais nous avons essayé le plus possible de nous en tenir aux lois, celles que nous pouvons appliquer. Même ce Nouvel Est Sauvage a besoin d'un peu d'ordre. Faisons-le et je te jure que tu seras celui qui dirigera tout ça."

"NON, non, tu peux pas dire ça pour m'faire changer d'avis. Je suis pas intéressé par toutes ces promesses à la con qui peuvent pas être tenues... "

Finalement, Beth s'approcha de Daryl, le tranquillisant comme si elle essayait d'apaiser un cheval sauvage. La main posée sur son bras, elle leva les yeux vers son visage. Les muscles de son bras étaient tendus, mais Daryl ne recula pas comme il l'aurait fait autrefois. Ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage, cachant ses yeux au reste de la pièce, mais Beth pouvait y voir la colère et la douleur tourbillonner mêlés d'une grande part de la peur qu'elle-même ressentait. "Daryl, s'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais je compte aussi sur toi pour nous protéger, le bébé et moi. Tu seras là tout le temps, et tu sais que James ne laissera pas Noah partir sans lui. Nous irons aussi bien que n'importe lequel d'entre nous peut l'être dans ce nouveau monde. Et tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils nous tuent, Noah ou moi. Quand ils réaliseront qui nous sommes, ils voudront nous ramener au Grady. Dawn ne laissera rien arriver tant qu'elle n'aura pas la chance de prouver qu'elle a le contrôle de la situation. S'il te plaît, Daryl. Je dois le faire."

Daryl fixa Beth du regard, sa mâchoire se contractait tandis qu'il mâchouillait fortement l'intérieur de sa lèvre, le goût cuivré du sang submergeant ses papilles gustatives alors qu'il fixait le visage sérieux de Beth. Il n'était pas content de ce plan, de cette stupidité, mais face à une logique froide, il savait aussi que c'était le meilleur moyen de tendre un piège. Appâter avec la seule chose que votre proie ne peut pas laisser passer, et attendre.

"OK. Je vais l'faire, même si ça me convient pas et je vais t'laisser m'aider. J'aime pas ça. Je suis pas d'accord, mais j'sais qu'on doit en finir avec ça. Tu fais rien à moins que j'te l'dise. Tu m'entends, Lil B ? On joue pas là. Fais ce que j'te dis quand j'te l'dis et ça vaut pour tout l'monde." Il regarda Noah qui n'avait pas encore parlé. "Tu seras l'premier que j'étriperai si quelque chose arrive à Lil B ou au bébé."

Noah déglutit difficilement mais hocha la tête. "Je mourrais pour Mlle B, c'est la seule sœur que j'ai."

Daryl répondit d'un signe de tête raide puis se tourna vers le Juge.

"Eh bien, on dirait que t'as ton appât et que j'vais faire ce que t'as demandé, à mes conditions. C'est mon show."

Le juge hocha la tête et tendit la main. Daryl sourit d'un air méprisant et s'éloigna, Beth le suivant de près. Le juge Mason secoua la tête. Sur le principe, il savait que Daryl avait raison, mais il savait aussi que si les bandits étaient autorisés à errer comme ils voulaient, ils ne pourraient plus faire ce qu'ils faisaient, maintenir la paix et avoir un commerce solide entre les communautés mais aussi vivre une vie normale.

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir peaufiné les détails, réparti les tâches et planifié toutes les éventualités imaginables, Beth et Noah marchaient dans les bois quelque part à l'ouest d'Atlanta, trébuchant et agissant comme s'ils étaient perdus. La journée avait été longue, mais ils savaient que l'un des groupes du Grady viendrait à leur rencontre. Une équipe de soldats avait suivi et documenté les mouvements des officiers du Grady, de sorte qu'ils connaissaient assez bien leurs plans et leurs pièges ainsi que les effectifs et les jours où ils faisaient leurs patrouilles. Le besoin pathologique d'ordre strict de l'officier Lerner faisait le jeu des gens qui la suivaient.

Il commençait à faire nuit et il faisait déjà froid, ils avaient tourné en rond en essayant de rester à peu près dans la même zone pour ne pas rater les flics de l'hôpital. Le temps se couvrait et la menace de la neige et du gel se faisait de plus en plus réelle.

Beth et Noah choisirent finalement un endroit assez proche pour voir et entendre la route, mais assez loin pour pouvoir se cacher si les choses tournaient mal. Ils essayaient de rester aussi silencieux que possible, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention des rôdeurs des alentours. Les hommes de Lerner avaient attiré les morts dans ces bois, utilisant les corps qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux pour les appâter. Beth et Noah savaient par les soldats que les rôdeurs étaient utilisés pour piéger et tuer les gens qui étaient trop forts ou indésirables, et ils n'avaient pas envie que ça devienne un problème pour eux. Après s'être assurés qu'aucun rôdeur n'était à proximité, Noah alluma un feu. Beth commençait juste à ouvrir un paquet de biscuits périmés qu'ils avaient trouvé quand les flics arrivèrent enfin.

"Eh bien, bonjour, qu'avons-nous là ? C'est dangereux de faire du feu ici. On ne sait jamais l'attention de qui ou de quoi on peut attirer." La première voix fit sursauter Beth même s'ils avaient vu et entendu la voiture s'arrêter sur la route à une courte distance de là. L'homme continua sans hésiter. "Vous avez l'air perdus."

Beth regarda Noah et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce n'était pas un officier qu'elle connaissait, mais il portait l'uniforme et un badge du Grady. Noah secoua la tête en voyant son froncement de sourcils, et ils continuèrent selon leur plan.

Noah parla en premier, "mon amie et moi avons été séparés de notre groupe. On les cherche depuis quelques jours, mais elle ne se sent pas bien. Je pense qu'elle va être malade et en plus nous sommes fatigués et affamés. On manque d'eau depuis cet après-midi."

"Ahh, eh bien, on peut vous ramener chez nous. Nous sommes installés dans l'un des grands hôpitaux d'Atlanta. Nous avons des médicaments, de la nourriture chaude, des lits propres et des vêtements. Ça vous intéresse ?" L'officier leur faisait croire que c'était le paradis comparé aux conditions dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, un autre officier s'approcha. "Allons-y, on a d'autres... "Sa voix s'éteignit. "Tiens, tiens, tiens. Qu'avons-nous là ? Si ce n'est pas la petite Bethy Greene ou c'était Dixon ? Je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance parce qu'on dirait que tu es toute seule maintenant. Dommage que tu n'aies pas ton chasseur pour te sauver cette fois."

"Gorman, tu connais cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hé, mec, je les ai trouvés en premier."

"La ferme, Frank. Cette fille et moi, on a une histoire. Elle était censée être à moi il y a un bout de temps, et elle s'est enfuie. Et je reconnais le garçon aussi. Il s'est sorti d'un piège qu'on avait tendu il y a quelque temps aussi. Bande d'ingrats."

Pendant qu'il parlait, Gorman attrapa Beth par la queue de cheval et la remit sur ses pieds. "Allons-y, princesse, toi et moi, on a du temps à rattraper."

Ils retournèrent jusqu'à la voiture et Gorman poussa Beth contre le coffre et appuya ses hanches contre elle. "Sois contente qu'il fasse trop froid ici pour que je sorte ma bite, parce que j'aurais pu te réclamer ce que tu me dois maintenant. Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que Lerner te donne la punition que tu mérites."

Noah commença à lutter pour s'éloigner de l'autre officier en entendant Gorman. "Laisse-la tranquille !" cria-t-il. "Ne lui fais pas de mal !"

Beth le regarda fixement. Soudain, elle lui cracha au visage, la salive s'étalant de l'œil jusqu'au nez. Choqué, Gorman recula. Il s'essuya lentement le visage, puis gifla Beth d'un revers de main, l'envoyant s'affaisser sur le coffre sous la force du coup. Noah et Frank restèrent figés, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer ou comment réagir alors que Gorman faisait un autre pas vers Beth, cette fois avec un regard mortel dans les yeux. Il y eut un bruit sourd et Gorman agrippa sa poitrine. Alors qu'il tombait sur les genoux, il vit un groupe de personnes sortir de la limite des arbres.

"J't'avais dit de pas toucher à ma femme, enfoiré. T'as pas voulu m'écouter. Maintenant, tu payes pour ton erreur." Daryl saisit la flèche et l'arracha du corps de Gorman, faisant jaillir le sang et hurler l'homme de douleur. Quelques instants plus tard, l'officier était mort. Daryl sortit un stiletto* de sa botte et le glissa à la base du crâne de Gorman, empêchant l'homme de se réanimer. Cet acte accompli, il se tourna vers l'autre officier.

"Je me souviens pas d'toi, mais on dirait qu'tu connais la musique."

Frank hocha la tête. "Monsieur, je ne suis pas à l'hôpital Grady depuis longtemps. En fait, c'est la première fois que je pars en mission. D'habitude, je suis à la cafétéria, j'étais chef avant que tout ça n'arrive. Je jure que j'essayais juste d'aider ces gens, je ne savais pas que Gorman allait faire ça."

Daryl le regarda fixement. "D'accord. Tu veux survivre à ça ? Alors tu vas nous aider à faire tomber l'hôpital Grady."

"Oui, monsieur, n'importe quoi. Mais vous devez savoir quelque chose. Il y a un autre groupe impliqué. Ils sont arrivés en ville il y a quelques mois et ont exigé la moitié de nos affaires. C'est pour ça que Lerner nous a fait attaquer des gens de cette façon."

"Je croyais que t'avais dit qu'c'était ta première mission."

"Ça l'est. Écoute, je ne suis pas aveugle sur ce qui se passe dans cet hôpital, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je suis l'une des dernières personnes qu'ils ont accueillies depuis environ un an. Je fais tout ce qu'ils disent pour protéger mon petit garçon, jusqu'à présent, ça n'était que cuisiner et nettoyer, jusqu'à ce soir. Ils gardent Teddy et je ne peux jamais passer assez de temps avec lui pour pouvoir fuir. S'il vous plaît, je ferais n'importe quoi si vous me laissez récupérer mon fils." Daryl pouvait entendre le désespoir dans la voix de l'homme, et la peur que quelque chose arrive à son enfant et qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il prit sa décision et attrapa Frank par l'épaule.

"OK. Tu me doubles et c'qui est arrivé à Gorman sera une partie d'plaisir comparé à ce qui arrivera à ton cul. Maintenant, attrape la radio, appelle le Grady et dis-leur qu'vous avez besoin d'aide. Vous avez trouvé un groupe de femmes dans une cabane pleine de provisions. Vous avez besoin d'gens pour aider au transport et il y a cinq femmes. Aucune d'entre elles sait se servir d'une arme. Et dis à Lerner que tu penses que Gorman se mettait des trucs de côté. Qu'il connaissait cet endroit et qu'il l'utilisait parce qu'la cabane n'est pas sur la carte."

Après avoir donné ses instructions au reste de son groupe et les avoir regardés partir vers leur nouvelle affectation, Daryl se tourna vers Beth. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il la prit dans ses bras. "Bon sang, Lil B, je t'avais dit de ne pas te faire blesser. Tu ne peux pas écouter une seule putain de fois dans ta vie ? Tu vas me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, gamine."

"Je vais bien, Daryl. Tout comme le bébé. Ce connard m'a ouvert la lèvre, et tiré les cheveux. Je vais avoir mal à la tête et quelques bleus, mais je survivrai."

"Je sais, je t'ai surveillée tout l'temps. Ça m'a quand même fait peur."

Beth hocha la tête contre la poitrine de Daryl. "Je sais, ça m'a fait peur aussi. J'ai cru un instant qu'il allait me faire du mal. Je veux que plus personne n'aie à faire face à ça. Maintenant, finissons-en."

Daryl acquiesça et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Beth. "Finissons-en."

Le plan était simple. Frank, le nouvel officier du Grady appela sa patronne et lui expliqua que Gorman et lui étaient tombés sur une aubaine et qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour tout ramener. De plus, il a laissé tomber un détail croustillant : Gorman avait reconnu une des femmes comme étant Beth Greene et il avait hâte de la prendre comme pupille. Il souffla un autre commentaire à propos de la cabane et des provisions qui n'étaient pas cartographiées, mais que Gorman connaissait, ce qui était tout ce dont Dawn Lerner avait besoin pour faire une de ses rares sorties hors de l'hôpital.

Cinq voitures se rendirent à l'endroit dont Frank leur avait parlé, juste après l'ancien salon funéraire qu'ils utilisaient parfois comme appât pour coincer les gens. Lerner fut la première à sortir de voiture, exigeant de savoir où était Gorman. Elle fut rapidement suivie par ses officiers et plus lentement par les civils qui l'avaient accompagnée.

Frank donna un instant à Lerner pour se calmer avant de lui donner les détails. "Gorman est à la cabane pour garder les femmes sous contrôle. Elles ont eu peur quand il a attrapé cette fille qu'il disait connaître. Pendant une minute, j'ai cru qu'elles allaient le tuer."

Lerner jura. "Maudit soit cet homme. Il ne peut pas la garder dans son pantalon. Merde ! Ont-elles la moindre idée de ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas violé Mlle Greene."

"Non, madame. Elles ont juste eu peur. Il leur parlait calmement quand je suis revenu ici. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, et ne disait rien à personne."

"Hmmm. Elle a probablement eu tout ce qu'elle méritait pendant qu'elle jouait au survivant. C'est pourquoi Grady est une institution importante. On protège les gens." Lerner ajusta son gilet pare-balles. "Très bien, guide-nous vers cette cabane. Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes venus accompagnés, montrons-leur l'hospitalité du Sud."

Accompagnant Lerner et les cinq officiers qu'elle avait amenés avec elle, il y avait quatre des hommes qui s'étaient présentés un jour pour demander des provisions et de la main-d'œuvre. Le groupe se rendit jusqu'à la cabane délabrée qui flamboyait à la lumière des lanternes. Lerner ne frappa pas, elle se contenta de gravir les marches de devant et de passer la porte d'entrée, suivie de près par les civils, puis par les officiers. C'est une erreur qu'elle regretterait pour le reste de sa vie.

Beth Dixon se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte arrière de la cabane qui ne comptait qu'une pièce. Un briquet dans une main, un bidon d'essence vide dans l'autre.

"Bonjour, Dawn. Tu t'souviens d'moi ?"

"Espèce de petite salope." Dawn mit la main sur son arme de service quand elle fut interpellée par l'homme qui était apparu juste derrière Beth. "Lerner, je t'ai dit que si je te revoyais, tu étais morte. Mais, je dois faire dans la légalité, maintenant. Sauf si tu veux mourir et qu'on allume cet endroit. Pas d'embrouilles, pas d'histoires. Si vous ne voulez pas griller, jetez toutes vos armes par les fenêtres ouvertes. Ouais, même cette batte de base-ball."

L'homme à la batte ricana. "Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de frapper la tête de cette petite blonde, de prendre ton arbalète et tes flèches et de sortir d'ici avec le tout ?"

Daryl ne répondit pas à l'homme, la flèche qui s'enfonça dans son épaule le fit pour lui. Il cria et son bras maintenant inutile lâcha la batte. Le grand gars qui se tenait à côté de lui attrapa la batte et se reçu immédiatement une balle dans la tête. Il s'effondra et les autres se retournèrent pour trouver des hommes en uniforme qui se tenaient là. Personne ne dit un mot de plus lorsque Daryl ordonna aux soldats d'attacher les prisonniers et de les emmener dans le camion qui les attendait. Alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon ce matin-là, les prisonniers étaient enfermés dans des cellules individuelles à la prison de Talladega City attendant leur jugement devant le tribunal.

* * *

*Stiletto : Couteau avec une lame fine à ouverture automatique

* * *

Pensez à mon cadeau, laissez une review ;)


	23. Chapitre 23

Hello,

Attention, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi, j'ai publié le chapitre 22 mercredi. si vous ne l'avez pas lu, c'est le moment!

A l'invité qui a laissé une review: en effet, la fiction est presque terminée, je publierai le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine, Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'ai tout mis sur mon profil. Je suis en train de corriger une fiction Twilight, j'ai déjà fait 24 chapitres sur les 53, et parallèlement, j'ai commencé la traduction d'une autre fiction TWD.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et bonne lecture.

* * *

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Le procès ne dura pas longtemps une fois les preuves traitées et distribuées aux parties qui avaient réuni les témoins dont elles avaient besoin. Il avait fallu quelques jours et quelques discussions rapides pour rassembler toutes les personnes nécessaires pour prouver le bien-fondé de leurs arguments contre les gens du Grady et aussi contre les nouveaux qu'ils avaient attrapés par hasard. Ce qui prit le plus de temps fut d'amener les résidents du Grady Memorial pour le procès. Et comme ils étaient importants pour l'accusation, Daryl avait dû envoyer un camion à Walela pour ramener Hershel, Carol, Rick et son groupe à Talladega. Ils avaient dû s'arrêter à Canton pour aller chercher Maggie et étaient arrivés en ville juste à temps pour se reposer et se renseigner sur ce qui se passait.

Même s'ils avaient été préalablement prévenus, ils avaient frôlé l'incident quand Rick et son groupe avaient reconnu l'homme et ses associés assis silencieusement dans la rangée de sièges derrière les défendeurs. Il fallut Daryl et Abraham, qui avaient déjà eu le temps d'analyser la situation, pour que Rick retrouve son calme.

"Mec, si tu ne te calmes pas, Mason va te virer de la salle d'audience et tu ne témoigneras pas. On doit faire ça bien si tu veux obtenir une forme de justice."

Abraham tira Rick de l'autre côté de la pièce alors qu'il fixait l'homme qui lui offrait un sourire éclatant. "Je te botterai le cul moi-même si tu fous tout en l'air, Grimes."

Rick jeta un coup d'œil au visage renfrogné d'Abe et lui fit signe qu'il était d'accord. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir entre Michonne et Carl. Les autres étaient prêts à rester calmes même s'ils prenaient sur eux pour ne pas rendre leur propre justice pour ce qui s'était passé. "Je vais bien, je vais bien." fit Rick en ôtant le bras de Michonne de ses épaules. "Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit."

Prenant une grande inspiration, il regarda autour de lui la salle bondée, s'inspirant de sa formation au maintien de l'ordre pour retrouver un état d'esprit plus calme. Quand il eut commencé à se calmer, il put apprécier ce que cette association de communautés avait construit. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il était habitué, cela ressemblait à une scène tirée d'un western, avec des gens portant des armes de poing et un certain nombre de soldats lourdement armés qui gardaient les prisonniers en attendant que le juge entre dans la salle. Des murmures s'élevaient de la tribune, et il y avait même un homme sur le balcon, la tête penchée sur un grand bloc à croquis. Il semblait travailler avec diligence, regardant de temps à autre la salle d'audience dans son ensemble. Tandis que Rick assimilait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, Maggie était juste derrière lui, Carol et Hershel lui faisant le même sermon sur le calme et la justice. Heureusement, on avait demandé à Rosita d'entrer avec elle et après la réaction de Rick, ils avaient réussi à calmer Maggie, pour une fois. Ce n'était pas le moment de se venger, c'était le moment de garder la tête froide.

La salle du tribunal fut rapidement rappelée à l'ordre de la manière traditionnelle. D'une voix forte qui fit taire les différentes conversations en cours, l'huissier annonça le juge, puis l'accusation et la défense firent des déclarations préliminaires. Il y eut une vague de chuchotements choqués dans les rangées où siégeaient les contingents de Walela et de Canton. Personne ne s'attendait à voir Andrea en tant qu'avocate de la défense. Elle n'avait pas apprécié d'être traînée dans un lieu inconnu sans aucune explication, de sorte que personne n'avait remarqué qu'on ne l'avait pas vue depuis leur arrivée à Talladega. Pendant la première pause, Daryl eut l'occasion d'expliquer qu'il avait dit au juge Mason qu'Andrea était avocate avant. Le juge avait décidé de lui offrir la possibilité de redevenir avocate, mais seulement si elle acceptait de représenter les accusés au mieux de ses capacités. La fin du procès verrait si Andrea avait un avenir ou non à Talladega. Malgré tout, et surtout malgré ses propres sentiments, Andrea fit son travail et le fit bien.

Au cours des quelques jours exténuants qui suivirent, des témoins venus de l'hôpital Grady et de plusieurs des communautés les plus proches d'Atlanta racontèrent leurs histoires. Ils racontèrent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation précaire et qu'ils espéraient l'aide des agents en uniforme qui conduisaient des véhicules portant des croix blanches, sans savoir qu'ils seraient trahis par ceux-là mêmes qui auraient dû être les premiers à les aider. Ils racontèrent les passages à tabac et les agressions, les meurtres et les disparitions, l'armée de morts qui avait envahi les colonies et les maisons. Ils racontèrent la destruction de biens et le vol de fournitures laissant les gens à la merci des responsables de l'hôpital. Et ils parlèrent du nouveau groupe qui était arrivé et qui avait tué certains des officiers de l'hôpital, pour en prendre le contrôle et comment les choses avaient empiré au cours des derniers mois. Un par un, les témoins et les victimes décrivirent les événements des dernières années et les raisons pour lesquelles l'hôpital Grady Memorial avait dû être fermé. De plus, Daryl, Beth, Hershel, Carol, Noah et James parlèrent tous de leurs expériences à l'hôpital avant qu'il ne tombe totalement dans la violence. Daryl décrivit en détail la tentative d'assassinat à laquelle il avait survécu, son témoignage ayant été confirmé par le sergent Lewis et Guillermo Perez.

Une fois le dernier témoignage entendu, la dernière journée se termina par les plaidoiries finales de la défense et de l'accusation. Le jury délibéra ce soir-là et, le lendemain midi, le Dr Steven Edwards, deux de ses infirmières, l'officier Dawn Lerner et les autres agents du Grady Memorial furent reconnus coupables d'enlèvement, de viol, d'agression, de vol et, enfin, de meurtre. Le juge Mason, qui présidait le tribunal, donna lecture de la sentence.

"Dans l'affaire des Territoires Unis contre l'hôpital Grady Memorial, le juge Peregrine Mason, président. Pour les crimes de meurtre, d'extorsion, de vol qualifié, d'agression, de viol et d'enlèvement, les personnes suivantes sont reconnues coupables et condamnées à mort par pendaison ou peloton d'exécution. Les défendeurs auront le choix de la méthode de leur exécution qui aura lieu au plus tard demain à midi.

Bob Lamson

Christopher Licari

Amber Bello

Jarod Tanaka

Sam Alvarado

Steven Edwards

Dawn Lerner"

La salle d'audience bourdonna lorsque la sentence fut prononcée et plusieurs des accusés retournèrent à leur place, choqués et effrayés, se manifestant bruyamment. Le juge frappa son marteau sur son bureau et poursuivit sa lecture.

"En échange de témoignages et d'éléments de preuve cruciaux dans l'affaire Grady Memorial, les accusés suivants sont condamnés à l'exil des territoires unis et si l'un d'entre eux revient par ici, il sera de nouveau condamné à mort. Les accusés seront escortés jusqu'à la frontière de leur choix, munis d'une arme et d'une semaine de nourriture et libérés au plus tard une semaine après ce jour.

Amanda Shepherd

Kyle McGinley

Rico Franco

Dwight Elliot"

"Enfin, pour les crimes de meurtre, de vol qualifié, d'agression, d'extorsion, d'enlèvement, les personnes suivantes sont condamnées à mort par pendaison.

John Negan

Steven Simon

Elizabeth Arat"

"Ceci conclut l'affaire Territoires Unis contre Grady Memorial. La séance est levée."

Le marteau frappa le bureau dans un bruit de fusil de chasse et les conversations excitées remplirent la pièce comme le bourdonnement d'autant d'abeilles. Un grand fracas se fit entendre, un cri et le grand homme vêtu d'une veste de cuir noir cria sur le juge Mason alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de son bureau.

Negan n'essaya pas de s'échapper, c'était d'ailleurs impossible puisque qu'une demi-douzaine de soldats se tenaient derrière lui et les autres accusés avec leurs armes à portée de main. Cependant, Negan pensait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation ridicule dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était lui le chef, celui qui prononçait la sentence et l'exécutait, pas ce salaud aux cheveux gris et au nom prétentieux. Qui peut bien appeler un gosse Pérégrine ?

"Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, M. Mason, et j'ai assez joué votre jeu. C'était amusant pendant ... "

Negan fut pris au dépourvu par la voix dure comme le fer et pleine de fureur du juge. "Qui suis-je ? Je suis la loi de Dieu dans ce territoire. Je suis l'homme qui a le dernier mot sur ce qui vous arrive à vous et au reste de vos amis criminels. Nous ne sommes peut-être plus les États-Unis, mais nous voulons la loi et l'ordre dans cet endroit. Ces gens m'ont donné la responsabilité de faire respecter la loi telle que notre Haut Conseil l'a définie. Vous êtes venu sur notre territoire et vous nous avais apporté la guerre. Nous y avons mis un terme. Vous n'êtes plus un leader."

Un silence presque palpable, si épais que c'était presque une corvée d'inspirer et d'expirer sans y penser, tomba sur la salle d'audience. Le juge Mason fit demi-tour, ses robes de cour s'évasant derrière lui comme les ailes de l'oiseau prédateur dont il portait le nom*. Sur un hochement de tête de l'huissier, les prisonniers furent menottés puis, les bannis furent ramenés à la prison de la ville. Les autres furent emmenés dans l'ancien pénitencier fédéral où leur peine serait exécutée. Ceux qui pouvaient choisir leur mode d'exécution devaient prendre leur décision dès leur arrivée à la prison, tous étaient enfermés dans des cellules en attendant les membres du Conseil et les victimes qui souhaitaient voir l'exécution de la sentence.

Une fois le palais de justice vide, Daryl et Beth prévinrent Hershel et Carol qu'ils rejoignaient leur chambre faire leurs bagages. Ils voulaient tous deux retourner à Walela et oublier tout ça.

Hershel acquiesça. "Je n'ai pas besoin de rester jusqu'au bout. C'était suffisant de voir le procès et de savoir que la bonne décision a été prise."

Carol sourit et prit le bras de Beth. "Les garçons, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir Rick et l'amener voir le juge. Beth et moi pouvons rassembler nos affaires pour être prêtes à partir dès que vous le voudrez demain matin."

"D'accord. J'pense qu'on sera d'retour à temps pour dîner. Je sais pas pour vous, mais cette merde m'a épuisé, j'suis claqué. On s'couche tôt ce soir, Lil B ?"

Beth n'hésita pas à accepter. "Je suis crevée, moi aussi. On ira au restaurant dès ton retour. Je m'assurerai qu'ils nous gardent une table, si tu veux."

Daryl embrassa Beth sur la joue. "Ça me semble parfait, gamine. Maintenant, va préparer tes bagages et repose-toi un peu. J'reviens vite."

Carol et Beth descendirent la rue, se dirigeant vers la maison qu'ils utilisaient quand ils étaient à Talladega. Toutes les communautés membres disposaient de maisons pour leur conseil et leurs autres visiteurs. Alors qu'ils passaient devant le restaurant, Beth s'approcha et interpella Mlle Betty, la dame qui dirigeait l'établissement. Elle promit qu'une table pour quatre les attendrait pour 18h30 et souhaita une bonne journée à Beth.

"Je dois retourner à la cuisine ! J'ai un rôti qui cuit à l'étouffé sur le feu !"

Beth la salua et rejoignit Carol sur le trottoir. Les deux femmes regardèrent autour d'elles sans parler. C'était assez étrange de voir l'agitation de Talladega. Même avec une population non négligeable, Walela n'était qu'un petit hameau endormi en comparaison. Ici, on trouvait des membres du Conseil et leurs assistants, des militaires stationnés à l'université locale qui avait été convertie en base, et divers artisans qui trouvaient plus facile de travailler à Talladega que de vivre ailleurs et de devoir transporter leurs marchandises sur de longues distances pour venir au marché fermier qui avait lieu chaque saison. A ce stade, la ville avait une population stable d'environ trois cents habitants.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tant de gens aient réussi à venir ici et restent ensemble au même endroit." Carol regardait autour d'elle avec stupéfaction.

Beth rit. "J'avais oublié qu'on pouvait être si nombreux la première fois qu'on est venus ici. Je n'oublierai jamais quand Daryl m'a amenée la première fois. J'avais l'air d'une campagnarde venue en ville ! Tout ce à quoi j'arrivais à penser, c'est que ça ressemblait à La Petite Maison Dans La Prairie."

La marche le long de East street fut rapide, et bientôt Carol et Beth étaient de retour chez elles, se préparant à faire leurs valises. Il fut un temps où la maison avait été un hôtel particulier appartenant à une seule famille. Le bâtiment était de style néo-grec blanc avec un petit balcon et des colonnes qui soutenaient le toit de la véranda. Les volets bleu foncé qui encadraient toutes les fenêtres et la porte bleu foncé avec un heurtoir en laiton luisant, accentuaient le blanc éclatant de l'édifice. Des rocking-chairs et de petites tables meublaient la véranda offrant de nombreuses places assises à l'extérieur. Dans l'ensemble, l'effet était plus prétentieux que tout ce que le groupe de Walela avait vu auparavant. L'hôtel de Walela avait l'air d'une cabane en comparaison. L'intérieur était encore pire avec ses bois polis, ses draperies de velours et ses tapis coûteux.

Daryl renifla avec mépris la première fois que le juge Mason lui montra l'endroit qu'ils allaient occuper à Talladega. C'était déjà assez pénible que lui et Hershel aient dû accomplir deux mandats en tant que membres du Haut Conseil, ce qui n'avait fait qu'ajouter à l'insulte.

"Je suis personne, c'est tout simplement idiot", s'était-il plaint à Hershel pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient sur la véranda en buvant de la limonade fournie par la femme du juge Mason."

Hershel s'était contenté de sourire. Or, trois ans plus tard, ils étaient encore là, à admirer une maison qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Beth quitta Carol pour explorer la maison vu qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion auparavant. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour faire leurs valises. Daryl et elle n'avaient pas pris grand-chose avec eux, car ils étaient venus directement en Alabama après le succès de leur plan. Quand elle eut fini, Beth décida de profiter des panneaux solaires et de prendre un bain. Toutes les maisons occupées avaient été équipées de panneaux lorsqu'un homme et son fils avaient été secourus par l'une des patrouilles militaires qui protégeaient les territoires des rôdeurs et des criminels. Ils les avaient ramenés à Talladega pour être interrogés par le Haut Conseil, et l'homme leur avait dit qu'il avait auparavant travaillé pour une société de services publics spécialisée dans l'énergie solaire. L'homme avait même fondé une école pour enseigner comment installer et travailler sur des systèmes de panneaux solaires. Le plus gros problème était de trouver l'équipement et les pièces. Mais pour l'instant, Beth avait de l'eau chaude dans la salle de bains, et des ampoules électriques pour s'éclairer. Et elle allait profiter pleinement du fait de ne pas avoir à chauffer son eau sur une cuisinière.

Pendant que les filles retournaient à la maison, Daryl et Hershel rencontrèrent le juge Mason avant qu'il ne se rende au pénitencier pour surveiller les prochaines exécutions. Cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir d'avoir à faire ça, mais il était également déterminé à protéger ce que lui et les autres habitants des territoires unis avaient si durement acquis.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir voir l'exécution de la sentence ?" Mason donna à Daryl puis à Hershel un verre highball en cristal dans lesquels il avait versé deux doigts de bourbon. C'était un reste du vieux monde - son préféré, Devil's Cut. Hershel tenait simplement son verre, le posant sur sa jambe, mais celui de Daryl ne fit pas long feu.

"Nan, ça m'intéresse pas d'voir ça. C'est pas comme si j'avais jamais vu des gens mourir avant, mais je suis convaincu qu'nous avons obtenu justice."

Mason hocha la tête. "C'est bien. Je suis sûr que vos amis voudront être là. Mme Holden sera là en tant que représentante de la défense et les autres ont demandé s'ils pouvaient y assister. Le jeune homme, Carl, je crois, attend dehors pour rentrer avec vous deux. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller non plus."

Hershel tendit à Daryl son verre encore plein et regarda Mason qui sirotait le sien. "Alors, Andrea va rester ou partir ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé d'elle en tant qu'avocate ?"

Mason avala le bourbon qu'il avait dans sa bouche et se racla la gorge avant de parler. "Elle m'a impressionné. Elle a réussi à mettre ses sentiments de côté et elle a fait du bon travail pour défendre ces gens. Si les preuves n'avaient pas été aussi solides et convaincantes, ils auraient eu une chance de s'en tirer grâce à elle." Il regarda les hommes et continua. "Je lui ai offert un poste ici. Elle a compris qu'il démarrera au bas de l'échelle. Puisqu'il me reste encore un an et demi de mandat en tant que Haut Juge, j'ai besoin d'un assistant juridique et d'un juriste. Ce sera un travail fastidieux, mais je pense qu'elle sera en mesure d'être juge itinérant dans quelques années."

Daryl souffla avec satisfaction. "Bien, elle est pas heureuse à Walela et ça commence à taper sur les nerfs des gens. C'est pas la personne la plus amicale, mais peut-être qu'elle peut être plus heureuse ici."

"Je peux te demander quelque chose ?"

Daryl inclina la tête vers Mason. "Vas-y."

Mason rit doucement. "Y a-t-il un problème entre vous et M. Grimes ?"

Daryl inspira et prit son temps pour répondre. "J'aime bien Rick, depuis toujours. Notre problème, c'est qu'il était l'chef et qu'il arrive pas à accepter de plus être le responsable. Il a du mal à pas avoir le contrôle d'la situation."

"Ok, alors que dirais-tu si je lui offrais le poste de marshal ? Il pourrait faire le trajet avant moi et les autres juges et ne resterait que peu de temps chez lui."

"C'que j'en dis : propose-lui. On a enfin un shérif à Walela comme tu nous as demandé, alors ce serait bien. Tiens-nous au courant de c'que tu décideras d'faire."

Daryl se leva et tendit la main pour aider Hershel à sortir du fauteuil en cuir souple dans laquelle il s'était enfoncé. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le juge et lui serrèrent la main, lui faisant leurs adieux.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour fermer la porte derrière lui, Daryl repassa la tête dans le bureau. "Merci, Mason, tout ça va aider à guérir beaucoup d'maux. Vous savez où nous trouver... "

Mason sourit en remerciement. "Merci, Daryl. Sans vous et votre femme, nous ne les aurions pas arrêtés."

* * *

* Peregrine : faucon pèlerin


	24. Chapitre 24

Ça y est! C'est fini! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Merci à celles qui ont laissé des review.

Ma prochaine traduction sera une fiction Twilight, mais je ne commencerai la publication que d'ici quelques semaines, la correction n'étant pas terminée. 53 chapitres, c'est long :)

A très bientôt, bonne année et bonne lecture.

* * *

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Robert Kirkman.

L'histoire est une traduction de « Into the Mountains », écrite par **Sandlapper**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Le soleil du début de l'été tachetait la cour et promettait une journée chaude et sèche, parfaite pour la réunion de famille qui était prévue plus tard dans la journée. La brise apportait le parfum des fleurs épanouies, faisant bruisser les feuilles vert vif et parfumant le matin chaud. Le bruit de l'eau vive coulant sur les rochers du lit du ruisseau et les gazouillis des oiseaux créaient une symphonie qui remplissait l'air. Daryl Dixon sortit sur le porche avant de la ferme qu'il partageait avec sa femme et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais de montagne. Le petit déjeuner prit et les corvées du matin terminées, le chasseur avait été chassé de la maison et Beth lui avait dit de se détendre en le menaçant de violente représailles s'il désobéissait. Souriant face à sa férocité, Daryl ne discuta pas, il remplit simplement sa tasse de ce qu'il restait de thé chaud et fit ce qu'elle disait pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle et préparait la journée. Elle s'activait pour ce qu'elle appelait une réunion de famille, et elle ne voulait être gênée par personne.

Daryl alla jusqu'à la balustrade, s'appuya contre la colonne qui supportait le toit et regarda la propriété qu'il appelait sa maison. C'était si bon d'être de retour chez lui, dans les montagnes. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se réveiller dans son propre lit, dans sa propre maison, puis de manger sa propre nourriture à sa propre table. Il se sentait ainsi depuis qu'il était à Walela Cove. Pour un homme qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à dériver d'un point à l'autre, sans jamais s'enraciner, Daryl était entré dans sa nouvelle vie avec enthousiasme. Toujours suiveur, jamais leader, il était devenu chef par nécessité. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied, sans relâche pour la Crique et sa famille, savourant les sentiments d'accomplissement et d'amour qu'il avait gagnés.

En buvant son thé, il repensa à ces derniers mois. Il venait de terminer son second mandat au Haut Conseil de Talladega, et bien qu'il soit prêt à faire ce qui était nécessaire, il était plus qu'heureux d'en avoir fini, d'être loin de cet endroit et de retrouver sa Lil B et leur famille. Maintenant, il profitait d'un temps de répit que tout le monde lui demandait de prendre. Daryl se tenait sur le porche avec une tasse de thé dans les mains et veillait sur son avenir.

Comme Talladega et le reste des territoires unis, Walela Cove, elle-même, s'était développée de plusieurs façons. L'agriculture était très importante dans cette vallée abritée, tout comme l'élevage. Ils s'étaient suffisamment développés pour subvenir à leurs besoins et pour échanger leur surplus contre ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas cultiver ou fabriquer eux-mêmes. Bien que les choses ne soient pas revenues à la normale, il y avait une grande variété de choses qui pouvaient être échangées. La demande pour les conserves, gelées et autres produits de Walela était importante au marché de Talladega. Et aussi, il y avait plus d'enfants maintenant, non seulement Daryl était devenu père une fois, mais encore deux autres fois. Il pouvait entendre le doux murmure de sa femme et les réponses gazouillantes de ses enfants. Les jumelles étaient une surprise tout à fait inattendue, mais bienvenue. Beth avait terminé ses corvées et allait maintenant les coucher pour la sieste pendant que Daryl surveillait de près son premier-né.

Les cris joyeux de son fils de cinq ans, alors qu'il était poursuivi par les jeunes frères et sœurs de Beth, firent sourire Daryl, d'un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant ou qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer avant la fin du monde. Les choses allaient bien pour l'homme qui n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir avoir une vie normale avant que le monde ne se transforme. Par l'enfer, même si on l'avait jeté dedans, il n'aurait jamais pu reconnaître une vie normale. Maintenant... maintenant, c'était normal, c'était sa vie. Et c'était une bonne vie. C'était dur, c'était dangereux, mais c'était la sienne et il était reconnaissant pour ce petit brin de femme qui s'était glissé dans son cœur et dans sa vie, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment se rappeler où il finissait et où elle commençait. Ouais, la vie de ce vieux plouc était meilleure que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Alors que Daryl s'installait dans un rocking-chair sur le porche, il vit leurs premiers invités, Carl et Enid, remonter le chemin vers la porte et saluer les enfants qui jouaient dans la cour. Daryl leur souhaita la bienvenue et dit à Enid, qui portait sa fille endormie, d'emmener sa cadette à la maison pour finir sa sieste avec ses filles.

Enid hocha la tête et embrassa Carl sur la joue en entrant dans la maison. Carl se joignit à Daryl et les deux hommes observèrent les enfants, maintenant rejoints par Judith et Jack, le fils de Carl et d'Enid, jouant dans la cour. Même si Judith était restée avec eux pendant que son père, le shérif, faisait son travail, le jeune Grimes avait décidé qu'il voulait et avait besoin d'une grande famille, et Enid était plus que prête à satisfaire son mari. Pour le moment, ils avaient deux enfants, Jack et Milly, et Enid avait dit à Beth qu'ils étaient prêts à essayer d'en avoir un autre dès que le bébé aurait deux ans.

Enid aimait les enfants autant que Beth, et toutes les deux avaient si bien développé leur petite école que le Haut Conseil avait décidé de mettre en œuvre leur modèle dans toutes les communautés souhaitant qu'un enseignant formé fasse l'école à leurs enfants. Ils avaient demandé aux deux jeunes femmes de créer un programme complet à partir de rien. Il leur fallut environ trois ans et plus d'expéditions dans les bibliothèques et les écoles que Daryl ne voulait l'admettre, mais elles l'avaient fait et l'avaient présenté pour qu'il soit copié et utilisé par quiconque s'intéressait à l'éducation. Enid prenait également son rôle de femme au foyer au sérieux et avait appris avec diligence tout ce que Beth pouvait lui apprendre. Grâce à elles, il y avait beaucoup de draps, de serviettes et d'autres articles tricotés et crochetés à Walela et pour le commerce.

Pendant qu'Enid enseignait et dirigeait sa maison, Carl avait trouvé son créneau dans l'agriculture. Il cultivait tous les légumes qui pouvaient prospérer dans la région des montagnes où ils se trouvaient, et il avait aussi construit plusieurs serres. Il avait réussi à faire pousser des choses que les habitants de Walela n'avaient pas vues depuis quelques années. Son idée d'aller se ravitailler dans plusieurs grandes pépinières s'était avérée fructueuse. Dans un endroit, il avait trouvé et sauvé plusieurs plantes exotiques trouvées dans une petite serre tropicale. Les plantes qui produisaient du café, du poivre, de la vanille et du cacao ainsi que plusieurs agrumes différents avaient été récupérées et soigneusement entretenues jusqu'à ce qu'elles retrouvent la santé. Au début, elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, et Carl avait plus de succès avec certaines plantes qu'avec d'autres, mais il était déterminé à aller chercher toutes celles qui manquaient, et tout le monde était impatient de voir ce qu'il faisait. D'autres plantes qui n'auraient pas pu survivre au temps de la montagne avaient été sauvées dans l'une des serres, puis emmenées à Talladega et échangées avec des gens qui seraient capables de les utiliser. Carl avait même installé une serre au marché agricole et avait un partenaire qui la faisait fonctionner pour eux. Ce partenaire était un homme plus âgé qui possédait une pépinière avant l'épidémie. Grâce à son expertise et à son aide, Carl était devenu très compétent et aidait même d'autres personnes à Walela avec leurs récoltes.

Carol et Hershel ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Maggie et le petit Hershel étaient avec eux. Le garçon était excité de voir ses cousins et s'est immédiatement joint à leurs jeux. Hershel se joignit à Daryl et Carl, et Carol et Maggie allèrent à l'intérieur pour voir si elles pouvaient faire quelque chose pour aider. Carol dirigeait toujours l'épicerie et l'entrepôt de la ville d'une main de fer et elle et Dottie, dirigeaient la cuisine extérieure quand venait le moment de mettre en conserve leurs récoltes pour l'hiver et le printemps. Entre Carol, Beth et Dottie, Walela s'était fait connaître aux alentours pour ses conserves. Lorsqu'elle ne cuisinait ni ne mettait en conserve, Carol tenait des registres détaillés de tout ce qui passait dans son magasin. Grâce à ça, ils étaient sûrs que la Crique avait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Qu'il s'agisse de produits des champs ou des vergers, ou de produits secs et de vêtements fabriqués localement ou échangés, Carol s'assurait que le magasin était bien approvisionné. Quand elle ne travaillait pas, elle s'occupait, comme elle le disait à Andrea, de ce qui faisait sa fierté et sa joie. Elle prenait soin de ses enfants. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait jamais remplacer Sophia dans son cœur, mais ils le lui avaient certainement rempli. Elle disait toujours à tout le monde que les avoir était la meilleure chose qu'elle avait jamais faite.

Son mari était entièrement d'accord. Ayant déjà eu l'occasion de vivre deux vies en une, Hershel ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour pouvoir en vivre une troisième, mais il était sacrément reconnaissant.

Il ralentissait, surtout en hiver, lorsque le froid s'installait dans la vallée et ne voulait pas se calmer jusqu'à ce que le soleil du printemps finisse par le brûler, mais Doc Mayor faisait quand même ses visites en tant que vétérinaire et médecin. Il était toujours maire mais à titre honorifique, car il avait dit au conseil qu'il était prêt à se retirer et qu'il ne travaillait plus vraiment. Il s'assurait simplement que les réunions du conseil se fassent dans le calme, et il racontait encore ses histoires, divertissant ses enfants, ses petits-enfants et ses voisins. Il avait été ravi lorsque Noah et James étaient venus le voir un après-midi pour lui demander que Hershel forme Noah en tant que vétérinaire/médecin. Il avait passé les dernières années à lui enseigner tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les animaux et les humains. Ils avaient même convaincu un médecin de Louisiane de venir ouvrir une école à Talladega pour qu'ils puissent former plus de gens, au moins dans le domaine des soins de base, nécessaires dans ce nouveau monde. Elle accepta la proposition et alla d'une communauté à l'autre à la recherche d'herboristes, de sages-femmes, de toute personne qui avait même le strict minimum de formation médicale ou de connaissances en remèdes maison. Avec les textes et les livres que les militaires recueillirent à divers endroits au cours de leurs patrouilles régulières, Hershel aida le médecin à concevoir et à mettre sur pied une clinique d'enseignement pour qu'ils puissent créer un petit dispensaire dans chaque communauté. Il se rendait même à Talladega une fois par an pour surveiller que tout ce passait bien, adapter les cours et simplement rendre visite aux nouveaux médecins en formation. Cela rappelait parfaitement le Far West, mais ils la faisaient fonctionner du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le Dr Schumpert avait donc une petite école avec une douzaine d'élèves qui avaient l'intention d'utiliser ce qu'ils avaient appris pour améliorer la vie de leur communauté.

Maggie avait trouvé la paix à Canton avec ses amis Sasha et Ty. Elle avait choisi d'y rester au lieu de revenir à Walela et était venue chercher le petit Hershel environ six mois après son départ de la Crique. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais Beth, Hershel et elle avaient rouvert et purgé toutes ces vieilles blessures. Ce fut dur, épouvantable et sale, mais après, il ne resta que le pardon et les excuses. Hershel et Maggie purent passer à autre chose et Maggie et Beth devenir amies. Elles ne seraient jamais les sœurs qu'elles auraient pu et auraient dû être, mais elles avaient au moins une relation amicale.

Il y avait encore des problèmes dans ce monde. Il y avait encore ceux qui ne faisaient que prendre ce qu'ils voulaient au lieu d'essayer de le créer, et ceux qui étaient tout simplement mauvais à l'intérieur. Mais entre la formidable armée qu'ils avaient créée de toutes pièces à partir de ce qui avait été autrefois une grande force militaire composée de différentes branches, et les forces de police qu'ils avaient montées ensemble, les Territoires Unis étaient restés plutôt pacifiques et les étrangers qui avaient de mauvaises intentions avaient eu tendance à les éviter. Ce jour-là, à Talladega, le jour où ils avaient condamné un groupe de meurtriers et de voleurs et les avaient exécutés avec toute la diligence voulue, s'était répandu dans le monde extérieur. A ceux qu'ils avaient exilés, ils avaient demandé de passer le mot - si vous venez en Géorgie et dans les Carolines, en Alabama et au Mississippi, en Floride et en Louisiane, vous le faites à vos propres risques. Ils ne voulaient rien d'autre que de se débrouiller seuls et en paix et ils étaient prêts à faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour préserver cela. Le commerce était le bienvenu, les nouveaux résidents aussi, la criminalité, elle, n'était pas la bienvenue.

Pour sa part, Rick Grimes était dans son élément. Une fois le procès du Grady terminé, le juge Mason avait offert à Rick le poste de shérif. Ce n'était pas un travail facile car il partait durant de longues périodes loin de sa famille, mais il faisait enfin quelque chose qui le rendait heureux. Il fut demandé à chaque communauté d'élire un shérif, et Rick partait avant les juges itinérants pour rencontrer les shérifs locaux et organiser leur séjour ainsi que celui des avocats qui les accompagnaient. Lorsqu'il ne faisait pas partie du tribunal itinérant, Rick supervisait la formation des nouveaux shérifs et aidait à mettre en place des services de police dans diverses communautés. Cela demanda de longs voyages à l'extérieur de Walela, mais Rick et Michonne s'étaient entendus entre eux et ils étaient tous les deux satisfaits de leurs arrangements. Rick laissait Judith avec Carl et Enid chaque fois qu'il partait, mais quand il était à la maison, elle était avec lui.

Quant à Michonne, lorsqu'ils étaient à Walela, elle aidait Carol à l'épicerie pour tenir les registres et le réapprovisionnement. Quand elle était à Talladega, elle tenait leur magasin là-bas. Le marché agricole était devenu si grand, que certaines personnes avaient des magasins permanents qui étaient ouverts toute l'année. La foire agricole se tenait toujours quatre fois par an à l'endroit qui était autrefois une autoroute, mais cela s'était tellement développé qu'il valait mieux y avoir un magasin toute l'année. Elle aidait aussi Carl dans la serre quand il en avait besoin.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Dixon, ils furent accueillis avec enthousiasme par Judith, et parce qu'elle était excitée, les autres enfants l'étaient aussi. Michonne laissa Rick avec les hommes sur le porche et se dirigea vers le côté de la maison où une table avait été dressée. Elle ne tarda pas à saluer les dames et à se joindre à elles alors qu'elles exposaient tout ce qui avait été préparé pour la fête.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les retardataires habituels. Morgan, qui avait été élu shérif de la ville et qui enseignait l'autodéfense et comment gérer un rôdeur, passa par la porte, suivi par Aaron et Jésus. Ces deux-là étaient revenus plus tard que prévu de leur dernière mission et avaient pris le temps de rentrer à la maison et de se laver. Ils étaient toujours ensemble et continuaient à explorer pour récupérer ce qui pouvait l'être, mais maintenant c'était plus pour les livres et les fournitures scolaires. Plus personne ne cherchait de nourriture ou de médicaments depuis longtemps. Quand Jésus ne travaillait pas, il constituait une bibliothèque pour la communauté, et Aaron avait commencé à jardiner. Il s'était passionné par les herbes aromatiques en particulier à cause de la façon dont son premier mari les utilisait pour rendre ce qu'ils mangeaient beaucoup plus appétissant. Les derniers arrivés furent Abraham, Rosita et Gabriel.

Abraham et Rosita partageaient leur temps entre Walela et Talladega. Ils faisaient des rotations de six mois comme tous les militaires. Ils avaient choisi de se joindre au reste des soldats plutôt que de s'occuper de la sécurité locale, et Abraham avait aidé à former de nouvelles recrues pendant que Rosita travaillait sur les véhicules. Cependant, Rosita était susceptible d'être absente pendant un certain temps, car ils venaient d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Elle était déterminée à rester avec Abe même lorsqu'il partirait en rotation, comme d'habitude, et cette querelle n'avait pas encore été réglée. Et Dottie n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'ajouter son grain de sel.

Le Père Gabriel s'était fait une place solide à Walela. C'est là qu'il avait enterré ses démons et qu'une autre congrégation s'était formée. Il était le gardien des défunts et veillait sur le mémorial de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus au fil des ans. Il s'était aussi rendu indispensable à la communauté en aidant là où on avait besoin de lui. Il aidait à l'école et au magasin, à la mise en conserve et à la confiture. Il aidait Noah et Hershel à soigner leurs patients. Peu importe la tâche à accomplir, Gabriel aidait si c'était nécessaire et il était devenu un membre respecté et aimé de Walela.

La seule absente de la réunion était Andrea. Elle avait travaillé dur et avait finalement été nommée juge itinérant. Elle avait choisi de ne pas revenir à Walela à moins que ce ne soit nécessaire pour les affaires et elle s'était éloignée du groupe. Personne ne fut surpris ou blessé, son attitude ne manquait à personne. Mais là où elle caressait la famille dans le mauvais sens, la mentalité d'Andrea l'avait bien servie devant la loi et la cour itinérante et elle était certaine de réussir et d'aller loin.

Beth appela tout le monde à table et rassembla les enfants plus âgés pour qu'ils s'assoient seuls sur une grande couverture. Les bébés étaient dans deux parcs et déjà nourris. Après que la famille ait dit le bénédicité et pensé aux disparus, les plats circulèrent et il y eut beaucoup de rires et de discussions. Daryl regardait d'un bout de la table sa Lil B parler avec animation à Aaron et à sa sœur.

Il avait parcouru un chemin difficile au cours de sa vie, et en regardant ces gens, ces amis et sa famille, il se rendit compte que ce chemin difficile avait valu toutes les cicatrices, toutes les frayeurs, toutes les coupures, toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il avait traversées. Cette route difficile l'avait mené à Beth Greene et Walela.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu autant qu'à moi. N'oubliez pas la petite review! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Sinon, j'ai entamé la publication d'une autre fiction, mais cette fois dans l'univers Twilight. Allez y jeter un œil si vous avez deux minutes...


End file.
